Harry Potter y el secreto de la Antorcha
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: Esta historia relata el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts, es mi pequeña versión de lo que pudo haber pasado después del quinto libro, espero les guste. Capitulo 23: El primer beso de amor. ¡Capitulo final! Gracias. Revisado y corregido hasta el capítulo 13
1. El que no murió

Antes que nada debo decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece (obviamente, aunque me encantaría).

Esta historia trata del sexto año de Harry, digamos que es mi versión de lo que paso después del quinto libro. Ya la tengo completa y espero les guste.

* * *

**1**

**El que no murió**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde el fin de curso en Hogwarts. El pánico del regreso de Voldemort se había esparcido por todo el mundo muy rápido, por lo cual todos los magos solo pensaban en ello. Bueno casi todo el mundo; en el Ministerio de magia, ubicado en Londres, dos personas salen corriendo de un elevador. Eran Tonks y Mundungus.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿A quién buscamos? – preguntó agitado Mundungus  
- Busquemos a Kingsley, el es de la Orden – dijo Tonks  
- Mejor idea, mira quien está ahí – dijo Mundungus con tono de salvación mientras señalaba a un lugar.

Tonks miró hacia el lugar que señalaba Mundungus. Ahí vislumbró al profesor Dumbledore y a Snape saliendo de unas oficinas. Los dos corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Profesor, profesor, espere! – gritaba Tonks

Al oír este grito Dumbledore se volteó al igual que Snape.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan agitados? – preguntó Dumbledore a Mundungus y a Tonks.  
- Paso un milagro profesor o algo así – dijo Mundungus recuperando el aire.  
- Sirius está vivo – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa en la cara.

Minutos antes…

Era una mañana muy soleada y hermosa. En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se encontraban tres personas desayunando tranquilamente.

- Eres muy buena cocinera, Tonks – dijo Lupin mientras bebía un poco de agua.  
- Si le dices ser buena cocinera a romper casi todos los platos, entonces sí lo es – dijo Mundungus susurrándole.  
- Oye, por cierto, hoy llegó una carta de Melisa, decía que va a llegar pronto – dijo Tonks.  
- Ya me imagino su cara cuando sepa lo de Sirius, aunque todo el mundo diga que no, yo sigo pensando que los dos se gustaban – dijo Mundungus metiéndose un gran pedazo de pan en la boca. Lupin rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa, lo cual hizo que empezaran también a resonar los ya conocidos gritos de la madre de Sirius. Lupin se paró y subió las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se quedó sorprendido. Una hermosa mujer, alta, con tez blanca, cabello negro y largo hasta los codos y unos hermosos ojos que eran lo que más resaltaban en ella, negros y con un gran brillo. Iba vestida con una playera de color morado, un pantalón azul acampanado y una túnica negra.

- Hola, Remus, ¿cómo estás? – saludó la mujer mientras abrazaba a Lupin.  
- Melisa, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Lupin dejando pasar a la mujer a la casa.  
- Disfrutando de una hermosa playa – respondió Melisa mientras veía todo lo que la rodeaba –, pero regresé por lo que pasó.  
- Así que ya sabes lo del Ministerio – aventuró Lupin.  
- Si, ya lo sé todo – asintió Melisa con tranquilidad - ¿Cómo está Harry?  
- Destrozado, ¿cómo quieres que esté? – respondió Lupin.  
- ¿Estás solo? – preguntó la mujer.  
- No, en la cocina están Mundungus y Tonks – respondió Lupin.  
- Genial, más testigos – sonrió la mujer antes de bajar las escaleras seguida por Lupin. Tonks y Mundungus vieron con sorpresa a Melisa cuando entró a la cocina.  
- Hola, Melisa – saludó Tonks muy alegre.  
- ¿Están desayunando? – preguntó Melisa.  
- Si, pero ya terminamos – dijo Mundungus.  
- Que bueno, así podremos hacer lo que tengo planeado para hoy – dijo Melisa, dio un chasquido y de repente los cuatro se encontraban en las gradas de la Cámara de la Muerte, lugar en donde hace una semana había ocurrido una batalla.  
- Me… Melisa, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Lupin.  
- Venimos por Sirius – respondió Melisa mientras se acercaba al velo.

Lupin, Tonks y Mundungus, que estaban aun en un estado de shock por el cambio tan rápido, no pudieron detener a Melisa. Melisa ya estaba enfrente del velo, dio un chasquido y un manto caliente empezó a cubrirla. No lo pensó dos veces y atravesó el velo. Era como atravesar agua congelada, empezaba a sentir mucho dolor en el pecho, muchas voces le hablaban al oído y no podía respirar bien. Todo terminó, ya había traspasado el velo. Cerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante. Abrió los ojos y vio un hermoso campo, muy extenso, en el que se sentía una hermosa brisa. Melisa cerró los ojos nuevamente y, al volverlos a abrir, se encontró en el fondo de un precipicio de entre 10 o 11 metros de altura.

- No preguntare cómo es que llegue hasta aquí – dijo Melisa como si hablara con alguien.

Empezó a caminar. Pasado un buen rato dio con dos personas; una estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra estaba como cuidándolo. Melisa se acercó más para poder reconocerlos. La persona tirada era Sirius y la que lo estaba cuidando era… no… no podía ser… era imposible.

- Petter, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Melisa a la persona que cuidaba a Sirius.

Petter se sobresalto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se convirtió en rata y salió de ahí. Melisa trató de gritarle pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Bajó la mirada y vio el cuerpo de Sirius. Se acercó a él, le tomó el pulso y acercó su cabeza al pecho de Sirius para saber si este respiraba. La sonrisa de Melisa se acentuó más: Sirius estaba vivo. Melisa dio otro chasquido y sus ojos se pusieron de color negro. Sirius empezó a levitar.

- Muy bien, ¿ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí? – preguntó Melisa a alguien invisible.

Y, como si alguien la hubiera oído, ella y Sirius fueron teletransportados hasta arriba en donde empezaba el precipicio y se encontraba el velo. Melisa se acercó a él y atravesó pero esta vez lo hizo sin el manto cálido. El regreso era muy diferente que la entrada, esta vez no sintió nada. Al salir se encontró de cara con Lupin.

- ¡¿Estás demente? ¡¿A quién se le ocurre traspasar ese velo?, dime, ¡¿a quién? – le gritó furioso Lupin a Melisa.  
- A mí – dijo Melisa.  
- Estás loc… - Lupin no pudo terminar la frase por la impresión que le resultó lo que estaba viendo.

El cuerpo de Sirius salía del velo. Melisa dio otro chasquido y dejo a Sirius en la tarima.

- ¿Cómo lo sacaste? – preguntó Lupin.  
- Mejor pregúntame cómo es que sobrevivió – dijo Melisa.  
- Esto es imposible – dijo Mundungus que veía desde lejos la escena.  
- Ustedes dos, vayan a buscar ayuda – les dijo Melisa a Mundungus y a Tonks, los cuales salieron corriendo de la Cámara.  
- ¿Cómo sobrevivió? – preguntó Lupin aun sorprendido.  
- La maldición durmicus – respondió Melisa.  
- Pero, ¿quién se la puso? – preguntó Lupin.  
- No… no lo sé – respondió Melisa, pero era una mentira, ella si sabía quien había sido, pero, si lo decía, la iban a tomar como una loca.

Y así llegamos a la parte que comenzó este capítulo. Muchas cosas más pasaron ese día pero eso lo sabremos después.


	2. La tristeza de Harry

**2**

**La tristeza de Harry**

Han pasado ya tres semanas exactamente desde el final de curso en Hogwarts. Los días habían estado muy lluviosos durante todo el verano. Era como si el clima estuviera de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de Harry Potter. Durante las vacaciones lo único que Harry había hecho era quedarse viendo la única foto que tenía de Sirius Black, su padrino, él cual había muerto. Era la foto de la boda de sus padres. Las únicas veces que salía de su cuarto era para desayunar, comer y cenar. Le era imposible dormir ni un minuto sin que el recuerdo de cómo había muerto Sirius regresara a su mente. Las cartas que recibía a diario a veces hacían que su estado de ánimo subiera. Pero aunque estuviera deprimido eso no le impedía darse cuenta de un hecho muy extraño que había comenzado desde la segunda semana de vacaciones: una lechuza de color café se pasaba todo el día en el árbol que estaba enfrente de la ventana de Harry y no dejaba de ver a éste. Varias veces Harry pensó que la lechuza podría ser de Voldemort, pero después esa idea era destruida por su tristeza.

Era el primer domingo soleado de todo el verano, tío Vernon y Dudley habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para el concurso de boxeo que se efectuaría en pocos días, así que los únicos que estaban en el número 4 de Privet Drive eran Harry y tía Petunia. Harry estaba sentado en una silla viendo la foto. Debían de ser las diez de la mañana ya que a esa hora más o menos llegaba la extraña lechuza para vigilar a Harry.

- ¿Dime quien te envía a vigilarme? – preguntó Harry a la extraña lechuza esa mañana

La lechuza no hizo nada, sólo se quedó mirando la foto que Harry tenía en su mano. Harry, como si lo hubiera entendido, miró la foto.

- La persona que te envía está en esta foto – preguntó Harry a la lechuza.

La lechuza movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para hacer entender a Harry que si. Harry miró fijamente la foto, ahí estaban sus padres, Sirius y una mujer que él no conocía: era muy hermosa, su pelo negro estaba largo hasta los codos, su tez blanca y sus ojos, que eran lo que más resaltaban en ella, eran negros. Harry la señaló y se la mostró a la lechuza.

- ¿Es ella? – preguntó Harry empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco por hablarle a una lechuza.

La lechuza volvió a asentir. Harry se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la lechuza. Después de unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a la lechuza.  
- Yo, Harry – respondió la voz de tía Petunia.  
- Pasa – dijo Harry al fin dejando de ver a la lechuza.  
- Venía a decirte que te prepares porque quiero que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado – dijo tía Petunia mientras abría la puerta.  
- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó Harry sabiendo la respuesta.  
- No quiero que te quedes todo el día aquí en cerrado – dijo tía Petunia viendo el desorden que había en la habitación de Harry -. Te espero abajo, tienes diez minutos.  
- Si, tía – respondió Harry

Tía Petunia salió del cuarto y se le oyó bajar las escaleras. Harry volteó a ver a la lechuza pero descubrió que ésta ya no estaba. No se preocupó por ello y empezó a arreglarse para salir.

- Ya estoy listo, tía – dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
- Muy bien vamonos, quiero regresar antes de que comience a llover otra vez – dijo tía Petunia cogiendo su monedero y las llaves.

La ida al supermercado fue muy lenta, o tal vez así la sintió Harry ya que deseaba irse pronto a casa y meterse a su cuarto.

- Ven vamos a sentarnos en esas mesas – dijo tía Petunia cuando terminaron de comprar todo.

Harry y tía Petunia se sentaron en una mesa. Harry sentía algo, algo como un presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo malo ese día.

- Harry, te traje porque quiero hablar contigo – dijo tía Petunia  
- ¿De qué? – preguntó Harry volteando a ver a su tía  
- Supe lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia – dijo tía Petunia con un poco de esfuerzo.  
- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
- Eso no importa – dijo tía Petunia -. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.  
- Ni siquiera lo conocías – dijo Harry fríamente.  
- Aunque no me lo creas, si conocí a Sirius Black – dijo tía Petunia –. Era una muy buena persona y no merecía todo lo que le pasó.  
- Gracias, tía – dijo Harry volviendo su tono frío en uno un poco más dulce.

En ese instante, se oyó una explosión y varios gritos. Harry se paró de un brinco, miró a todos lados pero no encontró nada. Tía Petunia se paró y se acercó a Harry. Después de unos segundos, Harry vio llegar a muchas personas con capas al lugar. Una de ellas fue directamente a Harry. Era una mujer, no era muy alta, su pelo era de un color dorado, largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran azules.

- No te hicieron nada, Potter – preguntó la mujer.  
- No, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Harry preocupado.  
- Nars, mataron a un mago que trabaja en el Ministerio – dijo una muchacha con pelo de color rosa, era Tonks – y dejaron un mensaje en una pared, creo que te interesara.

Nars siguió a Tonks al lugar de los hechos; ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Harry y tía Petunia las seguían. En el lugar, varios magos estaban recogiendo el cuerpo de un hombre el cual parecía ser al que habían asesinado. También estaban llevándose a todos los muggles que habían presenciado lo ocurrido. Harry volteó a una pared y vio un mensaje escrito con tinta verde: "Solo quedan cuatro que destruir, así que prepárense elegidos, voy por ustedes". Harry no entendía que significaba eso, pero a juzgar por la cara de Nars y algunos magos más parecía ser grave.

- Tonks, acompaña a Potter y su tía a su casa – ordenó Nars – y después vete inmediatamente al cuartel y diles lo que pasó.  
- Si – dijo Tonks y fue directamente a Harry y tía Petunia.

Cuando ya estaban de regreso en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Tonks le dijo a Harry que ni se le ocurriera salir de su casa. Harry subió a su cuarto e instintivamente volteó a ver la ventana. La lechuza aun no regresaba. Eso era extraño ya que la lechuza pasaba todo el día ahí hasta que daban las doce de la noche. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en lo ocurrido. ¿Quiénes eran los elegidos? ¿Por qué quería destruirlos Voldemort? La hora de la cena llegó y Harry bajó las escaleras para cenar. Durante toda la cena Harry tuvo que oír a tío Vernon y a Dudley hablando de todo lo que habían comprado. Harry terminó rápidamente de cenar y subió nuevamente a su cuarto. Al entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa: dos lechuzas estaban postradas en su escritorio, una era la lechuza café de todos los días y la otra era una lechuza negra como la noche con unos ojos grises penetrantes.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les esté gustando y que me manden muchas críticas, sean buenas o malas.

Gracias a Pedro I, este capítulo es para ti.

Adiós ;)


	3. Elregresoal número 12 de Grimmauld Place

**3**

**El regreso al número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

La lechuza negra salió volando por la puerta. Harry la siguió y vio que la lechuza se paró enfrente de tía Petunia, que estaba lavando los trastes. Tía Petunia tiró un plato, que se hizo añicos. La lechuza le dejó la carta encima de la mesa y salió por la ventana volando. Tía Petunia se acercó, cogió la carta y la leyó con miedo. Al terminar, miró a Harry.

- Ve preparando tus cosas, mañana vienen por ti – dijo tía Petunia con tono de miedo en la voz.

Harry salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto. La lechuza café seguía ahí esperando a que leyeran la carta que llevaba. Harry se la quitó del pico y la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien después de lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana. Después de ese incidente Dumbledore decidió que vengas a vivir al cuartel. Te aviso que iremos por ti mañana como a eso de las cinco_

_Saludos de_  
_R. Lupin_

Harry metió la carta en un cajón y se le quedó mirando a la lechuza que aún seguía ahí. Esa noche, como las anteriores noches, Harry sólo se quedo tumbado en la cama. La lechuza café no había salido aún del cuarto y parecía que tenía planeado quedarse ahí hasta que vinieran por Harry. El sol de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Harry estaba dormido, por primera vez en el verano había logrado dormir sin pensar en lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando se despertó, vio que sólo había dormido como dos horas. Volteó a ver a la lechuza y vio que esta estaba aun despierta y miraba por la ventana como si esperara algo.

- No vendrán hasta las cinco si eso es lo que esperas – dijo Harry a la lechuza, la cual se sobresaltó al oír a Harry.

Harry se arregló y empezó a meter todas sus cosas en su baúl. Como a eso de la una de la tarde ya todo estaba guardado a excepción del álbum de fotos que permanecía abierto en la foto de la boda de los padres de Harry. La lechuza parecía estar muy interesada en la foto. La tarde pasó muy lento para Harry que ya esperaba con ansias irse de Privet Drive. Las cinco de la tarde dieron y Harry empezó a bajar su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig, en donde estaba Hedwig, la cual no había estado muy contenta con la presencia de la otra lechuza. La última vez que subió Harry al cuarto fue para sacar el álbum de fotos. La lechuza había dejado el escritorio y ahora estaba postrada en una de las ventanas de la sala mirando hacia afuera, cosa que a tía Petunia no le agradaba mucho.

- Si alguien de los vecinos la ve, van a empezar a decir cosas – dijo tía Petunia a Harry después de pasados unos diez minutos de que la lechuza se hubiera quedado ahí.

Dieron las cinco y media y aun nadie llegaba. Al dar las seis Harry ya se estaba cansando de esperar y estaba empezando a pensar que algo había ocurrido y no era el único. La lechuza veía con mucho mas minuciosidad la calle para ver si encontraba algún rastro de alguien de la Orden y cada momento parecía estar más angustiada. Al fin, como a las seis y media, el timbre resonó en toda la casa. La lechuza salió volando en dirección a la puerta. Cuando abrió tía Petunia la puerta, Harry vio que se trataba de Tonks y Ojoloco.

- Mucho gusto en verla, señora – dijo Ojoloco – venimos por el joven Potter.  
- Oiga, ¿no tiene nada que nos dé de comer? – inquirió Tonks.  
- Tú no aguantarías una hambruna – dijo Ojoloco enojado  
- No como desde el desayuno, no es mi culpa – dijo Tonks justificándose.  
- Pensé que iba a venir Melisa – dijo tía Petunia interrumpiendo la conversación de Ojoloco y Tonks.  
- Ella está en la casa de la señora Figg – dijo Ojoloco  
- Y como sabemos que se va a tardar, vinimos nosotros por Harry – completó Tonks

Harry se despidió de su tía, sacó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y se fue de Privet Drive.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos llevamos levitando el baúl? – preguntó Tonks que había llevado el baúl desde el número 4 de Privet drive hasta la casa de la señora Figg.  
- Porque si alguien se asoma por una ventana, te imaginas que pasaría, ¿verdad? – respondió Ojoloco.

Harry no los oía. Después de que dieron vuelta en una esquina se encontraron en la casa de la señora Figg. Afuera de la casa, estaba estacionada una camioneta de color negro.

- Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar a que salga – dijo Tonks metiendo el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a la cajuela de la camioneta.  
- Súbete, Potter – le dijo Ojoloco a Harry mientras abría la puerta de atrás.

Harry se subió a la camioneta, junto con Tonks la cual estaba exhausta. La lechuza café estaba en el techo de la camioneta mirando en dirección a la casa de la señora Figg. Después de diez minutos, al fin se oyó como se abría la puerta de la casa. Harry voltio y vio como una mujer, la misma de la fotografía, salía de la casa.

- Muchas gracias, señora Figg, se lo agradezco, adiós – dijo la mujer, pero cuando había llegado a la camioneta - Esta loca esa mujer, en serio, mira que es de locos tener tantos gatos.  
- Así es ella y no podemos hacer nada aunque lo queramos – dijo Tonks – ¿ya podemos irnos?, tengo mucha hambre.  
- ¿Ya fueron por Harry? – preguntó la mujer  
- Ya – dijo Ojoloco – está adentro de la camioneta.  
- En ese caso, vámonos – dijo la mujer.

La mujer se subió a la camioneta, abrió todas las ventanas mágicamente y puso en marcha la camioneta. Harry se dio cuenta de que la mujer no conducía y que la camioneta iba sola.

- No has dormido bien, ni has comido bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó la mujer a Harry.  
- No mucho – respondió Harry  
- Puedes llamarme Melisa – dijo Melisa.  
- Melisa, ¿puede haber la posibilidad de que nos vayamos por suelo? – preguntó con miedo Tonks.  
- ¿El cielo es morado? – preguntó Melisa a Tonks.  
- No – respondió Tonks sabiendo que significaba eso.  
- Ahí tienes tu respuesta – dijo Melisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban en una calle desierta. Melisa jaló de una palanca y repentinamente la camioneta empezó a ascender de manera muy rápida. Tonks y Ojoloco tenían expresión de miedo en sus caras. Pero Harry no entendía por qué tenían miedo, era como volar en su Saeta de Fuego o en Buckbeack. Después del ascenso la camioneta planeó por el cielo tranquilamente.

- ¿Que te dijo la señora Figg? – preguntó Ojoloco  
- Nada interesante – dijo Melisa – sólo que nada pasó después del ataque al funcionario del Ministerio, al parecer sólo querían dejar el mensaje, no iban por alguien en especial.

Harry volteó a la ventana y miró como la lechuza iba volando a la par con la camioneta.

- Espero no te haya molestado la presencia de Vella en tu casa, Harry – dijo Melisa – era la forma más fácil de tenerte vigilado.  
- ¿Es tu lechuza? – preguntó Harry a Melisa  
- No, era la lechuza de Sirius – respondió Melisa.

Al saber que esa había sido la lechuza de Sirius, Harry empezó a sentir un cariño muy extraño por la lechuza. Pasados unos minutos empezó el descenso igual de súbito y rápido que el ascenso. Al llegar al suelo, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry salió de la camioneta y le ayudó a Ojoloco a sacar el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

- Creo que quedó algo de comida del desayuno – le dijo Melisa a Tonks cuando entraron a la casa.

Tonks salió disparada a la cocina. Ojoloco la siguió.

- Deja aquí tus cosas, ahorita las subo – dijo Melisa.  
- Gracias – dijo Harry.

Harry bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

* * *

Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando y que dejen muchas críticas.

De nuevo gracias a Pedro I por tu crítica.

De una vez me gustaría avisarle por aquí a las personas que leen mi otro ficc, el de Shaman King, que por ahora no pienso seguirlo porque no tengo la imaginación para hacerlo, pero espero pronto poder hacerlo. Disculpen si me tardo mucho, pero les prometo que voy a terminarlo (aunque me tarde, lo terminaré)

Adiós ;)


	4. El mejor regalo

**4**

**El mejor regalo**

Tonks se encontraba comiendo todo lo que quedaba del desayuno y Ojoloco estaba bebiendo agua cuando Harry entró en la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa y miró con tristeza la cocina. No sabía ahora si haber regresado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place había sido una buena idea. El estar ahí, en la casa de Sirius, hacía que esa tristeza por haberlo perdido creciera más. Entonces, se oyó como alguien llegaba a la casa. Harry miró hacía las escaleras, seguramente la persona que había llegado bajaría a la cocina. Dos personas bajaron las escaleras: la primera era Mundungus, el cual se lanzó a las sobras del desayuno, al igual que Tonks; la segunda persona era una mujer no muy alta, de cabello rizado y castaño con ojos cafés. Ésta miró a Harry detenidamente y después le tendió la mano.

- Arabella Figg – dijo la mujer - Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre.  
- ¿Conoció a mi mamá? – preguntó Harry a Arabella.  
- ¿Conocerla? Era mi mejor amiga – respondió Arabella.  
- Es la primera amiga de mi mamá que conozco – dijo Harry con mucha felicidad  
- Así que ya estás aquí, Harry – dijo una voz.

Harry volteó y vio bajar las escaleras a Lupin y a Melisa.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido este verano? – preguntó Lupin a Harry.  
- Bien – mintió Harry.  
- ¿Podría hablar a solas contigo, Harry? – preguntó Lupin  
- ¿Cómo pueden comer algo frío? – preguntó Melisa a Tonks y a Mundungus.  
- La pregunta sería, ¿por qué tú no estás comiendo? – dijo Tonks  
- Mejor, si quieren comer, ayúdenme a hacer la cena – respondió Melisa.  
- Si – dijo Harry, aunque no quería hablar a solas con nadie.

Harry y Lupin salieron de la cocina y se fueron al salón. Harry se sentó en un sillón y se puso a mirar a otro lado que no fuera a Lupin.

- Harry, quiero que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios, creo que te debo una explicación – dijo Lupin con un tono de tristeza.  
- ¿Qué explicación? – preguntó Harry  
- Te habrás preguntado cómo es que Sirius murió al atravesar ese velo y por qué no te deje ir por él – dijo Lupin.  
- Si, si me lo pregunté – dijo Harry al fin volteando a ver a Lupin.  
- El velo por el que cayó Sirius es un portal al mundo de los muertos, al atravesarlo mueres instantáneamente – explicó Lupin - La única manera de que el velo no te afecte es que lo atravieses con ayuda de un encantamiento que solo los oclumistas y legeremistas pueden usar o que tengas en tu cuerpo la maldición Durmicus.  
- ¿Qué es la maldición Durmicus? – preguntó con curiosidad Harry.  
- Es una maldición muy poderosa y hasta en un tiempo también fue conocida como una maldición imperdonable – explicó Lupin – Te hace dormir por un tiempo indeterminado: pueden ser horas, días, meses, años, hasta siglos. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no te deje ir por él?  
- Si, ahora lo entiendo – dijo Harry con tristeza.

Esta vez todas sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Sirius habían sido destruidas. La semana pasó muy rápido. Era casi imposible que pudiera estar encerrado en su cuarto viendo la foto de la boda de sus padres, ya que Melisa siempre lo sacaba a pasear o se ponía a platicar con él. Melisa era la que más tiempo pasaba en la casa y era la que más se preocupaba por Harry. Harry había empezado a sentir mucho cariño hacía la mujer. La alegría de Melisa era tan contagiosa que Harry muy pronto se puso muy feliz por estar ahí. Sin embargo, aunque en el día todo hacía que se olvidara de Sirius, en la noche su recuerdo regresaba más fuerte y claro que nunca.

- Tienes casi los mismos gustos de James – le dijo Melisa a Harry cuando iban de regreso en la camioneta al cuartel después de haber ido a Hogsmeade.  
- ¿Conociste a mi papá? – preguntó Harry.  
- Éramos amigos – respondió Melisa - Él y Sirius siempre se metían en problemas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.  
- Entonces supongo que te dolió su muerte – dijo Harry.  
- La de James, la de Lily y la de Sirius – respondió Melisa –, los tres eran personas muy queridas para mí.  
- También para mí – dijo Harry.

El sábado, Harry al fin tuvo la oportunidad de encerrarse en su cuarto y estar solo viendo la única foto que tenía de Sirius. No sabía por qué, pero algo hacía que no pudiera aceptar la muerte de Sirius. El timbre resonó por toda la casa en punto de la una de la tarde. Los gritos de la madre de Sirius también, junto con los gritos de furia de Melisa, que odiaba oír a la madre de Sirius. Harry no le tomó atención y siguió viendo la foto. En ese instante, por su cabeza atravesó el deseo de tener más fotos que esa que tenía en las manos.

* * *

- Si es alguien que tenga llave de la casa prepárese para ser destruido a gritos – amenazó Melisa antes de abrir la puerta, después la abrió y cambió su tono a uno más amble – Molly, hola, ¿cómo estás?  
- Menos histérica que tú – respondió la Señora Weasley abrazando a Melisa.  
- Hola, Arthur – saludó Melisa extendiéndole la mano al señor Weasley.  
- Hola, Melisa, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó el señor Weasley.  
- Muy bien, a excepción de que debo convivir con la horrible madre de Sirius – respondió Melisa.  
- Creo que no conoces a mis hijos – dijo la señora Weasley señalando a las personas que la acompañaban – él es Ron y ella es Ginny.  
- No tenía el gusto de conocerlos – dijo Melisa extendiéndoles la mano – y tú has de ser Hermione Granger, ¿no?  
- Si – respondió Hermione – mucho gusto en conocerla.  
- ¿Quién más está aquí? – preguntó el señor Weasley.  
- Remus, Mundungus y Arabella – respondió Melisa.  
- Bueno, pues vamos que tengo que preparar algo – dijo la señora Weasley

La señora y él señor Weasley se fueron a la cocina.

- ¿Y Harry donde esta? – preguntó Ron.  
- Arriba, en su cuarto, ha estado todo el día ahí – respondió Melisa.  
- ¿Podemos subir? – preguntó Hermione.  
- Si – respondió Melisa y al ver como Ron cogía las maletas le dijo – déjalas aquí, ahorita las subo.  
- Bueno – dijo Ron soltando las maletas.

Los tres subieron las escaleras.

- Melisa dijo que ha estado todo él día aquí – dijo Hermione -. No sería mejor dejarlo estar solo.  
- Hermione, lo que él necesita es el apoyo de sus amigos – dijo Ron.

Ginny tocó la puerta. Harry seguía viendo la foto pero al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta se paró y la abrió.

- Hola, chicos – saludo Harry.  
- Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Ginny que era la única que se había dado cuenta de que Harry se encontraba ahí, ya que Ron y Hermione habían empezado a pelearse.  
- Dime, Ron, si a ti se te hubiera muerto alguien, ¿no preferirías estar solo? – preguntó Hermione.  
- Preferiría estar con mis amigos – respondió Ron.  
- Bien – respondió Harry - Hola, Ron. Hola, Hermione.  
- En serio, Ron, tú no entiendes a las personas que necesitan estar solas – dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de Harry.  
- ¿Y si lo que quiere Harry es tener compañía? – preguntó Ron.  
- Yo creo que lo que quiere Harry es que le presten atención – dijo Ginny gritando para ahogar los gritos de su hermano y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ginny y a Harry.

- Harry, hola, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó avergonzado Ron.  
- Bien, aunque ustedes deberían de dejar de sacar conjeturas y pelearse por ellas – respondió Harry.  
- Bueno, es que pensamos que querías estar solo – dijo Hermione.  
- Ella lo pensó, yo no – dijo rotundamente Ron.  
- No empiecen a pelearse otra vez – dijo Ginny.  
- Mejor pasen – dijo Harry.

Los cuatro entraron en el cuarto. Harry cerró la puerta.

- Nos enteramos de lo que pasó cerca del supermercado de tu ciudad Harry – dijo Hermione.  
- Y también supimos que habían dejado un mensaje, pero no nos dejaron saber que era – dijo Ron  
- Era una amenaza – dijo Harry.  
- ¿Para quién? ¿No sería para ti verdad? – preguntó Hermione con miedo.  
- No, no fue para mí, fue para "los elegidos" – respondió Harry.  
- ¿Quiénes son los elegidos? – preguntó Ginny.  
- Son un grupo de ocho personas elegidas para controlar problemas como Voldemort y sus mortifagos – explico Hermione.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido Harry.  
- Lo leí en un libro – respondió Hermione -. Cuando supe sobre la existencia de la Orden del Fénix quise investigar más sobre ella. Descubrí que existe desde que Hogwarts fue fundado. El líder de esa organización siempre es el director de Hogwarts.  
- Por eso Dumbledore es el líder de la Orden – dijo Ron.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los elegidos? – preguntó Harry  
- Los elegidos son ocho personas, los principales de la Orden. Cuando mueren todos los elegidos, se vuelven a elegir otras ocho personas para que los remplacen – explico Hermione  
- Entonces van por los elegidos actuales – dijo Ginny  
- Yo supongo – dijo Hermione  
- ¿Como era la amenaza, Harry? – preguntó Ron.  
- "Solo quedan cuatro que destruir, así que prepárense elegidos, voy por ustedes" eso decía – dijo Harry  
- Así que solo quedan cuatro – dijo Ron  
- Supongo que los otros cuatro han de haber muerto en manos de Voldemort – dijo Hermione  
- Me gustaría saber quiénes son los elegidos – dijo Harry  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Lupin o a alguien más? seguro que ellos saben – propuso Ginny  
- Hoy a la hora de la comida se los preguntaremos – dijo Ron.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta e hizo que todos saltaran de miedo. Harry fue hacía la puerta y la abrió. Había sido Melisa.

- Vamos a comer en el salón – dijo Melisa – y esta determinadamente prohibido entrar a la cocina, de acuerdo.  
- Si – dijo Harry.

Melisa se fue. Los chicos prefirieron dejar de lado el tema de los elegidos y mejor empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en él verano. Ya que Harry no había hecho gran cosa solo oyó a sus amigos. La hora de la comida llegó muy rápido y con ella la oportunidad de saber quiénes eran los elegidos. Hasta ese instante Harry no se había interesado mucho en saber quiénes eran pero ahora le parecía muy importante saberlo. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer, los chicos se miraron. Ya no estaban tan seguros de preguntar o no.

- Yo le preguntó – dijo Ginny.

Ginny se iba a parar cuando la mano de Hermione la detuvo.

- Oigan – dijo Hermione a los chicos.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.  
- Están hablando de San Mungo – dijo Hermione.

Lupin y Arabella estaban en un rincón hablando sobre alguien que estaba en San Mungo.

- ¿Y qué dicen los sanadores? – preguntó Arabella.  
- Dicen que es posible que tarde meses en despertar – respondió Lupin.  
- ¿Dumbledore ya lo sabe? – preguntó Arabella.  
- Melisa fue hoy a decirle – respondió Lupin.  
- Entonces, todavía hay que esperar meses – dijo Arabella.  
- Creo que no es el mejor lugar para hablar del tema, nos pueden oír – dijo Lupin.  
- Está bien – dijo Arabella.

Los dejaron de oír ya que habían empezado a hablar de otra cosa. Los chicos se voltearon a ver.

- ¿Quién está en San Mungo? – preguntó Hermione  
- Si no nos han dicho, es que no nos interesa – dijo Ron  
- Exacto – dijo Ginny

Pero Harry no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Quién estaba en San Mungo? ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por él? No era la primera vez que oía que alguien estaba en San Mungo. A veces cuando entraba en la cocina por las mañanas llegaba a oír unas pocas palabras relacionadas con San Mungo, pero siempre, cuando lo veían entrar, cambiaban súbitamente de tema. Lo que oyeron hizo que se les olvidara su pregunta. Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron en el salón. Harry y Ron habían estado jugando ajedrez y Hermione y Ginny veían con mucho interés el álbum de fotos de Harry.

- Ya tengo hambre – dijo Ron mientras veía su reloj – Son las siete.  
- Mejor vete olvidando de tu hambre porque no nos dejan entrar en la cocina – dijo Hermione.  
- Jaque mate Ron – dijo Harry – ¿Qué estarán haciendo?  
- Mi mamá dijo que traía una sorpresa – dijo Giny – pero no sé para quien.  
- ¿Por qué no lo descubren? – dijo una voz.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Melisa.

- Ya podemos pasar – dijo Ron  
- Si – dijo Melisa.  
- Que bueno, ya tenía un hambre que para que quieres – dijo Ron saliendo disparado para la cocina.

Giny, Hermione y Harry lo siguieron. La cocina estaba en penumbra. Melisa que iba detrás de los chicos prendió la luz y, al instante, muchas personas saltaron y dijeron.

- ¡Felicidades, Harry! – gritaron todos.  
- Pe…pe…pero que es esto – preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, querido – dijo la Señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba.  
- Esto es sorprendente, nunca había visto a alguien que olvidara su propio cumpleaños – dijo Melisa.

Después de recibir el abrazo de todos los presentes (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, el señor y señora Weasley, Lupin, Melisa, Arabella y Mundungus), Harry y los demás comieron un pastel que había preparado la señora Weasley. Era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de toda su vida. Y al pensar en eso nuevamente la tristeza se apoderó de él. Todas las personas que quería estaban con él… todas… menos Sirius.

- Está delicioso el pastel – dijo Hermione que ya iba en su tercer pedazo.  
- Ya me di cuenta de que te gusto – dijo Ron sorprendido de Hermione.  
- ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa Harry? – le preguntó Ginny.  
- Muy buena – dijo Harry – Muchas gracias.  
- En parte fue idea de mi mamá – dijo Ron.

En ese instante, Harry sintió un calor protector como nunca lo había sentido, dejo de oír a sus amigos y a los demás, sólo oía un susurro, un susurro que se hacía cada vez más fuerte y decía: "Harry". Era una voz conocida, muy conocida. Entonces, Harry supo de quien era esa voz. Era de Sirius. Más, cuando quiso hablar, todo se acabo; volvió a oír todo, el calor se había ido súbitamente.

- Harry, ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó Hermione.  
- No – dijo Harry – No pasa nada.

Lo había sentido, había sentido a Sirius ahí cerca de él. Después de unos minutos la señora Weasley le pidió a Harry que abriera todos los regalos que le habían llegado. El último fue el regalo de Luna Lovegood (un marco para fotos hecho a mano en madera).

- Bueno, ese fue el ultimo – dijo Harry viendo el marco que le había regalado Luna  
- No, todavía faltan estos dos – dijo Melisa entregándole dos regalos a Harry.

Harry abrió el primero. Eran cuatro hermosos marcos para fotografías. El segundo lo abrió. Eran cuatro fotos. La primera era de Sirius y James a la edad de diecisiete años; la segunda era de Sirius, a la misma edad, junto con otras dos mujeres y una niña pequeña de entre cuatro o cinco años; la tercera era de Sirius y Melisa; y la cuarta era de los merodeadores.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Melisa a Harry.  
- Si – respondió Harry sin aliento. Hace unas horas había deseado tener más fotos de Sirius y ahora las tenía ahí, en sus manos.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta muy noche. Antes de irse a dormir, Harry enmarcó las fotos. Esa noche, Harry durmió muy tranquilo hasta que unos gritos lo despertaron. Se paró enseguida y volteó a ver a la cama de Ron. Ron ya estaba parado con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Harry.  
- Creo que es la madre de Sirius, no estoy muy seguro – dijo Ron. En su voz había un poco de miedo.  
- Vamos a ver – dijo Harry

Al abrir la puerta vieron pasar a Melisa, la cual estaba hecha una furia, y a Lupin, el cual trataba de tranquilizar a Melisa.

- Se lo paso en la mañana y en la tarde, pero en la noche no – decía Melisa una y otra vez y cada vez lo decía con más enojo y odio.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Hermione que había salido también de su cuarto acompañada de Ginny  
- No tengo idea – respondió Ron.

Melisa y Lupin habían llegado a las escaleras y entonces quedaron paralizados por lo que vieron. Ginny se adelantó y llegó al punto en el que Melisa y Lupin estaban. La pelirroja regresó totalmente horrorizada y fue directamente a la señora Weasley, que también había salido de su cuarto. Pero Harry no hacía caso a los demás que le preguntaban a Ginny sin obtener respuesta. Veía a Melisa. Esta tenía los ojos completamente negros y diabólicos, su piel blanca se volvió más blanca. En ese instante, Harry sintió miedo hacía Melisa. Se oyó como si un trueno hubiera entrado en la casa y Harry vio como el cuadro de la madre de Sirius flotaba enfrente de Melisa y Lupin.

- Eres una repugnante persona – dijo Melisa con un tono de voz tan llena de odio que todos retrocedieron – Espero estés pudriéndote en el infierno en este instante.  
- Melisa, cálmate – decía Lupin aunque no servía de nada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el retrato tenía fuego prendido en la parte de abajo. La madre de Sirius estaba tan asustada que no abría la boca para decirle nada a Melisa. Melisa dio un chasquido con los dedos y el retrato desapareció. Bajó las escaleras. Ron y Hermione estaban tan espantados como Ginny por la expresión de Melisa. Harry no lo estaba, ni él ni los señores Weasley. Era como si ya hubieran visto antes esa expresión.

- ¿Que pasó, Remus? – preguntó la señora Weasley  
- La madre de Sirius obligó a Kreacher a matarse – respondió Lupin – y ya se imaginaran de que manera.


	5. El Cementerio de los Magos

**5**

**El cementerio de los magos**

- ¿Se cortó la cabeza? – preguntó Ron.

Los sollozos de Ginny se intensificaron.

- ¡Ron! – gritaron todos para que se callara.  
- Perdón, no lo volveré a decir – dijo Ron disculpándose.  
- Bajen a la cocina – grito la voz de Melisa, que ya se oía un poco más tranquila.  
- Ya limpió todo así que no habrá problema – dijo Lupin.

Lupin y los señores Weasley seguidos por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arabella y Mundungus (Harry no se había dado cuenta de los últimos) bajaron a la cocina. En la cocina estaba Melisa sirviendo una bebida en vasos.

- Tómenla, es poción para dormir sin soñar – dijo Melisa.  
- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó Lupin.  
- Se la acabo de pedir a Severus – respondió Melisa.

Todos cogieron un vaso y se lo tomaron. Al instante, a todos les dio sueño y se fueron a dormir. Harry no había dormido tan tranquilo en todo el verano. Al despertarse, se dio cuenta de que Ron ya no estaba en el cuarto. Se paró, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Pero al salir escuchó a alguien hablar en uno de los cuartos cercanos. Él ya había entrado ahí varias veces para saber que era el cuarto de Melisa. Harry sintió curiosidad y se acercó para oír. Parecía que Melisa hablaba sola y no era la primera vez que Harry se daba cuenta de eso.

- Cómo puede ser que Dumbledore le quiera hacer eso, es cruel, el tiene el derecho de saberlo – decía Melisa a alguien invisible – ¿Y cómo no lo va a descubrir?, no es un tonto. Ya ni sé porque me enojo, no sirve de nada.

Después Harry ya no oyó más la voz de Melisa. Era mejor que se fuera antes de que Melisa se diera cuenta de que la habían estado espiando. Cuando ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras la voz de Melisa lo paró.

- Lo sé, es una locura hablar sola, ¿verdad? – dijo Melisa.  
- ¿Hablabas sola? – inquirió Harry.  
- Siempre lo hago cuando estoy enojada o triste – dijo Melisa.  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? – preguntó Harry  
- Sentí tu presencia – respondió Melisa  
- ¿Cómo la puedes sentir? – preguntó Harry  
- Es fácil, y más si tienes la legeremancia de por medio – respondió Melisa - Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a desayunar.  
- Si - dijo Harry.

Ahora sabía porque cada vez que veía a Melisa a los ojos se sentía como si viera a Dumbledore: los dos tenían legeremancia y podían leer los pensamientos. Los dos bajaron a la cocina, en donde ya estaban Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley.

- Buenos días, Harry – dijo la señora Weasley.  
- Buenos días – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ron.  
- Voy a hacerle un entierro a Kreacher – dijo Melisa – Los que quieran ir son libres de hacerlo.  
- Yo voy – dijo Hermione de inmediato.  
- Yo digo que no se lo merece – dijo Ron.  
- Cualquier persona o criatura, sea mala o buena, merece un entierro – dijo Melisa.  
- Si, y cuando muera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado también le vas a hacer un entierro ¿no? – dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
- Si sigo viva para ese entonces, si – respondió Melisa  
- Si estarás viva – dijo Harry inmediatamente. Al oír esas palabras había sentido miedo.  
- Eso espero. Quiero ver la cara de todos los mortifagos cuando entren en Azkaban uno por uno – dijo Melisa con tono soñador.  
- ¿Tú crees que esta vez si encierren a todos los mortifagos? – preguntó la señora Weasley  
- Hay demasiadas pruebas para que los refundan de por vida en Azkaban a todos – respondió Melisa feliz – Creo que ya cambiamos mucho de tema, ¿quién va a venir al entierro de Kreacher? – viendo que Hermione iba a hablar – además de Hermione.  
- ¿Donde va a ser? – preguntó Harry.  
- En el Cementerio de Criaturas Mágicas – respondió Melisa.  
- Ese lugar está al lado del Cementerio de Magos, ¿no? – preguntó Ron.  
- Si – respondió Melisa.  
- Entonces, si voy – dijo Ron.  
- Yo también voy – dijo Harry, aunque la idea de ir a un cementerio no le gustaba mucho.  
- ¿Vienes, Molly? – preguntó Melisa.  
- Voy a quedarme aquí con Ginny – respondió la señora Weasley.  
- Bueno, en ese caso, todos los que vayan a ir, a las doce en el salón – dijo Melisa –. Oye, Molly, no ha llegado ninguna de mis lechuzas.  
- Hace rato vino Black, y dejó esto – dijo la señora Weasley entregándole a Melisa unas cartas.

Melisa vio los sobres. Cogió una, la abrió y la leyó. Al terminar de leerla, parecía estar más feliz. Metió la carta en el sobre y la dejó en la mesa. Las demás las miro de reojo. Cogió otra, la abrió y la leyó. Al terminar de leerla la corto en dos, se paró y la echó en la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida.

- ¿De quién era? – preguntó la señora Weasley  
- De mi primo – respondió Melisa – cada año me escribe como siete de esas, y cada año yo le mando un howler diciéndole que me deje en paz.

Harry no oía a los demás. Veía la carta que Melisa había dejado en la mesa. Era de San Mungo. Harry sintió muchas ganas de cogerla y leerla pero no pudo. Todos terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a preparar para el entierro de Kreacher.

- No tengo nada negro – dijo Ron buscando en su ropa algo para ponerse - ¿Tenemos que ir a fuerzas de negro?  
- Aunque Kreacher no nos caiga bien, es un entierro y tenemos que ir de negro – dijo Harry  
- Tú no tienes problema porque siempre estas vestido de negro – dijo Ron – pero a mí no me gusta el negro.  
- No es que me guste el negro – dijo Harry – y no siempre estoy vestido de negro.

La verdad era que, desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry había estado vestido de negro. Al final, Ron encontró algo que ponerse. A las doce en punto ya todos estaban listos para irse. Puesto que el Cementerio de las Criaturas Mágicas estaba muy lejos, tuvieron que irse en la camioneta voladora de Melisa. Después de unos minutos de haber despegado Harry empezó a sentir que la camioneta empezaba descender. Aterrizaron enfrente de dos terrenos muy grandes separados por una muralla de piedra. Al frente de los terrenos había dos letreros gigantes de color oro. Uno decía: Cementerio de Magos; y el otro decía: Cementerio de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry y los demás bajaron de la camioneta. Harry se dio cuenta de que en la entrada del Cementerio de Criaturas Mágicas había tres personas: dos de la misma estatura y otra un poco más pequeña. Se fueron acercando a la entrada y Harry pudo ver quiénes eran. Eran Lupin, Nars (la aurora que Harry había conocido en el ataque al funcionario del Ministerio) y una niña. La niña era de la misma estatura de Hermione, su cabello lacio y dorado, y sus ojos profundos y azules.

- Hola, Virginia – saludó Hermione a la niña.  
- Hola, Hermione – dijo Virginia.  
- Supongo que los haz de conocer – dijo Hermione señalando a Harry y Ron.  
- Harry Potter y Ron Weasley – dijo Virginia – como no conocerlos, si mi hermano se la pasa todo el día insultándolos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Virginia Black.  
- Es la hermana menor de Malfoy – dijo Hermione a los sorprendidos Ron y Harry – Está en el grado de Ginny y es de nuestra casa.  
- ¡Una Malfoy en Gryffindor! – grito sorprendido Ron.  
- Sorprendente, ¿verdad? – dijo Virginia.

Entonces Harry vio a Nars la cual estaba hablando con Lupin y Melisa. Ya sabía porque había sentido que la conocía. Nars era la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, era mortifaga y además había puesto un poquito de ayuda para que muriera Sirius.

- Es Narcisa Malfoy – dijo Harry.  
- Y es parte de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Virginia.  
- Es mortifaga – dijo Harry.  
- Y es aurora infiltrada en las líneas de los mortifagos – dijo Virginia.  
- Y ayudó a que yo fuera al Ministerio – dijo Harry  
- No, ese fue mi papá – dijo Virginia - Kreacher había ido a hablar con mi mamá, ella tenía planeado no decirle nada al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero mi papá oyó todo lo que dijo Kreacher.  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Ron.  
- Una espía nunca dice sus secretos – dijo Virginia.  
- ¿Espías a tu propia familia? – preguntó Ron  
- No puedes quitar toda la maldad de la sangre de una Malfoy – respondió Virginia.

El entierro fue rápido. Al terminar, se despidieron de Nars y Virginia.

- Bueno, pues ya vámonos al cuartel – dijo Lupin mientras caminaban a la salida.  
- Primero vamos a pasar al Cementerio de Magos – dijo Melisa.  
- ¿Para?, no hay nadie ahí que nos importe – dijo Ron.  
- Claro que si, a menos de que Harry no esté interesado en saber dónde están sus padres – dijo Melisa.  
- ¡¿Están aquí? – preguntó Harry dejando de caminar.  
- ¿No lo sabía? – le preguntó Melisa a Lupin.  
- Nunca hubo oportunidad de decírselo – dijo Lupin un poco avergonzado.  
- En ese caso, vamos a verlos – dijo Hermione.

Harry sentía una felicidad muy grande. Al fin sabía que había ocurrido con los cuerpos de sus padres. Salieron del Cementerio de Criaturas Mágicas y entraron al Cementerio de Magos. Harry jamás había visto tumbas más hermosas como las que había ahí. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una reja. En la reja resaltaban las palabras: Orden del Fénix. Abrieron las puertas y se encontraron en un terreno extenso con muchas estatuas en forma de fénix. Cada una tenía un número. Caminaron hasta llegar a la estatua del Fénix número 10 la ultima.

- Ahí están – dijo Lupin señalando la parte inferior de la estatua.

Harry se hincó y vio tres tumbas. En la primera lápida estaba como incrustada una insignia redonda que tenía en el centro la figura de un ciervo. Arriba de la insignia decía con letras de color dorado:

_James Potter  
Número 1 de la Orden del Fénix  
Muerto a la edad de 21 años_

Harry volteó a ver la segunda lápida. En ella estaba incrustada una insignia igual a la otra, con la figura de un ciervo solo que sin cornamenta. En ella decía, con letras de color oro:

_Lily Evans Potter  
Número 2 de la Orden del Fénix  
Muerta a la edad de 21 años_

Harry empezaba a sentir tristeza, sabía lo que diría la siguiente lápida. La volteó a ver. En ella estaba incrustada una insignia igual sólo que esta vez tenía la figura de un perro. En letras doradas decía:

_Sirius Black  
Número 3 de la Orden del Fénix  
Muerto a la edad de 35 años_

Entonces Harry recordó esa sensación que había sentido la noche anterior. La sensación de que Sirius estaba ahí.

- Si los padres de Harry eran parte de los ocho elegidos y Sirius también, entonces, ¡¿ustedes son los ocho elegidos? – preguntó Hermione a Melisa y Remus.  
- ¿No lo sabían? – preguntó Melisa incrédula.  
- No – dijeron rotundamente Hermione y Ron  
- Bueno, si, Melisa es el número cuatro, yo el cinco, Arabella el seis, Mundungus el siete y Colagusano el ocho – dijo Lupin.  
- Por eso decían que sólo quedan cuatro – dijo Ron.  
- ¿Quién de ustedes leyó la amenaza que estaba en la pared? – preguntó Melisa con curiosidad.  
- Yo lo leí – dijo Harry incorporándose.

Después de eso salieron del cementerio. Harry volvió a sentir ese vació que había dejado Sirius.

- ¿Quién se va adelante conmigo? – preguntó Melisa.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Harry dio un paso al frente.

- Yo – dijo Harry  
- Un valiente – dijo Melisa – y los demás cobardes.

Harry entró en la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Se recargó en el asiento y vio la guantera. Se sentó y se acercó a la guantera. En la guantera se veían unas palabras aunque muy tenues: "S y M juntos por siempre". Melisa entró en la camioneta y la puso en marcha. Harry se dio cuenta de que Melisa oprimía un botón que decía: "La Cascada de Fuego".

- ¿Qué es la Cascada de Fuego? – preguntó Harry.  
- Es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix – respondió Melisa.  
- Al cual no deberíamos de ir – dijo Lupin.

* * *

Aquí les dejo dos capítulos, espero les gusten y dejen muchas críticas.

Gracias a Danita-Noriko y a Pedro I por sus críticas. Estos dos capítulos van para los dos.

Adiós ;)


	6. La Cascada de Fuego

**6**

**La Cascada de Fuego**

- ¿El cuartel no es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place? – preguntó Ron.

- No, realmente no lo es – respondió Hermione.

- El verdadero cuartel de la Orden es la Cascada de Fuego – corrigió Melisa.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué han estado en Grimmauld Place? – inquirió Harry.

- Porque la Cascada de Fuego es conocida por los mortifagos, que con la ayuda de Colagusano podrían entrar – indicó Lupin.

- Peter no los puede ayudar – puntualizó Melisa – Su insignia esta desactivada desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Lupin

- Porque Dumbledore desactivó la insignia – informó Melisa.

- Pues, aunque así fuera, no podemos ir, no tenemos permiso – señaló Lupin.

- Dumbledore me dio permiso – refutó Melisa.

- Detesto que tenga una respuesta para todo – masculló Lupin en voz baja.

El vuelo de ida a la Cascada fue muy tranquilo y rápido. Harry oía las voces de sus amigos como si estuvieran a mucha distancia. El haber visto las tumbas de sus padres y la de Sirius lo habían puesto muy triste. La camioneta empezó a descender después de pasados unos minutos del despegue. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban en Londres no muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante. Melisa estacionó la camioneta enfrente de un callejón sin salida. Todos se bajaron de la camioneta. Lupin y Melisa llevaron a los chicos al callejón sin salida. Después, cada uno sacó un objeto parecido a una insignia. Lupin se agachó y le quitó el polvo de encima a una piedra que tenía ocho agujeros circulares con los números del uno al ocho. Puso su insignia en el agujero con el numero 5.

- Remus J. Lupin, número 5 de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Lupin después de poner su insignia.

Después Melisa se agachó y puso su insignia en el agujero número 4.

- Melisa N. Mistick, número 4 de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Melisa después de poner su insignia.

En ese instante, las insignias desaparecieron y una voz muy aguda les habló.

- ¿Acompañantes? – cuestionó la voz.

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger – respondió Lupin.

- Hermione Granger no está entre las personas que pueden pasar – aseveró la voz después de un minuto.

- Es inofensiva – aseguró Lupin.

Entonces, se oyó como si una puerta de metal se abriera.

- Pueden pasar – dijo la voz.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no veo ninguna puerta – dijo Ron mientras veía por todos lados.

- Tienes que atravesar la pared – explicó Melisa.

Lupin atravesó la pared seguido por los demás. Se encontraron como en un túnel. En la pared de la derecha del túnel, estaban pintados unos escudos de animales. El primero era de un ciervo, el segundo era de un ciervo sin cornamenta, el tercero era de un perro, el cuarto de una lechuza, el quinto de un lobo, el sexto de un gato, el séptimo de un tigre y el octavo de una rata.

- ¿No son los escudos que estaban en el centro de las insignias? – inquirió Hermione mientras veía la del primer ciervo.

- Cada elegido es representado con un animal – respondió Lupin.

- ¿Y por qué con un animal? – preguntó Ron. Lupin y Melisa se encogieron de hombros en señal de desconocer la respuesta.

El túnel terminó y se hallaron enfrente de una puerta de oro con las palabras: "Cascada de Fuego" escritas con rojo. Melisa abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Estaban parados en un pasillo que dividía la sala del comedor. Era como ver una casa común y corriente. La sala tenía cuatro sillones grandes, una mesita de cristal en el centro y un televisor un poco grande en una de las esquinas. El comedor tenía una mesa circular muy grande con doce sillas. También se podía ver la entrada de la cocina. El pasillo en el que estaban llevaba, a lo que creía Harry, los cuartos. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas por las cortinas así que no se podía ver que había afuera. Entonces, de repente, salió de una puerta secreta de la sala una elfina doméstica. Iba muy bien vestida con un vestido largo azul marino y una pañoleta en la cabeza de color azul claro. Se acercó a todos.

- Bienvenidos, amos – saludó la elfina doméstica.

- Hola, Jacome. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – inquirió Lupin.

- Muy bien – respondió Jacome – Todos ustedes huelen como si vinieran de un cementerio.

- Venimos de enterrar a Kreacher – informó Melisa.

- ¿Kreacher se murió? – preguntó Jacome sin disimular la felicidad que le causaba la noticia.

- Si, esta madrugada – asintió Lupin.

- Lo siento mucho, era un buen elfo doméstico – habló Jacome en tono sarcástico.

- Jacome, te presento a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione – dijo Lupin señalando a los chicos.

- Es un placer conocerlos, amos – sonrió Jacome.

- El placer es nuestro – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Se puede vivir aquí? – inquirió Melisa.

- Si – respondió Jacome.

- Vendremos a vivir a aquí – anunció Lupin.

- ¿En serio? – gritó Jacome de felicidad y después un poco más seria – ¿Quieren que prepare todos los cuartos?

- Si – dijo Lupin.

- Bueno, en ese caso, comenzaré – indicó Jacome.

Se fue directamente a la cocina y salió con unas escobas y cubetas.

- Llegaremos como a las siete – apuntó Lupin.

- Aquí los estaré esperando – dijo Jacome.

Después de eso, se fueron de regreso al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ya ahí, todos empezaron a hacer su equipaje para irse. Harry fue el primero en terminar. Tenía muchas ganas de irse de ahí. Una vez que todos hubieran terminado de empacar, se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la Cascada, esta se veía mucho más limpia y hermosa de lo que lo habían visto hace unas horas. En medio de la Cascada, había un jardín muy hermoso rectangular. Al frente de él se encontraba lo que eran la sala, el comedor y la cocina. En el lado derecho de él había cuatro cuartos que pertenecían a James, Lily, Sirius y Melisa. En la parte trasera estaban otros cuatro cuartos que pertenecían a Lupin, Arabella, Mundungus y Colagusano. Y en el lado sobrante estaban dos cuartos, uno el de Jacome y el otro para los huéspedes, la biblioteca y la entrada que daba al sótano. Harry y Ron se quedaron con el cuarto de James; Hermione y Ginny con el de Lily; Lupin, Melisa, Arabella y Mundungus se quedaron con sus respectivos cuartos; y los señores Weasley se quedaron con el de huéspedes. Los días pasaron de una manera tranquila y lenta. Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín apartado de todos sólo con la compañía de Buckbeack (el cual, según Lupin, había empezado a vivir ahí desde la primera semana de vacaciones), Hedwig, Pigg y las cuatro lechuzas de Melisa. Según lo que Melisa les había contado, solo Black (una lechuza negra) era suya, la lechuza café (la que estuvo vigilando a Harry) llamada Vella, había sido de Sirius; una lechuza blanca y muy parecida a Hedwig llamada Friga, había sido de James; y el ultimo, que era un búho de color oro llamado Odin, había pertenecido a Lily. Harry pensó que sería mejor estar con ellos que con los demás. Además de que cuando estaba tirado en la hierba sentía una profunda y desconocida tranquilidad, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como si nada malo fuera a pasar.

* * *

Espero que hasta ahora la historia les vaya gustando. Sé que no está muy interesante pero con el tiempo se pondrá mejor.

Gracias a Pedro I por su crítica y por no dejar de leer este ficc, y a todos los que leen les pediría si pueden poner una crítica aunque sea mala, yo acepto críticas de cualquier tipo.

Adiós ;)


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts

**7**

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Estar en la Cascada de Fuego hacía que los días se hicieran más cortos o por lo menos eso sentía Harry. Las vacaciones se estaban terminando, ya estaban en la última semana de vacaciones y, por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sentía triste de regresar a Hogwarts. No quería regresar ahí. Había sido el verano más feliz de su vida y no quería que terminara. Sin embargo hay cosas que son inevitables.

Era un miércoles muy soleado. Esa mañana habían recibido la visita de los gemelos Weasley que venían a dejarle a su mamá un poco de las ganancias (si eso se puede decir, pues eran demasiados galeones) de la tienda de bromas que tenían.

- Sólo una semana más y regresaran a Hogwarts – dijo George.

- Hablando del tema – dijo Hermione – ¿a ustedes cuando les enviaron los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S.?

- Como por la segunda semana de vacaciones – respondió Fred.

- Cálmate, Hermione, seguramente pasaste todo con honores – dijo Ron.

- Pero, ¿por qué no mandan los resultados? – cuestionó Hermione preocupada – Qué tal si tenemos que volver a hacerlos.

- Ya llegaran – aseguró Harry que realmente no comprendía por qué a Hermione le interesaba tanto eso.

- Si y cuando lleguen sabrán a que profesores les dirán adiós – comentó George haciendo como si se despidiera de alguien invisible.

- Claro que se les sumara otro profesor – añadió Fred.

- ¿Vamos a tener otra materia? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, ¿no lo sabían? – inquirió George.

- ¿Y cuál es la materia? – preguntó Hermione con interés.

- Oclumancia y Legeremancia – respondió Melisa entrando en la sala con un puñado de dulces que le repartió a cada uno.

- ¿Enseñan eso en Hogwarts? – inquirió Harry, que se había exaltado al oír lo que aprenderían ese año.

- Si, pero solo es un año – indicó Fred - Al final del año, el profesor elige a los más aptos para esa materia y los demás se salen.

- Yo y Fred salimos bien rápido – señaló George – Es algo muy difícil.

- Pero muy útil cuando lo dominas – apuntó Melisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

- ¿Y quién va a ser nuestro maestro? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé – respondió Fred.

- Según sabemos, se acaba de jubilar el profesor que estaba – dijo George.

- O sea que vamos a tener dos nuevos profesores – dijo Ron.

- Espero que ninguno sea como Umbridge – dijo Hermione.

- Pues si no eligen dos profesores rápido, el Ministerio los va a poner – dijo Fred.

- ¿Todavía sigue esa tonta regla? – inquirió incrédula Hermione.

- Sólo esa, las demás fueron quitadas – respondió George.

- Y el profesor que tenían, ¿sabía algo de Oclumancia y Legeremancia? – preguntó Harry con interés.

- Pues no sabía mucho, pero por lo menos enseñó algo – respondió Fred.

- Pues espero que este año tengamos un buen profesor – dijo Hermione.

- Voy a ser yo – indicó Melisa que junto con Ginny estaba viendo el televisor.

- ¿¡Qué! – saltaron todos.

- Que yo voy a ser la profesora de Oclumancia y Legeremancia – comunicó Melisa volteándolos a ver.

- ¿Tú? – inquirió Hermione como si fuera un error.

- No te preocupes, no enseño tan mal – aseguró Melisa viendo la expresión de Hermione.

- No… yo no digo que tú no seas buena profesora – se disculpó Hermione –, sólo que no te imagino como profesora.

- Eres la décima persona que me lo dice – dijo Melisa –, pero no los culpo.

Después de comer, Fred y George se fueron a seguir vendiendo en su tienda de bromas (la cual estaba dando frutos no imaginados por ninguno de los gemelos). Entrada la noche, la preocupación de Hermione fue calmada. Hedwig, Pigg, Black, Vella, Odin y Friga llegaron a la Cascada con las cartas de Hogwarts en el pico.

- Te llegaron tres cartas a ti, Harry – dijo Ron mientras veía las cartas que habían dejado las lechuzas en la mesa.

- Ahorita las veo – dijo Harry que se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a la Señora Weasley a preparar la cena.

- ¡Si! – gritó Hermione feliz después de leer los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S. – pase todo con honores.

- Te lo dije – dijo Ron a Hermione.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue, Ron? – preguntó Ginny curiosamente.

- Bien, dejo Historia de la Magia, Adivinación y Pociones – dijo Ron entregándole su carta a Ginny.

- No la leíste, ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny viendo los resultados.

- No, al fin y al cabo ya sé en cuales soy malo – dijo Ron.

- Según esto eres bueno en pociones – dijo Ginny.

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamó Ron quitándole los resultados a Ginny y viéndolos con detenimiento – No puede ser, voy a seguir otro año con Snape.

- Alégrate, así tienes más oportunidades para ser auror – dijo Hermione tranquilizando a Ron.

- ¿No vas a ver los tuyos, Harry? – preguntó Ginny a Harry que salía de la cocina.

- Si – dijo Harry cogiendo las tres cartas que le habían llegado, una era la ya conocida carta de Hogwarts, otra era de la profesora Mcgonagall y la última era de Snape – Son de Mcgonagall y Snape.

- ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Harry abrió la primera carta que era la de Mcgonagall. En ella decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones. Quiero pedirte que en cuanto termines de hablar con el profesor Snape vayas a mi despacho ya que quiero discutir algo contigo._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_PD. Si lees tus resultados te darás cuenta de que tienes muchas oportunidades para ser auror._

- Dice que la vaya a ver después de hablar con Snape – dijo Harry dejando la carta en la mesa.

- ¿Y de qué vas a hablar con Snape? – inquirió Ron.

- No lo sé – respondió Harry.

- Seguramente la carta lo dice – dijo Hermione con un pequeño pero muy notable tono de obviedad.

Harry abrió la segunda carta, la de Snape, y la leyó:

_Potter quiero que vayas a mi despacho en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts._

- No lo sé, no lo especifica – dijo Harry.

- Seguramente es sobre las clases de Oclumancia – dijo Hermione – Tal vez te las va a seguir dando.

- Y esta vez le pondré más empeño – dijo Harry nuevamente recordando a Sirius.

- Bueno, ¿y qué clases dejaste? – preguntó Ginny para que Harry quitara de su mente el tema de Sirius.

- Según esto – dijo Harry abriendo la tercera carta y leyéndola – dejó… Adivinación, Astronomía e Historia de la Magia.

- Que bien, los dos dejamos las mismas – dijo Ron felizmente.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, en compañía de la Señora Weasley y Jacome (ya que ella tenía muchos deseos de volver a ir al Callejón Diagon) fueron a comprar todos los útiles del curso que iba a comenzar. La semana se pasó muy rápido. El día que Harry menos quería que llegara llegó: el último día de vacaciones. Todo ese día estuvieron haciendo sus equipajes. En la noche, la Señora Weasley, con ayuda de Jacome, Arabella y Melisa, preparó un banquete de despedida magnifico. Ya muy entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir. A Harry le tomó tiempo dormirse pero al final lo logró, no dormiría mucho esa noche. Pasados tan sólo unos minutos de haberse quedado dormido, tuvo un sueño, un sueño que le cambió completamente el humor. Se encontraba en la Cámara de la Muerte, como por las últimas gradas. Al ver ese lugar, cada momento de la pelea ocurrida ahí regresaron a su mente y, en especial, el momento en el que su padrino había caído al velo. Estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas irse de ahí. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se abría. Y entonces sintió que alguien le cogía el hombro.

- No puedes salir hasta que yo quiera – dijo una voz muy conocida para Harry.

Harry volteó y se encontró de frente con su padrino… Sirius. Sirius estaba muy feliz de ver a Harry. Por su lado, Harry no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Tú… tú estás vivo? – inquirió Harry casi sin voz.

- Si – respondió Sirius.

- No… no puede ser – dijo Harry retrocediendo – Si… si estuvieras vivo, ya me lo hubieran dicho.

- No te lo han dicho porque creen que es lo mejor para ti – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quién… quién lo sabe? – preguntó Harry.

- Dumbledore, Remus, Melisa, Arabella, Mundungus, Tonks y Snape – respondió Sirius.

- No es cierto – dijo Harry recuperando la voz – Ellos no serían capaces de hacerme sufrir de esta manera. Ellos saben perfectamente lo que yo siento sabiendo que tú estás muerto. Esto sólo es un sueño.

- No sólo es un sueño, es una visión – dijo Sirius como si no le extrañara la manera en que actuaba Harry - Ellos no te lo han dicho porque es lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Es mejor que yo sufra? – inquirió Harry furioso.

- Es mejor que no sepas como estoy realmente – dijo Sirius al fin subiendo el tono de voz – Lo que ellos no quieren es que tú sufras más.

- Entonces, ¿esto es cierto? – preguntó Harry ahora poniendo un tono de felicidad.

- Si – dijo Sirius - Mira no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy contactándote, sólo quiero que sepas que aunque no esté aquí contigo, mis pensamientos estarán siempre a tu lado.

Y entonces todo empezó a ser borroso, la cámara y Sirius desaparecieron. Harry empezó a gritarle para que no se fuera y entonces despertó. Estaba en su cuarto, Ron estaba acostado en la cama y roncando. Harry volteó a ver las fotos que tenía en su mesita de noche. Será verdad o sólo un sueño creado por sus deseos de ver a Sirius. Se paró, se puso la bata y salió del cuarto. Nuevamente volvía a sentir esa soledad, esa tristeza, esa culpabilidad que no lo había dejado dormir ni hacer nada tranquilo. Salió al jardín y se tiró en la hierba. El ver las estrellas, sentir el pasto en su piel, no oír sonido alguno lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, como si no existiera. Al cabo de pocos minutos, se quedó dormido ahí. Al despertar, se encontró de nuevo en su cuarto. Ron aun estaba dormido, pero ya se oían pasos afuera del cuarto. Harry se paró y al instante la puerta se abrió. Era Melisa la que entraba, pero entraba gritándole a alguien.

- No pienso aguantar mucho tiempo, eso dile – le advirtió Melisa a alguien, Harry nunca supo a quien.

Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto.

- Ya estás despierto, ¿cómo dormiste? – inquirió Melisa.

- Bien – mintió Harry - ¿Quién me trajo a aquí?

- Yo – dijo Melisa – Y alégrate de que haya sido yo; si hubiera sido alguien más, imaginate la regañisa que te ponen.

- Gracias – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? – preguntó Melisa.

- No podía dormir – dijo Harry recordando el sueño - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que tú quieras – respondió Melisa sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Si Sirius estuviera vivo, ¿tú me lo dirías? – inquirió Harry.

Melisa no respondió al momento. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión de culpa y tristeza a la vez.

- Depende de cómo esté él – respondió Melisa –, pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

Harry notó en Melisa una nota de culpabilidad que nunca le había oído. Durante toda la mañana, Harry prefirió olvidar el sueño, porque para él había sido sólo un sueño, una imaginación hecha de su deseo de ver a Sirius. La ida de la Cascada a la Estación de King's Cross fue tranquila (exceptuando la pelea que hubo entra la Señora Weasley y Melisa, ya que la ultima quería que se fueran volando a King's Cross). Cuando llegaron al Expreso de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione fueron de inmediato al vagón de los prefectos y Harry y Ginny buscaron un vagón para ellos. Ron y Hermione fueron al vagón pasados algunos minutos de que el expreso hubiera dejado el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Durante el viaje, Neville y Luna llegaron al vagón para sentarse con ellos. Harry se percató de que Luna lo veía mucho de reojo. Finalmente, después de varias horas, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Bajaron del expreso todos los estudiantes. Cuando Harry vio los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, recordó nuevamente la muerte de Sirius y el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Aun se preguntaba si había sido verdad o un simple sueño.

- Voy a ver a Snape – les dijo Harry a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville después de haber entrado por la gran puerta de Hogwarts.

No tenía ganas de ver a Snape. Su odio hacía él había crecido de manera considerable desde el día que Sirius había muerto. Si Snape le hubiera dicho en su momento que Sirius estaba a salvo, él nunca hubiera ido al Ministerio de Magia y nada hubiera ocurrido. Bajó a las mazmorras recordando la última vez que había estado ahí. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, Harry se acercó y, al instante, la voz de Snape le habló.

- Entra, Potter – le dijo Snape.

Harry entró en el despacho. Snape se encontraba leyendo una carta o por lo menos eso llegó a ver Harry. En cuanto terminó de leerla, la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio bajó llave. Miró fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que estuviste aquí? – inquirió Snape con una voz impregnada de odio.

- Si, si me acuerdo – respondió Harry con la misma voz llena de odio.

- Entonces, ya supondrás para qué te llame – aventuró Snape.

- Para hablarme de las clases de Oclumancia – respondió Harry e inmediatamente dijo - ¿Cuándo empiezan?

- Yo no te daré clases – respondió Snape - Después de lo ocurrido la última vez, le pedí a Dumbledore que él te diera clases. Sin embargo, él dijo que era mucho mejor que te diera clases otra persona que no fuera él.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? – preguntó Harry interesado.

- La profesora Mistick – respondió Snape.

- ¿Melisa? – inquirió Harry.

- En mi presencia, la llamaras profesora Mistick – dijo Snape con mucho más odio - Y de una vez de advierto, Potter, si descubro que tú le haces a la profesora Mistick lo mismo que a mí me hiciste te juro que tu vida en Hogwarts será insufrible. ¿Entendiste?

- Si, profesor – dijo Harry con más odio.

- Puedes irte, Potter – dijo Snape dándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y salió de ahí inmediatamente. A simple vista se veía que a Snape le importaba mucho Melisa. Harry recordó varías veces que Melisa hablaba de Snape como si fuera su amigo. Y de repente recordó lo que había leído en la guantera de la camioneta de Melisa: "S y M juntos por siempre". ¿La "S" significaría Snape? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien que lo llamaba.

- ¡Harry espera! – dijo la voz.

Harry vio a la profesora Mcgonagall bajando las escaleras.

- Hola, profesora – dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Harry? – preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Bien, profesora – respondió Harry - ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre el quidditch – respondió la profesora Mcgonagall - Como tú sabrás nos quedamos sin capitán del equipo de Quidditch – la profesora Mcgonagall diría lo que creía Harry – Hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y él me permitió que tú fueras el capitán del equipo.

- ¡¿En serio? – exclamó Harry emocionado.

- Si, los exámenes de admisión al equipo comienzan este jueves – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall – Bueno ahora debes de ir al banquete.

- Gracias, profesora – dijo Harry feliz.

Se sentía muy feliz, ya no tendría clases de Oclumancia con Snape y aparte sería el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Pero aun así, esa felicidad no podía rellenar ese hoyo que Sirius había dejado con su muerte. Entró en el Gran comedor. La selección aun no había terminado. Buscó con la mirada a Ron y Hermione; cuando los encontró se fue de inmediato a sentar con ellos. Ginny y Neville también estaban sentados a su lado así que oyeron todas las buenas noticias.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ron tan alto que varias personas voltearon.

- ¿Puedes bajar la voz? – lo regañó Hermione.

- Dime, Hermione, ¿cuándo tú te emocionas no gritas de alegría? – le cuestionó Ron.

- Si, si lo hago, pero no trato de que se enteré toda la escuela – dijo Hermione.

- Por cierto, Harry, no te habíamos dicho otra noticia – dijo Ginny – mira quien está sentado al lado de Melisa.

Harry volteó a ver la mesa de los profesores. Al lado de Melisa, estaba sentado Lupin. Los dos veían expectantes la selección.

- ¿Va a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – inquirió Harry mucho más feliz.

- No lo sabemos, pero lo suponemos – dijo Hermione - Es el único puesto que no está ocupado.

- Un perfecto inició de año para un gran año – dijo Ron.

- A ver si a mitad de año dice lo mismo – dijo Ginny.

En ese instante, terminó la selección. Dumbledore se paró y automáticamente el silencio reinó en el Gran Comedor.

- Primero que nada, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore – Antes de comenzar con nuestro banquete, quiero dar algunos anuncios. Primero quiero presentarles a dos nuevos profesores. El primero es el ya conocido por todos ustedes, el Profesor Remus Lupin que impartirá la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Lupin se paró y recibió el aplauso de todos los alumnos del colegio, después se sentó – Y ya que el profesor de Oclumancia y Legeremancia ya no quiso estar otro año más con nosotros, en su lugar quedará la profesora Melisa Mistick – Melisa se paró y recibió el aplauso de todos los muchachos de séptimo curso que parecían estar felices de que el anterior profesor se hubiera ido -. Segundo, la seguridad del colegio se ha reforzado, por lo tanto, a cualquier alumno que se le encuentre afuera de su sala común pasadas las ocho de la noche será sancionado muy fuertemente. Y por último el recuerdo de cada año, queda determinadamente prohibido que cualquier alumno entre al Bosque Prohibido; al alumno que se le encuentra ahí será sancionado. Sin más que decir, ¡que comience el banquete!

La comida apareció mágicamente y todos comenzaron a comer. Al terminar, Dumbledore dio la orden de que todos se fueran a dormir. Harry se fue en compañía de Neville y Ginny, ya que Ron y Hermione tenían que llevar a los chicos de primero. Lo primero que hizo Harry, al llegar al dormitorio, fue sacar cada una de las fotos que Melisa le había regalado en su cumpleaños. No tardó mucho en dormirse. Finalmente estaba en Hogwarts, en su hogar, pero eso lo hacía sentir muy mal.


	8. La profesora de oclumancia

**8**

**La profesora de oclumancia**

El sol apenas entraba por las ventanas cuando Harry despertó. No había podido dormir muy bien durante la noche. Se paró de la cama, volteó a ver las fotos que estaban en su mesita de noche y después salió del dormitorio. Los demás tardaron en despertarse como una hora más, por lo cual Harry pasó todo ese tiempo solo en la sala común.

- ¿Te levantaste tan temprano? – preguntó un Ron adormilado a Harry mientras desayunaban.

- No podía dormir más – respondió Harry.

- Ahí viene la profesora Mcgonagall con los horarios – dijo Hermione.

- Espero que este lunes sea mucho mejor que el del año pasado, porque si es igual, prometo que me voy de la escuela – dijo Ron que aun estaba adormilado.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? – inquirió Hermione a Ron.

- Oye, despiértate todas las vacaciones tarde y ahora empieza a despertarte temprano y dime que se siente – respondió Ron.

- No vayan a empezar a pelear por favor – dijo Harry.

- No pensaba pelearme por algo tan tonto como el sueño de Ron – dijo Hermione.

- Si como no – dijo Ron.

Y en ese instante, comenzó la pelea.

- Para que sepas no me interesa tu sueño – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces por qué preguntaste? – preguntó Ron.

- No sé que es peor, Voldemort o sus peleas – dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Yo creo que sus peleas – dijo una voz con tono soñador detrás de Harry.

Harry se volteó y vio plantada ahí a Luna Lovegood. Esta lo veía con mucho interés. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse de la comida.

- ¿Y ahora por qué se pelean? – inquirió Luna viendo a Ron y Hermione que ya eran el centro de atención de la mesa Gryffindor.

- Por una tontería – respondió Harry.

- No te pregunté ayer, ¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? – preguntó Luna.

- Bien – dijo Harry - ¿Y a ti?

- Genial – respondió Luna – Mi papá y yo pudimos hacer un viaje a China.

- Me alegro – dijo Harry.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo? – inquirió Luna – Lo hice yo misma.

- Si, me gustó mucho – dijo Harry -. Sólo que no tengo ninguna foto que enmarcar.

- Que lastima – dijo Luna.

- Señorita Lovegood, no debería de estar en su mesa – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Era la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba repartiendo los horarios.

- Prefiero sentarme aquí – respondió Luna – ¿Hay algo que me lo impida?

- Claro que no, señorita Lovegood – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall entregándole su horario a Harry y cuando volteó a ver a Ron y Hermione – Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿qué significa esto?

Ron y Hermione voltearon y, al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall ahí, supieron que se habían extralimitado.

- Nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se sentaban.

- No quiero volverlos a ver pelearse – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras les entregaba sus horarios.

- Bueno no va a ser un día tan malo – dijo Hermione después de que la profesora Mcgonagall se hubiera alejado y mientras veía su horario – Tenemos Pociones, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Transformaciones y Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

- Snape, Hagrid, Mcgonagall y Melisa – dijo Ron -. Solo quiten a Snape y será un buen día.

- ¿Conocen a la profesora de Oclumancia y Legeremancia? – preguntó Luna.

- Si – respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Los Slytherin están propagando un rumor por toda la escuela – dijo Luna sin tomarle importancia – Dicen que la profesora Mistick quemó la casa de su mamá con su mamá adentro.

- Melisa sería incapaz de hacer eso – dijo Harry como si lo que acabara de oír hubiera sido un insulto.

- Si, yo tampoco lo creo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Quién fue el que comenzó ese rumor? – preguntó Ron. Luna se encogió de hombros.

Después de eso cambiaron de tema. Harry trataba de no creer en ese tonto rumor pero él ya había visto una vez como Melisa quemaba algo (el cuadro de la madre de Sirius). ¿Y si era verdad? Harry prefirió olvidar el tema. El día fue muy tranquilo. En pociones casi no quedaba nadie y la mayoría eran de Slytherin. De Gryffindor sólo quedaban ellos tres, Neville (lo que parecía un castigo para él), Parvati y Lavander. En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas casi todos los Slytherins se habían salido y la mayoría era de Gryffindor. En Transformaciones, no había salido nadie. Finalmente llego la última clase, la de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Cuando llegaron al aula, vieron que ya estaban casi todos los de su grado de Gryffindor. Melisa aun no había llegado. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en los primeros lugares. Después de que ya todos estuvieran en el aula sólo pasaron unos segundos para que Melisa entrara en el aula. Caminó hasta su escritorio, cogió uno de los dulces de un frasquito y se les quedó viendo a todos.

- Bienvenidos a la clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia – dijo Melisa – Soy la profesora Mistick y me alegra tenerlos como mis alumnos – empezó a caminar por toda la aula -. La oclumancia y la legeremancia son artes oscuras muy difíciles de aprender, sólo las personas que se empeñen demasiado, que olviden todo pueden aprenderlo. Les puedo decir por experiencia propia que esto no es fácil. Es un entrenamiento duro y extenso que dura alrededor de cuatro años. Desde ahora les doy la oportunidad de irse – abrió la puerta de la aula –. Los que quieran irse pueden hacerlo, no los detendré, ni se lo diré a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Harry sabía lo difícil que era aprender la oclumancia. Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros y entonces vio la mirada de Melisa que se enfocaba en él. Era como si le dijera: "¿Estás seguro?". Harry asintió con la cabeza y, en ese instante, Melisa cerró las puertas.

- Aun así no se preocupen – dijo Melisa caminando hacía su escritorio -. A fin de año, quitaré a muchos de esta signatura. Lo más seguro es que solo queden cinco o seis. Bueno, comencemos. Alguien me puede decir que es la oclumancia.

Al instante, la mano de Hermione se levantó. Harry lo sabía, pero prefería no responder.

- Señor Longbottom – dijo Melisa.

Harry volteó y vio que la mano de Neville estaba alzada.

- Es la arte de ocultar tu mente – dijo Neville.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Melisa – Alguien me podría decir que es la legeremancia.

Nuevamente, la mano de Hermione y la de Neville se vieron levantadas.

- Señorita Granger – dijo Melisa.

- Es el arte de leer la mente de cualquier mago, bruja o criatura mágica – respondió Hermione.

- Otros diez puntos a Gryffindor – dijo Melisa – Ahora me pueden decir por qué hay muy pocos oclumistas y legeremistas en el mundo.

Esta vez sólo la mano de Hermione se alzó.

- Señorita Granger – dijo Melisa.

- Porque es un don de nacimiento – dijo Hermione – Sólo los que nacen con ese don pueden practicarlo.

- Exacto, diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Melisa - Ese es el fin de esta clase, encontrar a las personas que tengan ese don. Pero también lo pueden aprender las personas que no hayan nacido con ese don, claro que les costara mucho más trabajo y más años de entrenamiento. Lo que yo voy a hacer este curso es descubrir quienes de ustedes tienen el don. Bueno lo primero que vamos a hacer es saber un poco más de nuestra materia, así que abran su libro en la página seis.

Todos abrieron sus libros y la clase dio inició. En cuanto la campana sonó, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

- Pueden irse – dijo Melisa – Todos excepto el Señor Potter.

Todos salieron. Harry se quedó sentado. Melisa cogió dos dulces del frasquito que tenía y uno se lo lanzó a Harry.

- Supongo que Severus ya te habrá dicho que yo te voy a dar clases de oclumancia – dijo Melisa.

- Si, ya me lo dijo – dijo Harry metiéndose el dulce a la boca.

- ¿Qué te parece el martes y el jueves? – propuso Melisa.

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry, aunque sabía que el jueves no podía.

- Mejor el martes y el viernes – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Harry - El martes y el jueves están bien.

- El jueves es la selección del equipo de Quidditch – dijo Melisa – Y seguramente también va a ser el día de los entrenamientos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry.

- Me lo dijo la profesora Mcgonagall – dijo Melisa - Parece que está muy interesada en que ganen la copa este año.

- Gracias – dijo Harry - ¿Nos vemos aquí mañana?

- No – respondió Melisa - Ve al despacho de Dumbledore, yo te estaré esperando ahí como a eso de las seis de la tarde.

A Harry no le había gustado nada que sólo fueran dos días a la semana. Si fuera por él, hubiera elegido toda la semana para entrenar oclumancia. No deseaba volver a caer en otra de las trampas de Voldemort. Al siguiente día, tuvieron Encantamientos, en donde algunos muy pocos habían salido; Herbología, en donde si se notaba la disminución de alumnos; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que también se notaba que casi nadie había pasado los exámenes o más bien como lo dijo Hermione "No estuvieron a la altura de Umbridge"; y tuvieron una hora libre que pertenecía a la clase de Historia de la Magia que sólo Hermione ahora cursaba.

- Estaba completamente vació – dijo Hermione cuando se reunió con los chicos en el Gran Comedor – Sólo hemos sido tres en Historia de la Magia. ¿Pueden creerlo?

- Si – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Será una materia aburrida pero es bueno aprender algo de la historia – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

En ese instante, se sentó al lado de Hermione Luna la cual estaba leyendo el "Quisquilloso" como siempre.

- Oye, Luna, no es que tenga algo en contra de ti ni nada por el estilo – dijo Ron – pero, ¿por qué te sientas aquí y no en tu mesa?

- Estoy un poco cansada de que se burlen de mí – dijo Luna con su típica voz.

- El que te sientes aquí no va a cambiar lo que piensen de ti – dijo Ron.

- Lo sé, pero por lo menos puedo comer más tranquila y feliz – dijo Luna.

Harry comió rápidamente, ya que se tenía que reunir con Melisa cerca del despacho de Dumbledore. Terminó de comer y se despidió de sus amigos que habían empezado a hablar de las clases. Salió del Gran Comedor y una voz lo detuvo.

-Hola, Harry – dijo la voz.

Harry se volteó y vio que se acercaba a él Cho Chang. Desde lo ocurrido el curso pasado, Harry ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

- Hola, Cho – dijo Harry – Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero si quieres podemos hablar mañana.

- Sólo quería saludarte – dijo Cho – y decirte que siento mucho todo lo que paso el curso pasado y que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry – Pues está bien.

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Cho y se fue.

Era extraño, como si algo o alguien hubiera venido y le hubiera quitado el amor que sentía por Cho. Prefirió olvidarse de esa plática y se fue de inmediato al despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar, encontró recargada en la estatua del águila a Melisa. Esta se paró en cuanto vio a Harry.

- ¿Van a ser aquí las clases? – preguntó Harry.

- No, van a ser en mi despacho – respondió Melisa – Sígueme.

Harry siguió a Melisa por un pasillo que nunca había visto o tal vez si y no le había interesado en lo más mínimo. El pasillo los llevó a una puerta de plata que tenía escritas, en oro, las palabras: "Sala de Oclumancia". Melisa abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Harry. Era del mismo tamaño que el de la sala común de Gryffindor. Tenía estandartes de las diferentes casas, un balconcito que daba a las afueras del castillo, en una de las paredes se encontraban cinco estantes gigantes, cuatro sillones, una mesa y una escalera que parecía ir a un piso superior. Melisa cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió Melisa.

- No es un poco grande para una sola persona – dijo Harry.

- Es así de grande porque el profesor de oclumancia tiene la tarea de proteger algunos secretos de Hogwarts que se guardan aquí – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Qué secretos? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

- Si te lo dijera, ya no serían secretos – respondió Melisa – Siéntate si quieres. Voy por algo.

Melisa subió por la escalera. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó viendo los estantes. Era como si los estantes le pidieran, no, le suplicaran que los abriera y que supiera que había ahí. Melisa bajó con un estuche de guitarra en las manos.

- Toma – dijo Melisa mientras le daba el estuche de la guitarra a Harry.

- Gracias – dijo cogiendo el estuche Harry – Pero yo no sé tocar una guitarra.

- Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que tú la tengas – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry.

- Pasa la mano por aquí – dijo Melisa mientras señalaba el costado del estuche.

Harry pasó la mano por el lugar indicado y vio escritas las palabras: "Propiedad de Sirius Black"

- ¿Era de Sirius? – preguntó atónito Harry.

- Si – respondió Melisa.

- No sabía que Sirius sabía tocar la guitarra – admitió Harry en voz baja y al instante recordó su tristeza y culpabilidad – Gracias. ¿Podemos comenzar?

- Vaya – se sorprendió Melisa – Nunca creí que tomarás esto con tanto entusiasmo. Severus me contó que te enseñó a ocultar tu mente.

- Si – asintió Harry.

- Pero eso no es lo único que se puede hacer con la oclumancia – señaló Melisa – Mira.

Melisa le señaló a Harry una lámpara, dio un chasquido y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente negros. La lámpara al instante empezó a levitar.

- También sirve para hacer magia sin una varita – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Cualquier hechizo? – inquirió Harry.

- El que tú quieras – dijo Melisa.

- Pero – comenzó Harry recordando lo que Hermione había dicho en la clase de ayer – y si yo no tengo el don.

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos? – preguntó Melisa.

- Verdes – respondió Harry - ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

- Mucho – respondió Melisa – Como lo dijo Hermione, solo los que nacen con el don son capaces de controlar esta magia. El don solo está en las personas que tienen ojos de color verde, negro, grises o rojos.

- Por eso tú eres una oclumista – dijo Harry.

- Exacto – dijo Melisa – Tú mamá también lo era, sólo que ella no terminó el entrenamiento. Sirius y Severus también tenían el don pero tampoco terminaron su entrenamiento.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry.

- Porque es un entrenamiento muy difícil, Harry, tú sólo has visto un cuarto de lo difícil que es – expuso Melisa.

- Entonces, ¿tú fuiste la única que terminó el entrenamiento? – preguntó Harry.

- Yo y una mujer que se llama Alexandre Lestrange – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Tiene que ver con los Lestrange que son mortifagos? – inquirió Harry.

- Si, es la hermana menor de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Y ella también es una mortifaga? – preguntó Harry.

- Hace 15 años lo era. Realmente no sé que sea de su vida ahora – dijo Melisa, mirando su reloj – Que tal si comenzamos el viernes, ya van a dar las ocho.

Harry se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Les contó a sus amigos todo lo que Melisa le había dicho y les enseñó la guitarra. Se fue a dormir antes que cualquiera. Antes de dormirse, abrió el estuche de la guitarra y la vio. Se veía nueva y era de color negro. Cerró el estuche y lo dejó al lado de su cama. Se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Aquí están dos nuevos capítulos, espero les gusten y que me dejen muchas críticas. Me metí a la sección de stats y vi que este ficc ha sido leído como unas 300 veces, dejen una crítica si lo leen, por fa, sea buena o mala.

Gracias a Pedro I por su crítica

Adiós ;)


	9. El noviazgo con Luna

**9**

**El noviazgo con Luna**

El jueves llegó muy rápido y tranquilamente. La efusividad de que ese día serían las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch se había propagado por toda la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Espero que haya buenos candidatos para ocupar los puestos - dijo Ron mientras desayunaban.

- Es cierto - dijo Luna dejando de leer el "Quisquilloso" que tenía en las manos - Hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, ¿Puedo ir?

- No, no puedes - respondió de inmediato Ron.

- Si puedes - dijo Harry después.

- Harry - le dijo Ron asegurándose de que Luna no lo oía -, puede ser espía del enemigo.

- ¿El enemigo? - repitió Luna que había oído a la perfección todo.

- Ron teme que vayas y le cuentes a Cho sobre las pruebas - clarificó Hermione sin dejar de leer el ejemplar del "Profeta" que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cho? – repitió Harry.

- Cho es la nueva capitana de Ravenclaw – explicó Hermione.

- Ya tienen algo en común de lo que hablar – señaló Ron con tono pícaro dándole un ligero codazo a Harry.

- Claro que puedes venir, Luna – asintió Harry un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Ron. Luna sonrió y continuó con su desayuno.

Después de desayunar, se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo. Mientras iban caminando al Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione observaron algo que no les agradó para nada. Cho Chang y su grupo de amigas estaban burlándose de Luna. Cho tenía en las manos un cuaderno con una cubierta de color verde fosforescente, el cual acercaba y alejaba de Luna. Harry y los demás se acercaron para oír mejor.

- Así que te gusta él - decía Cho - muy pero muy mal hecho, Luna, parece que no te sirvió ver o más bien leer a la pobre de Daniela. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

- ¿Podrías regresarme mi diario, por favor? - pidió Luna con una calma sólo posible en ella.

- ¿O qué? - preguntó Cho - ¿Le vas a llamar a tú papi o a uno de esos animales raros que te gustan?

- ¡O te va a ir muy mal! - amenazó Harry que había salido de su escondite y tenía la varita en las manos - ¡Suelta el diario de Luna en este instante!

- Claro, Harry - obedeció Cho al instante y le entregó el diario a Luna - No fue mi intensión leer tu diario, Luna, espero me perdones.

- No hay problema - aseguró Luna tomando el diario de las manos de Cho y guardándolo en su mochila.

- Lo ves, Harry, no hay problema - dijo Cho con una sonrisa – Nos vemos luego – se despidió y se fue seguida de sus amigas, lanzándole un rápida mirada despectiva a Luna, de la cual la chica no se percató, pero hizo enfurecer a Harry.

- Gracias - soltó Luna – Aunque no era necesario que la trataras así.

- Cogió tu diario – puntualizó Ron que de repente había aparecido al lado de Harry al igual que Hermione.

- No es la primera vez, ni la última – indicó Luna – Por alguna extraña razón a las personas les gusta leerlo.

- Para burlarse de ti – señaló Ron ganándose un codazo de parte de Hermione.

- No es justo que te traten así, Luna – habló Harry – Y si puedo evitarlo, lo haré.

- Que lindo, Harry – sonrió Luna. Inexplicablemente, la sonrisa de la chica le provocó un raro calor en el cuerpo – Nos vemos más tarde – acto seguido, se alejó saltando del trío.

- Cho dijo algo de un chico, ¿quién creen que sea? - preguntó Ron con una curiosidad muy poco disimulada.

- Es algo tan obvio, Ron - dijo Hermione, antes de continuar con su interrumpido camino al Gran Comedor.

- Pues será muy obvio para ella - dijo Ron a Harry mientras una extraña sensación de molestia se posesionaba de su cuerpo. A Luna le gustaba alguien y la misma duda de Ron lo carcomía por dentro.

El día siguió en su habitual tranquilidad la cual no le agradaba nada a Harry. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera algo, lo que fuera, que le quitara de la cabeza a Luna y su misterioso enamorado. Bueno, por lo menos podía agradecer que la muerte de Sirius había tomado un papel secundario en ese momento.

Al terminar las clases, Harry, junto con Ron, fue de inmediato al campo de Quidditch. Las pruebas para el equipo comenzarían en diez minutos exactamente. Tenían que elegir a un cazador y a dos golpeadores. Las pruebas no fueron lo que esperaban.

- Son pésimos - decía Ron – Pésimos.

- No podemos jugar sólo nosotros - aventuró Katie Bell.

- Nos descalificarían - señaló Harry.

- Es mucho mejor que perder, Harry - apuntó Ginny.

- Vamos, hay que elegir a alguien - apremió Harry que en el interior estaba de acuerdo con Ginny.

- Ya sé - habló Katie Bell - Los hermanos Creevey fueron los únicos decentes en la prueba de golpeadores.

- Estoy de acuerdo - apoyó Ron.

- Yo también - dijo Ginny.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso ya tenemos golpeadores - dijo Harry - Ahora necesitamos un cazador.

- Dean Thomas fue el mejor - señaló Ginny.

- Lo dices porque es tu novio – le recriminó Ron.

- Claro que no - negó Ginny -, lo digo porque es bueno.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny - secundó Katie - fue el mejor de toda la prueba.

- Esta bien, está bien - aceptó Ron - Mételo, Harry, y destruye mi vida.

- No seas dramático, Ron - dijeron Ginny y Katie a la vez.

- Muy bien, entonces ya estamos completos - dijo Harry - ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ron?

- Si – accedió Ron derrotado.

- Pues vayamos a decirles - dijo Harry.

Después de decirles a los elegidos que habían sido seleccionados para el equipo todos se fueron al castillo, ya que estaba anocheciendo y según las nuevas normas de seguridad no podían estar afuera de la sala común después de las ocho de la noche. Harry se tardó a propósito ya que quería ser el último en regresar junto con Ron y Hermione. De camino al castillo, iban platicando sobre las horribles pruebas, plática en la que Harry no pudo concentrarse, pues su atención estaba en Luna, la cual los había estado siguiendo desde el campo de Quidditch. Una vez más la gran duda taladraba su cabeza. Tal vez podría preguntarle o…

- Hola – los saludó Luna al pasar a lado de ellos con rumbo al castillo.

- Hermione, ¿tú sabes quién es el chico del que hablaba Cho esta mañana? - inquirió Harry. Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver al muchacho extrañados.

- ¿Y eso te importa por qué…? – comenzó Ron con rareza.

- Simple curiosidad – respondió Harry como si no fuera importante.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé – declaró Hermione – Hay algunos rumores y tengo mis teorías.

- Mejor idea – soltó Ron - ¡Luna!

La chica detuvo su camino, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione le daban un codazo a Ron a cada lado, giró sobre sus talones y regresó hasta ellos saltando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

- Nada importante, una tontería – indicó Hermione.

- Es que nos preguntábamos a quien se refería Cho esta mañana – señaló Ron, recibiendo otro codazo de parte de Hermione.

- ¿Acaso naciste sin tacto? – le recriminó Hermione molesta.

- Es una simple duda, si quiere la puede contestar, sino no – puntualizó Ron – No es necesario que me golpees.

- Hay cosas que se pueden preguntar y otras que no, Ronald – clarificó Hermione.

- Oigan, no es necesario que se peleen por algo sin importancia – intervino Luna – Si quieren saberlo no hay problema. Es Harry – Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, al tiempo que Harry abría la boca incrédulo – O al menos eso creo.

- ¿Eso crees? – inquirieron sorprendidos Ron y Hermione al unísono.

- Si, no he escrito sobre otro chico en mi diario, así que lo más seguro es que se trate de Harry – explicó Luna sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que el muchacho en cuestión estuviera enfrente de ella - ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

- No – respondió Hermione.

- Está bien – sonrió Luna – Nos vemos en la cena.

Y sin decir nada más, continuó su camino hacia el castillo, dejando al trío en estado de shock.

- Eso fue inesperado – señaló Ron al fin reaccionando.

- Es Luna, ¿qué esperabas? – añadió Hermione. Justo en ese momento, después de al fin entender lo que acababa de suceder, ambos se vieron entre sí para voltear inmediatamente hacia Harry, el afectado directamente por la inusual confesión de la rubia.

- Harry – lo llamó Ron.

Sin embargo, el chico estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tardó en comprender lo que acababa de oír, mas, cuando lo hizo, un raro sentimiento se apoderó de él. Luna Lovegood estaba enamorada de él, de Harry. Y en ese instante sintió nuevamente lo que había sentido por Luna la última noche del curso pasado. Era algo así como más que amistad. A decir verdad, siempre que veía a Luna sentía algo muy raro dentro de él.

- ¡Harry! – repitió Ron consiguiendo que Harry los volteara a ver.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si - asintió Harry -, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Te tomó por sorpresa o era lo que querías oír? - inquirió Ron con cierto tono pícaro. Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – Oh, vamos, ¿por qué otra razón le preocuparía saber quién era el misterioso amor secreto de Luna?

- No lo sé - murmuró Harry totalmente confundido. Ron tenía razón, ¿por qué demonios pasó todo el día pensando en Luna?

- Piénsalo - intervino Hermione - ¿que sientes por Cho?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Cho en todo esto? - preguntó Ron.

- Todo, Ron - respondió Hermione – Harry ha estado enamorado de ella durante tres años.

- Bueno es que todo lo que sentía por Cho ha cambiado - indicó Harry -, en especial por lo que le hizo a Luna esta tarde.

- Si, pero, ¿qué sientes? - inquirió Hermione.

- Bueno, ahora siento una combinación de decepción con una de enojo – trató de explicar Harry.

- ¿Y por Luna? - cuestionó Ron

- Pues, no lo sé - repitió Harry - cada vez que la veo me siento muy extraño.

- ¿Y oyes campanitas? - preguntó Ron.

- Ron, puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño de cinco años – lo regañó Hermione, antes de regresar su atención a Harry – No creo que sea el mejor momento para que pienses en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry sin comprender.

- Aún estás muy sensible por lo de Sirius y cualquier decisión que tomes puede verse influenciada por ello – manifestó Hermione.

- Hablando de eso… - comenzó Harry molesto – hoy, por primera vez en meses, deje de pensar en Sirius gracias a Luna.

Acto seguido, reinició su camino hacia el castillo, sin preocuparse porque sus amigos lo siguieran o no. En esos instantes, deseaba a alguien que le ayudara, a alguien que tuviera experiencia en esto. Nuevamente la tristeza de que Sirius ya no estuviera se apoderó de él. Probablemente Hermione tenía razón con lo de Sirius, sin embargo, hasta ahora sólo había hablado sobre la muerte de su padrino con Luna, la única que parecía poder entenderlo. Además, cada vez que estaba con ella y la escuchaba hablar sobre alguno de sus animales fantásticos el mundo desaparecía… Voldemort no existía… él no era el elegido, sólo un simple chico más. Si lo pensaba, con Cho jamás había sido así, ni siquiera cuando la besó o durante su primera fallida cita.

- Me gusta, Luna - aceptó con mucha seguridad Harry.

- ¡Qué bien! - festejó Ron a su lado, alzando un puño como en señal de victoria. Harry se asustó por la inesperada presencia de su amigo a su lado. Al parecer, él y Hermione lo siguieron durante todo el camino - ¡Loco y loca por siempre!

- Ni Luna ni yo estamos locos, Ron - aseveró Harry mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Ron.

- Lo sé, pero todos creen que si lo están – señaló Ron - ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

- Se lo voy a decir – dijo Harry.

- Y se van a hacer novios - aventuró Ron emocionado.

- Tal vez - titubeó Harry – En verdad, me cuesta imaginarme a Luna como novia de alguien.

- Además de que no sería una buena idea - intervino Hermione

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry con fastidio - ¿Por Sirius?

- No y no te enojes conmigo - negó Hermione – Sólo me preocupó por ti.

Después de hacer una pequeña visita a la Torre de Gryffindor para guardar sus cosas, el trío bajó a cenar. Durante la cena, Harry estuvo pensando en cómo le diría a Luna lo que sentía por ella. Entonces su mirada se centró en la mesa de los profesores. Melisa se encontraba hablando con Lupin al parecer de algo muy alegre ya que los dos se estaban riendo. De repente, llegó Snape y Harry vio lo que nunca creyó que vería en su vida: ¡Melisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Snape! ¿Quién en su santo juicio puesto haría eso?

- Harry, regresa de tu mundo mágico y ve hacía la puerta – lo llamó Ron ganándose la atención de Harry - Luna ya está saliendo.

Harry volteó a ver a la puerta y vio a Luna salir del Gran Comedor. Se paró y fue hacia la salida. Al salir, pudo vislumbrar a Luna alejándose a paso lento, razón por la que pudo alcanzarla rápidamente.

- ¡Luna, espera! - exclamó Harry. Luna se paró y lo encaró con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry? - inquirió Luna fijando sus grandes ojos en los de Harry.

- Quiero decirte algo - dijo Harry un tanto nervioso.

- Debe ser importante, sino no habrías corrido para alcanzarme - señaló Luna.

- Estuve pensando lo que dijiste esta tarde... - inició Harry pero no pudo terminar ya que Luna lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Luna, su sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro – Perdón si te incomodé, no era mi intensión.

- No, no me hiciste sentir incomodo - corrigió Harry – Mira, desde que te conocí siempre sentí algo muy raro hacia ti, nuca supe explicármelo, y hoy con lo que me dijiste me he dado cuenta de que me gustas… me gustas muchísimo.

- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Luna con los ojos como platos e incrédula - ¿En serio te gusto?

- Si, si me gustas - aseguró Harry. Por primera vez, Harry vio a Luna sin palabras.

- Pero a ti te gusta Cho – señaló Luna.

- Si, bueno, eso nunca funcionó – indicó Harry – y realmente jamás sentí con ella lo que tú me haces sentir.

- Vaya – dijo Luna – Esto es inesperado, como cuando te atacan los Wrackspurts.

- ¿Qué es un wrackspurt? – inquirió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Son pequeños seres invisibles que flotan en tus oídos y hacen que tu mente se vuelva borrosa – explicó Luna - ¿Y por qué me dices esto, Harry?

- Bueno, me preguntaba si… no sé – trató de hablar Harry – Si te gustaría… ser mi novia.

- ¿Ser novios? - preguntó Luna de nuevo sorprendiéndose - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Si - asintió Harry – Si tú quieres.

- Nunca antes lo había pensado - expresó Luna – Parece lo más lógico, ¿no? Si los dos estamos enamorados uno del otro.

- Si, lógico - apoyó Harry. La palabra lógica no quedaba muy bien en los labios de Luna.

- Entonces lo somos - declaró Luna sorprendiendo a Harry por la seguridad en su voz. A continuación, la muchacha se puso en puntillas y beso en la mejilla a Harry, causando el sonrojo de éste – Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Harry mientras Luna comenzaba a saltar con rumbo a su sala común.

Harry se llevó una mano a su mejilla extrañado. Normalmente este tipo de escenas terminaban con un beso o por lo menos con una extensa declaración de amor, sin embargo, era muy tonto esperar eso de Luna. No, ella era única y sin duda ser su novio también sería algo único.

Prefirió ya no volver al Gran Comedor e irse a su sala común, lugar donde, en cuanto llegó acompañado de Hermione, Ron empezó a interrogarlo hasta que Harry le contó todo. Al terminar, Ron empezó a tararear la marcha nupcial y Hermione nuevamente lo miró incrédula.

- Aún no me sorprendo de lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser Ron - dijo Hermione - Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry, aunque no creo que sea muy buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Ron - ¿Tienes algo en contra de la felicidad de Harry, o te cae mal Luna o, ya sé, ¡Te gusta Harry!

- En primera, yo quiero que Harry sea muy feliz; en segunda, Luna no me cae mal es más me parece la persona perfecta para Harry; y en tercera, Harry no me gusta, él que me gusta eres tú - clarificó Hermione.

Hermione se puso totalmente roja al igual que Ron. Harry empezó a voltear a cada uno de ellos para saber quién sería el primero en decir algo. Hermione se paró, recogió sus útiles y dijo:

- Buenas noches – se despidió la castaña y subió las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas.

- Dime que oí bien - pidió Ron después de que Hermione se fuera - dime que oí bien.

- Si, si oíste bien - dijo Harry.

- Creo que tengo que irme a acostar - dijo Ron - Buenas noches, Harry

Harry vio como Ron subía las escaleras. Tardó unos minutos él también en subir. Cuando entró en el cuarto, Ron ya estaba dormido o por lo menos eso parecía. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Al día siguiente, al igual que los demás días, Harry se levantó antes que los demás. Le era imposible seguir durmiendo.

- Puedes dejar de verme así - exigió Hermione a Ron, el cual veía a Hermione como si fuera algo muy raro - ¿qué cada vez que una chica se te declaré la vas a ver así?

- ¿Quién se le declaró a Ron? - preguntó Luna sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Hermione - respondió Harry.

- Harry nos contó que ya son novios, que se van a casar cuando él salga de Hogwarts y te va a llevar a vivir a un campo gigantesco - dijo Ron al fin dejando de ver a Hermione.

- Eso suena bien - señaló Luna sirviéndose jugo de calabaza en su copa.

- Aunque Hermione parece oponerse a su relación - añadió Ron.

- Yo no me opongo a su relación, Ron, yo sólo decía que no es conveniente - dijo Hermione

- ¿Y por qué no es conveniente? - inquirió Harry al tiempo que Luna ponía sobre la mesa un ejemplar del "Quisquilloso"

- Te lo diré, pero no me creerás - habló Hermione - ¿Sabes quién era la novia de Cedric antes de qué Cho lo fuera?

- ¿Y a Harry qué le va a importar la vida amorosa de Cedric? - preguntó Ron como si lo que dijera Hermione fuera una tontería.

- Le importa mucho, Ron - apuntó Hermione y después volteó a ver a Harry nuevamente - Era novio de Daniela Derim, séptimo grado.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme, Ron? – lo regañó Hermione - Resulta que cuando a Cho le empezó a interesar Cedric, hizo hasta lo imposible para lograr que Cedric fuera suyo, hasta llegó al punto de destruir la vida de Daniela; empezó a hacer chismes sobre ella, la dejó sin amigas y la vio derrumbarse pedazo por pedazo.

- En primera, Cho no sería capaz de hacer eso; y, en segunda, como le haría para propagar tantos chismes por toda la escuela – la defendió Harry.

- Con ayuda del "Chismologo" - señaló Luna con su mirada pegada a un artículo del "Quisquilloso".

- ¿Qué es el "Chismologo"? - inquirieron Ron y Harry a la vez

- Es una revista que se reparte a todas las chicas y a algunos chicos de Hogwarts - dijo Hermione - se hace aquí mismo.

- ¿Y cómo es qué nosotros no sabíamos sobre esto? - preguntó Ron ofendido.

- Porque casi nadie sabe de la existencia de esta revista - dijo Hermione sacando un ejemplar del "Chismologo" de su mochila - Es un secreto, según sé pocos son los maestros que saben de su existencia, entre ellos Dumbledore y no dudo que Lupin, Melisa y Snape también la conozcan.

- Esto es increíble - dijo Harry cogiendo el ejemplar del "Chismologo" de la mano de Hermione.

Le era imposible creer lo que Hermione decía. Pero entonces recordó el incidente de ayer con el diario. Cho había hecho eso porque había sentido celos de Luna. Mas, ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que dejen muchas críticas.

Gracias a Pedro I por su crítica.

Adiós ;)

¡HarryXLuna!


	10. El ataque a Privet Drive

**10**

**El ataque a Privet Drive**

Los días pasaron muy rápido y tranquilos. Poco a poco empezó a llegar el mes de noviembre. A Harry le había ido muy bien en ese tiempo, su relación con Luna iba mucho mejor, el equipo de Quidditch iba muy bien y al fin Harry había logrado que Ron no sintiera nervios, no había tenido ningún altercado con ningún profesor o alumno. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto. El que hubiera dicho que el tiempo sana las heridas estaba completamente equivocado. Por cada día que pasaba, Harry se sentía muy triste porque Sirius ya no estuviera aquí. De alguna otra manera seguía sintiendo que era su culpa. Pero algo que había subido su ánimo era que en las clases de oclumancia con Melisa había mejorado notablemente, por lo menos ya lograba ver más de los recuerdos de Melisa (que, al parecer, eran muy felices).

- Bueno, creo que fue todo por hoy - anunció Melisa la noche del último viernes de octubre al finalizar la clase - Puedo decir que en estos dos meses has mejorado mucho. Me sorprende, Severus me había dicho que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo la oclumancia.

- ¿Y cuándo voy a poder usar mi oclumancia como tú? - preguntó Harry

- Para eso falta mucho, Harry - respondió Melisa lo cual hizo que Harry se entristeciera - Pero no te preocupes - dijo Melisa al ver la expresión de Harry - Al ritmo que vas, en cualquier momento podemos empezar a dejar de usar la varita.

- ¿Cuánto tardaste para ser tan buena como eres? - preguntó Harry

- Bueno... no sé exactamente - dijo Melisa - Empecé a entrenar cuando iba en sexto curso. Terminé mi entrenamiento a los veinte años.

- ¿Crees que tardé tanto en dominar todo esto? – inquirió Harry sorprendido. Melisa se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Mañana es el primer partido de Quidditch? - preguntó Melisa cambiando el tema.

- Si - respondió Harry no muy contento de que Melisa cambiara el tema tan súbitamente - Jugaremos contra Ravenclaw.

- Y supongo que tú y Luna van a apoyar cada uno a su equipo - aventuró Melisa.

- No lo sé, ella aún no lo ha decidido - señaló Harry.

- Pues realmente espero que gane Gryffindor - comentó Melisa.

Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir por lo cual prefirió quedarse en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que amaneciera. Se quedó mirando las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Recordó que tres veces Sirius había aparecido en esa chimenea para hablar con él. Pasada como una hora, las llamas que crepitaban empezaron a adormecer a Harry él cual al fin cayó dormido. Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor, la euforia del partido de Quidditch que ocurriría ese día estaba en todo el castillo y todos hablaban sobre ello.

- Va a ser horrible - decía Ron una y otra vez mientras desayunaban -, lo presiento.

- No que ya le habías quitado los nervios - le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- Lo hice - dijo Harry - pero sólo le quité los nervios durante el juego no antes del juego.

- Buenos días – saludó Luna sentándose al lado de Harry. Los tres chicos observaron con detenimiento. Luna llevaba un gigantesco sombrero con la forma de la cabeza de un cuervo, animal representativo de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Tienes uno para cada casa? – inquirió Ron olvidando sus nervios.

- No, sólo de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw – respondió Luna sirviéndose su desayuno. Giró para ver a Harry – Espero que no te importe que apoye a Ravenclaw.

- Claro que no – negó Harry – Mientras no te enojes cuando ganemos.

- No tendría porque – señaló Luna – Sólo es un juego.

- ¡No es sólo un juego! – exclamaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Al fin alguien que no está loco por el Quidditch – soltó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que ya nos deberíamos de ir - opinó Harry

- Pero si todavía falta - dijo Ron recuperando todo su nerviosismo.

- Oh si - apoyó Hermione viendo su reloj - faltan quince minutos

- Ya vámonos, Ron – lo apuró Harry levantándose.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Ron.

- Suerte – les deseó Luna – La van a necesitar.

- ¿No era sólo un juego? – preguntó Harry divertido. Luna se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desayunar. Harry sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Los dos salieron del Gran Comedor. Mientras iban camino al campo de Quidditch vieron como dos personas también iban para allá. Melisa y Lupin iban platicando muy animadamente hacía el campó de Quidditch. Harry volteó al cielo y vio como las cuatro lechuzas de Melisa iban también hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Te importa si me adelanto? - inquirió Ron - Creo que necesito estar un momento solo para quitarme los nervios.

- Ve - asintió Harry.

Ron salió corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch. Harry vio como saludaba a Melisa y a Lupin. La esperanza de que las clases antinervios de Ron hubieran surtido efecto era algo que Harry no quería perder. Después de que Ron hubiera pasado a su lado corriendo, Melisa y Lupin se voltearon y sus ojos se quedaron en Harry.

- Hola - saludó Lupin cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien - dijo Harry - ¿Van a ver el juego?

- Si - dijo Melisa que estaba totalmente emocionada - Hace tanto tiempo que no veo un partido de Quidditch

- Pero si fuiste a ver la final de la Copa de Quidditch - indicó Lupin.

- Me refiero a que no había visto un partido de Quidditch aquí en Hogwarts - dijo Melisa - Si me disculpan, creo que me adelantaré; quiero ver el campo de Quidditch.

Melisa salió corriendo feliz. Desde que la conocía, Harry nunca había visto a Melisa tan contenta.

- Hace tanto que no la veía tan feliz - indicó Lupin.

- ¿Hace cuanto? - preguntó Harry

- Hace unos meses - dijo Lupin

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Harry.

- Bueno... está triste y enojada con ella misma - dijo Lupin y, al ver la cara de interrogación de Harry, añadió - por la muerte de Sirius.

"Qué bueno que no soy el único" pensó Harry.

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, Lupin le deseó suerte a Harry y los dos se despidieron. En el vestidor, ya se encontraba Ron listo y muy nervioso. Pasados unos minutos llegaron los demás del equipo. Después de que Harry les diera algunas palabras de motivación a su equipo, palabras que ni él sabía de dónde había sacado, el partido comenzó. A la mitad del partido, Gryffindor llevaba la mayoría del puntaje (50-20). Harry veía con felicidad que Ron no había caído en el pánico ni una sola vez. La snitch no había aparecido desde el comienzo del partido y Cho seguía cada movimiento que Harry hacía.

- Parece que esta vez la snitch no tiene ganas de salir – habló Cho.

- ¿Por qué me hablas mientras estamos en un juego de Quidditch? - preguntó Harry que seguía viendo a todos lados buscando la snitch

- Yo solo quería decirte algo - dijo Cho

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Harry todavía sin ver a Cho a la cara.

- Por algunos rumores, que yo realmente no creo, - dijo Cho - me entere que ya tienes novia.

- Si, ¿y qué? - preguntó Harry.

- Así que es cierto - dijo Cho y después cambio su tono de voz dulce a uno lleno de odio - y quién es si se puede saber.

- No te importa - dijo Harry al fin viendo a Cho a la cara sabiendo a la perfección que podría perder el partido.

- Pues dile a tu novia que se prepare - dijo Cho y después vio detrás de Harry y salió disparada.

Harry se volteó y vio como Cho iba a toda velocidad hacía un punto dorado. Era la snitch. Harry salió disparado hacía ese punto. Lo sabía, no debía de haber volteado a ver a Cho. Pronto emparejó a Cho, la cual aceleró. Todos los ojos que estaban en el campo de Quidditch se enfocaron en ellos. Harry adelantó a Cho y logró coger la snitch. Cho se detuvo y lo miró con odio en los ojos. Sin embargo, realmente no lo miraba a él, sino a detrás de él, a las gradas de Ravenclaw. Allí estaba colgado un cartel, cuyas letras gigantescas rezaban la frase "Cho Chang es una perdedora". Cho bajó furiosa del aire. Harry también bajó y, al instante, todo el equipo se abalanzó sobre él. En pocos minutos, llegaron Hermione, Luna, Hagrid, Melisa y Lupin para felicitarlos. Durante todo el día el tema de discusión no fue el triunfo de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw, sino el misterioso cartel.

- ¿Quién creen que haya colocado ese cartel en las gradas? – inquirió Ron camino al Gran Comedor para cenar, una vez que la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor había concluido.

- Alguien a quien no le cae nada bien – indicó Hermione.

Conforme se acercaban más al Gran Comedor, algunos gritos llamaron la atención de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna, quienes apresuraron el paso para saber de qué se trataba. Enfrente de la puerta del Gran Comedor, algunos alumnos habían creado un círculo alrededor de dos chicas que se peleaban, sin ayuda de sus varitas, en el suelo. Los cuatro reconocieron a una de ellas como Cho. Las amigas de Cho y las que parecían ser las amigas de la otra muchacha (entre las que Harry reconoció a Virginia Malfoy) intentaban separarlas sin conseguir nada más que empujones y golpes. De repente, una luz roja chocó contra Cho y la otra chica y las separó instantáneamente, dejándolas suspendidas a centímetros del suelo. Todos voltearon a la inmensa puerta doble del Gran Comedor, donde Dumbledore con su varita en alto miraba aprehensivamente el espectáculo.

- Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí - exigió la profesora Mcgonagall detrás del profesor Dumbledore. A su lado, Snape, Lupin, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout y Melisa

- ¡Ella se me lanzó encima! - exclamó la desconocida chica de inmediato. Su largo y lacio cabello café se veía enmarañado, mientras que sus ojos color miel iban de Dumbledore a Cho. Tenía el labio inferior partido y le sangraba la mejilla – Yo sólo me defendí.

- ¡Tú pusiste ese maldito cartel en las gradas! – recriminó Cho furiosa, con una herida en la cabeza y le sangraba la nariz

- ¡Es lo menos que te mereces, perra! – aseguró la muchacha.

- Muy bien, muy bien, lo primero que haremos será llevarlas a la enfermería a las dos y después quiero una larga y muy buena explicación a este suceso - dijo Dumbledore con calma, bajando su varita, acto con el cual Cho y la chica fueron devueltas al suelo – Profesor Flitwick, profesora Sprout, háganme el favor de dirigir a sus alumnas a la enfermería – Los aludidos asintieron y escoltaron fuera del lugar a las muchachas – Profesora Mcgonagall – Acto seguido, ambos profesores se retiraron del lugar, seguramente con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Se acabó el espectáculo, a sus asuntos, ya – dio un paso al frente Snape.

Al instante, Harry vio como todos entraban al Gran Comedor, seguidos de cerca por Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna se acercaron a Melisa y Lupin, que permanecían afuera, al parecer vigilando a las amigas de Cho y a las de la otra chica, quienes se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre ellas.

- ¿Así que ella fue la del cartel? - preguntó Melisa - ¿La conocen? – Harry, Ron y Luna negaron con la cabeza.

- Se llama Daniela Derim, séptimo año, Hufflepuff – informó Lupin.

- Ese nombre me suena – comentó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

- Era la novia de Cedric antes que Cho – aclaró Hermione de brazos cruzados.

- ¿A la que Cho le hizo la vida imposible? – inquirió Ron. Hermione asintió.

- Pues si le hizo la vida imposible, ya quedaron a mano – opinó Melisa para después entrar al Gran Comedor, detrás de las amigas de Cho y de Daniela Derim. Lupin pronto la siguió.

- Es bueno ver que por primera vez ninguno de nosotros está implicado en un escándalo en Hogwarts, ¿no creen? – habló Ron al tiempo que ingresaban al Gran Comedor. Hermione rodó los ojos y Luna sonrió, mientras Harry recordaba la advertencia que Cho le había hecho durante el partido.

Esa noche, como ya era costumbre, Harry acompañó a Luna a su sala común, recibiendo algunas miradas de enfado de parte de ciertos Ravenclaws que se encontraban fuera de la sala común platicando. Al regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, tan sólo quedaban algunos estudiantes aún festejando la reciente victoria. Subió a los dormitorios y se acostó después de ponerse el pijama. Tardó en dormirse. Pero, mientras Harry dormía, dos personas se encontraban muy nerviosas o por lo menos una de ellas lo parecía, en la Sala de Oclumancia. Lupin caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala viendo una y otra vez hacía el balcón. Melisa se encontraba en ese balcón mirando hacia el cielo como esperando algo.

- ¿Seguro que era hoy? - preguntó Lupin a Melisa sin dejar de pasear por la sala.

- Según Severus y Narcisa, si - respondió Melisa, la cual se veía sumamente tranquila.

- No deberías de ir - indicó Lupin.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Melisa sin dejar de ver el cielo.

- Sabes a la perfección que tú serás la siguiente víctima de Voldemort - puntualizó Lupin acercándose al balcón - Al ir, te estás arriesgando a ser asesinada.

- Créeme que prefiero morirme a quedarme aquí esperando noticias - dijo Melisa.

- Sabes que si mueres esto se va a complicar mucho, ¿verdad? - dijo Lupin.

- En vez de echarme la mala suerte, deberías de pensar positivo - dijo Melisa.

- En estos momentos no puedo pensar en positivo - dijo Lupin.

- Ya llegaron - dijo Melisa señalando algo en el cielo.

Una motocicleta se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, Detrás de ella iba Buckbeak. La motocicleta aterrizó en el balcón. Su tripulante se quitó un casco y dejó ver una larga y rosa cabellera. Era Tonks.

- Ya todo está listo - dijo Tonks bajando de la motocicleta - Los Dursley ya fueron llevados a la Cascada, también se llevaron a la señora Figg. Todos los aurores de la Orden ya están allá.

- Lo ves - dijo Lupin - no tienes porque ir.

- ¿Todos los mortifagos van a estar ahí? - preguntó Melisa.

- Según el informe de Narcisa, si - dijo Tonks - ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito cruzar algunas palabras con mi querida amiga Bellatrix - dijo Melisa.

- ¿Por eso quieres ir? - cuestionó Lupin - ¿Para ver a Bellatrix?

- Exactamente - aceptó Melisa - Sólo quiero verla y darle mis cordiales saludos. Te prometo que no habrá sangre. Por lo menos no de mi parte.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - apremió Tonks que se había vuelto a poner el casco.

- Yo en la moto y tú en Buckbeak - propuso Melisa a Lupin.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lupin.

Tonks se subió a la moto y Melisa detrás de ella, mientras que Lupin se subió a Buckbeak. La moto y Buckbeak despegaron del balcón. Después de un corto viaje se empezaron a vislumbrar las casas de Little Whinging. La moto comenzó a aminorar la marcha y aterrizó en Privet Drive seguida por Buckbeak. Ahí ya se encontraban como veinte o treinta aurores. Tonks y Melisa se bajaron de la moto y Lupin de Buckbeak. Al instante, aparecieron Arabella y Mundungus cerca de ellos.

- Que bueno que ya están aquí - dijo Arabella - En cualquier momento pueden llegar.

- ¿Cómo está todo? - preguntó Lupin - ¿Ya está listo?

- Dormimos a los muggles con un hechizo fácil - dijo Mundungus -, nos llevamos a los Dursley y a la señora Figg, ya mandamos a varios de la Orden a poner guardia en San Mungo, creo que no nos falta nada.

- Muy bien hecho - dijo Lupin.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar - dijo Arabella

En ese instante, se oyó una explosión. Lupin, Arabella y Mundungus sacaron sus varitas al instante junto con muchos magos más. Voltearon a todos lados para saber de dónde había salido la explosión. Y entonces se vio como un grupo de personas vestidas de negro y con capucha se acercaban al lugar. Al parecer no resultaban sorprendidos de ver a todos los aurores ahí.

- Supongo que han de tener a un muy buen informante - dijo una de las personas que iba por delante del grupo.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo otra de las personas, se quitó la capucha y dejó ver el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange - Nunca en mi vida creí que te volvería a ver… Melisa.

- Los sueños se cumplen - dijo Melisa sarcásticamente.

- ¿Dónde están los Dursley? - preguntó la primera persona que había hablado y según por su tono de voz debería de ser Lucius Malfoy.

- No se los diremos - dijo Lupin.

- Nosotros no queríamos acudir a la fuerza bruta - dijo Bellatrix - pero creo que tendremos que hacerlo.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a echar maleficios contra los aurores.

- Esta pelea es entre nosotras, ¿no lo crees, Mistick? - inquirió Bellatrix a Melisa lanzándole un maleficio, que Melisa pudo esquivar por muy poco - Supongo que al igual que Potter, querrás vengar la muerte de mi querido primo.

- Si quiera deja de ser tan cínica y no lo llames "mi querido primo" - dijo Melisa regresándole el ataque.

- Y dime, ¿cómo sigue Potter, destrozado o ya lo superó? - preguntó Bellatrix.

- No te responderé - dijo Melisa lanzándole otro maleficio a Bellatrix

- Eso quiere decir que sigue llorando por Sirius – se burló Bellatrix - ¡Pobrecillo!

- ¿Qué harías si Sirius estuviera vivo? - inquirió Melisa viendo con satisfacción que en la cara de Bellatrix se dibuja una mueca de disgusto.

- Nada - respondió Bellatrix - Porque él ya está muerto y en el infierno junto con su amigo Potter.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura - soltó Melisa - La vida da muchas vueltas.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Bellatrix furiosa lanzándole un maleficio a Melisa - ¡Sirius está muerto y no regresará!

- Si quieres creer eso, está bien, a mi no me afecta - dijo Melisa.

- Pensándolo bien, creo que te mandaré a su lado - habló Bellatrix - Avada Kedav...

- No, no, Bella - dijo una voz parecida al susurro de una serpiente - Así no se solucionan las cosas.

Tanto Melisa como Bellatrix voltearon y vieron a Lord Voldemort acercarse a ellas. Bellatrix retrocedió para dejarle el paso libre a su señor. Voldemort se acercó tanto a Melisa que estos estuvieron a un palmo de distancia.

- Hola, Melisa, ¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? - preguntó Voldemort.

- Hace mucho tiempo y me hubiera gustado que siguiera así - respondió Melisa nerviosa.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo... – comenzó Voldemort, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos y dio un chasquido con los dedos - a solas.

Ya no estaban en la calle, ahora estaban dentro de la casa de los Dursley. Voldemort comenzó a pasear alrededor de Melisa.

- Así que piensas que Black está vivo - dijo Voldemort.

- Dudo que alguien tan tonta como Bellatrix haya podido matar a Sirius - opinó Melisa.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que serías una muy buena mortifaga? - preguntó Voldemort.

- Es una pena que no esté en mis planes - soltó Melisa.

- Pero eso podría cambiar - indicó Voldemort y se paró nuevamente enfrente de Melisa, dejando esta vez más distancia - Vine a proponerte algo.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Melisa.

- Es un trato simple y sencillo - dijo Voldemort - Dime, ¿no te gustaría poder volver a tener a tus seres queridos a tu lado? O ¿qué ya nadie de los elegidos sea tocado por ninguno de mis mortifagos? Puedo cumplirte eso y mucho más.

- ¿A cambio de qué? - preguntó Melisa cruzándose de brazos.

- De que ya no le des clases de oclumancia a Harry Potter - respondió Voldemort - ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerle un favor al hombre que mató a tres de mis mejores amigos? - inquirió Melisa viendo a Voldemort dolida – No lo haré.

- Perdón, pero creo que no escuché muy bien - dijo Voldemort.

- Dije que "no" - repitió Melisa - Yo nunca dejaría a Harry vulnerable; su oclumancia es lo que lo hace más fuerte que tú, ¿o no? Por eso ya no quieres que le dé clases.

- Muy bien, entonces, tendremos que irnos por la vía difícil - dijo Voldemort y nuevamente sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo.

Voldemort extendió su mano hacía Melisa. Esta comenzó a sentir un dolor incomprensible en todo su cuerpo. Su cabeza le comenzó a doler demasiado que creyó que le estallaría; los ojos le ardían tanto que le comenzaron a llorar. Todo termino como empezó. Melisa había caído de rodillas, Voldemort se encontraba viendo una esfera de color negro que ahora tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué se siente ya no tener oclumancia, Melisa? - preguntó Voldemort - No se siente nada bien, ¿verdad? A ver si eso te demuestra algunas cosas de las que puedo ser capaz.

- No te servirá de nada - dijo Melisa en un susurro, ya que no podía casi ni hablar por lo débil que se sentía - Seguiré dándole clases a Harry y él se convertirá en un mago cien veces más grande y poderoso que tú.

Voldemort no dijo nada, sólo desapareció. Melisa miró el suelo y vio como unas grandes lágrimas caían sobre él. Se sentía vacía, ese poder que la había acompañado durante más de 20 años de su vida se había esfumado en cinco minutos. Pero dentro de ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Entonces, vino a su mente algo que la alarmó. Sin su oclumancia, Voldemort podía leer su mente libremente. Pasos se oyeron entrar en la casa de los Dursley. Remus, Arabella y Mundungus entraron corriendo a la sala.

- ¿Qué pasó? - inquirió Remus hincándose a un lado de Melisa.

- Nada importante – mintió Melisa. Remus le dedicó una mirada reluctante – Voldemort me quitó mi oclumancia.

- Mundungus, habla al Ministerio y pide que pongan más seguridad en San Mungo, también llama a San Mungo para que vengan por los heridos – ordenó Remus rápidamente.

- De acuerdo - dijo Mundungus y salió del lugar.

- Arabella, contacta a Dumbledore y dile todo lo que pasó – le dijo Remus - y ve a ver a tu madre y a los Dursley.

- Está bien - dijo Arabella saliendo detrás de Mundungus.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Remus fijando su atención en Melisa.

Melisa se recargó en el hombro de Remus y comenzó a llorar. Remus la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, un chico se despertaba agitado de su cama. Harry miró a todos lados y después se acercó a Ron, él cual estaba roncando.

- Ron, Ron, levántate, por favor - decía Harry una y otra vez sacudiendo a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron abriendo los ojos y, al ver la cara pálida de Harry, se paró de inmediato - ¿Qué pasó?

- Sentí algo horrible - dijo Harry - Sentí que algo le pasó a Melisa.

- Primero que nada, Harry, cálmate - dijo Ron - y después piénsalo con lógica; Melisa ha de estar en este instante durmiendo tranquila en su camita, cosa que nosotros deberíamos de hacer también. Seguramente sólo fue un sueño.

- No, no fue un sueño - dijo Harry -, fue un presentimiento.

- Está bien, está bien - dijo Ron bostezando - Haremos esto: nos dormiremos tranquilos y mañana en la mañana, después de desayunar, iremos a ver a Melisa, ¿te parece? - propuso Ron.

- Está bien - dijo Harry y vio como su amigo se quedaba nuevamente dormido.

Fue a su cama y miró hacía la ventana. Realmente no había sido un presentimiento. Nuevamente había soñado con Sirius, y este le había dicho que a Melisa le había ocurrido algo muy malo. Pero, ¿cómo creer algo que seguramente es producto de su imaginación, su deseo de ver a Sirius y su miedo de perder a alguien a quien quiere?

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Desde aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Dejen críticas sean buenas o malas no importa.

Gracias a Pedro I por su crítica.

Adiós ;)


	11. En medio del dolor

**11**

**En medio del dolor**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry parecía estar más paranoico que de costumbre. Cualquier ruidito extraño lo hacía sobresaltarse y meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la varita. Su preocupación por lo que le hubiera pasado a Melisa se volvió más intensa cuando, al entrar al Gran Comedor, Melisa no se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores.

- Cálmate, Harry – trató de calmarlo Luna mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Seguramente ha de estar preparándose para venir a desayunar - aventuró Hermione.

- Hermione - dijo Harry -, cuando nosotros entramos al Gran Comedor todos los días, Melisa ya va saliendo.

- Tal vez hoy no se quiso levantar temprano - opinó Ron – Vamos, Harry, tranquilízate, ella ha de estar muy bien.

- Eso espero - dijo Harry y comenzó a comer.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a platicar del juego de Quidditch del día anterior, mientras Luna centraba su atención en un nuevo ejemplar del "Quisquilloso". Harry los oía sin prestar atención, pues su mente estaba en ese sueño que había tenido. Esta vez había sido en Hogwarts en la orilla del lago donde se había encontrado con Sirius. Éste le aseguró que pronto estarían juntos. Sin embargo, lo que más había llamado su atención fueron las últimas palabras del animago: "No estoy muy seguro, pero presiento que a Melisa le pasó algo". Después había desaparecido, sin decir nada más. Pero, ¿cómo creer eso?, ¿cómo creer en un sueño? Desde el verano pasado, Harry prefería ya no hacerle caso a ninguno de sus sueños, exceptuando las visiones. Mas ¿cómo saber cuál es una visión y cuál no lo es?

- ¿Ya se enteraron? – preguntó Seamus sentándose a la mesa junto con Neville, Ginny y Dean, estos dos agarrados de la mano – Ahora no sólo tendremos que soportar a Snape en Pociones, también en Oclumancia.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Hermione.

- Eso es lo que dicen los Slytherins – habló Dean – o por lo menos es lo que nos acaba de echar en cara Malfoy.

Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos. Estos se mostraban incrédulos. Se paró y echó a correr. Ron, Hermione y Luna lo siguieron de inmediato, sin importar la cara de extrañeza de sus compañeros de casa. En cuestión de minutos, los chicos se encontraban enfrente de la Sala de Oclumancia. Harry tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó. Nadie respondía.

- No está - señaló Hermione.

- ¡Melisa! - grito Harry - ¡Melisa! ¡¿Estás ahí?

- No está ahí, Harry - dijo Ron - Pero creo que ella sabe donde está

Harry volteó a ver a Ron. Al lado de Ron, se encontraba Friga, la lechuza de su papá. Harry fue de inmediato hacía ella. Friga le entregó una nota que traía en el pico, le acarició la mano con el pico en señal de aprecio y después salió volando. Harry abrió la carta de inmediato y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien. Si quieres saber que pasó, ve con Remus._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Melisa_

- Ves, no tenias de que preocuparte, ella está bien - dijo Ron.

- Si, está bien - soltó Harry y le mostró la carta a Ron - y la letra temblorosa no significa nada.

- Seguramente tuvo que escribirlo muy rápido - pensó Hermione tranquilizando a Harry.

- Voy a ver a Lupin - dijo Harry y salió corriendo de ahí.

Los chicos no tuvieron otra elección más que seguirlo. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Lupin, vieron como salía de él Snape. Harry esperó a que Snape ya se hubiera alejado lo suficiente y fue a tocar la puerta del despacho de Lupin. En unos segundos, Lupin abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los chicos. Harry no aguardó a que todos pasaran para comenzar a preguntar.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Melisa? - preguntó Harry desesperado.

- No te responderé nada si no te tranquilizas primero - puntualizó Lupin.

- Ni lo intente, ha estado así toda la mañana - señaló Ron -, desde que tuvo esa visión.

- No fue una visión - dijo Harry -, fue un presentimiento, pero ese no es el caso.

- Harry, siéntate, tranquilízate y después te responderé - dijo Lupin sentándose atrás de su escritorio.

Harry se sentó en una silla y trató de tranquilizarse. Después de unos minutos, Lupin habló.

- Primero que nada, deben saber que Melisa se encuentra bien - aseguró Lupin poniéndose de pie - Se supone que esto nunca lo debiste de haber sabido, pero tomando en cuenta que te importa mucho Melisa, te tendré que decir que pasó.

- Díselo antes de que explote - suplico Ron a lo cual su amigo le dirigió una fría mirada.

- Atacaron Privet Drive - informó Lupin.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Harry sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- Voldemort - al oír esa palabra Ron se estremeció - tenía el plan de tomar como rehén a tu familia para que tú fueras hacía él

- Pero, ¿por qué a su familia? - inquirió Hermione - No hubiera sido un poco más inteligente secuestrar a alguno de nosotros.

- Es lo mismo que todos pensamos hasta que Vella nos dijo que durante el verano Harry había desarrollado un cierto cercanía hacía su tía – explicó Lupin.

- Eso es tonto - dijo Ron - ¿Cómo una lechuza puede hablar?

- Hay métodos para entender a los animales - explico Lupin.

- Yo he leído sobre eso - dijo Luna.

- Eso no explica que le pasó a Melisa - indicó Harry.

- Toda la Orden tenía pensado ir - continuó Lupin -, todos los que quisieran ir. Sin embargo, Dumbledore le había prohibido a Melisa ir.

- ¿Por qué se lo prohibió? - preguntó Harry.

- Porque teníamos información de que Voldemort iba detrás de ella y que quería matarla - respondió Lupin - Por eso lo mejor para ella era quedarse aquí - hizo una pequeña pausa - Pero, Melisa no es de las personas que se quedan sin hacer nada, además de que tenía ganas de ver a Bellatrix.

- ¿Quién tendría ganas de ver a esa... mujer? - inquirió Harry sintiendo de nuevo ese odio hacía Bellatrix.

- Quería cobrarle algunas que le había hecho - dijo Lupin - pero ese no es el caso. Lo que importa es que Melisa no hizo caso a las advertencias de Dumbledore y fue a Privet Drive.

- No sé a quién se parece - masculló Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Durante la pelea - prosiguió Lupin - Voldemort enfrentó a Melisa.

- ¿¡Voldemort! - gritó Harry sorprendido.

- Puedes, por favor, no gritar ese nombre - pidió Ron.

- Perdón - se disculpó Harry.

- Si, Voldemort la enfrentó - continuó Lupin - Al parecer, le quería hacer un trato.

- ¿Un trato? - preguntaron los chicos - ¿Qué trato?

- Si me dejaran terminar la historia sin interrumpirme, con mucho gusto se los diría - saltó Lupin exasperado.

- Perdón – se disculparon los chicos y después Luna dijo - Nadie volverá a decir nada hasta que termines de contar.

- Gracias - dijo Lupin y después siguió contando -. El trato era así: Voldemort le ofrecía a Melisa seguridad y protección a ella y a todos los elegidos; le ofrecía regresar a sus seres queridos, pero todo eso tenía un precio: dejar de darle clases de oclumancia a Harry. Melisa no lo aceptó, Voldemort se enojó y le quitó su oclumancia.

- Eso es imposible - dijo Harry interrumpiendo - nadie es capaz de quitarle su oclumancia a otra persona, ¿o si?

- Harry, dijimos que no interrumpiríamos – lo regañó Hermione.

- Si es posible que te quiten tu oclumancia - dijo Lupin – No sé exactamente cómo funciona, pero es posible.

- Eso lo explica todo - dijo Ron - pero no explica por qué ya no va a dar clases.

- Melisa utilizó sin descanso su oclumancia durante los últimos veinte años. Como podrán darse cuenta, perderla ahora es algo muy fuerte para Melisa - explicó Lupin - Quedó muy débil física y mentalmente.

- ¿Y cuando regresara? - preguntó Hermione.

- Cuando se encuentre mejor - respondió Lupin – No creo que tardé mucho.

Durante todo el día, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en que había sido su culpa lo que había ocurrido con Melisa. Y lo peor es que no solo sentía la culpabilidad, sino que también sentía, ahora más grande, ese hoyo que había dejado Sirius. Cuanto deseaba que él estuviera aquí para decirle que nada de lo que estaba pasando era su culpa.

El lunes llegó muy rápido. Cuando los chicos se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo, que empeoró el estado de ánimo de Harry, ocurrió. Una lechuza llegó hacía Hermione y le dejó un ejemplar del "Chismologo". Hermione, como siempre, únicamente vio la portada. Pero esa vez, al ver la portada, se puso blanca y comenzó a hojear la revista. Llegó a una hoja y se le quedó viendo atónita.

- No puedo creerlo - murmuró Hermione sin aliento.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Ron arrebatándole de las manos la revista a Hermione. Lentamente, sus orejas se fueron tiñendo de un color rojo - ¡¿Qué?

- Déjame verlo - dijo Harry quitándole la revista de las manos a Ron y comenzó a leer:

_Hermione Granger: Genio sin igual o zorra de cabaret_

_Gracias a fuentes muy confiables, se ha descubierto que la gran Hermione Granger, el genio de sexto grado de Gryffindor, no es más que una "cualquiera" que vende su cuerpo al mejor postor. Muchos jóvenes de Slytherin dicen haber visto a esta muchacha coqueteándoles a todos los hombres. También se ha visto como al pasar enfrente de algún chico guapo, esta se levanta la falda. Y lo peor del caso es que al parecer está teniendo amoríos con dos muchachos a la vez: Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Todos los escritores de esta humilde revista creemos que Hermione Granger debería ser expulsada de Hogwarts... ¿y ustedes que piensan? _

_Artículo escrito por _

_Cho Chang_

- ¡Esto es un insulto! - exclamó Hermione recuperando el aliento - ¡Yo de ninguna manera soy como me pone ahí Cho Chang!

De repente, se oyó como una voz le gritaba a una multitud enfurecida.

- ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA! - vociferaba la voz - ¡ASÍ SON LAS REGLAS! ¡NO LAS PUEDO CAMBIAR!

Se vio como un montón de muchachos salían furiosos del Gran Comedor y, al último, se vio salir a Daniela Derim acompañada por Virginia Malfoy. Al ver a Hermione, al instante fue hacía ella y comenzó a pedir perdón.

- Discúlpame, Granger – pidió la muchacha - No es mi culpa. Es culpa de las reglas, yo no las puedo cambiar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

- Daniela Derim es la editora del "Chismologo" – informó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Y me puedes decir que regla acepta que Hermione sea ridiculizada – le recriminó Ron totalmente enojado avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ella.

- "Regla número uno: - empezó a citar Virginia - En esta revista se puede escribir sobre cualquier toma, mientras se compruebe la veracidad de su fuentes."

- Pero esto no es verdad - puntualizó Harry.

- Lo sé - admitió Daniela derrotada - Pero Chang tiene de su lado a absolutamente todo Slytherin y a sus amigas. No puedo hacer nada en contra de tantas personas.

- No te preocupes, Daniela, tú no tienes la culpa – la tranquilizó Hermione - La culpa la tiene Cho. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hace contra mí.

- Porque cree que tú eres mi novia - comprendió Harry - Me lo dijo el día del partido.

- Eso está mal - opinó Luna – Le diré que yo soy tu novia y listo.

- ¿Estás loca o qué? - inquirió sorprendida Daniela, ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Harry - Te va a pulverizar. ¡Eres Lunática Lovegood!

- ¡Hey! – saltó Harry enojado por el apodo.

- Tiene razón, Luna - apoyó Hermione – y estando en la misma casa, podría hacer tu vida un infierno.

- Pero esto es injusto – señaló Luna con calma – Además a mi no me importa lo que puedan decir de mí.

- Si alguien va a ir a hablar con Cho, seré yo - indicó Harry decidido, para después ir en busca de la Ravenclaw.

Los chicos lo siguieron para ver que hacía. Harry encontró a Cho en el jardín platicando con sus amigas. Fue hacía ella y le puso enfrente la página en la que estaba el artículo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Harry? - preguntó con amabilidad.

- Tú dímelo - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué inventaste eso sobre Hermione?

- Yo no inventé nada - dijo Cho - Todo lo que dice es verdad.

- No mientas - le espetó Harry - Ahora me doy cuenta del gran error que cometí al darme cuenta de ti.

- Yo también me doy cuenta del terrible error que cometí al fijarme en un perdedor como tú - declaró Cho -, porque sólo a un perdedor le pasaría todo le que te ha pasado a ti.

- Te lo advierto, Cho, no te metas con eso - aconsejó Harry enfureciéndose -, porque no te aseguro que pueda soportar las ganas de hacerte algo.

Harry regresó furioso al interior del castillo.

Durante toda la semana, Hermione tuvo que soportar las burlas de los chicos de Slytherin e incluso le dio una bofetada a Pansy Parkinson, lo cual le dio un castigo con Snape. Harry, en cambio, no le hacía caso a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Prefería divagar en sus pensamientos. Sólo esperaba a que las clases terminaran para irse a la sala común y quedarse viendo la chimenea sin hacer nada. Sus amigos habían preferido no decirle nada y dejarlo en paz. Pasó otra semana. Harry ya no contaba los días, ni el tiempo, ya no sentía nada, no oía nada, únicamente quería que todo se acabara. Finalmente, el viernes, Harry no sintió ganas de levantarse y prefirió quedarse acostado, sin importarle todo lo que pudiera pasar. Ron no le dijo nada, únicamente le prometió que lo excusaría con todos los profesores. Solo en su dormitorio, alejado del constante ruido en los pasillos y aulas de Hogwarts, Harry pensó que Cho no estaba tan equivocada; era un perdedor sin nada.

- Hermione y yo hablamos con todos los profesores - le anunció Ron a Harry durante el descanso.

- ¿Les dijeron que estaba enfermo? - inquirió Harry sentado en su cama.

- Si, todos nos creyeron - asintió Ron.

- Muchas gracias - agradeció Harry volviéndose a acostar.

- ¿No quieres ir a comer? - preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No, gracias - negó Harry fijando su vista en el techo.

- Harry, no puedes estar toda tu vida aquí encerrado - habló Ron - Tienes que aceptarlo - se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en su cama - Sé que te duele mucho haber perdido a Sirius, pero ya es momento de que lo aceptes y de que sigas con tu vida.

- Lo sé, Ron - masculló Harry no muy contento - Tengo sueño y tú tienes clases.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo se oyó como salía de los dormitorios. Harry no quería oír a nadie, por eso estaba ahí encerrado. Inesperadamente, comenzó a sentirse muy cansado y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, ya no estaba en los dormitorios, se encontraba afuera de la sala común, en el pasillo que llevaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Oyó como unas personas se acercaban. A juzgar por las voces, Harry supo de inmediato que eso era una visión del pasado. James, Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano iban hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Odio a Mcford, lo odio – se quejaba Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tenía que castigarnos? - preguntó James sin comprenderlo - Sólo le hicimos una inocente broma a Quejicus.

- Sobre todo inocente - dijo sarcásticamente Lupin - Lo tiraron al lago con el calamar gigante que estuvo a punto de comérselo.

- No es nuestra culpa que al calamar gigante le gusten las cosas grasosas como el cabello de Quejicus - se defendió Sirius.

- Por lo menos no nos fue tan mal – intervino Colagusano.

- Es verdad, ni siquiera sé de qué se quejan – apoyó Lupin – Únicamente son dos semanas de castigo.

- Tiempo suficiente para planear la venganza – apuntó James.

- ¿Cuál venganza? – inquirió Lupin sin comprender.

- Lógicamente Quejicus va a regresárnosla en esta o la siguiente semana, así que nosotros ya tendremos nuestra venganza preparada para cuando eso suceda – explicó James.

- Ese es mi James – festejó Sirius, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza derrotado - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta navidad? - preguntó Sirius cambiar el tema repentinamente.

- Nos quedaremos por supuesto - respondió James.

- Yo diría que mejor nos fuéramos a nuestras casas - propuso Lupin - Pueden seguir entrenando ahí.

- ¿Y que nuestros padres nos descubran? - aventuró Sirius – Oye, James, no es mala idea. Que creen que te den de premio tus padres cuando sepan que su hijo es un animago ilegal.

- Yo creo que un regaño y un castigo demasiado fuerte para que lo crea - consideró James con su mano en la barbilla.

- No necesitaban ser sarcásticos – se molestó Lupin - Con decir no era suficiente.

- Yo no sé si me pueda volver a quedar - dijo Colagusano - La última vez mis papás se enojaron, creo que no les gusto pasar la Navidad solos.

- Pues tendrán que aceptarlo - dijo Sirius.

Ya habían llegado al retrato, el cual se abrió al oír la contraseña. Harry siguió a su papá y a sus amigos al interior de la sala común. Los chicos fueron hacía la chimenea. Ahí cerca de ella, se encontraban sentadas cuatro muchachas: la primera tenía largo cabello ondulado, de un tono café oscuro con algunos mechones rubios, ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa digna de quien acaba de contar un buen chiste; la segunda era una muchacha de cabello rizado y castaño, cuyos ojos color café veían furiosa a los muchachos, sin duda alguna ella era Arabella Figg; la tercera, inconfundiblemente Lily, llevaba su cabello largo y pelirrojo sujeto en una cola alta y observaba con sus ojos verdes desaprobatoriamente a los merodeadores; por último, la cuarta era una muchacha de cabello negro, lacio y ojos tan negros como su cabello; Harry supuso que se trataba de Melisa.

- ¿Por qué llegan tarde? - preguntó Arabella poniéndose de pie - Es la sexta vez en este mes. Si no van a tomar este círculo de estudio en serio, ahórrenos la necesidad de verles la cara – suavizó sus facciones y miró a Lupin – Tú no, Remus, tú tienes un puesto abierto para cuando quieras venir – el aludido sonrió nerviosamente.

- Perdónanos, Arabella – se disculpó James, revolviéndose el cabello -, es que estábamos dándole unas vueltas al campo de Quidditch en escoba.

- Yo no sabía que a estar castigados se le llamará así - comentó Lily. Sirius estuvo a punto de reír, mas James le dedicó una mirada que lo detuvo en seco – Bien merecido se lo tienen por lo que le hicieron a Severus.

- No discutiré eso contigo, Evans – puntualizó James en tono seductor. Lily rodó los ojos, al tiempo que Melisa y la otra chica se reían entre ellas.

- Si vuelven a llegar tarde les juró que los saco a patadas - advirtió Arabella tajantemente y después cambio su tono de voz a uno amable - Exceptuándote a ti, Remus. Yo sé que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hacen estos tontos.

- Bueno, antes de que empecemos, voy a dejar esto a los dormitorios - anunció Lily parándose con un libro en las manos.

- Si quieres, yo te lo llevo - propuso Melisa levantándose - Tengo que subir para alimentar a Skipi.

- Bueno - aceptó Lily entregándole el libro a Melisa con una sonrisa.

Melisa subió a los dormitorios. James, Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano se sentaron en la mesa junto a las demás.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo, Dorcas? - inquirió James fijando su mirada en la desconocida muchacha, viendo de reojo a Lily, quien había comenzado a leer un apunte.

- No - respondió Arabella aun molesta, antes de que la chica pudiera responder.

- Planes navideños – manifestó Dorcas – Nada realmente interesante.

- Hablando de planes navideños… - comenzó Sirius viendo a Lily – ¡Dime que Quejicus se largara a su casa esta Navidad! – pidió en tono de falsa suplica Sirius. Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Lo que haga o no haga SEVERUS no es tu problema – aclaró Lily enojada poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre del Slytherin. Harry se preguntó porque Lily parecía saber sobre la vida de Snape – Si tanto te disgusta, entonces regresa tú a tu casa esta Navidad.

- Nah, prefiero mil veces a Quejicus con su grasiento pelo que a mi madre con sus ínfulas de grandeza – declaró Sirius.

Lily abrió la boca para rebatir, mas, en ese momento, se oyó un grito. Harry vio como de inmediato Sirius y Dorcas se levantaban de un brinco.

- Melisa - dijo Sirius - Fue Melisa.

Nadie vio como paso, pero, en menos de un segundo, Sirius estaba en las escaleras a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Sirius no te subas… - gritaron al mismo tiempo Lily, Arabella y Dorcas, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

La escalera se había convertido en un tobogán. Sirius estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiera sido porque se sostuvo al barandal. Apoyándose en él, siguió subiendo el tobogán.

- Mejor bájate y nosotras subiremos – propuso Arabella.

- Ahí se nota que no conoces a Sirius – dijo James en voz baja pero muy audible

Sirius no oyó a nadie y, después de mucho esfuerzo y equilibrio, logró llegar a la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas. Al entrar, Dorcas puso su pie en el tobogán, que instantáneamente se convirtió en escalera otra vez. Esa oportunidad la aprovecharon James, Remus y Colagusano para subir la escalera a toda velocidad. Harry siguió a los muchachos junto a Dorcas. En el dormitorio, se encontraba Melisa tirada en su cama llorando a todo pulmón. Sirius estaba hincado a lado de la cama preguntándole a Melisa qué le ocurría. Dorcas se acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella, mientras James revisaba la habitación en busca de una respuesta. Pronto aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta Lily y Arabella.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Arabella.

Harry, que seguía los movimientos de su padre, lo vio agacharse y recoger un papel tirado en el suelo cerca de la mesita de noche de Melisa. Lo alisó y leyó en voz alta:

- "Esto es un recordatorio para que aprendas a no meterte con personas más fuertes que tú, maldita sangre sucia" – pronunció James. El llanto de Melisa se intensifico de una manera sorprendente – Firma R.L.

Las miradas se posaron instintivamente en Lupin.

- ¿En serio? – cuestionó Lupin incrédulo.

- Perdona, Remus, pero debes de admitir que esto permite muchas malinterpretaciones – bromeó James olvidando que a unos pasos de él Melisa lloraba desconsoladamente.

Haciendo caso omiso a la innecesaria defensa de Remus que Arabella acababa de comenzar, Harry tenía su vista sobre Colagusano. El bajito muchacho había pasado detrás de James e inspeccionaba una pequeña jaula de color plateado colocada sobre la mesita de noche. Harry se acercó con intereses de saber que llamaba la atención de Colagusano. Adentro había una ratita de color negro dormida… no… no estaba dormida… estaba…

- Mató a Skipi – señaló Colagusano la jaula. Todos lo voltearon a ver. James acercó su cara a la jaula arreglándose sus anteojos.

- ¿Pero quién pudo ser? – inquirió James.

- ¿Quién más es R.L.? – preguntó Remus.

- Rabastan Lestrange – dijo una escalofriante voz impregnada de odio.

Todos se sobresaltaron y dieron un paso para atrás. Harry vio a Sirius. El muchacho se había puesto en pie, se veía tan amenazador que hasta sus propios amigos le tenían miedo. Melisa paró de llorar y vio a Sirius. Harry ya había visto así a su padrino, la noche que lo había conocido en la casa de los gritos. Sirius cogió la jaula y salió del cuarto furioso. Enseguida, James fue detrás de él y Harry no se quedó atrás. James y Harry persiguieron a Sirius por toda la sala común y los pasillos de Hogwarts. El muchacho no oía absolutamente nada de lo que le gritaba James, sólo buscaba como un perro a su presa a Rabastan Lestrange. Finalmente, lo halló en uno de los jardines, sentado junto con todos sus seguidores de Slytherin. Sirius fue directamente hacia él, se le puso enfrente y le restregó la jaula de Skipi en la cara.

- ¡¿Sabes quién era? ¡¿Lo sabes? – le gritó Sirius a Rabastan Lestrange, un muchacho alto, algo fornido, de cabello negro cenizo largo y ojos azules.

- No y no me importa – dijo Lestrange alejando la jaula de Skipi de su cara de un golpe.

En menos de un segundo, Rabastan se encontraba en el suelo y Sirius lo estaba golpeando con tanta fuerza que todos dieron varios pasos lejos de ahí. Instintivamente, Rabastan lanzó a Sirius contra una banca y éste se abrió la frente, que pronto comenzó a sangrar. James trató de ayudar a su amigo pero fue atrapado por los amigos de Lestrange. Tanto Sirius como el Slytherin ya estaban sangrando pero aun así no dejaban de golpearse uno al otro, hasta que una fuerza invisible los separó, haciéndolos flotar a centímetros del suelo. Todos voltearon en busca del causante, encontrándose con un hombre, desconocido para Harry, que tenía su varita levantada. Su cabello blanco simulaba la melena de un león, sus ojos entre rojo y amarillos (Harry nunca supo cual era el verdadero) veían expectantes la escena. De repente se oyeron pasos y la profesora Mcgonagall no tardó en aparecer en el lugar.

- Profesores, hay una muy buena explicación para esto – saltó inmediatamente James librándose de los Slytherin.

Y entonces, todo se volvió borroso. Harry despertó. Se encontraba en el dormitorio. Ya era de noche. Se oyó como alguien entraba. Era Ron. Al ver que Harry estaba despierto se acercó a su cama.

- Todos los maestros nos creyeron que estabas enfermo – informó Ron, mas, al ver la cara de agitado de Harry, inquirió – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si – asintió Harry sentándose en su cama – Acabo de tener otra visión.

- ¿Otra vez del pasado? – preguntó Ron.

- Si – dijo Harry - ¿Qué hora es?

- Es la hora de la cena – indicó Ron – ¿Vas a querer ir?

- No – negó Harry con la cabeza – Prefiero quedarme aquí.

- No creo que vayas a seguir diciendo eso después de ver eso – señaló Ron viendo contento la ventana.

Harry volteó a ver la ventana y su rostro se lleno de felicidad. Una camioneta voladora aterrizaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. De ella bajaron dos personas a las que Harry no pudo distinguir, pero con seguridad una de ellas seria Melisa. Harry y Ron vieron como salía Hagrid a darles la bienvenida. Al fin, después de dos semanas, Melisa había regresado.

* * *

Como dije en el anterior capitulo esto se está poniendo más interesante. Espero les haya gustado y que dejen alguna crítica, por favor, sea buena o mala.

Gracias a Pedro I por su fiel crítica.

Adiós ;)


	12. Los celos de Cho

**12**

**Los celos de Cho**

- ¿Tú crees que sea Melisa? – preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Dime, Ron, ¿conoces a alguien más que tenga una camioneta voladora de color negro? – cuestionó Harry.

- Tal vez Melisa le prestó su camioneta a alguien – aventuró Ron.

- O tal vez si sea ella – formuló Harry parándose y sacando ropa de su baúl para cambiarse.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió Ron – No piensas ir a verla, ¿o si?

- ¿Y si así fuera qué? – preguntó desafiante Harry.

- Que no puedes salir de aquí, todos los maestros creen que estás enfermo – indicó Ron, para después añadir sonriendo – y además no te permitiré ir sin mí.

- En ese caso – dijo Harry cambiándose de ropa – saca de mi baúl la capa de mi papá.

- ¿Y también van a venir Hermione y Luna? – inquirió Ron mientras buscaba la capa.

- Supongo – habló Harry - ¿Luna está aquí?

- Cuando le dijimos que no querías salir de tu cuarto quiso venir a verte – respondió Ron.

- Entonces iremos los cuatro – dijo Harry.

Después de un rato, los chicos bajaron del dormitorio. Abajo, enfrente de la chimenea, se encontraban Hermione y Luna. Luna al ver bajar a Harry se levantó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Luna a Harry cuando éste y Ron se les acercaron – Ron y Hermione me dijeron que estabas triste.

- Lo estaba – dijo Harry – pero ya no.

- Melisa acaba de regresar – anunció Ron.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – inquirió Hermione.

- Vimos llegar su camioneta hace unos minutos – respondió Harry - Ron y yo teníamos planeado ir a verla ¿Quieren venir?

- Por supuesto – sonrió Luna.

- Pero, ¿cómo vas a salir, Harry? – preguntó Hermione – Todos los maestros creen que tú estás enfermo y en cama.

- Para algo tengo una capa invisible – señaló Harry.

Harry volvió a los dormitorios para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando regresó, él y los demás salieron de la sala común. Harry los fue guiando hasta la Sala de Oclumancia. Al llegar al pasillo se comenzó a oír mucho ruido. Los chicos se asomaron antes de cruzar una esquina. La puerta de la Sala de Oclumancia se abrió y de ella salieron Lupin y Snape juntos. Los dos se despidieron de alguien (los chicos supusieron que era Melisa) y después se fueron por otro camino diferente al que Harry y los chicos estaban utilizando para llegar. Esperaron cinco minutos y después fueron a la puerta. Harry se quitó la capa invisible y tocó tres veces la puerta. Al principio, nadie respondió, pero después de unos minutos se oyó la voz de Melisa.

- Si eres tú, Severus, quiero que sepas que estaré bien – aseguró Melisa sin abrir la puerta - y que ya tengo mucho sueño y me quiero ir a dormir.

- No soy Snape – declaró Harry.

De inmediato se oyeron pasos que iban hacia la puerta, esta se abrió y dejó ver a una Melisa que parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe.

- Sólo me pregunto una cosa – dijo Melisa - ¿Cómo rayos se pueden enterar tantas personas de que regresé cuando únicamente le avisé a Dumbledore?

- Vimos llegar tu camioneta – comunicó Ron.

- La próxima vez me vendré en algo un poco más discreto – consideró Melisa con risa contenida – Pasen – y al ver a Harry se puso blanca – Excepto tú – dijo parando a Harry en la puerta.

Melisa se le quedó viendo sorprendida a Harry. Harry notó, por un mínimo instante, que la sonrisa de Melisa se desvanecía.

- No vengo durante dos semanas y mira cómo estás – lo regañó Melisa - No has comido, no has dormido y seguramente no te has levantado de tu cama.

- ¿Cómo rayos puede saber exactamente todo lo que pasa? – inquirió en voz baja Ron.

- Es que no me he sentido con ánimos de hacer nada – expresó Harry entrando en la Sala de Oclumancia.

- ¿Y como estas tú, Melisa? – preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

- Bien – respondió Melisa, dejando de ver a Harry –, aunque muy aburrida de estar descansando, por eso regresé – se sentó en uno de los sillones - ¿Y a ustedes como les ha ido?

- Bien – respondió Ron –, exceptuando que en un día tenemos dos clases con Snape

- ¿Los trató mal? – inquirió Melisa.

- No – respondió Hermione –, hasta eso se portó bien con nosotros.

- Me alegra saber que aún me toma en consideración – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Y qué se siente ya no tener oclumancia? – preguntó Ron como si hubiera resistido la tentación de hacer esa pregunta antes.

- ¡Ron! – le gritaron Harry y Hermione al unísono para que se callara.

- Perdón – se disculpó Ron.

- No importa – dijo Melisa - No se siente tan mal como pensaba. Ahora estoy desempolvando mi vieja varita.

- Perdón, Melisa – se disculpó Harry – Fue mi culpa que perdieras tu oclumancia.

- Claro que no fue tu culpa – negó Melisa y después volteó a ver a Ron, Hermione y Luna – ¿Por eso ha estado así de triste?

- No precisamente – indicó Hermione.

- Si es mi culpa – profirió Harry. Estaba harto de que le dijeran que todo lo que pasaba no era su culpa – Todo lo que pasa es mi culpa.

- Harry, eso no es cierto – intervino Luna – Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

- ¡Claro que si! – gritó Harry – ¡Tengo culpa de todo lo que ha pasado desde que entré a Hogwarts! – se paró del sillón y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro – ¡Tengo la culpa de que tuvieran que destruir la Piedra Filosofal y que por consecuente muriera Flamel!

- No es cierto – negó Ron.

- ¡Tengo la culpa de que el basilisco haya ido en contra de todos los hijos de muggles y de que Riddle haya atrapado a Ginny! – siguió Harry sin escuchar a Ron.

- Claro que no – habló esta vez Hermione.

- ¡Tengo la culpa de que Sirius se hubiera escapado de Azkaban y que fuera un fugitivo! – continuó sin seguir oyendo a sus amigos.

- Esa fue culpa de Sirius por tonto y no planear las cosas bien – dijo Melisa.

- ¡Tengo la culpa de que Colagusano se haya escapado! – siguió Harry - ¡Tengo la culpa de que Cedric muriera en la última prueba del torneo! ¡Tengo… tengo la culpa de que todos ustedes salieran lastimados en la pelea del ministerio y tengo la culpa de la muerte de S…

En ese instante se detuvo. El dolor que lo había acompañado durante los últimos meses ahora estaba más latente que nunca. Se sentó y comenzó a mirar el suelo. Un silencio horrible cubría toda la Sala de Oclumancia. Harry ya no lo podía soportar… ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien… ya no podía seguir conteniendo esas lagrimas que ahora mojaban sus ojos y sus mejillas.

- Harry, - dijo lentamente Melisa – tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Sirius.

- Si la tengo - dijo Harry llorando – Creí que él estaba en el Ministerio, fui para allá sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, puse la vida de mis amigos y la mía en peligro e hice que Sirius saliera de Grimmauld Place para salvar… me.

Harry ya no pudo seguir. Su llanto ahogaban todas las palabras. Sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon e inmediatamente un calor tranquilizador y el sentimiento de protección lo envolvió. Melisa lo abrazaba de una forma maternal muy parecida a los abrazos de la señora Weasley. Harry sintió que ella también estaba llorando.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando ni supo que ocurrió, sólo abrió los ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana. La luz del sol entraba por la venta del cuarto donde estaba. Miró a todos lados: las paredes estaban tapizadas de estrellas de color azul claro, lo cual hacia contraste con el color azul oscuro de la pared. Vio hacia una esquina y vio un baúl abierto y alrededor de él estaban un montón de cosas regadas. La cama era muy suave y acogedora, con unas sabanas blancas y una almohada azul. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche en la que había un despertador, una vela (que estaba apagada) y cuatro fotos: una era de una muchacha que Harry la reconoció como la chica de cabello café con mechones rubios que había aparecido en su última visión; otra era de Snape muy joven, como de unos diecisiete años; una de Sirius a la misma edad y la ultima, era de Melisa, a la misma edad, con dos personas ya grandes que Harry identificó como sus padres. El papá era muy alto, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, realmente no tenía ningún parecido con su hija, exceptuando la hermosa sonrisa. La mamá era muy bonita y el increíble parecido a su hija era abrumador: tenía el mismo color de cabello, casi la misma estatura y sus facciones eran idénticas. Lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, ya que los de la mamá eran cafés, y también inexplicable seriedad en su rostro.

Harry dejó de ver las fotos y vio el reloj. ¡Ya eran las doce de la tarde! Se paró y salió del cuarto. Se encontró en un pasillo en el que se veía otra puerta. Harry fue hacia ella y al abrirla vio que era otro cuarto. Fue al final del pasillo. Una escalera en forma de caracol lo llevó a un pequeño balconcito por el que se veían los jardines de Hogwarts y la entrada al Bosque Prohibido. A la derecha, notó que había una percha para que las lechuzas descansaran. Harry trató de encontrar una salida de ese balconcito, encontrando una puerta que llevaba al interior. Era una puerta de madera muy grande y sin cerradura. Se acercó a ella y la empujó. La puerta se abrió de par en par y dejó ver la Sala de Oclumancia. Ésta estaba totalmente vacía. Harry buscó a alguien, mas se encontraba solo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Se paró e hizo el ademán de ir hacia la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como el pomo de la puerta se movió y ésta se abrió. Entraron Ron, Hermione y Luna, los tres parecían adormilados.

- Harry, ya despertaste – dijo Ron – Creímos que dormirías más.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? – inquirió Harry que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Hermione – Estuviste toda la noche llorando.

- Y nosotros estuvimos tranquilizándote – añadió Luna.

- Después terminaste durmiéndote en los brazos de Melisa – concluyó Ron – Ella te llevó a su cuarto y, como ya era muy noche, nos dejó quedarnos en el cuarto de las visitas. Melisa se durmió en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Hace cuanto que despertaron? – inquirió Harry.

- Despertamos como a las once, bajamos a desayunar y a traerte algo de ropa – señaló Ron sacando ropa de Harry de debajo de su túnica.

- ¿Y Melisa dónde está? – preguntó Harry cogiendo la ropa.

- Desayunando, se despertó más tarde que nosotros – manifestó Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – inquirió Luna.

- Me siento mucho mejor – admitió Harry.

- Melisa tenía razón, desahogarse es bueno para el alma – comentó Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era Melisa, la cual también parecía totalmente adormilada.

- Harry, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Melisa al verlo.

- Mucho mejor – expresó Harry – Gracias por desvelarse por mí.

- No fue nada – aseguró Ron – Sólo no le digas a mi mamá porque se volvería loca.

- Fue un placer – dijo Melisa bostezando –, aunque descubrí que no es muy bueno combinar el desvelo con la perdida de oclumancia. Si no les importa, me iré a dormir un poco más.

Salió al balconcito y se oyó como subía las escaleras. Harry y los chicos salieron de la Sala de Oclumancia para dejar dormir a Melisa tranquilamente.

Después de eso, los días pasaron mucho más tranquilos y felices para Harry. Aunque su tristeza no había desaparecido del todo, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal y podía dormir sin recordar lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Por alguna rara razón, Harry sentía que esa noche en la Sala de Oclumancia alguien más que sus amigos y Melisa había estado ahí apoyándolo, pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

Noviembre se fue con mucha rapidez y diciembre llegó junto con un manto de nieve que cubrió absolutamente todo Hogwarts. Era lunes, el primero de diciembre. El día transcurrió sin ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Lo malo ocurrió en la noche cuando ya todos estaban en sus camas. Harry, por primera vez en dos semanas, no tardó en conciliar el sueño. Finalmente, su cansancio lo venció y quedó dormido. Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraba en el dormitorio. Estaba en la entrada a la sala común y, considerando la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala común, Harry supo que era de noche. Cerca de la chimenea había dos personas escribiendo con rapidez. Harry se acercó y vio que las dos personas eran su papá y Sirius cuando tenían más o menos su edad. James dejó de escribir y se estiró.

- Detesto a Mcford – aseveró mientras se estiraba.

- Lo has dicho más de diez mil veces – señaló Sirius quien seguía escribiendo sin detenerse.

- Voy a tomar un descanso – anunció James poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Sirius sin dejar de escribir.

- Voy al baño – dijo James alejándose.

Harry vio como su papá desaparecía en la oscuridad. Se fijó en Sirius y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de algo: Sirius era zurdo. Escribía de una manera muy rápida. Se oyó como alguien venía. James regresaba del baño. Al llegar a la mesa, James se quedó mirando a Sirius.

- Creo que o soy muy tonto o poco observador – comenzó James sin dejar de ver a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius aún sin dejar de escribir.

- ¡Eres zurdo! – apuntó James.

Sirius dejó de escribir. Vio su mano primero y después se volvió a ver a James incrédulo. Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius tenía una venda en la cabeza.

- ¿Somos amigos desde que tenemos once años y nunca te diste cuenta de que soy zurdo? – cuestionó incrédulo Sirius.

- Tengo mala memoria y poca observación, amigo – dijo en modo de disculpa James sentándose de nuevo.

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo Sirius mientras volvía a escribir.

- Oye y haz estado pensando en que le vas a regalar este año a Melisa – inquirió James en son de molestar.

- No – respondió Sirius - ¿Por qué?

- Porque después del espectáculo que diste con Lestrange, todos creyeron que te harías su novio – puntualizó James.

- James, a mi me viene valiendo mucho lo que piensen o crean los demás – expresó Sirius – y no me haré novio de Melisa nunca.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices – dijo James cogiendo su pluma – Pero si quieres que te dé un consejo, le deberías de regalar una mascota, para que así se le quite la tristeza por lo de Skipi.

- Sería buena idea – dijo Sirius con un evidente tono de sarcasmo en su voz – exceptuando el hecho de que Skipi era su mejor amigo y que ninguna mascota lo remplazará.

- Puedes hacer el intento – opinó James.

- ¿Y qué le regalaría? – inquirió Sirius al fin despegándose de la hoja.

- Una lechuza, por ejemplo – propuso James

Harry ya no supo que pasó porque alguien lo despertó. Ron estaba zarandeando a Harry para que este se despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

- Ven, tienes que ver algo – dijo Ron saliendo del dormitorio.

Harry se paró y siguió a su amigo. Todos los miembros de la casa se encontraban en la sala común y veían sorprendidos las paredes. Harry volteó a ver lo que veían y quedó totalmente sorprendido. Las paredes estaban rayadas con pintura de diferentes colores y entre esos rayones se encontraban las palabras "En tu cara Potter" o "Esto te pasa por tener novia". Al ver que llegó Harry, todos lo voltearon a ver. Este no sabía que decir.

- Harry, ¿tienes idea de quien hizo esto? – inquirió Hermione que se veía totalmente conmocionada.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, Hermione – respondió Harry.

De repente se oyó como se abría la puerta de la sala común. Todos voltearon hacía allá y vieron a la Profesora Mcgonagall totalmente sorprendida. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Harry.

- Todos al Gran Comedor de inmediato – ordenó lentamente la Profesora Mcgonagall

Después dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato. Todos fueron hacía el retrato y salieron. Su sorpresa se acrecentó más al ver que no sólo la sala común de Gryffindor había sido la afectada. Todos los pasillos por los que iban pasando estaban igual a la sala común, solo que en estos se podían encontrar otras frases como "Te lo advertí Lovegood" o "Tú y Potter van a sufrir en grande". Hermione, al leer esas frases, dio un resoplido de furia y dijo en voz baja: "Cho Chang". El Gran Comedor estaba igual. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya ahí. Harry trató de buscar a Luna con la mirada pero no la encontró. Todos los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de los profesores y parecían totalmente furiosos con lo sucedido. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron casi al final de la mesa.

- Pido la atención de todos – habló Dumbledore e instantáneamente cesaron todos los murmullos – Como ya se han de haber dado cuenta, Hogwarts acaba de sufrir el peor de los insultos. Les puedo asegurar que el único castigo para los responsables de esto será la expulsión.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Dumbledore que, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, estaba furioso – Quiero que salgan del Gran Comedor las siguientes personas: Cho Chang, Marieta Edgecombe, todas las jovencitas de sexto grado de Slytherin, exceptuando a la señorita Parkinson; Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y Daniela Derim.

Ron miró a sus amigos y estos le regresaron la mirada. Lo más seguro es que pensaran que Harry y Luna tenían algo que ver, pero ¿Hermione por qué? Se pusieron de pie y fueron hacía la puerta. Ahí afuera estaban Snape, Lupin, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Mcgonagall y la profesora Sprout. En unos minutos, Cho salió acompañada de Marieta. Las chicas de Slytherin salieron también y casi pasados unos minutos más salieron Luna, Daniela, Ron y Pansy Parkinson acompañados por Dumbledore.

- Señor Weasley y señorita Parkinson, quiero que acompañen al Profesor Lupin para ayudarlo a contactar a todas las familias de estas personas – pidió Dumbledore

Ron y Pansy siguieron a Lupin por un corredor.

- Señorita Derim, quiero que vaya de inmediato por el libro de las reglas del "Chismologo" – dijo Dumbledore.

Daniela salió corriendo hacía las mazmorras.

- Todos los demás, vamos a mi despacho – estableció el profesor Dumbledore.

Todos los profesores se fueron por delante, exceptuando a Snape que seguía como un halcón a Cho. Todas las niñas de Slytherin junto con Marieta y Cho se veían muy preocupadas. Hermione y Harry intercambiaban miradas cada cinco segundos, mientras Luna únicamente viajaba su mirada por la cara de todos. Pronto llegaron a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. La gran estatua de águila dejó pasar a la comitiva. En cuanto entraron al despacho, todos tomaron una silla.

- Usted no, señorita Chang – la detuvo Snape en cuanto esta se había sentado – Usted estará al frente de todos.

Cho se paró con la cabeza en alto. Justo en ese momento, entró Daniela totalmente cansada. Se notaba que había corrido mucho.

- Gracias, señorita Derim, ahora deje ese libro en el escritorio – apuntó Dumbledore.

Daniela dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que Cho había desocupado.

- Como ya lo había dicho en el Gran Comedor – comenzó Dumbledore sentándose detrás de su escritorio – el acto que ha ocurrido hace algunos minutos, nunca había ocurrido en Hogwarts en sus mil años de existencia – hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver – Señorita Edgecombe y jovencitas del Slytherin, se me hace incomprensible como es que se les ocurrió seguir las ordenes de la señorita Chang.

- Profesor – dijo Cho – ellas quisieron hacerlo, no siguieron mis órdenes.

- Eso es cierto, profesor – apoyaron las chicas de Slyhterin

- Eso no es cierto – negó Marieta – Cho nos obligó y nos amenazó con que iba a publicar algo en el "Chismologo".

- ¿Eso es cierto, señorita Chang? – preguntó Dumbledore a Cho.

- Ella está mintiendo, profesor – rechazó Cho.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry pudo percibir que alguien mentía. Era como si leyera los pensamientos de Cho. Y no era el único que hacía eso en ese instante. Tanto Dumbledore como Snape también estaban leyendo los pensamientos de Cho.

- Señorita Chang, le diré que por todo lo que ha hecho en estos últimos meses, sus palabras no tienen mucha credibilidad – expuso Dumbledore y después prosiguió con las demás chicas – Debo decirles que estarán suspendidas de Hogwarts hasta que regresemos de las vacaciones navideñas y también que se les baja el 25% de sus calificaciones finales.

- Pero, profesor, todo es culpa de Cho – saltó una niña de Slytherin.

- Ella nos amenazo – habló otra.

- No importa que haya ocurrido, lo que importa es que lo hicieron – aclaró Dumbledore - , y no voy a dejar esta mala conducta sin un castigo. Es mi última palabra. Profesor Snape, profesor Flitwick, por favor, llévense a sus alumnas y que empaquen sus cosas, mañana mismo se irán de Hogwarts.

Snape y Flitwick salieron del despacho seguidos por Marieta y las chicas de Slytherin. Nuevamente Cho quiso sentarse, sin embargo esta vez Dumbledore fue el que se lo impidió.

- Señorita Chang, usted estará parada – dijo Dumbledore y después cogió el libro que Daniela había llevado –. Señorita Derim, quiero que nos lea la primera regla que está escrita en este libro.

Daniela se paro y cogió de las manos de Dumbledore el libro. Lo abrió en una de las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer.

- "En esta revista se puede escribir sobre cualquier tema, mientras se compruebe la veracidad de sus fuentes. No importará si la imagen de un estudiante o profesor queda dañada" – leyó Daniela.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Derim. Puede sentarse – indicó Dumbledore. Daniela dejó el libro en el escritorio y se fue a sentar - Según esta ley, señorita Chang, usted no ha hecho ningún acto malo al publicar este artículo – puntualizó mientras mostraba el artículo que Cho había escrito sobre Hermione -, pero usted acabo con la buena reputación de su compañera, la señorita Granger.

- Yo solo dije lo que era la verdad – se defendió Cho.

- Trato y trato, pero aun así no puedo comprender como es que usted hizo esto en contra de la señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore – y mucho menos me puedo explicar cómo ha podido hacer esto a Hogwarts, y lo peor, amenazó a sus amigas y compañeras. ¿Puede explicarme por qué hizo todo esto?

- Son cosas personales que no diré – respondió Cho totalmente indignada

- Yo he sacado una conclusión - manifestó Dumbledore entrelazando su manos – el acto que hizo esta noche y el artículo que escribió sobre la señorita Granger tienen una cosa en común: – todos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore extrañados – Harry Potter.

Una vez más en la noche, las miradas se posaron en Harry, lo cual incomodo al muchacho.

- Pero como usted ya lo ha dicho – continuo Dumbledore – esas son cosas personales en las que no me meteré. Pero debe de saber que esto no pasara sin un castigo. Quedará suspendida temporalmente hasta que el profesorado haya decidido su castigo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus compañeras, usted se quedará aquí en Hogwarts arreglando el desastre que cometió.

- Pero, profesor… – saltó Cho alarmada.

- Además, mañana vendrán a Hogwarts los padres de sus compañeros, para que enfrente de ellos les pida una disculpa – concluyó Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo, profesor – aceptó Cho bajando la cabeza.

- En cuanto a ustedes – habló Dumbledore posando su mirada en Harry, Hermione y Luna –, mañana tendrán un tiempo libre para poder estar con sus padres – volteó a ver nuevamente a Cho – Tendrá que hablar también con los padres de las jovencitas a las que involucró en esto – Cho simplemente asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, sin más que decir, creo que lo mejor sería que se fueran a dormir – indicó Dumbledore – Buenas noches.

Harry, Hermione, Luna y Cho salieron del despacho. Esa noche, Harry no pudo volver a reconciliar el sueño así que prefirió adelantar un poco de tarea. Al siguiente día, Harry, Hermione y Luna pudieron faltar a clases. Los padres llegaron como a eso de las doce y de inmediato Cho comenzó a disculparse de la misma manera con cada uno de ellos, siendo interrumpida por sus padres, quienes, en cuanto arribaron al lugar, la regañaron en medio patio y a la vista de todos. Harry observó la escena desde lejos unos cuantos minutos, mas su atención pronto se desvió en Luna y su padre, los cuales, una vez después de escuchar la disculpa de Cho, habían decidido caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts platicando animadamente y sin prestar atención a los gritos tan cercanos a ellos. Sintió el impulso de acercarse y presentarse, mas pensó que sería mejor no destruir tan linda escena familiar. Ya podría conocer al señor Lovegood en un mejor momento.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y por favor dejen una crítica.

Adiós ;)


	13. Una sorpresa en Navidad

**13**

**Una sorpresa en Navidad**

Los días pasaron tranquilamente desde ese suceso. Pronto llegó la penúltima semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Era la mañana del jueves. Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando cuando una lechuza de color marrón llegó, le dejó una carta a Hermione y se fue inmediatamente.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando esta abrió la carta.

- Es de Victor – respondió Hermione mientras leía la carta.

- ¿Quién es Victor? – inquirió Luna.

- Victor Krum – respondió Harry.

- Ah, ¿eres su amiga? – preguntó Luna a Hermione.

- Es su novia – aclaró Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Eso no es cierto, Ron – negó Hermione terminando de leer la carta – Sólo es mi amigo.

- Si como no – dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

Hermione sacó una pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Cuando hubo terminado vio primero a Ron y después a Harry.

- ¿Me prestas a Hedwig? – inquirió Hermione.

- Claro que si – respondió Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no me pides a Pig? – preguntó Ron ofendido.

- Porque es para mandar una carta a Victor y no creo que tú quieras que use a Pig para eso – señaló Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora que te ha escrito Vicky? – inquirió Ron como si fuera una pregunta hecha al azar

- Me escribió que quiere verme – respondió Hermione –, así que le dije que podíamos vernos el sábado en la visita a Hogsmeade a la una de la tarde.

- Claro – soltó Ron enojado – claro, a él si le aceptas una cita.

- ¿Será porque es la única persona que me ha invitado a una cita? – preguntó Hermione con tono de obviedad

- Pues ahora no – dijo Ron parándose – Yo te invito pasar todo el día conmigo en Hogsmeade hasta que tengas que ir a ver a Vicky.

Harry, Hermione y Luna se le quedaron viendo a Ron. El pelirrojo no tardó en ponerse blanco; le había tomado unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hermione la propuesta –, tendré dos citas en el mismo día.

- Voy a prepararme para las clases – murmuró Ron lentamente como si lo hubieran golpeado

Los chicos vieron como Ron se alejaba y salía del Gran Comedor. Hermione cogió sus cosas.

- Voy a enviar esta carta – dijo a los chicos y después salió del Gran Comedor.

- Su relación es muy interesante – opinó Luna continuando con su desayuno.

- Si – apoyó Harry comiendo un panecillo. En ese momento, una idea atravesó su cabeza – Oye, Luna, tomando en cuenta que Ron y Hermione van a estar en su cita – empezó Harry sonrojándose levemente –, nosotros podríamos tener nuestra primera cita - cuatro de meses de novios y no habían tenido una sola cita formal. Las idas a la biblioteca juntos simplemente no contaban.

- Por su puesto – sonrió Luna.

- Harry – lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

Era Cho. Lucía sumamente sucia y cansada, sin contar la evidente tristeza en sus ojos.

- Me manda la profesora Mistick a decirte que la clase de mañana se suspenderá – transmitió el mensaje Cho con cansancio.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry extrañado.

- No me preguntes – respondió Cho –, solo traigo el mensaje. Aunque según lo que oí, creo que se trata de alguien que está en San Mungo.

- Dile que está bien – dijo Harry.

En cuanto Cho se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Harry y Luna se vieron entre sí.

- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

- No lo sé, pero creo que es alguien muy importante – respondió Harry

Ya eran varias veces las que Harry oía hablar sobre alguien que estaba en San Mungo. Antes no le tomaba tanta importancia, pero ahora deseaba más que nada saber de quién se trataba. Al día siguiente la normalidad de las últimas semanas se vio empañada por Ron, quien no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, y Melisa, que no fue a darles clases, hecho que preocupo un poco a Harry.

Al terminar las clases, Harry sintió nuevamente ese deseo de estar solo. Aunque ya no lo sintiera tan fuerte, el dolor por la perdida de Sirius seguía ahí. Anduvo por un tiempo caminando por todo el patio hasta que decidió detenerse en la orilla del lago. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y se quedó viendo como el agua se movía silenciosamente. De repente, un sueño muy fuerte lo dominó y pronto se quedó dormido. Al abrir los ojos, supo de inmediato que eso era una visión. Se encontraba de nuevo en la Cámara de la Muerte. Todo estaba vació, exceptuando la tarima en la que estaba sentado un hombre. A Harry le dolió el estomago por la impresión. Era Sirius. Harry se acercó lentamente y deteniéndose en el comienzo de la tarima.

- ¿Por qué sigo soñando contigo? – inquirió Harry con tristeza – Tú estás muerto.

- No estoy muerto y esto no es un sueño – corrigió Sirius desde su lugar.

- Ya deja de decir eso – exigió Harry – Esto es un sueño, tú estás muerto y yo ya estoy harto de sentir esta tristeza.

- Mira, Harry – habló Sirius poniéndose de pie –, ahora no te puedo explicar todo lo que ha pasado, pero te prometo que con el tiempo lo sabrás.

- ¿Por qué no me lo puedes explicar? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente – respondió Sirius – Estoy contactándote cuando no debería de hacerlo, en cualquier momento Dumbledore o Snape pueden descubrir esta conexión y la interrumpirían.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? – inquirió Harry.

- Vengo a decirte que pronto nos volveremos a ver – respondió Sirius – y que no dejes de confiar en los que están a tu alrededor

- Nunca lo haría – aseguró Harry.

- Tengo que irme, alguien se acerca – expuso Sirius – Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.

Todo se volvió neblinoso. Harry sintió como si lo teletransportaran de un lugar a otro. Despertó. El sol ya estaba casi oculto detrás de las montañas. Una brisa fría soplaba por todo el lugar. Harry oyó pasos acercarse. Se paró de un brinco y sacó la varita.

- Calma, calma – lo tranquilizó una voz femenina – Soy yo.

Era Melisa. Ésta lucía pálida y enferma, sin contar que en lugar de sonreír, esbozaba una mueca.

- Perdón – se disculpó Harry y metió su varita en su bolsillo.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo Melisa – Te asuste.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Harry al ver lo mal que se veía.

- No es nada, solo me siento un poco cansada – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Harry.

- Salí a caminar un poco – dijo Melisa – Desperté un poco mal.

- ¿Por eso cancelaste la clase de hoy? – preguntó Harry.

- Si – asintió Melisa – Si quieres, te la puedo compensar cualquier día de la siguiente semana.

- No importa – expresó Harry –, yo tampoco me sentía con ánimos para tener clases.

- ¿Otra vez triste? – cuestionó Melisa.

- Un poco – respondió Harry –, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo – propuso Melisa.

- Claro – dijo Harry –, ¿a dónde?

- Por ahí – pronunció Melisa – Podemos ir mañana durante la excursión a Hogsmeade.

- Claro – aceptó Harry y después recordó la cita con Luna - Lo siento no puedo

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Melisa.

- Tengo planes con Luna – informó Harry -, pero podemos ir el próximo sábado, ya estaríamos en vacaciones.

- Mucho mejor, así no tendríamos que regresar a una hora fija – sonrió Melisa.

- Está bien – dijo Harry, notando un pequeño destello de luz en los ojos de Melisa y una sonrisa fugaz.

- Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos al castillo – opinó Melisa – si no nos regañaran, en especial a ti.

Mientras cenaban, le contó a sus amigos todo, exceptuando el sueño de Sirius, porque él seguía pensando que era un sueño. Durante varias horas Harry había estado pensando en ese sueño. Las palabras de Sirius rondaban su cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar en otra casa.

Al otro día, Harry no fue a desayunar al igual que Ron. Los dos estuvieron arreglándose para sus citas. Ron exageraba. Estaba tan nervioso que le transmitía esos nervios a Harry. Se habían quedado de ver con las chicas a la entrada de Hogsmeade. En cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry y Ron vieron sorprendidos a Hermione y a Luna. Las dos se habían arreglado para la ocasión y se veían sumamente hermosas.

- Se ven muy bien – expresó Ron.

- Gracias, Ron – agradeció Hermione – Ahora vamonos, porque, a diferencia de nosotros, la cita de Harry y de Luna si es una cita.

Hermione se llevó arrastrando a Ron del brazo.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry.

- Caminemos – respondió Luna.

Todo comenzó como una pequeña caminata. Después entraron a todas las tiendas. Luna evadía los lugares románticos con el pretexto de que estaban infestados de muérdagos, es decir, de nargles. Al terminar de ver todas las tiendas fueron a "Las Tres Escobas". Escogieron una mesa alejada de todos y se sentaron. Luna veía con interés todos los dulces que se había comprado en Honeydukes.

- Fue un día muy bueno – comentó Harry.

- Si – dijo Luna seleccionando un dulce y metiéndoselo a la boca – ¿Sabes qué?, me alegro mucho de ser tu novia.

- Yo también – expresó Harry.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y como si una fuerza invisible los empujara, se fueron acercando. Sus caras ya estaban pocos centímetros de distancia y entonces…

- Harry, Luna – saludó Ron aparecido de quien sabe donde – Los estuve buscando por todo Hogs…

Al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sus amigos habían estado a punto de hacer. Harry se alejó precipitadamente de Luna y miró a Ron con enojo.

- Voy por las bebidas – habló Luna poniéndose de pie – ¿Quieres una Ron?

- Sí, claro – respondió Ron avergonzado.

Luna se perdió entre la gente saltando.

- Arruiné algo, ¿verdad, Harry? – inquirió Ron.

- No te preocupes, Ron – lo tranquilizó Harry un poco menos enojado –, ya habrá otras oportunidades.

- Perdón, en serio, no era mi intención – dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Harry - ¿tú crees que Luna me odie?

- Dudo que Luna pueda odiar a alguien – respondió Harry - ¿Y cómo te fue con Hermione?

- Bien – respondió Ron –, fue como cuando tú no podías ir a Hogsmeade, ¿te acuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Ron.

- Fantástico – sonrió ampliamente Harry – Paseamos por todo Hogsmeade, entramos a todas las tiendas y compramos demasiadas cosas.

- Vaya – habló Ron desanimado – ustedes si son una pareja feliz.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Ya está con Krum? – inquirió Luna que regresaba con tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Si – asintió Ron con fastidio – No sé qué le ve.

Después de platicar un rato, regresaron a Hogwarts. Media hora después, Hermione ingresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con una esplendida sonrisa en los labios, que aumentó la molestia en el pelirrojo.

La semana pasó sin nada interesante que decir. Por fin llegó el viernes, el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Todos los alumnos no hacían más que hablar de lo que harían esos días en sus casas. Harry, Ron y Ginny la pasarían en la Cascada junto con todos los Weasley, Lupin, Melisa, Mundungus y Arabella. Hermione iría con sus padres a esquiar a los Alpes suizos y Luna viajaría con su papá a China. Harry estaba feliz de que hubiera vacaciones, pero no le alegraba para nada tener que pasar la Navidad. Era la primera Navidad que no iba a pasar con Sirius desde que lo conocía. Sin embargo, por alguna rara razón, ese día despertó con una sensación de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó Ron después de salir de la clase de Transformaciones.

- Nos toca con Melisa – indicó Hermione.

Arriba al aula y se sentaron en los lugares de adelante. El aula se iba llenando poco a poco. Cuando ya se hubo llenado, Melisa entró. Se veía mucho peor de cómo Harry la había visto en el lago.

- Como ya saben – comenzó a decir Melisa – desde el comienzo del curso les dije que en este momento podían elegir si querían salir de esta clase, así que los que quieran salirse pueden venir y decírmelo cuando regresemos de vacaciones. Sin importar su decisión, les pediré un ensayo sobre la oclumancia y sus funciones y otro ensayo sobre la legeremancia y sus funciones.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos de protesta. A Harry se le hizo fácil eso pero sabía que para sus compañeros no lo sería tanto. Entonces se oyó algo así como un zumbido. Todos trataron de buscar la fuente de ese zumbido. Harry miró a Melisa la cual parecía estar enojada.

- Saldré un momento – anunció Melisa – No quiero ruido.

Harry la vio salir con su insignia de la Orden en la mano. Ya más de una vez se había percatado de que esas insignias no solo eran insignias, sino también eran comunicadores.

Una vez afuera, Melisa dio un largo y profundo suspiro y oprimió el centro de su insignia, en el que estaba el dibujo de una lechuza con el número cuatro atrás.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Arabella, que no me hables mientras estoy dando clases? – inquirió con fastidio Melisa hacia la insignia.

- ¿Estás dando clases en Hogwarts? – pregunto la voz de un hombre. Melisa estuvo a punto de tirar la insignia y desmayarse de la impresión. Era… era…

- Idiota, arruinaste la sorpresa – le reprochó la voz enojada de Arabella.

- Sirius – pronunció Melisa casi sin aliento – ¿Era… Sirius?

- Si, acaba de despertar – dijo Arabella tranquilizándose.

- ¿Cuándo? – inquirió Melisa aun sin poder creerlo.

- Hace como media hora – indicó Arabella – Eres la primera que lo sabe, bueno no, Dumbledore lo supo primero.

- Pásamelo – pidió Melisa.

- Está bien – accedió Arabella y la siguiente voz que oyó Melisa fue la de Sirius - ¿Estás dando clases en Hogwarts?

- Si – respondió Melisa – ¿Qué te parece?

- Que Dumbledore enloqueció – opinó Sirius.

- Que chistoso – dijo Melisa.

- ¿Y a quien le estas dando clases ahorita? – preguntó Sirius.

- A los de sexto grado de Gryffindor – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Está Harry ahí? – inquirió Sirius.

- Si – asintió Melisa –, y no te lo pasare.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius – ¿No me digas que él también cree que estoy muerto?

- Sabes la respuesta, para que te haces el tonto – dijo Melisa – crees que no me entere de todas tus intrusiones a la mente de Harry

- Ese no es el punto – dijo Sirius –; el punto es que le hicieron creer al mundo entero e incluso a Harry que estaba muerto cuando no era cierto y exijo una explicación.

- La tendrás, créeme – aseguró Melisa – Ahora pásame a Arabella.

- Ah no, ahora me explicas – dijo Sirius.

- Dame mi insignia – mandó Arabella.

Y así comenzaron a pelarse por la insignia. Melisa no quiso saber nada más, oprimió el centro de su insignia y dejó de oír la pelea. Una felicidad infinita se había apoderado de ella. Guardó su insignia en un bolsillo de su túnica y entró en el aula.

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, váyanse, disfruten de sus vacaciones desde ahora – habló Melisa a sus alumnos – y olvídense de los ensayos.

Todos vieron a Melisa incrédulos y antes de que esta cambiara de opinión, el aula ya se había vaciado exceptuando a Harry, Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado impresionados por el cambio de Melisa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió Ron.

- Porque es mucho mejor pasar las fiestas sin preocupaciones – respondió Melisa y volteó a ver a los chicos.

No solo había cambiado de humor. Parecía diez años más joven y volvía a tener esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Ya no estaba pálida. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas

- ¿Se puede saber porque estás tan feliz? – preguntó Hermione.

- Yo siempre estoy feliz – declaró Melisa antes de salir del aula. Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron.

- ¿En serio no pasó nada? – inquirió Harry.

- ¿Qué tendría que pasar? – regreso la pregunta Melisa.

- ¡Melisa! – la llamó una voz que al parecer también estaba llena de felicidad.

Era Lupin. Venían con su insignia en la mano. Su cara estaba más feliz de lo que Harry lo había visto en meses.

- ¿Ya te hablaron? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione

- Si – dijo Melisa – ¿No es fantástico?

- ¿Fantástico? – cuestionó Lupin – ¡Es maravilloso!

- He estado pensando que deberíamos de celebrarlo – propuso Melisa mientras los dos se alejaban del lugar.

- Creo que estamos pintados – se quejó Ron indignado.

- Algo raro está pasando – aseveró Hermione.

Los tres se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor. La sala común estaba completamente vacía. Hermione sacó unos libros y comenzó a hacer la tarea que les habían dejado para las vacaciones. Ron había seguido el ejemplo de la chica porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mientras, Harry pensaba. ¿Qué podría haber pasado que cambiara el humor de Melisa en cinco segundos? Pero eso no era lo único que lo preocupaba. Lo que lo preocupaba era algo que había sentido desde hace seis meses pero que nadie sabía. Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry había sentido como si Sirius lo siguiera, en parte por eso no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Pero ahora, ya no lo sentía, era como si esta vez hubiera dejado un vació mucho más grande y profundo.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – inquirió una Luna al entrar al Gran Comedor y encontrar a los chicos comiendo ahí.

- En la sala común – respondió Harry - ¿Por qué?

- Porque los he estado buscando por todos lados – respondió Luna sentándose al lado de Harry – Pensé que nos veríamos después de clases en la puerta del aula de Melisa.

- Perdón, Luna – se disculpó Hermione –, pero es que hoy no tuvimos clase con Melisa.

- ¿Otra vez está enferma? – preguntó Luna preocupada.

- No – respondió Ron – Está muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Luna sin entender.

- Estábamos en clase como siempre, cuando Melisa recibió un mensaje por su insignia – explicó Harry – Salió del aula y cuando regresó estaba totalmente feliz. Nos dejó salir temprano y después se fue a celebrar algo con Lupin.

- Interesante – dijo Luna - ¿Y no saben por qué esta tan feliz?

- Ni idea – dijo Harry, miró su reloj y se puso de pie –, pero voy a ir a descubrirlo ahora.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione.

- A mi clase de oclumancia – respondió Harry.

Se despidió de los chicos y salió con rumbo a la sala de oclumancia. Cuando llego encontró pegada a la puerta a Cho. Cho parecía estar oyendo lo que decían. En cuanto vio a Harry se alejo de la puerta.

- Harry, hola – saludó Cho

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Harry – No deberías estar cumpliendo tu castigo.

- Hoy me toca con el profesora Mistick – señaló Cho recargándose en una pared – Llevó dos horas aquí esperando a que me deje entrar.

- ¿Y no has tocado? – inquirió Harry.

- Más de diez veces – respondió Cho.

- Y ya que has estado aquí oyendo todo, ¿me puedes decir por qué celebran? – indagó Harry.

- Al parecer celebran porque una persona que estaba en San Mungo con el efecto de la maldición durmicus despertó – informó Cho.

- ¿Y no sabes el nombre de esa persona? – preguntó Harry con interés contenido.

- No – respondió Cho, aunque en su voz se oyó una leve nota de mentira y después cambio el tema súbitamente - ¡¿Puedes creer que hasta han traído un pastel?

- Oye, Cho – comenzó Harry viendo a Cho – Quiero que sepas que aunque me hiciste muchas cosas muy malas, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

- Gracias, Harry – agradeció Cho.

De repente la puerta se abrió y salieron Lupin y Melisa. Los dos estaban felices hasta no más poder.

- Bueno, me voy a San Mungo – indicó Lupin despidiéndose de Melisa – Nos vemos en la cena de Navidad.

- Hasta entonces – se despidió Melisa y por primera vez se fijó en Harry y Cho - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

- Yo acabo de llegar – respondió Harry.

- Y yo llevo dos horas – dijo Cho.

- Pasen, pasen – le cedió el paso a los chicos.

Estos pasaron a la Sala de Oclumancia mientras Melisa y Lupin se seguían despidiendo. Parecía como si hubieran tenido una fiesta de mil invitados ahí adentro. En la pequeña mesa había tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y a un lado había un pastel de chocolate muy grande del cual quedaban como tres rebanadas. Cho se sentó en el sillón y sacó un cuaderno. Melisa cerró la puerta y se quedó viendo a Cho.

- ¿Para qué es el cuaderno? – inquirió Melisa.

- Porque es hora de mi castigo y usted siempre me pone a escribir algo cuando tiene clases con Harry – respondió Cho como si fuera algo obvio

- Pues hoy no – apuntó Melisa acercándose a los chicos – Guarda ese cuaderno, coge un pedazo de pastel y un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, cómetelos y puedes irte.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada Cho

- Te doy el día libre – dijo Melisa.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Cho incrédula. Después de su acto de vandalismo contra Hogwarts, la muchacha no hacía otra cosa que limpiar el desastre que había provocado durante horas de clase y después de estas servirle al profesor en turno.

- Claro – respondió Melisa – Sólo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Cho.

- Dime que oíste detrás de la puerta – demandó Melisa.

Cho parecía asustada al oír eso. Miró a Melisa y después volteó a ver a Harry el cual miraba la escena con mucho interés. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de oír el nombre de la persona que estaba en San Mungo y había despertado.

- Oí que estaban hablando sobre una persona que había despertado de la maldición durmicus y que había estado ahí durante seis meses – respondió Cho con total sinceridad.

- ¿Y oíste el nombre de esa persona? – inquirió Melisa.

- No profesora – respondió Cho con el mismo tono de mentira que había usado con Harry

- De acuerdo – sonrió Melisa.

Cho cogió una rebanada del pastel y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Harry únicamente se sentó. Pasados unos minutos, Cho se fue, sin antes agradecerle a Melisa el día libre.

- ¿No vas a comer, Harry? – preguntó Melisa después de despedirse de Cho.

- Si – asintió Harry cogiendo una rebanada de pastel, pero, antes de que pudiera comérselo, volteó a ver a Melisa, la cual estaba seleccionando un dulce de un frasco casi vació - Sabes que te mintió, ¿verdad?

- Si – respondió Melisa cogiendo un dulce de color verde que se metió a la boca.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no le exigiste que te lo dijera? – inquirió Harry extrañado.

- Porque Cho ya sabe el nombre de esa persona desde hace mucho tiempo – reveló Melisa.

- ¿Y por qué lo sabe? – preguntó Harry molesto. Él, que deseaba saber quién era esa persona desde hace como cinco meses, no tenía ni la menor idea y ahora resultaba que Cho si.

- Porque me oyó hablar a mí y a Remus sobre el tema, el nombre se le hizo conocido y tuvimos que explicarle todo para que no hablara – explicó Melisa.

- Y si Cho lo sabe, ¿puedo saberlo yo también? – cuestionó Harry esperanzado.

- No – negó Melisa – Lo sabrás más adelante – se paró y se puso atrás de Harry – Bueno, pasando a otro tema, seguiremos con otra parte del entrenamiento: los hechizos sin varita.

- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo ocultar mi mente? – preguntó Harry eufórico.

- Puedes ocultar tu mente muy bien, pero aún no es perfecto – aseveró Melisa lo cual provoco una desilusión en Harry.

- Entonces, ¿por qué avanzamos? – inquirió Harry.

- No quiero que nos quedemos estancados en algo – respondió Melisa –, por eso vamos a avanzar un poco más. Necesito que me des tu varita

- ¿Qué? – saltó Harry.

- Para que aprendas a no usarla lo mejor es que no la tengas – expuso Melisa.

- Pero, ¿y si pasa algo? – preguntó Harry.

- Te la regresaré – respondió Melisa – No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Harry entregándole su varita a Melisa.

- No te preocupes, la guardare en donde estaba guardada mi varita – dijo Melisa y metió la varita en una caja.

Ese día la clase fue afuera en los patios. Melisa trataba de que Harry hiciera levitar un libro. Al final del día Harry se sentía totalmente cansado y le ardían mucho los ojos. Cuando llegó a la sala común todavía tuvo que hacer su equipaje para el día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despertaron muy temprano y se prepararon para irse. Hermione no dejaba de hablar de lo fantásticos que serían los Alpes Suizos. Al dar las diez, los chicos fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid en donde ya los esperaba la camioneta de Melisa. Mundungus, que había llevado la camioneta hasta Hogwarts, se hallaba platicando con Hagrid que al parecer estaba haciendo con él uno de sus tantos negocios. Harry, Ron y Ginny metieron sus equipajes en la cajuela.

- ¿No van a meter los suyos? – les preguntó Ron a Hermione y Luna después de haber metido el suyo en la camioneta.

- No – respondieron las dos al unísono.

- Nos iremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts – señaló Hermione.

- Entonces, váyanse despidiendo – dijo Melisa llegando con un baúl que metió a la cajuela – Y tú también, Mundungus.

- Adiós, nos vemos en enero – dijo Ron despidiéndose de las chicas

- Adiós – se despidió Ginny mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Que les vaya bien – dijo Harry abrazándolas a ambas.

- A ti también – dijo Luna

- Y no queremos nada de tristezas, Harry – advirtió Hermione –, sino lo sabremos.

- No se preocupen – habló Melisa desde la camioneta –, no creo que se la pase triste.

Harry se subió a la camioneta, al lado del asiento del conductor. El vehículo comenzó a ascender. Harry miró como Luna y Hermione se despedían de ellos. En unos minutos, Hogwarts quedó atrás. Harry se concentró en el paisaje. Le encantaba volar en esa camioneta. Melisa abrió todas las ventanas así que el lugar se lleno de una frescura muy rica. Y entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de algo. En la puerta de la guantera ya no decía esas palabras que hace cinco meses Harry había leído: "S y M juntos por siempre".

- Se borró – murmuró Harry tocando la guantera.

- Desde hace como un mes – dijo Melisa un tanto triste – ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

- Si, claro – asintió Harry mirando a Melisa.

- Podemos ir a algún centro muggle o si quieres a otro lugar – propuso Melisa.

- Creo que el centro muggle estaría bien – apoyó Harry.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el viaje. En cuanto llegaron a Londres, la camioneta fue descendiendo hasta que tocó tierra. Harry ya no se daba cuenta si la camioneta era invisible o no y realmente no le interesaba saberlo. Pronto llegaron al callejón que los llevaba a la Cascada. Melisa se estacionó enfrente del callejón. Todos bajaron, sacaron sus baúles y entraron en el callejón. Melisa desempolvó la roca que tenía los ocho agujeros para cada una de las insignias. Metió su insignia en el agujero número cuatro

- Número 4 de la Orden del Fénix, Melisa N. Mistick – dijo Melisa

- Número 7 de la Orden del Fénix, Mundungus Fletcher – dijo Mundungus después de colocar su insignia en el agujero número siete.

De repente las insignias desaparecieron. Harry no recordaba que eso pasara hace unos meses cuando entro por primera vez ahí. Después se oyó una voz aguda que Harry reconoció como la de Jacome.

- ¿Acompañantes? – cuestionó Jacome

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley – respondió Melisa.

- Pueden pasar – indicó Jacome.

Melisa y Mundungus atravesaron la pared. Harry, Ron y Ginny los siguieron. El pasillo se mantenía igual. Melisa abrió la puerta de color oro que había al final y todos entraron. El lugar estaba sin ningún cambio. Ron fue inmediatamente a sentarse en uno de los grandes sillones.

- Queridos amos – les dio la bienvenida la aguda voz de Jacome detrás de ellos.

- Hola, Jacome – dijo Melisa

- Tomen – dijo Jacome entregándoles sus insignias a Melisa y a Mundungus

- Ron, Ginny, Harry, ya llegaron – dijo la Señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina - ¿Cómo están? – inquirió mientras los abrazaba.

- Bien, mamá – dijo Ron.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿no, Harry? – dijo Melisa.

- Si – dijo Harry – Sólo meto mi baúl al cuarto.

- Yo lo meto por ti – habló Ron – Tú vete y pásatela bien.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

- A pasear por ahí – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Y tienen el permiso de Dumbledore? – inquirió la señora Weasley que no parecía gustarle la idea de que Harry saliera a pasear.

- Si, me lo dio ayer – dijo Melisa.

- En ese caso, creo que no habrá problema – dijo la señora Weasley aun insegura –, pero cuídalo bien

- Molly, me crees capas de no cuidar bien a Harry – dijo Melisa.

- No, yo creo que puedes cuidarlo muy bien – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Entonces, vamonos, Harry – dijo Melisa.

Los dos salieron de la Cascada. Pasearon por las calles, fueron a un centro muggle. Se la pasaron muy divertidos todo el día hasta que llegó la tarde. Harry se había quedado en una tienda de helados. Melisa había entrado a una tienda de antigüedades a la que Harry no quiso entrar, así que se quedó sentado en una de las banquitas que tenía el establecimiento. Harry veía pasar a todas las personas. Se metió a la boca la última cucharada de su helado de limón y se puso a morder la cuchara de plástico. Sabía que cuando Melisa saliera se irían de nuevo a la Cascada. Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en una esquina. La sorpresa de ver lo que vio fue tan grande que casi se cae para atrás, pues se estaba meciendo de atrás para adelante en la silla. Un perro grande, negro y con mucho pelo lo veía con mucha atención desde hacía mucho tiempo. Harry se le quedó mirando y por un momento sintió ganas de pararse e ir hasta la esquina.

- Ya termine de ver – dijo Melisa, lo cual sobresaltó a Harry - ¿Qué ves?

- Nada – mintió Harry volteando a ver a Melisa - ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Si – dijo Melisa – Vamos a ir a mi casa por algunas cosas para adornar la Cascada.

- Genial – dijo Harry - ¿Y en donde está tú casa?

- Cerca de aquí – respondió Melisa.

Subieron a la camioneta, no sin que antes Harry echara un vistazo hacía la esquina. El perro negro ya se había ido. Fue poco lo que recorrieron. Se pararon cerca de una tienda de café. Al lado de ella había una casa de dos pisos muy bonita. Bajaron de la camioneta y fueron hacía la puerta de la casa.

- Melisa, niña, ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó la voz de una mujer muy dulce detrás de ellos.

- Señora Mirten – dijo Melisa volteándose.

La señora Mirten era una mujer muy linda. Su cabello gris estaba sujeto en un chongo. Iba vestida con un vestido de color azul, un delantal que tenía el nombre del café impreso y llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza. Era, por unos centímetros, más alta que Harry. Sus ojos color miel irradiaban un amor inmenso hacía Melisa.

- Hace seis meses que no te veo – la reprendió la señora Mirten – y apenas llegas, no vas a saludarme.

- Iba a ir a saludarla después de ir por unas cosas – señaló Melisa disculpándose.

- Ah, en ese caso, te espero en el café con una taza de nuestro más rico café – dijo la señora Mirten y después su mirada se fijó en Harry - ¿Tú quién eres? No creo tener el gusto de conocerte.

- Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter – se presentó Harry extendiéndole la mano a la señora Mirten.

- Potter – repitió la señora Mirten – Se me hace conocido ese apellido – y entonces como si se acordara de algo – Oh, claro, ese era el apellido de uno de tus amigos. Creo que se llamaba James, ¿no?

- Él es su hijo – indicó Melisa.

- Así que tú eres el hijo de James – dijo la señora Mirten y Harry asintió con la cabeza – Me da mucho gusto conocerte – le dio a Harry una mirada de mucho cariño y después volvió a ver a Melisa – Te esperó dentro del café.

Después de volver a ver a Harry, la señora Mirten salió encaminada a su tienda de café.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry.

- Era amiga de mi papá – respondió Melisa sacando las llaves que parecían ser de la casa – Desde muy chica me ha querido mucho y yo a ella también. Dice que soy como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Metió una de las llaves en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Al entrar, Harry sintió como si hubiera llegado a un lugar normal. Cualquiera que entrara a esa casa nunca pensaría que ahí vivía una bruja. El vestíbulo era pequeño y las paredes estaban llenas de fotos. Harry advirtió el amor que Melisa le tenía a las fotos, todas las paredes estaban atiborradas de ellas. La sala era muy acogedora. Había dos sillones grandes, los dos enfrente de una televisión y una mesita. También había un piano cerca de la chimenea.

- Voy a ir al desván, ahí están todos los adornos – dijo Melisa – si quieres puedes esperarme aquí

- Si – dijo Harry

Melisa subió las escaleras. Cuando Harry dejó de oír sus pasos se acercó al piano. Arriba del piano había una foto y una caja. Harry miro la foto. Era de Melisa de niña con una mujer que parecía ser su madre. Melisa tenía el cabello muy corto, solo rebasaba a sus orejas por unos centímetros. Las dos parecían muy felices. Estiró su brazo para coger la foto pero al hacerlo la caja se cayó al suelo y se abrió dejando desparramado en el suelo su contenido. Eran muchos papeles. Harry se agachó y metió todos los papeles a la caja. Sólo quedaba uno que parecía ser una carta. Harry sintió una inmensa curiosidad y cogió esa carta. Era de Dumbledore para Melisa. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Melisa:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Aquí las cosas no van muy bien. Seguramente ya te enteraste de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia. Me da mucha pena decírtelo pero creo que es lo mejor. Una parte de la batalla ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Cámara de la Muerte. No puedo darte muchos detalles de lo ocurrido por si esta cae en malas manos. Sólo te diré que Sirius y Bellatrix se pusieron a pelear muy cerca del velo de la muerte. Siento mucho decirte esto, Melisa, y más porque tú eres una de las personas que más lo apreciaba: Sirius cayó detrás del velo, está muerto…_

Harry dejó de leer. Cada palabra cruzaba una y otra vez su cabeza. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de Harry y cayó en la carta. Harry dio un suspiro y siguió leyendo.

_Lo mejor sería que regresaras lo más pronto posible, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. En cuanto llegues, Remus te contara absolutamente todo. Es hora de que dejes de evadir la realidad o a la larga te arrepentirás de muchas cosas. _

_Con mucho cariño, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Se oyeron pasos bajando la escalera. Harry metió la carta en la caja y puso la caja en su lugar. Melisa bajaba con tres cajas muy grandes detrás de ella al vestíbulo.

- Listo – dijo Melisa – ahora solo hay que llevarlas a la camioneta, despedirnos de la señora Mirten y nos iremos a la casa antes de que Molly se ponga histérica conmigo.

- ¿Todo esto nos vamos a llevar? – inquirió Harry viendo las cajas.

- No es mucho – dijo Melisa.

Los dos salieron cargando las cajas pues no podían usar la magia en un vecindario muggle. Después de meterlas a la cajuela de la camioneta fueron hacía la tienda de café. Era un lugar muy agradable. Varias mesitas casi todas llenas de personas que platicaban mientras bebían café.

- Por aquí, Melisa – dijo la voz de la señora Mirten desde una mesita cerca de la puerta.

Melisa y Harry fueron hacía la señora Mirten. Esta se sentó en la mesita y Harry y Melisa tomaron su ejemplo.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido, mi niña? – preguntó la señora Mirten mientras le ofrecía un dulce de leche a Harry, el cual lo cogió con mucho gusto - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Dando clases en Hogwarts – respondió Melisa

- Que bien – dijo la señora Mirten – Así que te la has pasado muy bien.

- Fantástico – dijo Melisa

- Pues me alegra mucho que no hayas estado aquí los últimos días – dijo la señora Mirten con un dejo de impaciencia

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Melisa

- Porque ese muchacho ha estado por aquí – respondió la señora Mirten

- ¿Qué muchacho? – preguntó Melisa

- Ese Michael, creo que se llama – respondió la señora Mirten y después parecía furiosa – No ha dejado de venir en todo el mes. Ayer me arte, le di sus buenas bofetadas y lo saqué casi a patadas de aquí

- No sabía que Michael estuviera en Londres – dijo Melisa con sorpresa - ¿Y para qué vino?

- Para decirte que te dejes de ocultar de él y que le respondas sus cartas – respondió la señora Mirten

- Y sigue con lo mismo – dijo Melisa – Bueno hay que aceptar que ahora tuvo la gran idea de venir hasta acá.

- Cambiando de tema – dijo la señora Mirten y volvió a tener ese semblante dulce – ya ves que todos los 25 de diciembre vienes aquí a verme y te doy tus regalos y todo eso. Pues este 25 no vengas

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Melisa extrañada

- Porque me voy a ir a pasar la navidad a Escocia con algunas amigas, voy a cerrar el local – dijo la señora Mirten – pero aún así quiero que vengas el veintiséis para darte tus regalos. El de navidad y el de tú cumpleaños

- Señora Mirten, sabe que yo no necesito que me regale dos cosas, con una basta – dijo Melisa

- Nada de eso – dijo la señora Mirten –, una cosa es tú cumpleaños y otra muy diferente es navidad.

- De acuerdo – dijo Melisa

- Y también le haré un regalo a este muchacho – dijo la señora Mirten viendo a Harry –, uno a Remus, otro a esa chica Alexi.

- No sé donde está – dijo Melisa – Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

- Bueno – dijo la señora Mirten – entonces a ella no. Ah, y se me olvidaba el de Sirius.

Harry miró a Melisa. Si la señora Mirten sabía tanto de la vida de Melisa como no podía saber que Sirius había muerto.

- Creo que ya se nos hace tarde – dijo Melisa viendo su reloj – Tenemos que irnos.

- Pero nos vemos el 26 – dijo la señora Mirten – No se te olvide.

Harry no entendía como Melisa no le había dicho nada a la señora Mirten. Los dos salieron del local y entraron a la camioneta.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? – le inquirió Harry mientras iban camino a la Cascada.

- No lo sé – respondió Melisa – No se me hizo bueno decirle nada

- ¿Quién es Michael? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

- Es mi queridísimo primo – respondió Melisa – Es un idiota.

- La señora Mirten es muggle, ¿verdad? – inquirió Harry.

- Si – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Y por qué sabe tanto de los magos? – preguntó Harry

- Porque es de las pocas personas que sabe que soy bruja – respondió Melisa – Cuando lo supo le dio mucho interés saber sobre nosotros.

- ¿Y conocía a todos tus amigos? - inquirió Harry.

- A tú papá, a Sirius, a Remus, a Alexi, a Severus y a Petter – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Quién es Alexi? – preguntó Harry.

- Alexandre Lestrange, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de ella? – inquirió Melisa.

- Si, si me acuerdo – respondió Harry

- Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra – comentó Melisa.

Al llegar a la Cascada la señora Weasley regañó a Melisa por haber regresado tan tarde. Harry, Ron y Ginny se divertían viendo como peleaban. Esa noche, a Harry le costó dormirse. Más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que menos lo dejaba dormir era la carta. Lo último, esa frase: "Es hora de que dejes de evadir la realidad o a la larga te arrepentirás de muchas cosas".

- Muy bien – dijo Melisa después de terminar su desayuno al día siguiente – quien quiere ayudarme a adornar este lugar

- Yo – dijo Giny mientras le ponía mantequilla a un pan.

- Yo – dijo Ron que tenía la boca llena de los hot cakes que habían desayunado

- Ronald Weasley, no hables con la boca llena – lo regañó la señora Weasley.

- Perdón – se disculpó Ron después de comerse todo lo que tenía en la boca

- Yo también ayudo – dijo Harry que ya había terminado su desayuno desde hace más de quince minutos.

Esperaron a que Ron y Ginny terminaran de desayunar y comenzaron. Se repartieron los lugares: Harry y Ron adornarían la sala, Melisa y Ginny el comedor y la cocina, los gemelos adornarían la biblioteca; y Arabella, la señora Weasley y Jacome adornarían los pasillos. Mundungus fue el encargado de conseguir un árbol. Decorar la Cascada era un trabajo muy cansado pues era un lugar muy grande, pero era también algo muy divertido. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en terminar así que comenzaron con la decoración del jardín lo cual fue muy divertido ya que las lechuzas (Hedwig, Pigg, Black, Vella, Friga y Odin) y Buckbeack se pusieron a ayudarles. Terminaron alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Mundungus había llegado con un árbol, idéntico al que había llevado a Grimmauld Place, solo más grande. Melisa y Mundungus se encargaron de ponerlo en el jardín. Cuando la noche cayó, todos estaban en la sala tomando un chocolate caliente y platicando del día siguiente (24 de diciembre), excepto Melisa y Mundungus, que seguían arreglando el árbol, y Harry, que no deseaba estar con nadie, se había puesto a ver como ponían el árbol. Oía de lejos que la señora Weasley decía muy feliz que ese año pasarían la Navidad juntos, pues Percy se había reconciliado con sus padres. La señora Weasley estaba equivocada, pensaba Harry, no estaremos juntos.

El día siguiente pasó sin ninguna novedad hasta la tarde. La señora Weasley, con ayuda de Arabella, Jacome y Melisa, se había puesto a hacer la cena para esa noche. Bill y Charlie, los cuales habían llegado a la Cascada esa mañana, estaban poniendo una mesa redonda en el jardín cerca del árbol, ahí cenarían esa noche. Los gemelos y Mundungus se encontraban en un rincón, según Ron, planeando las bromas que harían al día siguiente. El señor Weasley y Percy se encontraban platicando en uno de los sillones sobre cosas del Ministerio. Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el comedor; Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mientras Ginny veía el juego.

- Jaque mate, Harry – dijo Ron

- ¿Van a volver a jugar? – preguntó Giny – Este ya es el séptimo juego.

- Ginny tiene razón, hagamos otra cosa – dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Ron a recoger las piezas de ajedrez.

- Pero que – pregunto Ron – no hay nada que hacer

- Podríamos ayudarle a Bill y Charlie – dijo Ginny

- Bueno – dijo Ron – solo porque estamos aburridos.

Los tres salieron al patio y ayudaron a Bill y Charlie a poner la mesa. En cuanto terminaron, los cinco entraron a la sala y se pusieron a platicar. El reloj dio las ocho de la noche. La señora Weasley dio el aviso de que toda la cena estaba lista y que se fueran a sentar a la mesa. La cena fue tranquila y divertida. A mitad de la cena llegó Lupin el cual puso como excusa a su tardanza que había tenido que ir a comprar algunos regalos de último minuto.

- Harry, encantaste tu guitarra – inquirió Ron a Harry después de que Lupin se hubiera sentado pregunta que atrajo curiosamente la atención de todos.

- No, ¿por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque se oye una guitarra – respondió Ginny.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Era cierto, se oía como si alguien estuviera tocando una guitarra.

- Voy a ver – dijo Harry.

- Voy contigo – dijo Ron – No vaya a ser algo malo.

- Créeme, Ron, no es nada malo – dijo Melisa – Deja que Harry vaya a ver solo.

- Pero, Melisa, ¿y si es alguien peligroso? – inquirió la señora Weasley.

- Quien quiera que sea, Harry puede contra él – dijo Melisa y viendo la cara de todos – Si quieren, le prestó mi varita. Toma, Harry.

Harry cogió la varita de Melisa y salió en camino a su cuarto. Conforme se iba acercando se oía más fuerte la música. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y prendió la luz. No había nadie ahí. Cerró el cuarto y fue hacia la sala. Ahí si había alguien. Harry cogió con fuerza la varita y entró a la sala.

- Quien quiera que seas suelta esa gui…ta…rra – dijo Harry sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ahí parado enfrente de él, con esa gran sonrisa que Harry recordaba muy bien, se encontraba Sirius. Harry no sabía qué hacer y al parecer Sirius tampoco. Los dos sólo se miraban. Entonces, Sirius dio un paso hacia Harry, el cual retrocedió.

- Hola – saludó Sirius.

- Estoy alucinando – masculló Harry.

- No estás alucinando – negó Sirius.

- Si estoy alucinando – dijo Harry –, porque tú estás muerto y los muertos no pueden pararse enfrente de alguien y decirle hola

- No estoy muerto – dijo Sirius y su sonrisa se acentuó más.

- O tal vez estoy soñando – dijo Harry – Eso debe de ser o tal vez me desmayé.

- Harry – dijo Sirius adelantándose hacía Harry, el cual retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared –, esto es enserio. No es un sueño, no es una alucinación y mucho menos te desmayaste.

- Entonces, ¿esto es cierto? – cuestionó Harry – ¿Yo estoy aquí y tú estás aquí?

- Exacto – asintió Sirius.

- Pero es imposible – declaró Harry – Yo te vi caer detrás del velo, vi como Bellatrix te tiraba.

- Mira no soy el más indicado para explicarte esto – habló Sirius.

Entonces un recuerdo vago llego a la cabeza de Harry. Un sueño que había tenido con Sirius. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

- Ellos lo sabían – dijo Harry.

- Si – dijo Sirius

- Esto es cierto – dijo Harry – y ellos lo sabían

Harry miró a Sirius. Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que en ese momento sentía. No sentía felicidad ni nada por el estilo. Sentía rabia, odio, rencor. Cogió la varita con fuerza y salió al jardín. No se dio cuenta si Sirius lo siguió.

- Harry, ¿quién era? – preguntó la señora Weasley y después con miedo habló – Harry, ¿qué haces?

Harry había levantado la varita y apuntaba con ella a Melisa. Lupin se paró y fue hacía Harry.

- No te me acerques – dijo Harry con furia mientras dirigía la varita hacía Lupin – Nadie se me acerque

- Harry, podemos explicarlo – dijo Lupin tranquilizadoramente

- ¡Madre santa! – exclamó Ron viendo detrás de Harry.

Todos voltearon. Sirius se acercaba a la mesa. Harry dio media vuelta y apuntó a Sirius, quien se paró en seco.

- Dije que no quiero que nadie se me acerque – reiteró Harry.

- Harry, déjanos explicarlo – pidió Lupin nuevamente.

- ¿Explicarme qué? – inquirió Harry furioso – ¿Explicarme como destruyeron mi vida estos últimos malditos seis meses?

- Harry, no entiendes – intervino Arabella levantándose – Nosotros no queríamos destruir tu vida.

- CÁLLENSE – gritó Harry – ¡No quiero oír a nadie solo quiero que todos se mueran!

- Harry, si nos dejas explicarlo, lo entenderás – habló Melisa parándose.

Harry no lo soportó más, apunto hacía Melisa…

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Harry antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Melisa salió volando y cayó al otro lado del jardín. Todos miraron a Harry desconcertados. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Ginny se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacía donde había caído Melisa.

- Harry, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó un furioso Sirius detrás de él.

- ¡Cállate o tú eres el próximo! - amenazó Harry volteándose a Sirius.

- Harry, permitenos explicarte – dijo Lupin

- Harry, yo también me sentí así cuando me dijeron que me habían hecho pasar por muerto – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Sirius –, pero tienes que escucharlos

- ¡Escucharlos, escucharlos! – exclamó Harry – Los escucharé, pero antes les haré sentir un poco de lo que yo sentí estos meses. ¡Cruci…

- ¡NO, HARRY! – gritó Sirius – ¡No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! ¡Sólo escúchalos!

Harry se debatía entre su furia y su felicidad. Apuntó a Lupin, el cual dio un suspiro.

- Comienza y que sea bueno – apremió Harry.

Lupin volteó a ver a la mesa. Arabella y Mundungus estaban estáticos y Melisa no aparecía, así que él tendría que contar todo solo.

- Todo comenzó en la primera semana de vacaciones – empezó Lupin - Todos creíamos que Sirius había muerto y ni siquiera nos molestamos en probarlo. Un día llegó Melisa a Grimmauld Place, le explicamos todo lo que había pasado y que Sirius estaba muerto.

- Melisa ya lo sabía – dijo Harry

- Y no lo negare – dijo Melisa que llegaba caminando a la mesa con Ginny atrás. Parecía que no le había pasado nada – Dumbledore ya me había mandado una carta diciéndome sobre la supuesta muerte de Sirius. Yo no le creí ya que sería completamente imposible que Sirius se dejara morir tan fácilmente – se acercó hacía Harry, el cual la apunto de nuevo. Melisa no se paró y siguió caminando – Fui a Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegué se encontraban ahí Remus, Mundungus y Tonks. Me explicaron todo lo que pasó y yo, sin creerlo aún, los llevé a la Cámara de la Muerte. Pasé por el velo con ayuda de mi oclumancia y encontré ahí a Sirius. Aún seguía vivo, así que lo llevé al otro lado del velo. Nos bastó verlo dormido y no despertar para saber que tenía la maldición Durmicus.

- Mientras nosotros cuidábamos a Sirius – continuó Lupin – Mundungus y Tonks fueron por ayuda. Dumbledore y Snape se encontraban en el Ministerio ese día y fue una suerte que Mundungus y Tonks los alcanzaran antes de que se fueran.

- ¡Fantástico! – exclamó Harry indignaado – ¡Snape lo sabía y yo no!

- Dumbledore habló con Fudge para poder sacar de ahí a Sirius, ya que no había otra manera de sacarlo – dijo Lupin haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry – Fudge dejó que sacáramos a Sirius con la condición de que cuando despertara no lo dejáramos escapar y lo entregáramos al Ministerio. Dumbledore se negó e hizo algunos tratos con Fudge.

- Snape, Fudge, ¿Quién más lo sabe? – inquirió Harry.

- Nadie más que ellos, Tonks, Dumbledore y los elegidos – dijo Melisa -. Ese día llevamos a Sirius a San Mungo a una área que Dumbledore mandó a construir para los miembros de la Orden. En cuanto los sanadores dejaron de revisarlo, nos dijeron lo que ya sabíamos, Sirius tenía la maldición Durmicus. Nosotros no nos preocupamos, pues Sirius ya había estado así una vez hace muchos años y nada le había pasado.

- Teníamos la intención de decirte todo – dijo Lupin

- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? – pregunto Harry

- Porque todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en no decírtelo – dijo Lupin – Lo mejor era que no supieras en qué estado estaba Sirius o te preocuparías. Era mucho más seguro para ti y para Sirius que tú no lo supieras.

- ¿Estado? Solo estaba dormido – dijo Harry furioso

- Harry, cuando te expliqué lo que la maldición Durmicus puede hacer omití un pequeño detalle muy importante y es lo que hace que la maldición Durmicus sea tan peligrosa. La maldición Durmicus es capaz de destruir la mente de la persona que sea atacada con ella.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Harry sorprendido.

- Era probable que Sirius quedara sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Hubiera sido como si fuera un recién nacido – explicó Lupin.

- Con los meses todo fue empeorando – intervino Arabella que ya había cogido el valor para hablar - Los sanadores decían que tardaría en despertar y que su mente quedaría muy dañada. Ya no sabíamos que hacer. Entonces el viernes me tocaba a mí cuidar a Sirius. Mundungus llegó de repente y nos pusimos a hablar. En un instante, comenzamos a hablar sobre ti y sobre lo triste que te deberías de sentir y entonces Sirius se unió a la conversación. Fue terrorífico.

- Aún recuerdo sus caras de terror – dijo Sirius cogiendo la varita de las manos de Harry, este no hizo nada para impedírselo.

- Y bueno lo demás creo que ya es obvio Harry – dijo Lupin

Harry no sabía que decir. Volteó a ver a la mesa. Todos parecían estar muy sorprendidos ante la historia. Volteó a ver a Melisa. Si por alguien sentía rencor en ese instante era por Melisa. Cuantas veces le había dicho a Melisa lo triste que era no tener a Sirius. Había llorado en sus brazos y no le había dicho nada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó Harry a Melisa – Te lo dije, te dije todo lo que sentía e incluso lloré en tus brazos y tú no hiciste nada. ¡TE ODIO!

- Si hay alguien a quien menos debes odiar aquí, Harry, es a Melisa – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry - ¿Acaso hizo algo por decírmelo?

- Pues si – dijo Sirius – Ella supo de las tres veces que te contacté y no hizo nada en contra de eso. Su oclumancia es cien veces mejor que la mía y podía deshacer la conexión en cuanto comenzara y aún así no lo hizo.

- Hablaba del tema enfrente de ti sin importarle si lo descubrías – añadió Arabella

- Hasta le había dicho a Snape y a Cho que le ayudaran a que te dieras cuenta de lo que había ocurrido – indicó Mundungus.

- Y estuvo a punto de llevarte a ver a Sirius – dijo Lupin.

- Claro que no – dijo Harry

- Si estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero por alguna rara razón el destino o lo que fuera no lo permitió – dijo Melisa – Tenía pensado llevarte el día de la ida a Hogsmeade hace una semana. Era el día que me tocaba cuidar a Sirius y todos creerían que estarías en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo tú ya tenías una cita con Luna. Mi plan era llevarte el próximo sábado, pero Sirius despertó el viernes.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se dejó caer en la hierba, esa hierba que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Harry. Una mano le tocó el hombro. Harry se volteó y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius. Nadie hizo nada, sólo miraban la escena.

- Soy un idiota – dijo Harry entre llanto.

- No lo eres – dijo Sirius – Sólo eres un poco explosivo.

- Te extrañé tanto – dijo Harry sin dejar de llorar

- Yo también - dijo Sirius que había comenzado a llorar también.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir – dijo Harry.

- Tratare de cuidarme más – dijo Sirius.

- Y de seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore – dijo Lupin.

- Y de no irte a pelear con Bellatrix – dijo Arabella.

- Y de no caerte en un velo y comenzar nuevamente con toda esta historia – dijo Mundungus.

- Ya entendí el concepto, muchas gracias – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno supongo que has de tener hambre, Sirius – dijo la señora Weasley – así que voy por otro plato para servirte

- Muchas gracias, Molly – agradeció Sirius levantándose y ayudó a Harry a levantarse

- Entonces, ya que todos estamos más tranquilos – habló Ron –, porque no se sientan y nos cuentas que se siente caer detrás de ese velo

- Te lo diría si lo recordara – dijo Sirius sentándose en la mesa junto con Harry

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Ginny

- Lo último que recuerdo es que Bellatrix me dio en el pecho con un hechizo, me iba cayendo para atrás, vi como Harry se acercaba corriendo y después miré hacía la puerta de enfrente y ahí había un persona que me apuntaba con su varita – dijo Sirius – Recuerdo que la mano de esa persona brillaba mucho. Después mis recuerdos regresan hasta que me desperté.

- Alégrate de que sólo olvidaste eso – dijo Melisa sentándose al lado de Harry.

La noche siguió normal. Harry trataba de digerir todo lo que había pasado e incluso tuvo problemas para dormir así que acepto un té con tranquilizante que le ofreció la señora Weasley. Ginny le había contado que Melisa había utilizado la varita de Sirius (que llevaba con ella por alguna razón) para que no le pasara nada cuando Harry la lanzó por los aires. Pero aún así Harry se sentía muy avergonzado con Melisa tanto que no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra en toda la noche. Cuando logró dormirse, durmió como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Esos seis meses de sufrimiento se habían ido y en su lugar quedaba una inmensa felicidad.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Al fin regresa Sirius, Harry ya no va a estar triste y Bellatrix va a dar el grito en el cielo. Dejen críticas, por favor.

Gracias a Pedro I por su crítica

Adiós ;)

PD. He decidido que si no hay por lo menos tres críticas, no pondré el siguiente capitulo.


	14. La venganza de los Black desterrados

**14**

**La venganza de los Black desterrados**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Los rayos caían sobre Harry, que estaba sentado en su cama viendo la cama de enfrente. Ron ya no estaba. Harry voltio a ver a la ventana. Ese prometía ser un día muy bueno. Una noche completa y aún no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ya se había vestido y estaba listo para ir a desayunar. De repente la puerta se abrió y entro al cuarto un Ron totalmente furioso y empapado.

- Malditos Fred y George – decía una y otra vez Ron

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Harry

- Ah! Ya te despertaste – dijo Ron – creí que dormirías más, como ayer te dormiste muy tarde

- ¿Soy el último en despertarme? – pregunto Harry

- No – respondió Ron – todavía faltan Mundungus y Arabella. Los demás están en el comedor oyendo la historia de Sirius de cómo despertó.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Harry nuevamente

- Son Fred y George, están haciendo sus típicas bromas de navidad – respondió Ron abriendo su baúl y buscando algo para cambiarse

- El año pasado no hicieron bromas – dijo Harry

- Es que estaban en Grimmauld Place y además lo que le paso a nuestro papá – dijo Ron sacando ropa de su baúl – no se animaron a hacer bromas.

- ¿Ya desayunaron? – pregunto Harry

- Mi mamá apenas esta haciendo el desayuno – respondió Ron – como apenas se acaba de despertar Giny y quería que te esperáramos.

- En ese caso voy para aya – dijo Harry parándose y poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Harry no abras esa pu…erta! – dijo Ron demasiado tarde

Al abrir la puerta Harry recibió un montón de agua que lo dejo empapado. La caída del agua se oyó hasta el comedor así que muchas voces preguntaron que había pasado. Fred y George miraban a Harry sorprendidos pues su blanco era Ron.

- Harry, perdón – dijo Fred

- Esa era para Ron – dijo George

- ¡Fred y George Weasley! – grito la señora Weasley mientras entraba al corredor y miraba a Harry y Ron (que había salido del cuarto) empapados – como se les ocurre hacerle eso a Ron y a Harry. Saben que, ya estoy harta de sus bromas. Quiero que vayan al comedor y ahí se queden hasta que yo les diga.

Fred y George salieron del corredor mientras entraban Giny, Sirius y Melisa

- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Melisa

- Fred y George seguramente – respondió Giny con una sonrisa

- Que buena broma – dijo Sirius y después de ver la mirada que le mandaban la señora Weasley y Melisa añadió – aunque estuvo muy mal

- Eres muy malo para ocultar tu forma infantil de ser – dijo Melisa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sirius y ahí fue en donde Harry se dio cuenta. Melisa tenía el brazo vendado de la muñeca al codo. Seguramente le había pasado algo ayer cuando Harry la lanzo por los aires.

- Tú también tienes una forma infantil de ser – dijo Sirius

- Si, pero yo si sé ocultarla – dijo Melisa dándose la vuelta rumbo al comedor

- Si como no – dijo Sirius siguiéndola

- Váyanse a cambiar – les dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron

Los dos entraron al cuarto. Harry sentía una culpabilidad muy grande. Por su culpa Melisa se había hecho algo en el brazo. Terminaron de vestirse y salieron al comedor. Todos los Weasley, Lupin, Melisa, Mundungus y Arabella ya estaban desayunando. Harry se sentó al lado de Giny y miro a Melisa.

- ¿Dónde están todos los regalos? – pregunto Ron

- Abajo del árbol – respondió Giny

- Después de desayunar los abriremos – dijo Melisa

- Pues creo que hay alguien que no te oyó – dijo Charlie viendo hacía el patio

Sirius, en su forma de perro olfateaba cada uno de los regalos.

- Quiere saber si va a tener regalos este año – dijo Lupin

- Seguramente tendrá los de Hermione y Luna – dijo Ron – les acabo de escribir

- Además de que tenemos todo el día para comprarle algo – dijo Arabella

- ¿Ya les escribiste? – pregunto Harry a Ron

- Si – respondió Ron – les escribí esta mañana contándoles todo lo que paso en la noche.

De repente entraron por la puerta del jardín una bandada de lechuzas. Pigg le dejo dos cartas a Ron. Hedwig le dejo dos cartas también a Harry. Hermes le dejo tres cartas a Percy. Black, Odin y Friga le dejaron como diez cartas a Melisa. Todas las lechuzas salieron del comedor rumbo al jardín excepto Black que se puso en el respaldo de la silla de Melisa, y Vella que se puso en el respaldo de la silla de Harry con una carta en el pico. Harry cogió las dos cartas: una era de Hermione y la otra de Luna. Abrió primero la de Luna:

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya Ron me contó lo que paso en la noche. Me alegro de que Sirius esté vivo y espero con ansias poder conocerlo aunque como es fugitivo de Azkaban creo que será un poco imposible. También ya le mande un regalito. Espero que me escribas pronto. Con mucho amor_

_Luna_

Cerró la carta y la puso aún lado. Cogió la carta de Hermione y la abrió

_Querido Harry: _

_Hola Harry, Ron ya me contó todo lo que paso en la noche. Antes de felicitarte quiero decirte que me pareció muy malo lo que le hiciste a Melisa y espero que ya te hayas disculpado con ella que tanto te ha ayudado y apoyado en estos meses. Por otro lado me alegro mucho de que Sirius este vivo y espero verlo pronto aunque sé que será un poco difícil. Ya le mande un regalo. Espero se la pasan muy bien hoy, por lo menos yo si me la estoy pasando muy bien y descubrí que no es tan difícil esquiar. Con cariño_

_Hermione_

Harry cerró la carta y la puso junto con la de Luna. Voltio a ver a Melisa. Aún no tenía el valor de decirle nada. Hermione tenía razón, Melisa, que tanto había hecho por él en ese tiempo, no se merecía lo que Harry le había hecho. Melisa estaba leyendo una postal de escocia.

- Nada – dijo Sirius al entrar al comedor – no hay nada para mí

- Por favor, no te pongas como niñito – dijo Arabella

- Ni siquiera ustedes que sabían que estaba vivo – dijo Sirius

- Sabíamos que estabas vivo, pero no que despertarías antes de navidad – dijo Mundungus

- Si tienes un regalo – dijo Melisa dejando aún lado la postal y cogiendo otra carta – si buscas bien.

- ¿De quién es? – pregunto Sirius sentándose al lado de Melisa y cogiendo la postal

- La señora Mirten – respondió Melisa abriendo otra carta

- ¿Todavía sigue viva? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Lupin

- Si, aunque no lo crean – dijo Melisa arrugando la carta que había leído y tirándola al piso.

- ¿Michael? – pregunto Sirius

- "Querida primita espero que estés bien esta navidad… bla bla bla… te escribo para que sepas... bla bla bla… y por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero que vengas a aquí para que tú y mi tía hablen y se reconcilien." – dijo Melisa con fastidio – Lo mismo de cada año, no tiene imaginación.

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo conviertes en algo? – pregunto Arabella

- Porque mi compasión familiar no me lo permite – dijo Melisa mientras leía otra carta – además de que le quitaría la emoción a cada navi… ¡Dios mío!

Todos la voltearon a ver. Melisa estaba leyendo con mucho cuidado la carta para saber que no se había equivocado. Vella voló hacia la silla de Sirius y le entrego la carta que tenía en el pico y se poso en el respaldo de la silla de Sirius. Sirius cogió la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Al terminar volteo a ver a Lupin.

- Me pueden explicar que es esto – dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lupin

- El maldito de Fudge no siguió el trato que tenía con Dumbledore – dijo Melisa – quiere hacerle el juicio mañana.

Lupin, Arabella y Mundungus cogieron la carta de las manos de Melisa y leyeron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué juicio? – pregunto Harry

- Dumbledore había hecho un trato con Fudge de que después de un mes de que Sirius se hubiera despertado le haría un juicio para comprobar su inocencia – explico Melisa

- ¿Un juicio para comprobar mi inocencia? – pregunto Sirius – lo que Fudge quiere es comprobar que soy culpable, sino porque lo adelanto.

- Bueno solo nos queda ir mañana – dijo Lupin

- Pues vayan ustedes porque yo no iré – dijo Sirius

- Es una oportunidad única, Sirius – dijo Arabella

- Una oportunidad única – dijo Sirius – para que un dementor me chupe el alma

- Solo piénsalo – dijo Melisa – si logras demostrar que eres inocente te dejaran libre y ya no vas a tener que esconderte

- Yo soy feliz escondiéndome – dijo Sirius

- Si como no – dijo Melisa

- Ya me salve de morirme detrás de un velo y no voy a ir a que un dementor me mate – dijo Sirius – y todos están de acuerdo con migo.

- No estamos de acuerdo contigo – dijeron todos

- Gracias – dijo Sirius – pero Harry si

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry. Harry no sabía que decir. Por una parte Sirius tenía razón y por otra Melisa la tenía.

- Pues los dos tiene razón – dijo Harry – aunque creo que sería muy bueno que estuvieras libre

- Lo ves, me apoya a mí – dijo Melisa

- Esta bien, está bien – dijo Sirius – iré, pero si me chupan el alma quedara en tu conciencia

- No te preocupes mi conciencia es muy limpia – dijo Melisa – una pequeña muerte no me afectara

- ¿Podemos ya abrir los regalos? – pregunto Ron

Fue una mañana muy divertida. Se la pasaron en el jardín abriendo cada uno de los regalos. Harry había recibido un corazón pequeño tallado en madera de parte de Luna, un libro muggle "Las grandes perdidas de la vida" de parte de Hermione, un libro sobre quidditch de parte de Ron, un libro sobre artes oscuras y como combatirlas de parte de Lupin, un jersey de parte de la señora Weasley y por ultimo una pequeña medalla de oro en forma de rayo de parte de Melisa.

- Es muy bonita – le decía Ron a Harry cuando este le presto la medalla en el cuarto – y es toda de oro, Melisa si que ha de haber gastado en esto¿Por qué no te la cuelgas en el cuello?

- Me siento culpable – dijo Harry cogiendo la medalla de manos de Ron – por mi culpa le paso eso en el brazo.

- Bueno si, pero a ella no le importa sino ya te hubiera reclamado – dijo Ron

- Fui un tonto – dijo Harry mientras ponía el pequeño corazón de madera en la mesita de noche – no debí de haberme enojado así.

- Ya paso Harry y no puedes cambiarlo – dijo Ron

- A veces desearía tener un giratiempos, Ron – dijo Harry colgándose la medalla al cuello.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto y fueron al comedor en donde ocurría algo.

- No esta – decía una y otra vez Melisa mientras buscaba debajo de la mesa

- Ya aparecerá, Melisa, no te preocupes – le decía la señora Weasley

- Ya busque en la sala y nada – dijo Arabella entrando al comedor

- No puede ser que la haya perdido – dijo Melisa desesperada mientras salía de debajo de la mesa

- ¿Qué buscan? – pregunto Ron

- La medalla de Melisa – respondió la señora Weasley

- Es más que una medalla – dijo Melisa – me la regalo mi papá

- Puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Mundungus

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Melisa

- ¿Junto con tú medalla estaba la llave? – pregunto Mundungus

- Si – respondió Melisa

- Voy a volver a buscar en la sala – dijo Arabella asustada al oír eso

- Y yo en los corredores – dijo Mundungus

- Nadie se mueva – dijo Sirius entrando del jardín. Levanto la mano y les mostró una medalla de forma de corazón junto con una llave de color negro muy pequeña – la encontré en el jardín, bueno más bien Buckbeack la encontró.

- Te adoro, Sirius – dijo Melisa lanzándose a los brazos de Sirius lo cual hizo que este casi se cayera.

- Solo tenías que decir gracias no tratar de tirarme – dijo Sirius cuando Melisa lo soltó

- Perdón – dijo Melisa mientras se colgaba la medalla al cuello – pero no puedes hacer nada en contra de mi forma infantil de ser

- Pero ¿Cómo llego a ahí? – pregunto Arabella

- Seguramente se me calló anoche – dijo Melisa – bueno ya estamos listos nos podemos ir

- ¿A dónde? – preguntaron todos

- Al cementerio – respondió Melisa como si fuera obvio

- Olvidaba esa tradición tuya – dijo Arabella – vayan ustedes yo no voy

- ¿Y para qué vamos al cementerio? – pregunto Giny que entraba del jardín

- Para ir a ver a nuestros seres queridos y desearles una feliz navidad – respondió Melisa

- Pero ya están muertos – dijo Ron

- Eso no significa que no celebren la navidad – dijo Melisa

- Yo si voy – dijo Harry aunque se le hacia una cosa muy extraña eso

- Y yo – dijo Giny

- Y yo también – dijo Ron – aunque es algo extraño

- Y eso que apenas la conoces – dijo Mundungus – conmigo no cuenten

- Muy bien pues vámonos – dijo Sirius

- Tú no puedes salir de aquí – dijo la señora Weasley – por si no lo recuerdas aún eres un fugitivo de la justicia.

- Iré como perro – dijo Sirius

- Media humanidad sabe que eres animago – dijo la señora Weasley

- Lo sabe la Orden y los mortifagos – dijo Sirius – eso no es media humanidad

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Sirius

- Está bien, si es media humanidad – dijo Sirius – pero aún así puedo ir, me sé cuidar solo.

- Esta bien – dijo la señora Weasley – pero a ver que dice Dumbledore

- No creo que diga nada – dijo Lupin

- Oigan – dijo Melisa – no tengo todo su tiempo y tengo un largo itinerario que cumplir hoy así que los que vayan a ir salgan a la camioneta.

Harry, Ron y Giny salieron de la Cascada mientras adentro la señora Weasley y Sirius seguían discutiendo. Se recargaron en la camioneta y esperaron a que Melisa saliera para abrir la camioneta. Después de cómo diez minutos Melisa salio seguida por Lupin, la señora Weasley y Sirius convertido en perro.

- ¿Vas a venir, mamá? – pregunto Giny

- Si – respondió la señora Weasley

- Desconfía de nosotros – dijo Lupin

- No es cierto – dijo la señora Weasley – yo confío mucho en ti. En los que no confío es en ellos dos – dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sirius y a Melisa.

- Créeme, Molly, nosotros somos totalmente confiables – dijo Melisa abriendo las puertas de la camioneta y Harry, Ron y Giny se metieron – lo único malo con nosotros es que estamos un poco locos.

Todos entraron a la camioneta. Como siempre nadie se quiso sentar junto con Melisa, a excepción de Sirius, pero la señora Weasley dijo que era muy peligroso que fuera al frente pues alguien lo podía ver, así que Harry se paso al frente. A Harry definitivamente le encantaba viajar en esa camioneta. Como Melisa abría todas las ventanas el aire entraba en toda la camioneta haciendo la ilusión de que estabas volando al aire libre y no en una camioneta. Pronto llegaron al Cementerio de Londres, un cementerio muggle. Melisa bajo sola y regreso como media hora después quejándose de lo mal cuidadas que tenían las tumbas.

- ¿Y para qué vinimos a aquí? – pregunto Giny mientras iban camino al Cementerio de Magos

- Para ver a mi papá – respondió Melisa

- ¿Y a tú mamá? – pregunto Ron – nunca hablas de ella

Sirius y Lupin se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Melisa. Harry volteo a ver a Melisa la cual parecía no haberse inmutado por la pregunta.

- Mi mamá esta muerta – respondió Melisa -, la enterraron en Estados Unidos

Todos se quedaron callados. Harry nunca había oído a Melisa hablar sobre su mamá y por lo menos ahora sabía porque. La camioneta comenzó a descender hasta que toco tierra. Todos salieron de la camioneta. Sirius volvió a adoptar su forma de perro. Cuando entraron al cementerio se percataron de que estaba totalmente vacío.

- Parece que no hay nadie – dijo Ron

- Perfecto – dijo Sirius convirtiéndose en humano otra vez - ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- Sirius – dijo la señora Weasley – en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien a este lugar y te puede ver

- Nadie viene este día, Molly – dijo Melisa – no por lo menos tan temprano

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto la señora Weasley

- Porque vengo todos los años aquí – respondió Melisa – las personas llegan como a eso de las tres o cuatro. Por eso vinimos temprano.

- Está bien – dijo la señora Weasley

- ¿Quieren que repita la pregunta? – pregunto Sirius

- ¿Tienen a alguien aquí? – pregunto Melisa a la señora Weasley

- A casi toda la familia – respondió la señora Weasley

- Porque no nos dividimos – propuso Lupin – que cada quien vaya a ver a quien tenga que ver

- Bueno – dijeron todos

Ron, Giny y la señora Weasley se fueron por su lado; Lupin se fue solo dejando a Melisa, a Sirius y a Harry juntos.

- No tienen a nadie que ver – pregunto Melisa a los dos

- Solo a mis padres pero no sé el camino para ir – respondió Harry

- Lo mismo que Harry – respondió Sirius

- Tú si sabes el camino – dijo Melisa

- Oye en dos años se te puede olvidar todo – dijo Sirius

- ¿Viniste hace dos años? – pregunto Harry

- Si – respondió Sirius – cuando me escape de Azkaban

- Entonces vamos los tres juntos – dijo Melisa – pero primero iremos a ver al profesor Mcford

- De acuerdo – dijo Sirius

- ¿Quién es el profesor Mcford? – pregunto Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar por el cementerio.

- Es un profesor que enseñaba en Hogwarts cuando nosotros íbamos ahí – respondió Sirius

- Me enseño todo lo que sé de oclumancia – dijo Melisa – y ahí esta – dijo señalando una tumba de color oro con un ángel hermosamente tallado arriba de un pedestal – Quieren acercarse o se quedan aquí

- Yo me quedo aquí – dijo Harry

- Yo también – dijo Sirius

Melisa camino hacia la tumba y se sentó enfrente de ella como si se estuviera sentando para platicar con alguien.

- ¿Siempre hace lo mismo cada año? – pregunto Harry

- Si – respondió Sirius – al principio se nos hizo muy extraño y ridículo pero después nos dimos cuenta de que tenía fines terapéuticos

- ¿Por qué lo quiere tanto? – pregunto Harry mientras veía a Melisa como platicaba con la tumba – Sé que le enseño todo lo que sabe pero es como si fuera un familiar suyo.

- Es que así fue – dijo Sirius -. Cuando murió el papá de Melisa las cosas no anduvieron muy bien. Ella y su mamá se pelearon. La mamá se fue a Estados Unidos y Melisa se quedo aquí sola. Nosotros la apoyamos mucho pero aún así Melisa necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que no fuera nosotros. El profesor Mcford fue como un segundo padre para Melisa. Murió hace como diez años.

- Ahora entiendo porque a Melisa no le gusta hablar de su mamá – dijo Harry

Melisa se paro y se sacudió la túnica, se despidió de la tumba y fue hacia Harry y Sirius.

- Muy bien, ahora si vamos a ver a James y a Lily – dijo Melisa

Harry fue viendo cada especto del camino que recorrían para no olvidarlo pues sentía que necesitaba saberlo. Llegaron a esa puerta que Harry había visto hace como cinco meses. Melisa la abrió y entraron los tres. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que Harry había estado ahí. Pronto llegaron a esa estatua del fénix con el número diez arriba.

- Pasemos uno por uno – propuso Melisa

- Bueno – dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Sirius

- ¿Alguien quiere ir primero? – pregunto Melisa y al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía dijo – en ese caso iré yo

Al igual que con la tumba del profesor Mcford, Melisa sentó enfrente de las dos tumbas y comenzó a hablar con ellas. Harry y Sirius permanecieron callados viendo la escena. Melisa se paro y regreso adonde estaban Harry y Sirius

- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Melisa y nuevamente al ver que nadie se movía dijo -. Solo son James y Lily no son unos ogros que los mataran.

- Yo voy – dijo Sirius – voy a decirle a James que ya me espere por ahí, ya que mañana me muero

Sirius fue hacía las tumbas, se sentó enfrente de ellas y comenzó a hablar. Harry noto que Sirius no tenía ganas de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Volteo a ver a Melisa, la cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y veía con felicidad la escena. Sirius se paro y fue hacía donde estaban Harry y Melisa.

- Al fin el señor con complejo de culpa lo pudo evadir – dijo Melisa mientras Sirius se acercaba

- Yo no tengo complejo de culpa – dijo Sirius

- O si, perdóname, no lo volveré a decir – dijo Melisa con tono de niña buena

- Había olvidado lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser – dijo Sirius

- Y yo lo enojón que tú puedes llegar a ser – dijo Melisa con una sonrisa en la boca

- Si hablamos de enojones, tú te ganas el premio – dijo Sirius

Los dos comenzaron a pelear. Por alguna rara y extraña razón, ver esa escena, a Harry le hizo recordar a Ron y Hermione cuando peleaban, exceptuando el hecho de que Ron y Hermione peleaban más que Sirius y Melisa. Los miro por ultima vez y fue hacía las tumbas. Se sentó enfrente de ellas y las miro. No sabía que decir. Oía de lejos las palabras de Sirius y Melisa.

- No sé que decir – dijo Harry – nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto – un largo silencio se puso en el cementerio. Melisa y Sirius habían dejado de pelear pues ya no oía sus voces – creo que lo que debería de decir es que los quiero mucho y que los extraño. También, si ustedes tuvieron algo que ver, quiero agradecerles por salvar a Sirius y me gustaría saber quien lo salvo para agradecérselo – otro silencio se oyó. Harry se comenzó a sentir un poco mareado – Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir, así que… adiós.

Harry se paro y al hacerlo sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Se apoyo en la estatua del fénix. Su vista se comenzó a nublar hasta que no pudo ver nada. De repente sintió el suelo frío y oyó como se le acercaba alguien corriendo. No supo nada más pues callo en un profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un pasillo vacío. Volteo hacía un lado y vio la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ya no estaba en el cementerio, era una visión. Se acerco a la puerta y vio adentro. Era un baile. Las cuatro mesas estaban alrededor del Gran Comedor y ahí estaban sentadas muchas personas mayores que no parecían ser estudiantes. Varias mesas redondas también estaban alrededor del Gran Comedor y casi todas estaban vacías pues los alumnos estaban bailando en el centro del Gran Comedor. Se escucharon voces en el pasillo. Harry se volteo y vio como dos muchachas se acercaban a la puerta. Una de las muchachas era muy hermosa. Su piel era blanca, su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos de color negro que resplandecían como estrellas en esa noche; llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche color azul cielo largo que no tenía mangas, llevaba en su cuello una medalla en forma de corazón. Harry supo de inmediato que se trataba de Melisa. La muchacha a su lado también era muy hermosa pero no tanto como Melisa. No era muy alta, su piel era muy blanca, su cabello rojo, tan rojo que resplandecía en esa noche, era corto y lo llevaba suelto; sus ojos rojos, Harry solo había visto ese color de ojos una vez, le daban un toque de miedo a ella. Iba vestida con un vestido largo de noche de color rosa. A Harry se le hizo una persona muy dulce. Las dos no podían tener más de 17 o 18 años

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Alexi – dijo Melisa y Harry sintió que ya había oído ese nombre antes – no sé que hubiera hecho si no encuentro mi medalla

- No fue nada – dijo Alexi. Tenía una voz muy ronca, como si estuviera enferma – ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con un idiota.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Melisa con interés

- Un muchacho que trajeron mis padres para que lo conociera – dijo Alexi – es un sangre limpia y mis padres quieren que me case con él. Como mis queridos hermanos ya tienen sus vidas planificadas ahora quieren planificar la mía. Eres afortunada por ser hija de muggles

- Alégrate, por lo menos tienes pareja – dijo Melisa

- No conseguiste pareja – pregunto Alexi sorprendida – Eres una de las más guapas de la generación y no conseguiste pareja

- No tiene nada de malo – dijo Melisa – además los chicos ya me prometieron una pieza cada uno.

- Eres afortunada de tener unos amigos como ellos – dijo Alexi y después vio hacia adentro – bueno, ya me voy

- Adiós – dijo Melisa mientras veía como Alexi entraba

Melisa vio hacia adentro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Entro. Harry la siguió. Conforme Melisa iba caminando muchos muchachos la saludaban. Harry se dio cuenta de cómo todos se le quedaban viendo. Melisa se paro ante una mesa. Harry vio la mesa y vio que había alguien sentado en ella. Un muchacho de la misma edad de Melisa, con cabello negro y largo se encontraba sentado en una silla contando un montón de galeones. El muchacho iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera del mismo color con mangas largas y una capa de color azul muy oscuro.

- Esto es increíble – dijo Melisa sentándose al lado del muchacho – me fui hace como diez minutos y aquí sigues sentado. Como puede ser que el gran Sirius Black, el más guapo y soltero de todos los que están aquí, no esta bailando.

El muchacho se enderezo en su asiento, se echo para atrás el cabello y volteo a ver a Melisa con esos ojos grises.

- Gracias por lo de guapo y soltero – dijo Sirius – y con respecto a lo de bailar no me gusta

- Por favor, Sirius, si no te gustara no te habrías comprometido a bailar conmigo – dijo Melisa

- Eso es algo muy diferente – dijo Sirius

- Solo míralas, Sirius – dijo Melisa señalando un grupo de muchachas que los veían a las cuales Sirius las saludo y las muchachas se alegraron de que al fin hubieran podido captar su atención – te imploran por una pieza

- Y yo no se las daré – dijo Sirius volviendo a ver a Melisa - ¿Y tú que?, tú eres la más guapa y soltera de la generación que haces aquí sentada conmigo.

- No me agradó nadie que me pidiera bailar con él – respondió Melisa

- O si, como tú esperas a Quejicus – dijo Sirius – lastima que Andrea no lo suelta ni un minuto.

- No espero a nadie – dijo Melisa – y Severus solo es mi amigo.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Sirius

- Y los demás¿Dónde están? – pregunto Melisa

- James esta bailando con Lily, Remus con Arabella y Petter fue al baño – respondió Sirius

- Así que los dos estamos solos – dijo Melisa

- Exacto – dijo Sirius

Los dos se quedaron callados viendo hacía la pista de baile. Harry se dio cuenta de que la misma idea pasaba por la mente de los dos.

- Oye, Melisa, te gustaría… - dijo Sirius

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – pregunto una voz detrás de los dos

Sirius, Melisa y Harry voltearon a ver quien era. Ahí estaba parado Snape le extendía una mano a Melisa. Sirius puso una cara de fastidio y se volteo.

- Claro que me gustaría bailar contigo, Severus – dijo Melisa – solo espérame cinco segundos

- En ese caso te espero en la pista de baile – dijo Snape y salió en camino a la pista

- Que me querías decir, Sirius – pregunto Melisa

- Nada – dijo Sirius – olvídalo, ve a bailar con Quejicus

- Bueno, adiós – dijo Melisa y fue hacia donde estaba Snape

- Maldito Quejicus – dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – pregunto un muchacho

Harry volteo a ver quien era. Era un muchacho alto, con un cabello muy revuelto y de color azabache, era idéntico a Harry exceptuando por los ojos que eran cafés. Era James. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y cogió uno de los galeones.

- ¿Y Lily? – pregunto Sirius

- Huyendo de mí – respondió James – creo que ya la harte. No me has respondido

- No quiero bailar – dijo Sirius

- De lo que te pierdes, amigo, de lo que te pierdes – dijo James - ¿Por qué no invitas a bailar a una de esas guapas de por aya? – dijo mientras señalaba otra vez al grupo de muchachas – Créeme que si no tuviera novia yo bailo con cada una de ellas.

- Yo también lo haría, pero no tengo ganas – dijo Sirius

- ¿Y Petter y Melisa, dónde están? - pregunto James - yo creí que estarían aquí contigo

- Petter fue al baño y Melisa esta bailando con Quejicus - respondió Sirius

- Creo que ya sé porque no quieres bailar - dijo James - es porque Quejicus se llevo a Melisa

- Claro que no - dijo Sirius - lo que pasa es que no me siento con ánimos

- Sirius, soy tu mejor amigo, a mi no me puedes ocultar nada - dijo James - habla

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - pregunto Sirius - ¿Qué me da celos que ella prefiera a Snape que a mi? Pues si, si me da celos

- ¿Y por qué no le pediste que bailara contigo cuando empezó el baile? - pregunto James - ahorita estarías bailando con ella y no platicando conmigo

- Le iba a pedir que bailara conmigo, pero apareció ese tonto de Quejicus y se la llevo sin que yo pudiera terminar de preguntárselo - dijo Sirius

- La próxima vez le pones un maleficio y listo - dijo James

- En serio estuve a punto de hacerlo - dijo Sirius y volvió a voltear a la pista de baile - ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

- El pelo más grasiento, una nariz ganchuda, es odioso y es feísimo - dijo James

- No me refiero al físico, James, me refiero a lo de adentro - dijo Sirius

- De que tú eres mejor persona que él no hay duda - dijo James

- ¿Entonces que le ve Melisa? - pregunto Sirius

- No lo sé - dijo James - Quiero recordarte que Melisa esta igual de loca que nosotros. Ahora no te deprimas y ve con ese grupo de niñas y pídele una pieza a cada una.

- No tengo ganas - dijo Sirius

Harry ya no supo que más ocurrió. Todo se comenzó a hacer neblinoso hasta que ya no podía ver nada. Cuando abrió los ojos vislumbro dos personas muy borrosas que estaban a su alrededor. Una de ellas se fue al ver que Harry abría los ojos y la otra le entrego sus anteojos a Harry. Harry se los puso y al fin pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba con él. Era Sirius. Estaba casi pálido.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Harry

- Te desmayaste - respondió Sirius -. Según Melisa y yo solo fue una visión pero Molly cree que estas enfermo.

- Solo fue una visión - dijo Harry y después volteo a su alrededor - ¿dónde estamos?

- En la cajuela de la camioneta - respondió Sirius que ya había recuperado su color natural. - El único lugar donde podíamos acostarte.

- ¡Harry! - grito una persona muy preocupada

Para cuando Harry volteo ya se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de la Señora Weasley. La señora Weasley lo soltó.

- Te sientes bien, Harry - pregunto la señora Weasley - ¿No te duele nada¿No te sientes mareado?

- Me siento bien, señora Weasley - dijo Harry - Solo fue una visión

- Ves, Molly, te lo dije - dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Era Melisa y estaba acompañada por Ron, Lupin y Giny los cuales estaban pálidos. La única que parecía no haberse preocupado era Melisa.

- Pues aún así quiero que regresemos a la Cascada - dijo la señora Weasley - Harry debe descansar

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso - dijo Melisa - pero no tienes que tratar a Harry como si se estuviera muriendo.

- Solo me preocupo por él - dijo la señora Weasley - aunque parece que tú no

- No debió decir eso - dijo Sirius en voz baja muy audible para Harry que estaba cerca de él

- Para que lo sepas a mí si me preocupa Harry y mucho y créeme que si no me importara no hubiera regresado aquí - dijo Melisa furiosa

- Pues no se nota - dijo la señora Weasley - ahorita no hiciste nada por ayudarlo ni siquiera te inmutaste.

- Aunque no tenga mi oclumancia, sé muy bien distinguir un desmayo normal a que tú mente sea poseída por tu mismo poder - dijo Melisa aumentando el volumen de su voz

- Ya las dos, cálmense - dijo Lupin - las dos quieren y se preocupan por Harry, si, así que ya dejen de pelear.

- Agradecería que las dos no se pelearan por mí - dijo Harry bajándose de la camioneta seguido por Sirius - solo fue una visión, nada interesante.

- Está bien - dijo la señora Weasley

- De acuerdo - dijo Melisa

- En ese caso ya vámonos, porque aunque solo aya sido una visión fue una muy larga y eso te puede dejar cansado, Harry - dijo Sirius

- Es cierto - dijo Ron - estuviste dormido como media hora.

Todos entraron a la camioneta. El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y sin nada interesante que decir. Toda la tarde fue muy tranquila, exceptuando dos hechos: la señora Weasley no dejaba que Harry se parara para nada de los sillones de la sala lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera a Harry, aunque sabía que la señora Weasley lo hacía de buen corazón; y que Sirius se la había pasado toda la tarde en el jardín junto con Mundungus y Lupin arreglándolo para algo. Melisa no les había querido ayudar y se había quedado junto con Harry en la sala viendo el televisor. Ron y Giny se la habían pasado jugando ajedrez mágico y Giny le iba ganando a Ron pues ya le había ganado cinco juegos seguidos.

- Listo, terminamos - dijo Sirius al entrar a la sala por la puerta del jardín

- Se pude saber que han estado haciendo - pregunto Melisa con interés

- Algo que hará de mi último día de vida uno de los mejores - dijo Sirius

- ¿Pusieron una cancha de quidditch en el jardín? - pregunto Ron emocionado

- No - respondió Sirius - aunque hubiera sido una idea interesante. Si sobrevivo mañana, lo haremos la próxima Navidad.

- Entonces no me imagino que puede ser - dijo Giny

- Ya lo verán esta noche - dijo Sirius - Oye, Melisa, me puedes llevar a Grimmauld Place.

- Lo haría si tuviera ganas de regresar a esa maldita casa - dijo Melisa

- Te acuerdas de hace veinte años, lo que le hiciste a tu mamá - pregunto Sirius

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - respondió Melisa - ¿Por qué?

- Pues esta va a ser una versión con más diversión y sin probabilidades de muerte - dijo Sirius

- Espérame afuera, voy por las llaves - dijo Melisa

- No que no tenías ganas - dijo Sirius

- ¿Conoces a esa pequeña vocecita que te dice lo que es bueno o malo? - pregunto Melisa

- Si, aunque casi nunca la escucho - respondió Sirius

- Pues esa vocecita me acaba de decir que esto será malo pero muy divertido - dijo Melisa

Los dos se fueron. Harry se preguntaba que era lo que iba a pasar. Ron, que había salido al jardín, le había dicho que el único cambio en el jardín era que había una fogata en medio de él. Pasadas las ocho llegaron Sirius y Melisa junto con el papel tapiz que tenía el árbol genealógico de la familia Black y con el retrato de la señora Black, el cual no dejaba de gritar y maldecir a Sirius. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando llego a la Cascada Tonks acompañada de sus padres, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, a los cuales Harry no conocía. Andrómeda era una mujer bonita, alta, con el cabello castaño y recogido en una trenza, sus ojos eran azules. Ted Tonks era un hombre alto con el cabello castaño también y ojos cafés. Tonks tenía el pelo de su color favorito, rosa chicle. Después de que pasaran como media hora de que ellos tres llegaran llego Narcisa Malfoy. Sirius reunió a todos en la sala.

- Me puedes explicar que rayos hacemos aquí - pregunto Narcisa

- Los mande a llamar a los cuatro para invitarlos a algo que les va a encantar - respondió Sirius

- Espero que sea bueno porque no estoy de humor – dijo Narcisa

- Será más que bueno – dijo Sirius en voz baja – te lo aseguro

- ¿Y en dónde va a ser? – pregunto Tonks examinando la sala

- En el jardín – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Así que si me pueden hacer el favor – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta del jardín

- Oye, Melisa¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – pregunto Andrómeda, al parecer se había dado cuenta de la venda que Melisa llevaba en el brazo.

- Mientras sacaba unas cajas del ático de mi casa – dijo Melisa – y como a mi no me gusta curarme con magia a menos de que sea muy grave pues me cure yo sola.

Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo. "Y sino esta mintiendo" se decía Harry a si mismo "Y si en verdad no fuiste tú el culpable de ese vendaje". Harry tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso y ver lo que estaba enfrente de él. El jardín había sido cambiado totalmente. El árbol había sido puesto hasta una esquina, al centro una gran y enorme fogata lanzaba humo y llamas gigantescas. Y arriba de la fogata se encontraba, levitado con magia seguramente el retrato de la señora Black la cual no dejaba de gritar.

- ¿Es esto una broma, Sirius, o qué? – pregunto Andrómeda

- Y si lo es no es nada graciosa – dijo Ted Tonks

- Muy bien se acabo – dijo Narcisa – ya vine y ya vi que nos querías mostrar, adiós.

- ¿Y que les quería mostrar según tú? – pregunto Sirius  
- Como te había afectado Azkaban – dijo Narcisa  
- Ja, ja, muy gracioso – dijo Sirius y después se acerco al retrato – los traje aquí para realizar una de las palabras más hermosas que se pudieran inventar: venganza.  
- Exactamente ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunto la señora Weasley  
- Voy a hacer algo que debí de haber hecho desde que tenía dieciséis años – dijo Sirius que ya se encontraba enfrente de su madre.  
- Suéltame maldito – decía la señora Black una y otra vez – tú y tus amigos impuros se arrepentirán de esto.  
- O si – dijo Sirius respondiéndole – nos arrepentimos, pero de no haberlo hecho antes

De repente el cuadro comenzó a bajar y el marco rozo las llamas. La señora Black se puso blanca.

- No serías capas – dijo la señora Black  
- Claro que si – dijo Sirius – oye dieciséis años de maltratos, que te burlarás de mis amigos, le hicieras daño a las personas que quiero y que casi me mataras, no son cosas que se olviden tan rápido y menos si eres tan rencoroso como yo, que por cierto es algo que herede de ti

El cuadro comenzó a caer más y las llamas ya habían comenzado a quemarlo. La señora Black se puso más blanca y comenzó a implorar.

- Haré lo que tú quieras – dijo la señora Black – pero no me quemes.  
- ¿Lo qué yo quiera? – pregunto Sirius y después dio una mirada a los demás – que dicen le damos una oportunidad o la quemamos,  
- Quémala – dijeron al mismo tiempo Andrómeda, Ted y Tonks  
- Queremos diversión – dijo Ron a lo cual la señora Weasley le mando una mirada de aprensión.  
- Ya que me lo piden te daré una oportunidad – dijo Sirius a lo que todos dieron un gruñido de enojo e insatisfacción.  
- Estoy comenzando a pensar que Azkaban si le afecto – dijo Narcisa  
- Te doy una oportunidad si te disculpas con Andrómeda y Ted por hacerles la vida miserable desde que se casaron. Si le das una disculpa a todos los que llamaste sangre sucia, sangre mestiza y traidores a la sangre, y una ultima cosita, quiero que digas, aquí, enfrente de todos, que yo siempre fui mejor que Regulus y que él era una porquería – dijo Sirius con odio en la voz  
- Nunca haré eso – dijo la señora Black – primero muerta que decir eso  
- Bueno – dijo Sirius y el cuadro callo más  
- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo la señora Black con miedo - Lo siento Andrómeda, lo siento Ted, lo siento a todos a los que llame sangre sucia, sangre mestiza y traidores a la sangre. Contento, ya lo dije.  
- Perfecto – dijo Sirius – solo te falta una ultima cosita  
- Ni muerta ni viva me oirás decir eso, inmundo engendro de mi estirpe – grito la señora Black  
- En la Cascada de Fuego tú no tienes permiso de gritarme – dijo Sirius y después volteo a ver a los demás nuevamente – Dung ya sabes que hacer

Mundungus asintió con la cabeza y sacudió su varita. De repente aparecieron en el techo flechas que apuntaban directamente al cuadro.

- Se llaman flechas de llamas – dijo Sirius – cualquier cosa que tocan se prende en llamas. Son algo difíciles de conseguir.  
- No me importa que hagas – grito la señora Black  
- Esa es tu ultima palabra – pregunto Sirius  
- Si – respondió la señora Black.

El cuadro callo ante las llamas que no tardaron en comenzar a destrozarlo. Mundungus dio otra sacudida y las flechas fueron inmediatamente hacía el cuadro. Todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad. Sirius se acercaba a los demás para ver el espectáculo.

- Se acabo – dijo Sirius – al fin la familia Black se ha quedado sin un solo miembro que sea como ella. Lo cual significa que debemos de hacer un nuevo árbol genealógico.  
- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Andrómeda

Después de eso siguió un festejo. Todos se encontraban festejando en la sala y el comedor, todos excepto Sirius, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a Harry. Salio al jardín y ahí lo encontró, sentado a unos metros de la inmensa fogata, viendo crepitar las llamas. El cuadro ya se había quemado por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Harry a Sirius el cual se exalto  
- Nada - dijo Sirius - solo pensaba  
- ¿En? - pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius  
- Tonterías - respondió Sirius - Siempre creí que el último día de mi vida sería diferente  
- Este no será tu último día de vida - dijo Harry  
- Las probabilidades de que me salve son muy pocas, Harry - dijo Sirius - Sin pruebas de que Colagusano siga vivo a mí me va a dar el beso un dementor.  
- Aún podemos tener esperanza - dijo Harry - Dumbledore es el jefe del Wizengamot, puede hacer algo.  
- Dumbledore ya ha hecho demasiado, Harry - dijo Sirius - además no será tan malo.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Harry  
- Esta vida de estarme escondiendo no me gusta - dijo Sirius - La Cascada es mucho mejor que Grimmauld Place pero no quiero seguir encerrado. Ya el mundo entero sabe que soy animago. Y además podré volver a ver a tu papá.

Harry no dijo nada solo miro las llamas. Era imposible que el destino fuera tan cruel, acababa de recuperar a Sirius, lo más cercano a un padre y un amigo que nunca había tenido, y ahora iba a morir en mano de los dementores. Sirius cogió el hombro de Harry.

- Aunque por otro lado dejaría muchas cosas y personas importantes, como tú - dijo Sirius

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Sirius quito su mano del hombro de Harry y se acostó en la hierba viendo hacía el cielo

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto una voz conocida. Harry y Sirius voltearon para ver acercarse a Melisa - No deberían de estar festejando.  
- Estamos pensando - respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos  
- En ese caso¿puedo acompañarlos? - pregunto Melisa  
- Si quieres - respondió Sirius

Melisa se sentó al lado de Harry y se puso a ver la fogata.

- Están preocupados ¿verdad? - dijo Melisa - para que se preocupan, si ya sabemos que va a pasar.  
- A sí, y según tú que va a pasar - pregunto Sirius  
- Te vas a salvar, como siempre lo haces - respondió Melisa mientras se acostaba en la hierba  
- ¿Y sino? - pregunto Harry en voz baja  
- Y si no ya tengo un plan a prueba de fallas - dijo Melisa como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Harry - ustedes no se preocupen, no pasará nada malo.

Harry no sabía si creerle o no, pero estando ahí, lejos de todos y con Sirius y Melisa a su lado sentía una confianza y una protección que nunca había sentido. Se acostó en la hierba, esa hierba cálida que comenzó a tranquilizarlo enseguida. Volteo a ver las estrellas que resplandecían como si estuvieran felices por algo.

- Miren las estrellas - dijo Melisa - mi papá siempre me decía que cuando las estrellas resplandecían así era porque algo bueno pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y que dejen muchas críticas. En el anterior capitulo había puestop que si no ponían tres críticas por lo menos no seguía, pero en vista de que dudo que lo hagan y de que hay personas que quieren seguir leyendo pues aquí está el capi.

Gracias a Miss-Mandy-Scarmander por su critica, este capi va por ti.

Gracias a Pedro I por su leal crítica, tu historia está cada vez mejor, aunque alguien necesita darle un golpe a Harry.

Adiós


	15. El regreso a la libertad

**15**

**El regreso a la libertad**

Volteo a ver el reloj. Ya eran más de las nueve. Según la carta del Ministerio el juicio sería a las doce, así que todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarse. La habitación estaba completamente silenciosa, exceptuando claro los ronquidos de Ron. Se paro de la cama. Seguramente sería el primero en despertarse, pues los demás se habían dormido muy tarde, ya que la fiesta había terminado muy tarde. Casi no había podido dormir por la preocupación de lo que pasaría ese día. Abrió su baúl y saco ropa para cambiarse. Después de haberse cambiado, salió del cuarto. Al llegar a la sala vio con sorpresa que no era el único despierto. Lupin, la señora Weasley, Arabella, Mundungus, Bill y Charlie estaban en la sala platicando sobre el juicio. Según lo que oyó supo de inmediato que ninguno de ellos tenía esperanzas de que Sirius saliera de esta. Entro a la sala y al verlo todos cambiaron de tema súbitamente. La señora Weasley se acerco a Harry.

- Buenos días, Harry - dijo la señora Weasley - ¿Tienes hambre¿Quieres que te dé de desayunar?  
- Voy a esperar a Ron, gracias - dijo Harry  
- Bueno - dijo la señora Weasley -, aún así ya voy a comenzar a hacerlo. No queremos llegar tarde al juicio.

Harry vio como la señora Weasley entraba en el comedor. La siguió, pues no tenía ganas de oír ninguna plática sobre el juicio. La señora Weasley fue directamente a la cocina. Al entrar, Harry se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Miraba directamente al patio. El cielo estaba neblinoso. Buckbeack y las lechuzas parecían preocupados. La fogata que en la noche había terminado con el retrato de la señora Black y con el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black ahora estaba apagada. De repente se fijo en unas cartas que estaban en la mesa. Todas eran para Melisa. Miro su reloj, ya eran las diez.

- ¿Ya estas despierto? - pregunto una voz de tras de Harry. Harry volteo y vio a Sirius entrar al comedor. Estaba pálido. Se sentó al lado de Harry - Creí que te dormirías más. Como ayer te dormiste muy tarde.  
- No podía dormir - dijo Harry - ¿Y tú?  
- No pude dormir nada - respondió Sirius - detesto no poder dormir.  
- Creo que todos estamos nerviosos - dijo Harry  
- Que bueno que ya despertaste, Sirius - dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina con una pila de platos que dejo en la mesa -. Arthur y Percy fueron al Ministerio muy temprano para ver en donde sería tu juicio y para ver quienes serían los testigos que hablarían en tu defensa.  
- Con que no lleven a Snape a atestiguar yo soy feliz - dijo Sirius  
- Seguramente llegara una lechuza de su parte en cualquier momento - dijo la señora Weasley  
- O tal vez ya llego - dijo Sirius cogiendo las cartas de la mesa - Melisa... Melisa... Melisa... ¿cuanta correspondencia le puede llegar a Melisa?... ¡Aquí esta¡Una de Arthur para ti, Molly!

Sirius dejo las demás cartas en la mesa y le entrego a la señora Weasley la carta. La señora Weasley la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

- "Querida Molly, te informo que el juicio se llevará acabo en la vieja sala número diez del tribunal, donde fue la vista de Harry. Será enfrente de todo el Wizengamot y los testigos van a ser principalmente Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Snape...  
- Maldito Fudge, lo hace a propósito - dijo Sirius con fastidio.  
-"También - prosiguió la señora Weasley - creo que se le pedirá a Melisa que sea testigo, pero de eso no estoy muy seguro. Es toda la información que nos han podido dar a mi y a Percy..." Después sigue su firma - termino la señora Weasley  
- Pero Hermione esta en los Alpes Suizos - dijo Harry  
- Tendremos que decírselo a Fudge antes de que comience el juicio - dijo la señora Weasley y después volteo a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes -. Será mejor que me apure - y entro a la cocina.  
- Es increíble - dijo Sirius - tienen todo bien calculado para que me pongan como culpable.

Los dos se quedaron callados viendo al jardín. Oyeron como alguien entraba en el comedor. Se trataba de Jacome.

- Buenos días, amos Sirius y Harry - dijo Jacome - se ve que ninguno de los dos durmió mucho.  
- No tienes un tranquilizante o algo por el estilo - pregunto Sirius  
- No - dijo Jacome - todos se me acabaron la noche que regresaste. Pero si te sirve tengo muchos dulces.  
- No me digas que Melisa ya ataco el banco de dulces - dijo Sirius entre risas.  
- Toda la noche se estuvo parando para comer dulces - dijo Jacome -. La conozco desde hace más de veinte años y aún no puedo comprender su manía de comer dulces cuando esta preocupada.  
- Tienes que aceptar que los dulces son mejor medicina que cualquier otro medicamento muggle o mágico - dijo Sirius  
- Lo acepto, pero es extraño - dijo Jacome entrando a la cocina.  
- No sabía que Melisa comía dulces cuando esta preocupada - dijo Harry  
- Y cuando esta triste - dijo Sirius - desde que la conocimos siempre llevaba una bolsita de dulces. Creo que todavía lleva una ahora.  
- Harry puedes despertar a Ron, Giny, Fred, George y Melisa, por favor - pregunto la señora Weasley desde la cocina

Harry se paro y fue a despertar a todos. Cuando ya todos estuvieron despiertos y listos, comenzó el desayuno. El ambiente era muy tenso. A todos les costaba platicar así que preferían estar callados. Muy pronto casi todos ya habían terminado. Harry miro su reloj. Ya eran las once.

- Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos preparando. Si llegamos tarde Fudge se va a poner como loco - dijo Lupin.  
- Es cierto - dijo la señora Weasley mientras recogía los platos de quienes ya habían terminado - mejor ya váyanse a arreglar chicos. Y tú también, Sirius.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo como estoy? - pregunto Sirius  
- Nada - dijo Arabella - solo que deberías de por lo menos echarte un poco para atrás el cabello.  
- Mi cabello esta perfecto así - dijo Sirius mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello - y no me voy a arreglar para mi muerte.  
- Que falta de positivismo - dijo Melisa que estaba abriendo un dulce - además Sirius se ve perfecto así.  
- Gracias por el apoyo - dijo Sirius  
- Aún así váyanse a arreglar ustedes dos - dijo la señora Weasley viendo a Harry y Ron - van a ser testigos los dos y tienen que verse bien.  
- ¿Vamos a ser testigos? - pregunto Ron sorprendido  
- Si - respondió la señora Weasley - ustedes, Remus y Snape  
- Ya me imagino para que va Snape - dijo Giny  
- Creo que todos lo imaginamos, Giny - dijo Fred.  
- Severus no va a ir para echarle tierra a Sirius - aseguro Melisa  
- Tú crees eso porque te gusta y lo ves como un santo - dijo Sirius  
- En primera, él no me gusta y solo es mi amigo - dijo Melisa -; y en segunda, yo no veo a nadie como un santo y mucho menos a Severus.  
- Por favor, no vayan a comenzar a pelear - dijo Lupin - lo que menos queremos en este momento es una pelea.

Sirius y Melisa solo se voltearon a ver como diciendo "esto queda pendiente". Después de que todos terminaran de desayunar, se fueron a arreglar. Al dar las once y media ya todos estaban listos para irse.

- Muy bien, haremos esto – dijo Melisa -: Cuando lleguemos al Ministerio seguramente abra un grupo de aurores encargados en llevarse a Sirius al juicio, así que dos de nosotros iremos con Sirius para que él no les haga nada a ellos. Los que se queden irán a la vieja sala número diez y ahí nos reuniremos todos.  
- Y sobre todo, Harry y Ron, cuando los pasen a atestiguar digan toda la verdad – dijo Lupin - Fudge intentará buscar una manera de no darle la libertad a Sirius.  
- De acuerdo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Bueno, entonces ya vamonos – dijo Lupin.

Todos salieron de la Cascada. Aunque a la señora Weasley no le agrado mucho la idea, se irían en la camioneta. A Harry le impresiono el número de personas que podían entrar en esa camioneta. Como las anteriores veces, se sentó adelante junto con Melisa. El viaje de ida al Ministerio no fue tan tenso como el desayuno. Ron había comenzado una plática sobre el quidditch. Harry no sentía ganas de hablar así que se la había pasado viendo hacia la ventana. El pensamiento que le había rondado la cabeza toda la noche ahí estaba otra vez: "¿Qué pasaría si encontraban culpable a Sirius? Y ¿qué pasaría si lo liberaban?" Cualquiera de ellas era una situación que Harry nunca había pensado y que lo ponían muy nervioso. Tan rápido como despegaron, aterrizaron, y tal como lo había previsto Melisa, en la entrada del Ministerio había un grupo de aurores que al ver la camioneta sacaron unas esposas y se acercaron a ella.

- Ya saben que hay que hacer – dijo Lupin mientras salía de la camioneta. Todos salieron de la camioneta. Los aurores, al ver a Sirius fueron inmediatamente hacia él.  
- Él ira con nosotros – dijo uno de los aurores señalando a Sirius.  
- Dumbledore prometió que sería sin esposas – dijo Melisa a lo cual los aurores no respondieron  
- El ministro nos ordeno que lo esposáramos – dijo otro de los aurores.  
- Pues no veo que lo hagan – dijo Sirius – según recuerdo hace quince años eran más valientes.  
- Sirius, no los provoques – le dijo la señora Weasley en voz baja.  
- Yo no lo llamaría provocar – dijo Sirius en voz alta para que los aurores lo oyeran – lo llamaría divertirse.  
- Cállense todos y usted vendrá con nosotros – dijo el primer auror.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Sirius – aunque se pondrían en riesgo ante un asesino tan peligroso como yo – al oír eso los aurores parecieron un poco asustados  
- Ya, Sirius – dijo Lupin y después se dirigió a los aurores – iremos con ustedes Melisa y yo – al oír esto Melisa casi se atraganta con el dulce que tenía en la boca – para que a este no se le ocurra nada.  
- Esta bien, pero no queremos ningún intento de escape – dijo otro auror.  
- Lo prometemos – dijo Lupin  
- Entonces, muévanse – dijo uno de los aurores.

Los tres se fueron escoltados por los aurores, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que Melisa fue contra su voluntad. Después de eso, la señora Weasley tomo el liderazgo del grupo. Entraron al Ministerio. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían remodelado absolutamente todo y vio con desagrado que la estatua de los hermanos mágicos había sido levantada otra vez. Entraron en un elevador y bajaron hasta el último piso. Cuando llegaron y salieron del elevador se encontraron con el señor Weasley. Todos fueron hacia él.

- Dumbledore consiguió pases para todos, excepto para Harry, Ron, Remus y Melisa que ya tenían el permiso por ser testigos – dijo el señor Weasley y después viendo mejor al grupo - ¿dónde están?  
- Se fueron con Sirius para que no se le ocurriera ninguna cosita – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Bueno, entonces entremos – dijo el señor Weasley abriendo la puerta de la sala.

Todos entraron. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que Harry había estado ahí. La mesa alta ya estaba llena de los miembros del Wizengamot, exceptuando dos asientos de en medio. Fueron hasta las primeras gradas en donde, para desagrado de Harry, ya se encontraba Snape sentado. Al verlos llegar se paro para saludarlos. Como siempre Harry solo recibió de Snape una mirada gélida y llena de odio, lo cual fue reciproco. Harry, Ron y Giny se sentaron en la primera grada mientras que los demás se sentaron en la segunda junto con Snape. Ron y Giny habían comenzado una plática sobre la sala recordando la Cámara de la Muerte que era casi parecida a esta. Harry solo veía a la mesa alta. Pero por un momento voltio a ver a las gradas del lado izquierdo que estaban vacías. Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer no muy alta, guapa, con el cabello corto y totalmente rojo, un rojo muy fuerte. Llevaba una capa negra muy larga.

- Ya va a comenzar el juicio – dijo Ron de repente

Harry voltio al frente y vio como, de una puerta al lado derecho de la mesa alta, salían Dumbledore, Fudge, Lupin y Melisa (los últimos dos fueron hacía donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Giny). Fudge y Dumbledore fueron hacia sus lugares en la mesa alta. Harry instintivamente voltio de nuevo a ver a la mujer, pero ella ya no estaba.

- Creo que lo mejor – dijo Dumbledore – sería comenzar con esto ¿no creen? Así que si me hacen favor, díganle a Sirius que ya puede pasar – dijo Dumbledore al grupo de aurores que los habían recibido en la entrada. Uno de ellos entro por la puerta y no salio hasta después de unos minutos, furioso, seguido por Sirius que ahora se veía más pálido. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al centro de la sala y de inmediato las cadenas le rodearon los brazos.  
- Antes de comenzar, Dumbledore, me gustaría que entraran algunos invitados – dijo Fudge mientras otro de los aurores abría la puerta principal. Lo que vieron a continuación no le agrado a nadie. Entraron cuatro dementores a la sala: dos de ellos se postraron a cada uno de los lados de la puerta y los otros dos se postraron a los dos lados de la mesa.  
- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto, Cornelius? – pregunto Dumbledore  
- En vista de que la seguridad en esta sala es nula, quise traerlos para que no ocurra ningún acontecimiento raro – respondió Fudge a Dumbledore. Al oír eso hubo murmuros de enojo entre los miembros del Wizengamot aunque también había algunos que le decían a Fudge que había hecho lo mejor al traer a esos cuatro dementores. Dumbledore no volvió a decir nada.  
- Supongo que ahora si podemos comenzar con el juicio – dijo Dumbledore y esas fueron las palabras para que comenzara el juicio – Juicio del veintiséis de diciembre por los delitos ocurridos la noche del 31 de octubre y la madrugada del 1 de noviembre de 1981, por escapar de la Prisión de Magos Azkaban y por todos las intrusiones a Hogwarts, cometidos por Sirius Black – hubo una pequeña pausa – Interrogadores: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jefe del Wizengamot; Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Dolores Jane Umbridge, subsecretaria del ministro. Escribiente del tribunal, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Testigos de la defensa: Melisa Nataly Mistick Evoran, número 4 de la Orden del Fénix, auorora; Harry James Potter; Ronald Billius Weasley; Hermione Jane Granger; Remus John Lupin, número 5 de la Orden del Fénix, auror; Severus Snape, Orden del Fénix.  
- Detesto que digan mi nombre completo – dijo Melisa en voz baja  
- Yo también – dijo Ron que se había puesto rojo al oír que decían su nombre completo.  
- Creo que deberíamos de comenzar oyendo la versión de la historia del acusado – dijo Dumbledore -. Sirius, nos podrías contar todo lo que paso la noche del 31 de octubre y la madrugada del 1 de noviembre de 1981

Sirius comenzó a contar la misma historia que había contado a Harry y los demás la noche que lo habían conocido. Harry noto que todos los miembros del Wizengamot veían a Sirius con mucho interés, exceptuando a Fudge que parecía cansado de oír eso. Al terminar hubo muchos murmuros entre los miembros del Wizengamot. Amelia Bones tomo la palabra.

- Me gustaría saber como es que usted, James Potter y Petter Pettigrew se hicieron animagos, ya que no figuran en la lista de los animagos conocidos – pregunto Amelia Bones  
- No digas ninguna tontería – dijeron al mismo tiempo Lupin y Melisa  
- James, Colagusano y yo nos convertimos en animagos cuando salimos de Hogwarts. Creímos que sería un buen disfraz para espiar a Voldemort – respondió Sirius y un escalofrío recorrió toda la sala al oír el nombre de Voldemort  
- Me puede decir ¿Cómo es qué alguien se cortaría su propio dedo? - pregunto Umbrige  
- Yo que sé - respondió Sirius - no estoy tan loco como él para hacerlo.  
- Si no hay más preguntas - dijo Dumbledore - creo que oiremos al primer testigo - sus ojos se perdieron por un minuto en las gradas del lado izquierdo, como si hubiera visto a alguien y después continuo - Melisa Nataly Mistick Evoran, por favor pase al frente.

Apareció una butaca, idéntica a la que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer el día de la vista de Harry, a un lado de la silla de Sirius. Melisa, nuevamente molesta porque habían dicho su nombre completo, se puso de pie, fue hacía la silla y se sentó en ella.

- Nos gustaría oír tú versión de esa noche, Melisa - dijo Dumbledore  
- ¿Por qué yo? - pregunto Melisa recargándose en la butaca - ¿Por qué específicamente yo? Yo no hice nada fantástico esa noche.  
- Porque esa noche tú te encontraste con Sirius antes de que ocurrieran los hechos que lo mandaron a Azkaban - respondió Dumbledore  
- En ese caso les contare todo lo que sé - dijo Melisa

El relato de Melisa fue una parte de la historia que Harry nunca había oído. Al parecer Melisa había presentido, gracias a su oclumancia, que algo malo le pasaría a James y Lily esa noche. Había salido camino a la casa de ellos y en el camino se encontró con Sirius, el cual estaba totalmente enojado y triste. Habían hablado un rato y después Sirius se fue a encontrar a Colagusano. Después de eso Melisa no supo más de Sirius hasta que lo llevaron al Ministerio antes de condenarlo a Azkaban. Varios miembros del Wizengamot habían comenzado a murmurar después de que Melisa terminara.

- Muchas gracias, Melisa, ya te puedes ir a tú lugar - dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. Harry vio como sus ojos volteaban a ver las gradas de la izquierda. Volteo a ver de que se trataba pero no vio nada - Muy bien - continuo - ahora queremos oír todo lo que paso desde que te escapaste de Azkaban hasta el momento en que te escapaste de Hogwarts, Sirius

Mucho más tranquilo, Sirius contó todo lo que paso con detalle. Al terminar nuevamente se oyeron los murmuros.

- No puedo entender - dijo Fudge con voz burlona - como es que usted supo que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Se acuerda de cuando fue a la revisión anual de Azkaban? - pregunto Sirius a Fudge.  
- Claro que me acuerdo - respondió Fudge  
- Esa vez que fue me presto el diario el "Profeta" y en la primera página estaba una foto de los Weasley en Egipto. En esa foto, Ron salía con su rata Scabbers que en realidad era Petter. Así es como lo supe - dijo Sirius. Nuevamente los murmuros se apoderaron de la mesa alta.  
- ¿Y como rayos usted podría saber que esa rata en verdad era Pettigrew? Cualquier otra rata pudo haber sido - dijo Fudge con el mismo tono burlón.  
- Vi más de mil veces como se transformaba Petter y cuales eran sus características¿Cómo cree que lo olvidaría tan fácilmente? - dijo Sirius en tono burlón lo cual hizo que Fudge se pusiera rojo de furia.  
- Creo que antes de que esto se convierta en una pelea deberíamos de oír a los demás testigos - dijo Dumbledore - Melisa Nataly Mistick Evoran, haznos el favor de pasar al frente de nuevo.  
- Si me iban a volver a pasar porque rayos me mandaron a mi lugar - pregunto Melisa mientras se paraba y caminaba a la silla.  
- Porque no sabíamos que serías la primera en pasar en el relato de Sirius - respondió Dumbledore mientras Melisa se sentaba en la butaca.

Resultaba que Melisa había tenido contacto con Sirius durante todo el tiempo que había estado fugitivo. Melisa contó todo lo que Sirius le contaba en las cartas que le enviaba. Al terminar, los ya conocidos murmuros comenzaron.

- Ya me puedo ir o me van a volver a hablar - pregunto Melisa  
- Puedes irte - dijo Dumbledore a lo que Melisa se fue a su lugar -. Harry James Potter, pasa al frente.

Harry sintió que sus pies se volvían plomo. Se paro, camino a la butaca y se sentó en ella. Miro a Sirius, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa. Después volteo a ver a Dumbledore.

- Harry, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes - dijo Dumbledore

Harry contó todo lo que había pasado la noche que había conocido a Sirius. Mientras hablaba miraba a Fudge y a Umbridge los cuales parecían tomarlo como un loco. Todos los demás lo miraban con interés. Al terminar se sintió más tranquilo, por primera vez no oyó los murmuros.

- Muchas gracias, Harry, puedes irte a sentar - dijo Dumbledore a lo que Harry se paro, no antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a Sirius, y se fue a donde estaba sentado - Ronald Billius Weasley, pasa al frente - Ron se paro mirando a ambos lados. Se había puesto rojo. Camino a la butaca y se sentó en ella - Cuéntanos que ocurrió, Ron.

Ron contó todo. Su voz se oía insegura y con miedo. Cuando termino dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente no se oyó ningún murmuro pero esta vez, para desgracia de Ron Fudge hablo.

- ¿Cómo puedes apoyar a alguien que casi te arranca una pierna? - pregunto Fudge con tono burlón.  
- Porque sé que no lo hizo intencionalmente - respondió Ron con más seguridad.  
- Creo, Fudge, que ese no es el punto que estamos tratando - dijo Dumbledore - Creo que ya nos haz dicho todo, Ron, puedes irte - Ron se paro de inmediato y corrió a sentarse - Hermione Jane Granger, pase al frente - todos se voltearon a ver  
- Si me permite - dijo la señora Weasley - ella no se encuentra aquí.  
- En ese caso creo que segui... - dijo Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por Fudge.  
- ¿Por qué no esta aquí? - pregunto Fudge - ¿Tuvo miedo de venir o qué?  
- Esta de vacaciones con su familia en los Alpes Suizos - dijo Harry con furia. Sentía que si volvía a oír la voz de Fudge otra vez no podría controlar sus ganas de golpearlo.  
- Fudge, creo que a nosotros no nos interesa en lo más mínimo saber donde esta la señorita Granger en este momento, así que si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría seguir con el siguiente testigo - dijo Dumbledore a lo que Fudge se puso furioso pero no dijo nada - Remus John Lupin, pasa al frente – Lupin se paro, fue a la butaca y se sentó en ella – Comienza, por favor

Lupin comenzó a hablar. Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore volteaba a ver las gradas del lado izquierdo. Por más que quería ver que veía Dumbledore, no consiguió verlo. Al terminar nuevamente se oyó un profundo silencio.

-Muchas gracias, Remus, puedes irte a sentar – dijo Dumbledore a lo que Lupin se paro y se fue a sentar –. Y ahora seguiremos con el ultimo testigo, Severus Snape, pase al frente - Todos voltearon a ver a Snape con una mirada asesina. Snape se paro, fue hacia la butaca y se sentó en ella – Severus, comienza.

Por primera vez, Harry oyó a Snape decir absolutamente toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. No sabía si era por que Melisa estaba ahí o porque sintió un poco de culpabilidad por haber dicho tantas mentiras la ultima vez. Al terminar se oyeron muchos murmuros. Fudge y Umbridge se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos de oír eso.

- Muchas gracias, Severus, puedes irte a sentar – dijo Dumbledore y Snape inmediatamente se fue a sentar a su lugar – ahora que hemos oído todo, el Wizengamot tomara una decisión, así que se darán unos minutos de descanso.

Al oír esto, todos los miembros hicieron un círculo. Harry, Ron, Giny, Melisa y Lupin se pararon y fueron hacia Sirius. Este se había puesto de nuevo muy pálido.

- No te preocupes – dijo Lupin – todo saldrá bien  
- No lo creo – dijo Sirius  
- Pero todo fue muy convincente – dijo Ron  
- Pero faltan las pruebas de que Colagusano esta vivo – dijo Sirius – sin ellas es imposible que me dejen libre.  
- Si dejarás de ser tan pesimista ya estaríamos un paso adelante de ellos – dijo Melisa  
- Solo hay que confiar – dijo Giny  
- Si – dijo Harry -. Dumbledore los puede convencer. Además muchos de los miembros parecían sorprendidos al oír la verdadera versión de la historia.  
- No va a bastar con lo que dijimos – dijo Sirius – ellos necesitan pruebas, y a menos de que alguien pueda encontrar a Colagusano y traerlo aquí en menos de diez segundos no creo que tenga esperanza  
- Ese es tu problema – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Que no tengo pruebas? – pregunto Sirius  
- No – respondió Melisa –, que nunca confías en que algo bueno pasará  
- El descanso termino – dijo Dumbledore – por favor regresen a sus lugares – todos se despidieron de Sirius y se fueron a sentar. Harry se sentía muy nervioso. Lo que hubieran decidido no solo afectaría a Sirius, también afectaría todos los que estaban ahí. Hubo un momento de silencio. Dumbledore dio un largo suspiro y hablo – El Wizengamot ha decidido, por mayoría de votos, que el acusado, Sirius Black, sea tomado como culpable de todos los delitos de los que se le acusan por falta de evidencias – Harry sintió que el aire se le iba y no fue el único. Volteo a ver a los demás y parecían tener la misma impresión que él, exceptuando a Melisa. Su cara no expresaba nada más que un inmenso vació, esa sonrisa había desaparecido instantáneamente y en sus ojos se podía ver ese vació y esa tristeza. Dumbledore continuo –. Por lo cual, el Wizengamot ha decidido que su castigo será… - hubo un horrible silencio en el que todos ya sabían cuales serían las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore – el beso del dementor.

Harry sintió que ya no podía respirar. Más que sentir tristeza, sentía un enojo gigantesco. Oyó como la señora Weasley y Arabella sollozaban. Volteo a ver a Sirius. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo. De repente sintió que una mano cogía la suya, como si quisiera detenerlo. Era Melisa.

- No hagas nada – dijo Melisa con una voz ronca que parecía un susurro.

Pero Harry no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Soltó su mano de la de Melisa, se paro y se acerco a la mesa alta.

- Estas feliz ¿no, Fudge? – grito Harry furioso – ganaste, tú tienes la razón. Vas a quitarle el alma a un hombre inocente, mientras que el verdadero culpable esta por ahí suelto, sirviéndole a Voldemort – Harry vio con gusto como todos los miembros del Wizengamot le temían al nombre de Voldemort.  
- Harry, siéntate por favor – dijo Dumbledore.  
- VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT – grito Harry sin hacer caso a Dumbledore – les da miedo verdad, pero no creo que les de tanto miedo como saber que te van a quitar el alma, o que van a quitarle el alma a uno de tus mejores amigos, o que te van a quitar la única familia que tienes  
- Potter, más te vale que te vayas a tu lugar – grito Fudge mientras se paraba – el Wizengamot ha dado su veredicto y tú y tus amigos no tienen más que acatarlo.  
- Pues sabes que, Fudge – dijo Harry – vete mucho a la…  
- ¡DISCULPEN! – grito Percy desde su taburete, al parecer había estado tratando de llamar la atención de todos  
- ¿Qué pasa, señor Weasley? – pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore  
- Es que acaba de llegar esto – dijo levantando un sobre – llego de parte del Departamento de Misterios.  
- Tráelo, Percy, por favor – dijo Dumbledore – Harry, vete a sentar y, Fudge, siéntate tú también.

Los dos obedecieron lentamente.

- ¿Qué parte de las palabras no hagas nada no comprendes? – pregunto Melisa a Harry  
- Ninguna – respondió Harry  
- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry – dijo Lupin – puedes meter a Sirius en más problemas.  
- No entiendo como puede lograr eso – dijo Ron  
- Y mucho más importante – dijo la señora Weasley – te puedes meter en problemas tú  
- Dejen de pelear y mejor miren a los miembros del Wizengamot – dijo Giny con alegría contenida

Voltearon a ver a la mesa alta. Dumbledore había abierto el sobre y miraba impresionado lo que ahora tenía en sus manos. Harry no podía distinguir de qué se trataba. Cada miembro lo veía y quedaba sorprendido. Fudge al verlo de inmediato se puso blanco.

- En vista de la nueva evidencia que ha llegado – dijo Dumbledore – el Wizengamot hablara por un momento, así que se da otro pequeño descanso.

Los miembros del Wizengamot volvieron a formar un círculo. Esta vez no solo Harry, Ron, Giny, Lupin y Melisa se pararon, sino que también se pararon la señora y el señor Weasley, Arabella y Mundungus. Fueron hacía Sirius, el cual veía detenidamente a la mesa alta.

- Lo ves te lo dije, algo bueno tenía que pasar – dijo Melisa, esa hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos habían regresado.  
- Venía con una capa negra y larga – dijo Sirius  
- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos  
- La persona que dejo esa evidencia – dijo Sirius – no la puede distinguir bien por que la capa la tapaba.  
- Eres increíble – dijo Lupin – te fijaste de cuando llego esa persona pero no te fijaste como Harry les gritaba  
- Si me fije en eso – dijo Sirius – y tengo dos cosas que decir – miro a Harry fijamente – Primero que nada, estuvo muy mal eso, Harry, debiste de dejarlos y no ponerte a pelear con Fudge y segunda…  
- ¿Qué querían que hiciera¿Qué me quedara callado? – pregunto Harry  
- Hubiera sido lo más coherente – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Y en segunda – continuo Sirius – fue tan reconfortante ver la cara de Fudge – al oír eso todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco aunque Harry puso una sonrisa muy grande – pero aún así fue muy malo.  
- Se acabo el descanso – dijo Dumbledore – regresen a sus lugares  
- Ahora si, no hagas nada – dijo Sirius a Harry a lo cual el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se fueron a sentar. Harry miro, con satisfacción, que Funge y Umbrige estaban totalmente furiosos.

- En vista de la evidencia que acaba de llegar – dijo Dumbledore – el Wizengamot ha decidido retirar todos los cargos al acusado, Sirius Black. Se le regresa su libertad y todos sus títulos.

Todos, exceptuando a Snape, dieron un grito de felicidad. Algunos como Giny y Arabella habían dado un salto al oír eso.

- Sin embargo – continuo Dumbledore feliz de ver a los demás – el Wizengamot ha decidido que debe pagar todos los daños a Hogwarts con un castigo que el director, o sea yo, decida. Creo que ya no hay más que hacer aquí así que, doy por concluido este juicio y pueden irse.

Todos corrieron hacía Sirius. Las cadenas habían dejado de sujetarlo. Estaba totalmente pálido y en su cara no había ninguna expresión.

- Hey, Sirius – dijo Melisa – no sé si no hayas oído pero ya termino todo  
- Ya eres libre – dijo Giny feliz  
- Ya no vas a tener que esconderte – dijo Ron  
- Soy libre – dijo Sirius en un susurro  
- Si – dijeron todos  
- Ahora haz algo antes de que nos asustemos – dijo Arabella  
- Soy libre – dijo Sirius más fuerte se paro y después grito con una felicidad que Harry nunca le había oído – ¡SOY LIBRE!

Lo siguiente que paso fue inexplicable. Sirius comenzó a correr alrededor de toda la sala gritando "soy libre". Después de cómo cinco minutos se paro y fue a abrazar a cada uno de los presentes exceptuando a Fudge, a Umbrige y a Snape, con el cual solo estrecho su mano. Después siguió corriendo por otro buen rato hasta que Lupin lo detuvo y lo sentó en una de las gradas.

- Muy bien, ya celebraste mucho – dijo Lupin  
- No queremos que te canses – dijo Melisa – aún te falta la fiesta  
- ¿Cuál fiesta? – preguntaron todos  
- La que te esta preparando Jacome en la Cascada – respondió Melisa  
- Pues que esperamos – dijo Sirius y después se acerco a Dumbledore – viene profesor  
- No me lo perdería por nada – dijo Dumbledore  
- Pero antes de irnos quiero hacer algo que tengo ganas de hacer desde hace quince años – dijo Sirius – dame mi varita, Remus.  
- Va a ser alguna locura – pregunto Lupin  
- No – respondió Sirius  
- Toma – dijo Lupin dándole su varita.  
- Gracias – dijo Sirius y después fue hacia la puerta en donde estaban Fudge, Umbrige, otros tres miembros del Wizengamot y estaban reunidos ahí los cuatro dementores. Sirius apunto a los dementores – ¡Expecto Patronum! – grito y de repente apareció un patronus en forma de perro que envistió contra los dementores haciendo que estos huyeran despavoridos.

Sirius comenzó a reír y los demás lo siguieron. Sin embargo, Harry dejo de reír. Había vuelto a ver a esa mujer. Ahora había salido de la sala. Volteo a ver a los demás. Ellos no habían notado nada.

- Vamonos antes de que en uno de tus ataques de felicidad mates a alguien – dijo Melisa

Todos salieron de la sala. No dejaba de haber esa felicidad desbordante que aumentaría aún más. Habían llegado al elevador cuando una voz los detuvo

- Felicidades, Sirius – dijo una voz muy ronca, como enferma.

Todos voltearon. Sirius, Melisa, Lupin, Arabella, Mundungus y los señores Weasley se quedaron impresionados al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos. Una mujer muy bonita, con el cabello muy corto, de color rojo intenso y unos ojos del mismo color que brillaban de una manera especial y terrorífica. Iba vestida con una capa negra y larga, no era tan alta.

- ¿Alexi? – pregunto impresionado Sirius  
- Que comes que adivinas – dijo Alexi.  
- ¿Dónde habías estado? – pregunto Melisa  
- Trabajando – respondió Alexi – hay mucho que investigar en el Departamento de Misterios. Justamente estamos investigando el velo. Por suerte mi oclumancia me sirve mucho para eso.  
- ¿Por qué no te comunicaste? – pregunto Melisa – no respondiste ni una de mis cartas  
- No tuve tiempo – dijo Alexi -. Por suerte me entere de que hoy era tu juicio, Sirius, y vine a ver como salía todo.  
- Pues me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Sirius - ¿vienes a la fiesta?  
- Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Alexi – pero tal vez nos podemos ir a tomar un cafecito a algún lugar. Además solo venía a felicitarte a ti y a Melisa  
- ¿A mi por qué? – pregunto Melisa  
- Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños – respondió Alexi – como rayos te puede importar más él que tu propio cumpleaños.  
- Es cierto – dijo Melisa – hoy es mi cumpleaños lo cual me recuerda que tengo que ir a ver a la señora Mirten.  
- ¿Aún sigue viva? – preguntaron Sirius, Lupin y Alexi al mismo tiempo.  
- Aunque no lo crean ella es mucho más joven de lo que creen – dijo Melisa  
- Entonces vamonos, porque sino vas, conociéndola, te quema en leña verde – dijo Lupin.  
- Nos vemos – dijo Melisa estrechando la mano de Alexi  
- Prometo responder tus cartas – dijo Alexi – y sabes que, hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz. Haber si me invitas a la boda.  
- Lo ven, lo ven – dijo Mundungus – otra persona que me apoya  
- No me molestare en decir nada – dijo Melisa  
- Ni yo tampoco, así que vamonos – dijo Sirius

Se despidieron de Alexi y entraron al elevador. Mientras salían del Ministerio muchos se les quedaban viendo. Al salir entraron de inmediato a la camioneta. En el camino, Melisa le hablo a la señora Mirten por teléfono para decirle que si podía ir a verla al día siguiente, lo cual la señora Mirten acepto pues todavía seguía desempacando. Al llegar a la Cascada, Jacome tenía todo preparado para una gran fiesta. Toda la tarde se fue festejando. Al llegar la noche, Melisa llamo la atención de todos.

- Me pueden hacer caso por un minuto – dijo Melisa a lo que todos la voltearon a ver – Primero que nada quiero decir que este día ha sido uno de esos días que nunca se borraran de la mente de ninguno de nosotros y en segunda, creo que te debemos algo, Sirius.  
- Yo que recuerde no me deben nada – dijo Sirius sirviéndose más cerveza de mantequilla  
- Te debemos tu regalo de navidad – dijo Melisa mientras Lupin metía al jardín una moto negra, muy grande y nueva. Sirius dejo en el suelo el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y camino hacía la moto totalmente feliz.  
- ¿Es mi moto? – pregunto Sirius tocándola  
- Hagrid nos la dio después de que supo que despertaste junto con una extensa lista de agradecimiento por cuidar a Buckbeack – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Lupin  
- Que voy a usarla mañana a primera hora – dijo Sirius

La noche siguió y la fiesta también. Incluso a la señora Weasley se le olvido mandar a dormir a los chicos pasada la una de la mañana. Harry no contaba el tiempo, ni siquiera sentía que pasaba. Sentía una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes. El sol comenzó a salir y aún la fiesta seguía. Nadie se dio cuenta de que habían pasado la noche entera festejando y es más, ni si quiera les importaba.

* * *

Sé que me he tardado mucho pero la verdad entre tanta tarea y cosas que tenía que hacer no tuve tiempo de nada (literalmente), pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y actualizare mucho más rápido. Quiero tomar este espacio para anunciar, si es que hay alguien que leyera mis ficcs en Fanautores, que no voy a seguirlos ahí y si quieren saber como termina aquí lo seguiré.

Quiero agradecer a Pedro I y a Nadia Black por sus críticas.

Adiós


	16. El arrepentimiento de Colagusano

**16**

**El arrepentimiento de Colagusano**

Hace muchos años, ese pueblo había sido uno de los más concurridos y hermosos; ahora, en la actualidad, estaba totalmente vació. El único lugar que contaba con habitantes era esa mansión. Una antigua mansión en la colina. Cualquiera que pasará por ahí diría que no hay nadie, pero si alguien se atreviera a entrar sería lo último que haría pues ese era el cuartel de los mortifagos. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Una lechuza con un periódico en el pico atravesó el cielo. Llego a una de las ventanas de la mansión y empezó a picotearla. En poco tiempo la ventana se abrió y la lechuza entro. Al lado de la ventana se encontraba una mesita sobre la que estaban algunos sickles. La lechuza los cogió, dejo el periódico en la mesa y salio de la mansión. Después de ver que la lechuza ya no estuviera, una mujer entro en la habitación, cogió el periódico y leyó la primera página. Era una mujer muy bonita, su cabello muy corto y rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos. Seguramente ya saben de quien se trataba: Alexi Lestrenge. Alexi leía sorprendida la primera plana. Enrollo el periódico, se lo metió en la túnica y salio de la habitación. Camino por un extenso corredor y llego a otra habitación. Era la cocina. Único lugar por el que entraba un rayo de luz. En una mesa estaban sentados dos personas: la primera era una mujer de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, los parpados caídos, era Bellatrix Lestrenge; y el segundo, era un hombre muy bajito, ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color con calva en la coronilla, era Colagusano. Ambos voltearon a ver a Alexi.

- ¿Ya llego "El Profeta"? – pregunto Bellatrix parándose  
- No, no ha llegado – respondió Alexi, su voz era muy ronca, como si estuviera enferma -. Creo que ya se canso de nosotros  
- Y yo creo que si no llega esa lechuza tú estarás en problemas – dijo Bellatrix en tono amenazador  
- Uy, que miedo – dijo Alexi con voz temblorosa -, Bella hace amenazas  
- ¡Cállate o te juro que te callo para siempre! – dijo Bellatrix sacando su varita -. Serás muy querida por el amo, pero aún así puedo hacer lo posible para que termine matándote  
- De acuerdo – dijo Alexi – me callare solo porque no tengo otro insulto que decirte

Bellatrix la fulmino con sus ojos y después salio furiosa de la cocina. Alexi, con una sonrisa en la boca, se sentó en frente de Colagusano y saco "El Profeta" de su túnica, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

- Dijiste que no había llegado – dijo Colagusano  
- Y Bellatrix callo como tonta – dijo Alexi  
- Estas abusando del cariño que te tiene el señor – dijo Colagusano - ¿Qué quieres que te maten?  
- Sería mejor que vivir como esclava de ese mago – dijo Alexi y le entrego "El Profeta" a Colagusano -. Además creo que tú eres el que quiere que lo maten  
- No puede ser – dijo Colagusano viendo la primera plana  
- Eso es lo que pasa cuando salvas a un examigo de la muerte – dijo Alexi –. Si quieres puedes ir a la página seis, tienen un resumen de todo el juicio, aunque bastaría con que me pidieras que te lo contara.  
- Fuiste tú ¿verdad? – dijo Colagusano – Tú diste las pruebas de que estoy vivo  
- Para qué decirte que no – dijo Alexi –, cinco fotografías tuyas actuales. Ahora el ministerio te ha de estar buscando.  
- ¿Me odias o que? – pregunto Colagusano  
- Te quiero mucho, Petter – dijo Alexi – y por eso hice lo que hice. Dime que es mejor, Azkaban o Voldemort  
- Ninguno de los dos – respondió Colagusano.  
- Alégrate, por lo menos no se hace mención de que Sirius estuvo ahí – dijo Alexi – Solo dice que hubo un juicio pero nunca especifica que Sirius se encontró ahí.  
- ¿Lo viste? – pregunto Colagusano  
- Si – respondió Alexi – Le sentó muy bien la libertad. Se veía igual de guapo que hace quince años. También vi a Harry, Lupin, Mundungus, Arabella, todos los Weasley, Dumbledore y Melisa.  
- ¿Melisa? – pregunto Colagusano extrañado – creí que se había ido después de sacar a Sirius del velo.  
- Pues no – dijo Alexi – se quedo y¿sabes qué?, también le sentó muy bien ya no estar huyendo de todo lo que hay aquí. Lo mejor es enfrentar tus temores, así dejan de existir. Y eso no solo va para Melisa, Petter.

Alexi se paro, cogió el periódico y salio de la cocina. Desde la cocina, Colagusano escucho como nuevamente Alexi y Bellatrix comenzaban a pelear, mientras él pensaba en las palabras de Alexi.  
Los días habían pasado muy rápido y pronto llego el último día de vacaciones. Ese día, Harry había estado, junto con Ron, preparando su baúl para el siguiente día. Giny, Lupin y Melisa ya habían terminado desde la mañana. Harry y Ron platicaban animadamente sobre el quidditch hasta que de repente, Harry, al sacar una capa de su baúl, tiró al suelo un espejo de mano roto. Ron se acerco al espejo al igual que Harry.

- ¿No te enseñaron que no debes de poner vidrio entre tu ropa? – pregunto Ron  
- No sabía que estaba ahí – dijo Harry recogiendo el espejo – me había olvidado de el  
- ¿Qué es? Además de ser un espejo – pregunto Ron  
- Me lo dio Sirius, él tiene el par – respondió Harry –. Es un comunicador. Dices el nombre de la persona que tiene el otro espejo y te comunica con ella, o por lo menos eso entendí.  
- ¿Y por qué esta roto? – pregunto Ron  
- La noche del banquete de fin de curso intente comunicarme con Sirius pero no pude - explico Harry - así que me enoje y lo lance contra mi baúl. Supongo que con el impacto se rompió. Seguramente ya no ha de servir.  
- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sirius? Tal vez él sepa como arreglarlo - propuso Ron  
- Tal vez - dijo Harry dejando el espejo en la mesita

Los dos terminaron de hacer su equipaje. Al terminar, Harry salió del cuarto y entro al jardín, donde estaba Sirius, sentado en el pasto escribiendo sobre una tela con su varita. Buckbeack estaba junto con él. Cuando Harry se acerco llego a ver tres nombres seguidos: Andromeda Black, Narcisa Malfoy y Sirius Black. Se sentó al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Harry  
- Estoy haciendo el nuevo árbol genealógico de la familia Black, comenzando desde Andromeda, Narcisa y yo - respondió Sirius mientras ponía una línea que unía el nombre de Andromeda con el de Ted Tonks.  
- ¿Y por qué te pusiste al último? - pregunto Harry  
- Porque soy el menor si solo nos cuentas a nosotros tres - respondió Sirius mientras anotaba el nombre de Nyphadora Tonks y lo unía al nombre de Andromeda y Ted.  
- Oye, Sirius¿te acuerdas del paquete que me diste el año pasado cuando regrese a la escuela después de las vacaciones de Navidad? - pregunto Harry  
- El espejo. Si, si me acuerdo - respondió Sirius mientras unía el nombre de Narcisa con el de Lucius Malfoy.  
- Pues se rompió - dijo Harry entregándole el espejo a Sirius  
- Seguramente fue mi culpa - dijo Sirius cogiendo el espejo y viéndolo - los dos espejos tienen un encanto para hacer lo que el otro hace, así que si uno se rompe es natural que el otro también. Seguramente se rompió cuando me caí atrás del velo. Llevaba el mío.  
- No lo creo - dijo Harry - yo lo tiré contra mi baúl en un intento de comunicarme contigo después de que caíste detrás del velo.  
-Pues creo que lo mejor sería componerlo - dijo Sirius y después volteo hacia donde estaban las lechuzas descansando - ¡Vella, querida, puedes ir a mi cuarto y traerme mi espejo!

La lechuza abrió los ojos y los fijo en Sirius. Salió volando hacia el interior de la Cascada y salió después de unos minutos con un espejo de mano en el pico. Se lo entrego a Sirius y antes de irse golpeo a Sirius, con su pico, en la cabeza.

- Oye, eso me dolió - le grito Sirius sobándose el lugar del golpe  
- ¿Por qué siempre te pica? - pregunto Harry, pues no era la primera vez que veía que Vella le hacia eso a Sirius.  
- Es su manera de decir que me quiere - respondió Sirius poniendo los dos espejos juntos - o algo por el estilo - apunto con su varita uno de los espejos - ¡Reparo! - al instante los dos espejos parecían nuevos - Toma - dijo Sirius mientras le daba a Harry su espejo.  
- Gracias - dijo Harry  
- Listo, termine - dijo Sirius mientras ponía los nombre de Draco Malfoy y Virginia Malfoy y los unía a los de Narcisa y Lucius - ¿Quieres que te ponga?

- No creo que sea correcto que pongas a un Potter en el árbol genealógico de los Black - dijo Harry  
- Bueno - dijo Sirius - aunque creo que el apellido Black llego hasta ahí.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Harry  
- Andrómeda y Narcisa son mujeres por lo tanto sus hijos heredan el apellido de sus padres y no el Black, así que de esa parte de la familia ya no habrá más apellido Black - explico Sirius  
- Pero aún quedas tú - dijo Harry  
- Yo nunca me casare y mucho menos tendré hijos - dijo Sirius  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry - serías un gran papá y un gran esposo.  
- Aún no encuentro a alguien a quien ame tanto como para casarme con ella - respondió Sirius  
- ¿Y Melisa? - pregunto Harry aunque al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.  
- Melisa solo es mi amiga y nunca me ha gustado - dijo Sirius tranquilamente aunque en su voz se oía una pequeña nota de nerviosismo - ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Bueno... es que he tenido algunas visiones donde tú le dices a mi papá que te gusta Melisa - respondió Harry  
- Se suponía que eso solo lo tenía que saber James - dijo Sirius lamentándose  
- Entonces es cierto - dijo Harry - Te gusta Melisa  
- No solo me gusta - dijo Sirius -, la amo, me encanta. Fue la única que creyó en mi cuando nadie creía en mi; me iba a visitar a Azkaban, cuando me escape de Azkaban me ayudo en todo. Siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme después de que tu papá murió.  
- Pero si la amas¿Por qué nunca se lo haz dicho? - pregunto Harry sin comprenderlo - tú eres de los que hacen lo que quiere  
- No todo - dijo Sirius -. Siempre ha habido un pequeño obstáculo entre Melisa y yo  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry  
- Snape - respondió Sirius  
- No puedo creer que Melisa sienta algo por él - dijo Harry sorprendido  
- Creéme, nadie lo podía creer - dijo Sirius - pero así es.  
- Pues es una lastima - dijo Harry - serían una gran pareja.  
- Si tuviera un galeón por cada persona que me ha dicho eso ya sería multimillonario - dijo Sirius.  
- ¡Harry, Sirius, la cena ya esta lista! - grito la señora Weasley desde la puerta del comedor que llevaba al patio.  
- Vamos antes de que venga por nosotros - dijo Sirius - pero antes promete que esta plática nunca sucedió.  
- Nunca sucedió - dijo Harry.

Los dos se pararon y fueron hacia la puerta. Ya todos estaban en la mesa cenando. Los dos se sentaron y se sirvieron comida. Casi al terminar la cena, llego a la Cascada Mundungus junto con un montón de cajas, cosa que no les agrado para nada a la señora Weasley y a Jacome.

- Oye, Melisa - dijo Mundungus después de haber metido todas las cajas y de haber recibido los dos regaños de la señora Weasley y de Jacome - me acaba de salir un muy buen negocio para mañana, así que quería decirte que no voy a poder ir contigo a Hogwarts para regresarme la camioneta.  
- Está bien - dijo Melisa - de todas maneras no te iba a pedir que fueras tú, se lo iba a pedir a Sirius  
- ¿Y por qué a mí? - pregunto Sirius que se dirigía a la cocina a dejar su plato.  
- Porque seguramente Hermione querrá verte y Luna te querrá conocer - dijo Melisa - y tú también quieres conocer a Luna.  
- ¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso si no tienes nada de oclumancia? - pregunto Sirius desde la cocina  
- Aunque me hayan quitado mi oclumancia, es un don que no te pueden quitar por completo así que estoy ejercitando lo poco que me queda - dijo Melisa - lo que me recuerda que haz pasado muchos días de descanso, Harry  
- Podemos comenzar mañana otra vez - dijo Harry  
- Si - dijo Melisa  
- Y ya le regresarás a Harry su varita verdad - dijo Ron - no quiero que coja la mía en un arranque de furia  
- Yo no se la voy a regresar - dijo Melisa  
- Pero tú dijiste que me la regresarías cuando terminaran las vacaciones - dijo Harry  
- Sé que dije eso, pero lo mejor es que aprendas a no depender de tu varita - dijo Melisa  
- Pero no puedo hacer ningún tipo de magia sin mi varita - dijo Harry - ¿Qué tal si pasa algo?  
- Si ocurre algo te regresare tu varita de inmediato - dijo Melisa

Harry no podía aceptar lo que Melisa le proponía. Sin su varita, él no era nadie. Que pasaría si Voldemort apareciera enfrente de él, sin su varita Voldemort lo mataría en cuestión de segundos. Aunque le costo creer en Melisa, esta logro que creyera que nada malo pasaría. Al día siguiente ya todo estaba listo para irse. Sirius y Lupin habían subido los baúles a la camioneta muy temprano. Después de que desayunaran, los chicos se despidieron de la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Jacome que eran los únicos que estaban ahí en la Cascada. Salieron de la Cascada y entraron en la camioneta. Harry por primera vez vio que alguien además de él se quería sentar junto con Melisa. Sirius se había sentado junto con Melisa. El viaje como siempre fue muy rápido. Harry seguía convencido de que ese era, después de la escoba, el mejor medio de transporte mágico, aunque sabía de antemano que era ilegal que Melisa tuviera una camioneta como esa. Cuando comenzaron a visualizar a Hogwarts la camioneta comenzó a descender. Aterrizaron cerca de la casa de Hagrid que parecía vacía. Ahí los esperaban Hermione, Luna y Neville. Todos se bajaron de la camioneta.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron - dijo Hermione y volteo a ver a Sirius que estaba ayudando a Lupin a bajar los baúles - Me alegro mucho de que al fin se haya comprobado tu inocencia, Sirius. Leí que el Ministerio ya esta buscando a Colagusano por todos lados.  
- A mi me costo doce años encontrarlo, no creo que ellos tengan más suerte que yo - dijo Sirius  
- Así que tú eres Sirius - dijo Luna acercándose a Sirius  
- Y tú haz de ser Luna - dijo Sirius - por alguna razón se me hace que ya te conozco.  
- Creo que nos vimos en lo del Ministerio - dijo Luna  
- Puede ser - dijo Sirius - aunque no recuerdo muy bien esa noche  
- Muy bien, toma - dijo Melisa entregándole las llaves de la camioneta a Sirius - si le pasa algo te juro que a tu moto le pasara lo mismo pero mucho más doloroso.  
- Cálmate - dijo Sirius cogiendo las llaves - ¿qué le podría hacer?  
- ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que te la preste? - pregunto Melisa  
- Eso fue un pequeño accidente y James y yo nos pudimos haber matado - dijo Sirius  
- Pero no fue así - dijo Melisa -. Te lo advierto, quiero volver a ver esa camioneta intacta.  
- No te preocupes - dijo Sirius cerrando la cajuela - tu camioneta esta en buenas manos  
- Quisiera creer eso - dijo Melisa en voz baja mientras Sirius se metía a la camioneta.  
- Nos vemos en el verano - dijo Sirius desde la camioneta  
- Adiós - dijeron todos cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse y a ascender.  
- Bueno pues vamos a llevar los baúles a los dormitorios - dijo Ron  
- Harry, hoy a las cinco en la sala de oclumancia - dijo Melisa mientras hacia levitar su baúl detrás de ella.  
- No lo olvidare - dijo Harry

Lupin y Melisa se fueron por su lado y los chicos por el suyo. Después de dejar sus cosas en los dormitorios se pusieron a hablar sobre sus vacaciones. Al parecer a Hermione le había parecido fantástico esquiar y ya tenía planes de ir el próximo año si nada se lo impedía. Luna había pasado unas divertidas vacaciones junto con su padre en China y le había traído un recuerdo a cada uno. Y Neville se la había pasado con su familia en casa de su abuela. Ese fue el último día tranquilo de Harry y de sus amigos. Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura para Harry. En todas sus clases se desesperaba pues no lograba conseguir nada sin su varita. Por suerte y por desgracia los profesores sabían porque Harry no podía usar su varita y no lo presionaban tanto, pero tampoco dejaban que Ron y Hermione le ayudaran en nada. Y por si no fuera poco, Luna ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él porque siempre estaba con Giny, Collin Crevy y Virginia Malfoy estudiando en la biblioteca para los TIMOS. Y así pasaron enero y febrero. El último día de febrero fue mucho peor que los últimos días, porque, después de mucho tiempo sin sentir eso, Harry despertó con una dolor en la cicatriz. Lo único bueno de eso fue que Luna dejo sus estudios para estar con Harry.

- Te duele mucho - pregunto Ron cuando salieron del Gran Comedor después de comer  
- Si - dijo Harry con la mano en la frente - esta planeando algo, pero no sé que es  
- Para que te duela así es que esta planeando algo muy importante - dijo Hermione  
- ¿Por qué no le dices a Melisa o a Lupin? - pregunto Luna  
- No quiero preocuparlos por algo que seguramente no ha de significar nada - dijo Harry  
- Y si significa algo muy importante - dijo Ron  
- Lo dudo - dijo Harry - ya se me pasara, ya verán

Pero no fue así. El dolor se fue incrementando durante todo el día. Harry incluso llego a sentir que alguien quería hablar con él. Después de cenar Harry ya no soportaba el dolor.

- Se acabo - dijo Hermione - en este mismo momento te llevaremos con Lupin, es el que esta más cerca de aquí  
- ¿Para qué? - dijo Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se apoyaba en una pared  
- Desde la mañana estas así - dijo Luna - y aún así preguntas para que

Pero Harry ya no oía a sus amigos. El dolor era tan fuerte que lo hizo desmayarse. Lo último que oyó fueron los gritos y voces de angustia de Ron, Hermione y Luna. Pero realmente había sido el dolor en la cicatriz lo que había hecho que se desmayara. Pues no y eso lo descubriría en un momento. Abrió los ojos pero ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar que el conociera. Estaba en un cuarto de paredes muy desgastadas. Una cama en una esquina totalmente empolvada, el piso sobre el que estaba no había sido barrido en años. Las ventanas estaban cegadas por maderas. Harry vio como una persona le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry cogió la mano y se levanto. Volteo a ver a la persona. Era una mujer no muy alta, su cabello era corto y de un rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos, era muy bonita. Harry supo de inmediato que se trataba de Alexi Lestrenge, la mujer que había conocido el día del juicio de Sirius.

- ¿Alexi? – pregunto Harry sorprendido - ¿Dónde estamos?  
- Te doy la bienvenida al cuartel general de los mortifagos – dijo Alexi con esa ya conocida voz ronca  
- ¿El cuartel general de los mortifagos? – dijo Harry – eso significa que tú…  
- Exacto – dijo Alexi mostrándole a Harry la marca tenebrosa de su brazo – Soy una mortifaga  
- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Harry – Eres amiga de Melisa, ella confía en ti  
- Yo nunca faltaría a la confianza que Melisa me ha otorgado – dijo Alexi -. Soy una mortifaga infiltrada de la Orden  
- Pero tú no perteneces a la Orden – dijo Harry  
- Hace dieciséis años si pertenecía a la Orden – dijo Alexi – Me salí por un rato para vivir una vida tranquila aunque cuando regreso Voldemort tuve que regresar a ser mortifaga lo cual ayudaba mucho a la Orden, así que volví a entrar hace un mes.  
- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando? – pregunto Harry  
- Crees que Melisa sería amiga de una traidora – dijo Alexi  
- No – respondió Harry aunque aún no sentía confianza en Alexi. Y entonces una pregunta vino a su mente - ¿Qué hago aquí¿Cómo me trajiste?  
- En primera no te traje a ti, traje solo a tu mente – dijo Alexi – con ayuda de mi poder de legeremancia; y en segunda estas aquí porque necesito decirte algo muy importante.  
- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Harry  
- Voldemort tiene pensado atacar… - dijo Alexi pero fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de abajo lo cual le dijo a Harry que se encontraban en el segundo piso.  
- ¡Alexandre te toca hacer la comida! – grito una voz masculina  
- ¡Ya voy! – grito Alexi y después volteo a ver a Harry – Ven conmigo, pero no olvides, no hagas nada ninguna muestra de magia o descubrirán que estas aquí.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Harry  
- Sígueme – dijo Alexi

Los dos salieron del cuarto. Al igual que el cuarto toda la casa parecía totalmente destartalada y descuidada. Bajaron unas escaleras que crujían al mínimo toque. Ya abajo Alexi cruzo a la derecha. Harry veía como uno que otro mortifago pasaba al lado de Alexi y ni se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Era como tener la capa de invisibilidad. Llegaron a un cuarto, seguramente el más limpio de toda la mansión, la cocina. Estaba vacía. Alexi se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en ella.

- Te ofrecería que te sentaras – dijo Alexi – pero atravesarías la silla  
- ¿Por qué nadie me puede ver? – pregunto Harry  
- Porque nadie aquí tiene poderes de legeremancia – respondió Alexi -. Bueno, Lucius tiene pero nunca aprendió a usarlos. Aquí el peligro es que Voldemort se de cuenta de que estas aquí.  
- ¿Dónde habías estado toda la mañana? – pregunto una voz aguda. Alexi y Harry voltearon. Se trataba de Colagusano.  
- Lo mismo te pregunto, Petter – dijo Alexi  
- El señor me llamo para encomendarme algo para el ataque de mañana – dijo Colagusano sentándose enfrente de Alexi.  
- Uy, Petter tiene su primer encomienda – dijo Alexi burlonamente - ¿Y cuál es?  
- Voldemort descubrió que Sirius esta vivo – dijo Colagusano  
- Eso si es malo – dijo Alexi  
- Quiere que lo mate – dijo Colagusano – si lo hago me ganare el mayor de los honores y sino lo hago me ganare la muerte  
- Ese es un gran dilema – dijo Alexi -. Pero no creo que tengas mucha dificultad en elegir, porque si hacemos un recuenta de los hechos, traicionaste a James y a Lily, metiste a Sirius a Azkaban y casi le quita el alma un dementor gracias a ti y no olvidemos que le destruiste la vida a Ha…  
- Ya comprendí el concepto, muchas gracias – dijo Colagusano  
- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? – pregunto Alexi – porque tampoco hay que olvidar el pequeño incidente que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios  
- ¡No lo menciones! – dijo Colagusano – si alguien lo oye me matan  
- Aún así lo harán – dijo Alexi – porque no creo que tengas el suficiente valor ni la fuerza como para matar a Sirius. Aunque bastaría con hacerle la maldición durmicus otra vez. Sería un milagro que su mente soportara esa maldición por tercera vez en su vida.  
- No me haz dicho en donde estabas – dijo Colagusano para cambiar de tema.  
- Estuve tratando de comunicarme con la Orden pero es imposible – dijo Alexi  
- ¿Quieres qué te maten o qué? – pregunto Colagusano  
- Lo único que quiero es dejar de ser la sirvienta de Voldemort – dijo Alexi – Y si para eso tengo que salir de aquí en un ataúd no me importa.  
- No te diré nada – dijo Colagusano.  
- Oye, Petter, podrías decir que fui a lavarme las manos – dijo Alexi – necesito ir por algo.  
- Lograste comunicarte con alguien verdad – dijo Colagusano  
- Que comes que adivinas – dijo Alexi cogiendo del brazo a Harry y saliendo de la cocina. No hizo caso a los gritos de Colagusano. Subió corriendo las escaleras casi arrastrando a Harry. Entraron de nuevo en el cuarto.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry  
- Se dio cuenta de que estas aquí – dijo Alexi  
- ¿Quién? Colagusano – pregunto Harry  
- Además de él – dijo Alexi – Voldemort, esta rastreando a la persona que te trajo aquí. Tengo que regresarte antes de que los dos tengamos problemas. Óyeme bien, van a atacar Hogsmead, quieren entrar en Hogwarts por uno de los pasadizos. Necesito que vayas y se los digas  
- Pero ¿por qué no se los dices tú? – pregunto Harry  
- No puedo salir de aquí – dijo Alexi preocupada y viendo a todos lados – Nadie puede salir ni entrar de aquí hasta mañana y mañana ya será muy tarde. Ni Snape ni Nars saben esto.  
- De acuerdo se los diré – dijo a Harry  
- Muy bien, te regresare – dijo Alexi y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos lo cual le dio miedo a Harry

Sintió como si su mente fuera teletransportada de un lugar a otro y de repente sintió que caía por un abismo. Abrió rápidamente los ojos que al instante le comenzaron a arder. Entre lo poco que podía ver vio que había muchas personas a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo estas, Harry? - pregunto una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Melisa  
- Bien - respondió Harry tallándose los ojos  
- ¿Te arden? - pregunto Melisa  
- Si - respondió Harry  
- Es normal - dijo Melisa - tuviste una visión muy larga, claro, si solo fue una visión.  
- Si, solo fue una visión - dijo Harry y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Ahora ya podía distinguir mejor los rostros que estaban a su lado. Ron, Hermione y Luna rodeaban la cama. Melisa estaba enfrente de Harry. Volteo a ver a todos lados - ¿Dónde estamos¿Qué paso?  
- Te desmayaste - dijo Luna  
- Fuimos a buscar a Lupin que era el más cercano al lugar - dijo Ron - él nos ayudo a traerte aquí.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? - pregunto Harry  
- Cuatro horas - respondió Hermione - estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos  
- Vaya, señor Potter, ya despertó - dijo una voz. Todos voltearon, se trataba de la señora Pomfrey - ¿Cómo se siente?  
- Bien - respondió Harry  
- Que bueno - dijo la señora Pomfrey y después volteo a ver a Ron, Hermione y Luna -. Muy bien, ya saben en que quedamos.  
- Solo cinco minutos y ya nos vamos - dijo Ron  
- De acuerdo, pero solo cinco minutos - dijo la señora Pomfrey  
- ¿Luego nos cuentas tu visión? - pregunto Ron  
- Si - respondió Harry aunque no sabía si debería contárselo a alguien.  
- Que tengas una buena noche, Harry - dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- Que descanses - dijo Hermione  
- Nos vemos mañana - dijo Ron

Harry vio como sus amigos se iban de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey los siguió hasta la puerta y la cerro tras ellos. Harry volteo a ver a Melisa que lo veía con ojos de interés.

- Nos asustaste - dijo Melisa - y más cuando no despertabas después de la media hora. Estás seguro de que solo fue una visión  
- Si, estoy seguro - dijo Harry  
- En ese caso deberías de dormir un poco - dijo Melisa - así se te quitara el ardor de los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué me arden los ojos? - pregunto Harry  
- Porque en los ojos esta contenida toda la fuerza de la oclumancia - dijo Melisa - aunque tu mente sea la que trabaje tus ojos son los que se quedan exhaustos. Esa es una de las razones por las que los oclumistas y legeremistas dejan el entrenamiento. Por eso después de usar tus poderes lo mejor es que descanses un poco la mente, ya que sino lo haces pasado un tiempo no podrás usar tus poderes.  
- Melisa¿alguien puede teletransportar tu mente a otro lugar? - pregunto Harry  
- No precisamente teletransportarla - dijo Melisa - sino que hace un contacto con ella y le muestra lo que la otra persona esta viendo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- No, por nada - dijo Harry - Solo tenía esa pequeña duda.  
- Bueno - dijo Melisa - entonces duérmete, no te queremos mañana desmayándote por no descansar.

Por más que lo intento, Harry no podía dormir. En su mente rondaba la visión o mejor dicho el contacto que había tenido Alexi. ¿Había sido verdad¿Había sido otro invento de Voldemort? Y si había sido verdad seguramente habían descubierto a Alexi y le habían hecho algo terrible. Pero también tenía que decirles a todos, alertarlos y mucho más a Sirius. Si era cierto lo que había visto Colagusano tenía la misión de matar a Sirius en el ataque. Harry sabía que su padrino era cien veces mejor mago que Colagusano pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir angustia al respecto. Oyó como Melisa se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentada, oyó sus pasos alejarse y después la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse. Harry extendió una mano y cogió un pergamino que estaba en la mesita de noche. Volvió a alargar la mano y cogió su varita.

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas - dijo apuntando con la varita al pergamino que de inmediato se convirtió en el mapa del merodeador.

Harry vio como un puntito que traía la inscripción Melisa Mistick se alejaba de la enfermería. Puso el mapa en la mesita de noche para ver que nadie se acercara. Se acerco a su capa y saco de uno de los bolsillos el espejo de mano. Lo puso enfrente de él.

- Sirius Black – dijo Harry al espejo. Espero un tiempo y después en el espejo se comenzó a ver el paisaje del jardín de la Cascada y después apareció la cara de Sirius en el.  
- Hola, Harry – dijo Sirius - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Mejor – dijo Harry  
- ¿No te dijo Melisa que deberías de descansar? – pregunto Sirius  
- Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero no puedo descansar sino te digo esto.

Y comenzó a contar toda su visión. Sirius lo escucho atento sin interrumpirlo cosa que le agradeció mucho Harry. Al terminar hubo un silencio muy grande.

- Primera pregunta – dijo Sirius - ¿Por qué no le dijiste esto a Remus o a Melisa?  
- Porque no sé si sea una verdadera visión o solo otro engaño de Voldemort – dijo Harry – Sé que debía de habérselos dicho, pero no quiero que otra vez un engaño de Voldemort cause algún daño a nadie.  
- Bueno, Harry – dijo Sirius – sé que es muy difícil para ti creer en las visiones después de lo del verano pasado, pero tienes que aprender que las visiones aunque no sean ciertas siempre debes de tomarlas en serio. Creéme lo aprendí de la peor forma.  
- Lo recordare – dijo Harry y después pregunto algo que también había estado rondando su cabeza – ¿Es cierto que Alexi es parte de la Orden?  
- Si – dijo Sirius – Siempre lo ha sido, solo que hasta ahora nos pudo ayudar. Ha sido de gran ayuda. Nos ha dado información que ni siquiera Snape y Narcisa sabían. Puedes confiar en ella. Además el amor que le tiene Voldemort hace que nunca pueda pensar que ella es una espía  
- ¿Amor¿Qué amor? – pregunto Harry  
- La primera aliada de Voldemort fue Alejandra Lestrange, mamá de Alexi, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange – dijo Sirius -. Como le sirvió también a Voldemort y además murió protegiéndolo, Voldemort aprecia a sus hijos porque saben que son de la misma entraña que su madre y su padre. Sin embargo, aprecia más a Alexi porque es la viva imagen de su madre. Pero Voldemort no contó con que Alexi no pensaba igual que su adorada madre.  
- Entonces se podría decir que Alexi es como tú – dijo Harry – diferente a toda su familia.  
- No tanto – dijo Sirius -. Alexi es una doble cara. Te puede mostrar la cara linda y tierna de no rompo un plato y después te puede mostrar la cara diabólica de te matare en un segundo.  
- Si es una doble cara¿Cómo pueden confiar en ella? – pregunto Harry sin comprender  
- Porque aunque se comporte como se comporte es de fiar, siempre lo ha sido, sino Melisa ni Dumbledore creerían en ella – respondió Sirius – además después de que la conoces y te ganas su confianza y su aprecio nunca se atreverá a hacer algo contra ti. Es una gran amiga cuando la conoces mejor.  
- Otra pregunta, en ese contacto que tuvimos vi que tenía una "amistad" con Colagusano – dijo Harry  
- O si – dijo Sirius como si recordara algo – Colagusano siempre fue detrás de ella, pero Alexi nunca quiso nada con él. Fueron amigos y no dudo que sigan siéndolo.  
- Oí que Colagusano le decía a Alexi que Voldemort ya sabía que tú estabas vivo – dijo Harry  
- Es natural que lo sepa – dijo Sirius – no es fácil ocultarme ahora que estoy libre  
- Pero que nadie más de sus mortifagos lo sabía – dijo Harry – y que por eso había elegido a Colagusano para matarte – hubo un silencio, unos minutos después Sirius comenzó a reírse  
- Colagusano… matarme… a… mi – dijo entre risas – Voldemort… enloqueció  
- No me parece gracioso – dijo Harry -. Él fue capaz de traicionar a mis padres, de matar a doce muggles con un simple hechizo y de meterte a Azkaban.  
- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Sirius tranquilizándose – pero, Harry, si Bellatrix no me ha podido matar en más de veinte años no creo que Colagusano lo logre – y al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry agrego -. Pero si te pone más tranquilo me cuidare mucho.  
- Eso si me tranquilizaría mucho más – dijo Harry - ¿No hay una manera de saber si fue una verdadera visión?  
- Hay dos – dijo Sirius – la primera es que alguien con oclumancia contactara a Alexi pero eso sería muy peligroso pues me dijiste que Voldemort descubrió que estuviste ahí, así que para estos momentos debe de tener todo el cuartel con una seguridad gigantesca, así que descartamos esa posibilidad.  
- ¿Y cuál sería la segunda? – pregunto Harry  
- Que usaras la "llave de las puertas abiertas" – dijo Sirius

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada se oyó como una puerta se abría. Harry volteo al mapa del Merodeador. Melisa había regresado acompañada por Lupin. Los dos se habían quedado en la puerta.

- Son Lupin y Melisa – dijo Harry  
- Entonces adiós, no quiero que descubran que tienes este espejo – dijo Sirius – y no te preocupes, les diré todo lo que paso en el contacto con Alexi.  
- Muy bien, adiós – dijo Harry y desapareció la cara de Sirius del espejo.

Harry metió nuevamente el espejo en la túnica, se quito los lentes y se acostó para hacer parecer que había estado dormido todo ese tiempo. Oyó como se acercaban Lupin y Melisa a la cama. No pudo oír toda su plática pues un sueño y cansancio lo domino. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con mucho más ánimo que el día pasado. Era sábado y la luz entraba por los ventanales de la enfermería. Le pidió permiso a la señora Pomfrey para salir de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey le dio permiso con la condición de que si se sentía mal que regresara. En el camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se encontró con Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny y Neville que iban a visitarlo a la enfermería. Mientras caminaban hacía el Gran Comedor, Harry les contó toda la visión que había tenido.

- ¿Y crees que fue real? – pregunto Hermione  
- No lo sé – dijo Harry – eso es lo que me preocupa  
- Pues sea verdad o no lo sea, los profesores se lo están tomando muy enserio – dijo Giny  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry  
- Desde que fuimos al Gran Comedor a desayunar, todos están muy tensos y preocupados – dijo Ron  
- También han estado toda la mañana haciéndole no sé que cosa al sauce boxeador – dijo Neville  
- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Harry sin comprender  
- Voltea a ver – dijo Luna señalando a los patios pues iban pasando por ahí

Harry volteo a ver y vio como un grupo de magos, encabezados por Melisa y Lupin le hacían un montón de hechizos al sauce boxeador pero este no hacía nada para impedirlo.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Harry  
- Están cerrando el pasadizo que esta debajo del sauce boxeador – dijo Ron  
- Y también cerraron el que estaba detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta – dijo Hermione  
- Tal vez encontraron una manera de saber si era verdad – dijo Harry – pero no entiendo, para que querría Voldemort entrar a Hogwarts con Dumbledore adentro  
- Esta loco seguramente – dijo Giny  
- Ahí viene la profesora Mistick – dijo Neville

Todos voltearon. Melisa se iba acercando a ellos. Harry ya veía venir lo que le iba a decir.

- No deberías de estar en la enfermería – dijo Melisa a Harry  
- La señora Pomfrey me dejo ir – dijo Harry  
- Óiganme todos muy bien – dijo Melisa – quiero que vayan a la sala común y se queden ahí hasta que alguno de nosotros se contacte con ustedes.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Harry. Todos dieron media vuelta y se fueron alejando.  
- Harry, espera – dijo Melisa a lo que Harry la volteo a ver y regreso  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste las mil veces que te pregunte si era una verdadera visión lo que habías tenido? – pregunto Melisa  
- Es que no sabía si confiar en ella – dijo Harry – No quería que le pasara nada a nadie  
- Lo bueno es que se lo dijiste a Sirius – dijo Melisa – para la próxima dínoslo en cuanto ocurra.  
- No lo olvidare – dijo Harry – pero como supieron que era una verdadera visión  
- Tenemos nuestros métodos – dijo Melisa – ahora vete con los demás.  
- Muy bien – dijo Harry

Harry miro a Melisa y después dio media vuelta para ir hacia sus amigos. Los seis regresaron a la sala común. Como no tenían nada que hacer, Luna y Giny se pusieron a estudiar con ayuda de Hermione y Neville. Harry sentía una inquietud muy grande. Ron para tranquilizarlo lo reto a un juego de ajedrez. Harry acepto aunque no se podía concentrar muy bien para jugar. Ron le iba ganando a Harry cuando de repente, Harry sintió una punzada en la mano. Se la volteo a ver y por un minuto pudo ver una "S" escrita en ella. Sin poder comprender que significaba eso, lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue el espejo.

- Voy al baño – dijo Harry  
- No te tardes – dijo Luna sin despegar los ojos de un libro de transformaciones que tenía enfrente

Harry subió las escaleras. Entro en el dormitorio y lo cerró con llave. Saco el espejo del bolsillo de su túnica. En el apareció la cara de Sirius.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry  
- Los mortifagos ya llegaron a Hogsmead – dijo Sirius – Llévate a tus amigos a la sala de oclumancia y no salgan de allí hasta que les digamos  
- Esta bien – dijo Harry -. Cuídate  
- Tú también – dijo Sirius y desapareció su cara del espejo

De inmediato Harry guardo el espejo en su túnica, abrió su baúl y saco de él la capa de invisibilidad. Salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Se acerco a sus amigos

- Tenemos que irnos a la sala de oclumancia – dijo Harry – acaba de llegar Vella con una carta

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron a Harry afuera de la sala común. Ya afuera, se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad.

- Saquen sus varitas – dijo Harry – por si cualquier cosa  
- No creo que logren llegar hasta aquí – dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos que daban a los jardines.  
- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, Hermione – dijo Ron  
- No miren ahora pero algo le pasa al sauce boxeador – dijo Neville con voz temblorosa

Todos voltearon. Neville tenía razón, el sauce boxeador actuaba raro. Mandaba puñetazos al viento como si lo estuvieran atacando, pero lo raro es que nadie estaba cerca de él. De repente se oyó un estallido y el sauce boxeador calló al suelo. Del hoyo que quedo comenzaron a entrar muchas personas con capas negras y encapuchadas. Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Volteo a ver a los demás y vio sus caras de miedo y de sorpresa. Después de ver entrar a todos los mortifagos (que no serían más de diez) vieron como entraban por el agujero otros magos que parecían ser aurores y miembros de la Orden

- Vamonos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí – dijo Giny  
- En silencio – dijo Hermione mientras veían llegar a los profesores para enfrentarse a los mortifagos.  
- ¿Y si nos descubren? - pregunto angustiado Neville  
- Esperemos que no - dijo Luna  
- O si, esperemos que eso nunca ocurra - dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al instante alguien les quito la capa de encima. Los chicos voltearon con la varita al frente. Se trataba de Bellatrix - Así que nos volvemos a ver, Potter  
- Bellatrix - dijo Harry con odio  
- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño Harry? Yo pensé que te daría gusto verme - dijo Bellatrix burlonamente - no me digas que aún sigues enojado porque mate a mi querido primo Sirius.  
- No me digas que aún no sabes la buena noticia - dijo Harry burlonamente  
- ¿Cuál buena noticia? - pregunto Bellatrix - que liberaron a mi primo, eso ya lo sé, pero no le servirá de nada ahora que esta muerto  
- A eso no me refiero, Bellatrix - dijo Harry - es que no sabes que tu intento por matarlo fue un fracaso - al oír esto Harry vio con gusto como se borraba la sonrisa de la cara de Bellatrix.  
- Eso es imposible - dijo Bellatrix - nadie se puede salvar de caerse detrás de ese velo¡nadie!  
- ¿Qué dirá Voldemort cuando lo sepa? - pregunto Harry - es más creo que ya lo sabe.  
- MIENTES, MIENTES - grito Bellatrix - SIRIUS NO PUEDE SEGUIR VIVO, YO LO MATE  
- Y yo resucite mágicamente - dijo una voz detrás de Bellatrix. Todos voltearon. Era Sirius montado en su motocicleta y con Buckbeack a su lado. Bellatrix se quedo totalmente en estado de shock  
- Esto es imposible, yo te mate - dijo Bellatrix  
- Es increíble las veces que alguien se puede salvar de la muerte¿o no, Bella? - dijo Sirius y sin previo aviso Buckbeack se lanzó contra Bellatrix y la lanzó hasta el final del pasillo. - ¡Ron, Hermione, Giny y Neville súbanse en Buckbeack! - Ninguno de los cuatro pensó la orden y de inmediato la acataron. Buckbeack salió volando hacia el siguiente pasillo - ¡Luna, Harry súbanse!

Luna se subió a la moto con ayuda de Harry y cuando este iba a subir un rayo de luz roja lo golpeó haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared. Bellatrix se había incorporado y tenía la varita en manos y apuntando hacia Sirius.

- Nunca vas a aprender a no meterte conmigo, Bella - pregunto Sirius sacando su varita

Bellatrix creyendo que Sirius la iba a atacar hizo un escudo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de mandarle un hechizo, Sirius arranco la moto y se fue contra ella haciendo nuevamente que saliera volando. Harry se incorporo y cogió la capa de invisibilidad que había quedado en el suelo. Sirius volteo la moto y fue directamente hacia Harry. Luna le tomo la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a subir y una vez arriba de la moto, Sirius arranco a toda velocidad y dio vuelta en el mismo pasillo en el que hace unos minutos Buckbeack había dado vuelta. Iban demasiado rápido que Harry sintió que en cualquier momento se podía caer. Sabían que Bellatrix los seguía porque los hechizos que lanzaba los tenían que esquivar. Dieron una vuelta y parecía que al fin habían perdido a Bellatrix. Una puerta se abrió del lado derecho y Sirius dio la vuelta para entrar en ella. Era el salón de Historia de la Magia. La moto se paro tan rápido que casi se caían los tres de ella. Harry volteo a sus lados y vio con felicidad que ahí estaban Ron, Hermione, Giny, Neville y Buckbeack, acompañados de otras dos personas. Una era una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en un chongo, ojos azules y una expresión de estar oliendo algo horrible. Era Narcisa Malfoy como Harry la había conocido en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Y la otra era una mujer hermosa con cabello rojo intenso y ojos del mismo color. Era Alexi.

- Se puede saber porque te tardaste - pregunto Alexi con la misma voz ronca que ya le conocían  
- Nos topamos con la querida Bellatrix - dijo Sirius  
- Me hubiera encantado ver su cara cuando te vio - dijo Alexi con risa contenida  
- No es momento de reírse, Alexi - dijo Narcisa -. Si notan que desaparecimos te juro que nos van a matar  
- No te preocupes - dijo Alexi - la única persona que sabe que estamos aquí es Colagusano  
- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto Sirius mientras él y Harry se bajaban de la moto y ayudaban a Luna a bajarse - ¿Le dijiste a Colagusano que ibas a hacer esto¿Estas loca o qué? Es un traidor  
- No dirá nada - dijo Alexi  
- ¿Si nos traiciono a nosotros que te hace pensar que no te hará lo mismo a ti? - pregunto Sirius - en él no se puede confiar.  
- No dirías lo mismo si lo supieras - dijo Alexi en voz baja pero muy audible.  
- ¿Si supiera qué? - pregunto Sirius  
- Nada, olvídalo - dijo Alexi -. Yo si creo que él no dirá nada  
- Alexi, con Colagusano no sirve la legeremanmcia - dijo Sirius -. Si hubiera servido Melisa nunca hubiera creído en él.  
- Pues Melisa sigue creyendo en él y más por lo que paso el verano pasado - dijo Alexi impulsivamente y después se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto Sirius - ¿Qué paso el verano pasado?  
- No nos importa que haya pasado - dijo Narcisa interviniendo en la conversación - ahora lo que nos debe importar es llevar a Potter y sus amigos a la sala de oclumancia antes de que el Señor Oscuro se dé cuenta de nuestros planes  
- Tienes razón - dijo Sirius recordando porque estaba ahí - Escúchenme bien, chicos, Alexi y Nars los llevaran a la sala de oclumancia, ustedes irán debajo de la capa de Harry para que nadie se de cuenta.  
- Pero Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que estábamos debajo de ella - dijo Ron  
- No se preocupen, mientras no hablen ni hagan nada que los delate el plan seguirá como lo planeamos - dijo Alexi.  
- ¿Y tú que harás? - pregunto Harry  
- Voy a ayudar a los demás - dijo Sirius montándose en la moto volteo a ver a los chicos - cuídense - volteo a mirar a Alexi como diciendo "esta platica se queda pendiente" y después salio del aula acompañado de Buckbeack.  
- Muy bien - dijo Alexi - pónganse su capa. Nos van a seguir sin hacer ningún ruido, sin decir nada y con paso lento para que no se oigan sus pisadas.  
- De acuerdo - dijeron todos al unísono.

Se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad encima. Alexi se aseguro de qué nadie estuviera afuera del aula mientras que Narcisa verificaba que los chicos estuvieran bien tapados. Alexi les hizo una seña para que salieran. Después de salir comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos. Conforme iban caminando veían los estragos que habían hecho los hechizos de Bellatrix.

- ¿A qué te referías con eso? - pregunto Narcisa  
- ¿De qué? - pregunto Alexi  
- Lo de Colagusano - respondió Narcisa - lo del verano pasado¿qué ocurrió?  
- Le prometí a Colagusano que no se lo diría a nadie - dijo Alexi.  
- Pero si Melisa lo sabe - dijo Narcisa  
- Exacto - dijo Alexi - es un secreto entre Melisa, Colagusano y yo.  
- Si es algo importante me extraña que Melisa aún no nos lo haya dicho - dijo Narcisa  
- Para que se los dice - dijo Alexi - la tacharían de loca y nadie le creería. Tal vez Dumbledore si le crea.  
- Pues tarde o temprano sabremos de que se trata - dijo Narcisa  
- ¿De qué se trata que? - pregunto una voz aguda detrás de ellos lo cual hizo que todo se sobresaltaran. Se trataba de Colagusano. Este miraba hacia donde estaban los chicos debajo de la capa invisible. - muy buen disfraz  
- Gracias - dijo Alexi - si tenemos suerte nadie se dará cuenta.  
- ¿Quieres que te maten verdad? - pregunto Colagusano  
- Yo solo aspiro a ser como soy - dijo Alexi  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Colagusano? - pregunto Narcisa desafiante  
- El señor quería saber donde estaban y me mando a buscarlas - dijo Colagusano - esta impaciente, ya quiere tener a Harry enfrente para matarlo. Bellatrix lo vio escapando junto con Sirius y otra niña.  
- Si, se encontraron con Bella - dijo Alexi  
- Y ahora ustedes los escoltan - dijo Colagusano  
- Si - dijo Narcisa - y si dices algo te aniquilo  
- Llegaste en un punto de mi vida en la que las amenazas no me hacen nada - dijo Colagusano - y no te preocupes, no quiero que maten a ninguno de ustedes  
- En ese caso ve y dile a Voldemort que aún no hemos encontrado a Harry ni a ninguno de sus amigos - dijo Alexi  
- Se lo diré con una condición - dijo Colagusano  
- Lo sabía, eres una rata - dijo Narcisa  
- ¿Cuál y que sea buena? - dijo Alexi  
- Que no hables más de lo que ya sabes que no debes hablar - dijo Colagusano - crees que no oí todo lo que le dijiste a Sirius.  
- ¿Nos estabas espiando? - pregunto indignada Narcisa  
- Si - respondió Colagusano  
- De acuerdo - dijo Alexi - ya no diré nada.  
- Más te vale - dijo Colagusano, se convirtió de nuevo en rata y salio corriendo  
- No me importa de que se trate lo que le ibas a decir a Sirius – dijo Narcisa – pero te puedo asegurar que esa rata va ir directamente a decirle a quien tú sabes que nos encontró escoltando a Potter y sus amigos  
- Por una vez en tu vida cree en alguien que no eres tú – dijo Alexi

Hubo un silencio muy largo. Harry trataba de comprender como es que Alexi podía creer en Colagusano y aun más importante, que era eso que Alexi no debía decir. Dieron vuelta en un pasillo que aún conectaba a los jardines. Harry reconocía el camino y supo que pronto estarían en la sala de oclumancia y no habría nada más de que preocuparse, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

- Mi querida Alexandre y Narcisa – dijo una voz parecida a un susurro. Harry sintió un escalofrío. Todos voltearon y se encontraron de frente con Voldemort que estaba acompañado de Bellatrix y de Colagusano. Harry oyó como Narcisa decía "rata almizclera" al ver a Colagusano  
- Mi señor, es un placer verlo – dijo Alexi fingiendo adoración a Voldemort  
- Es mío el placer al verte a ti – dijo Voldemort acercándose – Me preguntaba ¿por qué aún no tengo a Potter enfrente de mí para despedazarlo? – se quedo mirando por un minuto en donde estaban Harry y los demás – Lucius ya se encargo de Mistick, Bellatrix de Lupin y Colagusano aún no encuentra a Black, pero sé que lo encontrara pronto – miro a Colagusano con una mirada de amenaza a lo que Colagusano solo bajo la mirada – pero ustedes aún no han encontrado a Potter¿por qué?  
- Mi señor, como era de esperarse Potter ha de estar muy bien escondido – dijo Narcisa  
- Y más después del encuentro que tuvo con Bellatrix – dijo Alexi en voz baja  
- ¿Cómo supiste que me encontré con Potter? – pregunto Bellatrix. Voldemort clavo sus rojos ojos en los ojos de Alexi, Colagusano levanto la mirada y miro a Alexi con miedo y Narcisa no se quedo atrás con la misma expresión de miedo que Colagusano  
- Es que los vi pelear y vi como se te escapaba junto con Black – dijo Alexi – no interferí porque creí que tú serías capaz de atrapar a los dos, pero ya me di cuenta de que no lo eres. Será un error que no volveré a cometer  
- Muy bien, Alexandre – dijo Voldemort – ahora lo importante es que encuentres a Potter y que tú, Colagusano, encuentres a Black. Quiero a los dos muertos para cuando hayamos terminado.  
- Lo que usted desee – dijo Alexi haciendo una reverencia. Voldemort se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ni Colagusano ni Bellatrix se movieron. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de triunfo.  
- ¡Eres una traidora! – dijo Bellatrix. Voldemort se volteo y regreso. Todos voltearon a ver a Bellatrix  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Bella? – pregunto Voldemort  
- A que ella, mi señor, lo ha traicionado – dijo Bellatrix acercándose a Harry y los demás – pues yo sé que lleva a Potter con ella  
- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – pregunto Colagusano – yo no veo a Potter aquí, señor.  
- Es porque Potter esta escondido en su capa de invisibilidad – dijo Bellatrix  
- Ya enloqueciste, Bella – dijo Alexi – yo nunca sería capaz de ser infiel a mi amo.  
- A si, y como pruebas esto – dijo Bellatrix cogiendo la capa. Sorprendentemente la capa solo se encontraba levitando enfrente de ellos. Narcisa, Colagusano y Bellatrix se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Alexi se veía sorprendida.  
- Más te vale que esto no sea una broma, Bella – dijo Voldemort diríjanse al siguiente pasillo.  
- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – pregunto Colagusano  
- No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Alexi

A pocos metros de ahí, Harry y los demás se encuentran corriendo por los jardines para cortar el camino a la sala de oclumancia.

- Nunca creí que utilizaría el encantamiento de levitación con tiempo – dijo Hermione – Solo espero que haya funcionado antes de que la capa se cayera al suelo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Ron  
- Huir lo más rápido que podamos – respondió Harry  
- Pues creo que debe de ser más rápido – dijo Luna mirando hacia atrás. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Alexi, Colagusano y Narcisa se acercaban a ellos corriendo.  
- Maldita sea – dijo Harry  
- Ve, se lo dije, mi señor – dijo Bellatrix  
- Petrificus Totalus – grito Voldemort y Harry se quedo paralizado.

Los demás se pararon. Hermione hizo el contrahechazo pero ya era muy tarde para huir. Ya tenían a Voldemort enfrente.

- Que bueno es volvernos a ver, Potter – dijo Voldemort – pero no es tan bueno como creí que sería, pues me acabo de dar cuenta que me haz traicionado, Alexandre.  
- Como quieres que te diga que no lo he hecho – dijo Alexi con desafío -. Si, lo he traicionado desde enero. He estado pasándole información confidencial a la Orden del Fénix.  
- Ahora veo que no eres igual a Alejandra, tu madre – dijo Voldemort  
- Dios me salve de ser como ella – dijo Alexi  
- Pues yo te salvare en este momento, pues se te acabo la vida – dijo Voldemort  
- Expelliarmus – dijo Ron y la varita de Voldemort salio volando de sus manos  
- Bien, Ron – dijeron todos  
- Muy mal – dijo Voldemort – parece que olvidan mi querida oclumancia.  
- O no – dijo Harry  
- Expelliarmus – dijo Voldemort y Ron, Luna, Giny y Neville salieron volando y cayeron inconsciente al suelo. Hermione fue la única rápida que logro hacer un escudo a su alrededor – que rápida Granger, pero no creo que eso le sirva a Potter.  
- Expelliarmus – grito otra voz y Bellatrix salio volando pero no callo inconsciente.

Todos voltearon. Era Melisa. Tenía una herida en el labio y el cabello despeinado.

- Mistick – dijo Voldemort – dos tontas van a ayudar a Potter.  
- Cuatro tontas – dijo Alexi junto con Narcisa  
- Como si fueran suficientemente fuertes – dijo Voldemort – Expelliarmus

Hermione, Melisa, Narcisa y Alexi salieron volando y cayeron a unos metros lejos de Harry. Harry quedo solo frente a frente de Voldemort. No había nadie entre ellos. Harry alzo la varita con miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – pregunto Voldemort - ¿Tienes miedo?  
- No – mintió Harry – no te tengo miedo  
- He soñado con este momento durante años – dijo Voldemort –. Te haré sentir todo el dolor y desesperación que yo sentí durante 13 años. ¡Crucio!

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió que alguien lo empujaba. Calló al suelo. Abrió los ojos y miro algo que no podía creer. Sirius lo había empujado y en lugar de que la maldición tocara a Harry toco a Sirius, el cual se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡Sirius! – grito Harry y se paró para ayudarlo pero Melisa y Hermione lo detuvieron.  
- No lo hagas, Harry – dijo Hermione agarrando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas  
- Suéltenme – dijo Harry desesperado por ver a Sirius.  
- Expellliar… - comenzó Melisa pero alguien fue más rápido que ella  
- Expelliarmus – grito Colagusano

Voldemort calló al suelo. Sirius quedo tirado en el suelo. Harry, Hermione y Melisa fueron hacía él. Sirius se levantó lentamente y casi sin poder respirar.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry sentándose a su lado  
- Si – dijo Sirius en un susurro – ¿tú estas bien?  
- No me paso nada – respondió Harry  
- Por suerte Melisa detuvo la maldición – dijo Sirius aún en un susurro  
- Eh… no fui yo – dijo Melisa – fue Colagusano  
- ¿¡Qué!? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido  
- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso, Colagusano? – pregunto Voldemort levantándose del suelo – estaba a punto de matar a Black  
- Por eso lo hice – dijo Colagusano – no permitiré que le haga daño a ninguno de ellos  
- Ahora si te importan – pregunto Voldemort – después de que los traicionaste, ahora sí te preocupan.  
- Tanto me preocupan como que yo sabía que Alexi y Narcisa eran espías de Dumbledore e incluso yo les di mucha información que les serviría de mucho – dijo Colagusano  
- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Melisa a Alexi que se había acercado a ellos  
- Si – dijo Alexi  
- También les ayude para planear todo lo que harían este día – dijo Colagusano  
- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Sirius  
- Si – respondió Alexi  
- Y sabe que más, quien cree que salvo a Sirius de morir detrás del velo – dijo Colagusano –, fui yo.

El silencio reino de inmediato. Todos veían con sorpresa a Colagusano. Bellatrix levanto la varita mirando enloquecida a Colagusano.

- Me sorprende lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser – dijo Voldemort – destruiste mis planes y te atreves a decirme que fuiste tú. ¿Qué piensas¿Qué haciendo esto te ganaras el perdón de todos a los que traicionaste?  
- No, no pienso ganarme el perdón de nadie porque se que nunca me perdonaran – dijo Colagusano - , pero por lo menos quiero hacer algo que lo compense.  
- Pues ya no podrás compensarlo porque te voy a matar aquí mismo – dijo Bellatrix - ¡Avada Ke…  
- No cometas una tontería, Bella – dijo Voldemort y Bellatrix bajo la varita de inmediato – no se necesita esa maldición para matar a nuestro querido Colagusano. ¡Crucio!

Colagusano calló al suelo gritando de dolor. Al principio nadie movió nada pero después Alexi, Melisa y sorpresivamente Sirius levantaron sus varitas apuntando a Voldemort. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido. Voldemort salió volando y calló varios metros lejos de donde estaba; Harry comenzó a sentir mucho ardor en sus ojos, Dumbledore llegaba al lugar junto con un grupo de aurores en donde destacaba Lupin, Arabella y Mundungus; Colagusano quedo tirado en el piso inconsciente. Después de que el ardor pasará Harry vio como Voldemort se paraba. Todos le apuntaron con sus varitas. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Melisa y Alexi se pararon del suelo.

- Estas acorralado, Tom – dijo Dumbledore -. No sé si ya te hayas dado cuenta de que venir aquí fue la peor idea que se te haya ocurrido.  
- No lo creo, Dumbledore – dijo Voldemort – logre que te quedaras sin ningún espía.  
- Y es lo único que lograste – dijo Dumbledore  
- Es cierto – dijo Voldemort – por desgracia aún no sé donde esta la antorcha de la llama verde, pero te juro que la encontrare  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que se encuentra en Hogwarts? – pregunto Dumbledore  
- Muchas cosas – dijo Voldemort – pero por ahora no tengo tiempo de discutirlas contigo.

Harry volteo a los lados. Los mortifagos se iban acercando al lugar. Sirius y Melisa se pusieron delante de Harry para protegerlo. Todos los aurores no dejaban de apuntar a los mortifagos y a Voldemort. Ya los mortifagos se habían reunido alrededor de Voldemort.

- Adiós, Harry, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto – dijo Voldemort y dio un chasquido con los dedos. Al instante todos los mortifagos y Voldemort desaparecieron.

Nadie se movió.

- Remus, Arabella, Mundungus hagan un grupo para ver si no quedo por ahí algún mortifago – dijo Dumbledore – mientras los demás evalúen los daños. Alexi ve por Madame Pomfrey para que vea a todos los lesionados, Narcisa quiero que busques a Severus si es que sigue aquí y que lo lleves a mi despacho; Sirius y Melisa lleven a…

Sirius se acercaba lentamente a Colagusano que aún seguía inconsciente. Sacó su varita y le apunto a Colagusano.

- Sirius no hagas ninguna tontería – dijo Dumbledore  
- Solo le daré a Colagusano lo que merece – dijo Sirius con odio en la mirada  
- ¡DESATRE! – grito una voz, un rayo rojo atravesó el aire hasta chocar contra el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius calló inconsciente al suelo. Harry volteo a ver quien había sido. Bellatrix se reía enloquecida. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Bellatrix desapareció. Harry se soltó del brazo de Hermione y corrió hacía Sirius. Se acerco a él y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el hechizo le había dejado una rajada en el pecho de la cual salía sangre. Harry sintió que el alma se salía de su cuerpo al ver a Sirius sangrando. Pero no pudo hacer nada pues al instante sintió que algo lo golpeaba por atrás. Calló al lado de su padrino, inconsciente.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capi, espero les vuste y que dejen muchas criticas.

Gracias a Predro I por su simpre fiel crítica.

Gracias a shinji kun112 por su crítica, este capitulo va dedicado para ti.

Adiós


	17. Un tiempo en San Mungo

**17**

**Un tiempo en San Mungo**

Harry abrió los ojos. Al principio no distinguió donde estaba pero después se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar que no había visitado desde hace más de cuatro años, la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Qué lo había llevado ahí¿Por qué estaba ahí? Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había visto hace cuatro años cuando había entrado para rescatar a Giny. Comenzó a caminar hacía la cabeza en piedra de Salazar Slytherin. Llegó a estar enfrente de ella. Algo le decía que era muy importante que estuviera ahí.

- Así que nos encontramos aquí – dijo la voz de un anciano lo cual hizo que Harry se sobresaltara.  
- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Harry  
- Llámame solo Fidelus – dijo la voz del anciano – y yo te llamare solo Harry  
- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de nuevo Harry - ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
- Soy alguien que conoció a tus padres, también te conocía a ti pero no creo que te acuerdes de mí, a penas eras un bebé – dijo Fidelus – y lo único que quiero es decirte algo que creo te va a interesar mucho.  
- ¿Y que podría ser eso? – pregunto Harry  
- ¿No te has preguntado porque Voldemort entró a Hogwarts? – pregunto Fidelus – se necesita una gran razón para querer hacer algo tan estúpido como entrar a Hogwarts  
- Y ahora me vas a decir que tú sabes porque lo hizo - dijo Harry  
- La razón exacta no la sé – dijo Fidelus – pero tengo una teoría ¿o es que tú no escuchaste porque vino?

De repente un recuerdo vino a la mente de Harry, una frase que Voldemort había dicho: "por desgracia aún no sé donde esta la antorcha de la llama verde"

- La antorcha de la llama verde – susurro Harry  
- Exacto – dijo Fidelus  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Harry  
- No soy el indicado para decirte – respondió Fidelus – lo único que puedo decirte es que si cae en las manos equivocadas puede ser una gran arma de destrucción.  
- Si no me vas a decir para que sirve¿para qué me trajiste? – pregunto Harry  
- Para decirte que la antorcha se encuentra aquí – dijo Fidelus – detrás de una puerta que se encuentra aquí.  
- ¿Y dónde se encuentra esa puerta? – pregunto Harry  
- No lo sé exactamente pero sé que esta aquí – respondió Fidelus  
- ¿Y crees que voy a ser tan tonto como para caer en lo que dices? – pregunto Harry - ¿Por qué no te muestras¿Cómo piensas que creeré en ti?  
- Dime¿Qué te dice tu corazón? – pregunto Fidelus – siempre que tengas una duda confía en lo que te dice él

Harry sentía que si podía creer en Fidelus, pero aún así una parte de él le decía que no podía creer en él.

- ¿Dónde esta la puerta? – volvió a preguntar Harry  
- Búscala – dijo Fidelus – aunque no te aconsejo que lo hagas  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry  
- Porque aunque lo encuentres será imposible que la abras – dijo Fidelus – necesitas una llave muy poderosa, una llave que no solo abre cualquier puerta, también abre las mentes.  
- Una llave que abre las mentes – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo puede existir algo así?  
- Cuando creas algo con un poder tan puro e incontrolable es increíble las millones de cosas que puedes lograr con él – dijo Fidelus  
- ¿Dónde encuentro esa llave? Dime algo de ella – dijo Harry  
- Lo único que te puedo decir es que hay muy pocas personas que la pueden tocar, solo aquellos que poseen ese poder tan puro e incontrolable del que fue hecho esa llave pueden usarla – dijo Fidelus  
- ¿Y cuál es ese poder? – pregunto Harry  
- Yo sé que tú lo sabes – dijo Fidelus – es un poder fantástico que muy pocas personas pueden usar en su totalidad y lo que tienen la posibilidad de usarlo no lo usan por temor a él – un poder así solo podía ser uno  
- La oclumancia – dijo Harry  
- No – dijo Fidelus – es un poder más grande que ese, la legeremancia  
- Entonces yo podría usarla – dijo Harry – solo tienes que decirme donde esta  
- Yo sé donde esta pero no te lo diré – dijo Fidelus – y tú no serías capaz de usarla porque tus poderes en legeremancia son nulos  
- Pero si lo he estado entrenando – dijo Harry  
- No, lo que tú haz estado entrenando es tu poder de oclumancia – dijo Fidelus  
- ¿Y porque si lo sabes no me dices donde esta? – pregunto Harry  
- Porque tú también sabes dónde esta y quién la tiene – dijo Fidelus

Harry comenzó a ver neblinoso. Quiso preguntar quien tenía la llave pero no pudo. Sintió que regresaba muy rápidamente a un lugar y de repente abrió los ojos. Veía borroso pues no tenía sus gafas. Vio como alguien le acercaba sus gafas, las cogió y se las puso. Se encontraba en la enfermería acostado en una de las camas. Hermione estaba parada a un lado de la cama de Harry y lo veía detenidamente.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste – dijo Hermione cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de Harry – creí que no despertarías hasta mañana  
- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Harry sentándose en la cama  
- Bellatrix te atacó por detrás y te dejo inconsciente – respondió Hermione  
- ¿Bellatrix? – pregunto Harry - ¿pero como…

Una serie de recuerdos vino a la cabeza de Harry. La entrada de los mortifagos por el Sauce boxeador… Bellatrix atacándolos… Alexi y Narcisa guiándolos a la sala de oclumancia… Voldemort descubriéndolos… Colagusano diciendo que él había salvado a Sirius… Voldemort escapando de Hogwarts… Bellatrix atacando a Sirius… Sirius en el suelo sangrando.

- ¡Sirius! – grito Harry - ¿Dónde esta¿Cómo esta¿Qué le paso? Los demás ¿Cómo están¿qué les paso? – Harry cogió a Hermione – habla, Hermione  
- Primero que nada cálmate, Harry – dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry y Harry soltó a Hermione – todos están bien, nada malo le paso a nadie  
- Como me puedes decir eso – dijo Harry histérico parándose de la cama – lo que recuerdo me dice que paso mucho.  
- Si pero es que tú no viste todo lo que paso después – dijo Hermione sin exaltarse – Siéntate, tranquilízate y te contare todo – Harry se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse. Cuando Hermione vio que ya estaba tranquilo comenzó – Después de que caíste inconsciente llegó la señora Pomfrey. Detuvo el sangrado que tenía Sirius, sin embargo la herida que Bellatrix le hizo fue mágica y la señora Pomfrey no sabía como curarla así que lo llevaron a San Mungo. Hace unas dos horas Lupin le habló a Melisa para decirle que Sirius se encuentra bien y que no nos teníamos que preocupar por él. Ron, Luna, Giny y Neville también están bien como puedes ver – dijo señalando las camas de enfrente. Ron, Luna, Giny y Neville se encontraban acostados en ellas -. La señora Pomfrey dice que tardaran unas horas en despertar pues el impacto que sufrieron fue muy duro.  
- Entonces no le paso nada a nadie – dijo Harry  
- Todos están bien, Harry – dijo Hermione - Lupin, Mundungus y Arabella se fueron a San Mungo junto con todos los heridos y Melisa se quedo aquí para cuidarte  
- ¿Todos los heridos? – pregunto Harry - ¿Quiénes?  
- Desde luego Sirius, también Tonks, otro auror que no conozco y un tal Hernel Mcford – dijo Hermione – y también Colagusano  
- ¿Colagusano? – pregunto Harry - ¿Qué le paso a él?  
- El cruciatus que le hizo Voldemort lo dejo un poco dañado, pero está bien, despertó unos minutos después de que tú quedaste inconsciente – dijo Hermione -. Él no quería que lo llevaran a San Mungo pero Dumbledore dijo que sería lo mejor, no solo para él.

Harry no dijo nada. Tan solo oír el nombre de Colagusano sentía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado sentía ese odio que había sentido desde tercer año pero por otro lado sentía un agradecimiento gigantesco hacía él.

- Me alegra que hayas dejado todo ese odio que sentías por Colagusano a un lado – dijo Hermione  
- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto extrañado Harry  
- De lo que hiciste por él – respondió Hermione  
- Yo no hice nada por él – dijo Harry sin entender  
- Claro que si – dijo Hermione – lanzaste a Voldemort por los aires para que dejara de hacerle el cruciatus.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry sorprendido – yo no fui, no puede haber sido  
- Claro que fuiste tú – dijo Hermione – usaste tu oclumancia para salvarlo. Tus ojos se pusieron de color verde y al instante Voldemort salio volando. No fui la única que te vi, también Melisa y Sirius te vieron.  
- Pero¿cómo pude salvarlo? Yo no me di cuenta – dijo Harry  
- No lo sé, Harry, pero lo hiciste – dijo Hermione

Harry no podía comprender como es que había salvado a Colagusano. Siguieron hablando hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida. Harry trato de dormirse pero le era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama. Volteo a ver a Hermione y después vio a Ron, a Luna, a Giny y a Neville. De cierta manera él tenía la culpa de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Harry volteo a ver quien la había abierto. Melisa entró a la enfermería y al ver a Harry despierto sonrió.

- Hola, Harry – dijo Melisa acercándose a la cama - ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien – respondió Harry - ¿y tú?  
- Muy bien – dijo Melisa sentándose en la silla en la que Hermione había estado sentada - ¿no puedes dormir?  
- No – dijo Harry – no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso.  
- Si, lo entiendo, fue algo impresionante – dijo Melisa – empezando por la estupidez que hizo Voldemort al entrar a Hogwarts. Me pregunto si su ambición será más grande que su cerebro.  
- ¿Y no saben por qué entró? – pregunto Harry  
- No, no tenemos ni la menor idea – dijo Melisa aunque Harry noto que le estaba mintiendo – pero fue por algo muy importante  
- ¿Y cómo están todos? – pregunto Harry  
- Bien – dijo Melisa – Nadie sufrió algo irreversible. El único que se podría decir que esta grave es Sirius  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry asustado  
- Calma, calma, está bien – dijo Melisa – solo decía que fue al que más le hicieron daño. No te preocupes, ya ha salido de peores. Si Bellatrix creía que lo podía matar con un acto tan cobarde como ese, se equivoco.  
- Y los demás¿cómo están? – pregunto Harry  
- Tonks esta bien, la darán de alta mañana, Ernest y Hernel Mcford también están bien y Petter también – dijo Melisa – en realidad no sé porque sigue ahí. Él mismo ya pidió que lo dejaran ir pero Dumbledore ya dio órdenes de que no lo dejaran salir. Es muy extraño.  
- Melisa¿por qué salve a Colagusano? – pregunto Harry que aún no podía comprender porque lo había hecho  
- Te diste cuenta de que cuando Voldemort le hizo el cruciatus a Petter, Sirius, Remus y yo levantamos nuestras varitas para ayudarlo – pregunto Melisa  
- Si, si me di cuenta, pero y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso – pregunto Harry  
- Mucho – dijo Melisa – No se te hace raro que nosotros, que fuimos traicionados por Petter quisiéramos salvarlo y no se te hace más raro que tú, que eres uno de los que más lo odian, lo salvara.  
- Pues claro que se me hace raro – dijo Harry  
- Y no se te hace más raro que tú le salvaras la vida en la Casa de los Gritos impidiendo que Sirius y Remus lo mataran – dijo Melisa  
- Si… espera ¿cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Harry  
- Sirius me lo contó – dijo Melisa – y aunque no te hubieras puesto entre Petter y las varitas, creéme que Sirius y Remus nunca hubieran tenido el valor ni la fuerza para matar a Petter.  
- Aún no lo entiendo – dijo Harry – Colagusano nos traiciono a todos  
- "El tiempo y las circunstancias separan a las personas, pero no rompen sus lazos" – dijo Melisa – nunca entendí esa frase hasta que, el verano pasado, atravesé el velo por Sirius. Sabes a quien me encontré cuidando de Sirius, a Petter. En cuanto me vio salio huyendo.  
- Tú sabías que Colagusano había salvado a Sirius – dijo Harry - ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?  
- Porque sabía que nadie me iba a creer – dijo Melisa - ¿Quién creería que Petter, la persona que metió a Sirius a Azkaban, lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura?  
- Estas diciendo, que aunque Colagusano haya traicionado a mis padres y haya metido a Sirius a Azkaban, él aún siente algo por ustedes… - dijo Harry  
- Y nosotros por él – termino Melisa -. Eso, mi querido Harry, se llaman lazos.  
- ¿Lazos? – pregunto Harry  
- Entre James, Sirius, Remus, Petter y yo hubo una muy buena amistad. Nos conocimos desde muy chicos, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y siempre estábamos ahí para apoyarnos mutuamente. Pero un día pasó algo que nos separo a todos. James murió, Sirius en Azkaban, Petter escondido, Remus no le creyó a Sirius y por consecuencia nos peleamos – dijo Melisa y su sonrisa se hizo mas tenue –. Doce años después algo nos volvió a unir, no a todos, pero si a la mayoría. Y ahora, esta tarde fue como si Petter regresara.  
- Estas diciendo que al tener esa amistad entre ustedes se hicieron lazos – dijo Harry – y que esos lazos los unieron otra vez.  
- Exacto – dijo Melisa sacando una bolsita de dulce y ofreciéndole uno a Harry  
- Pero eso no puede ser – dijo Harry – mi papá esta muerto, nunca volverán a estar reunidos.  
- Tú papá murió, pero todos nosotros lo tenemos en el corazón y es como si siguiera aquí, tal vez ya no en persona pero si en espíritu – dijo Melisa  
- Pero Sirius odia a Colagusano, en cuanto lo tenga enfrente lo va a matar - dijo Harry  
- ¿Y por qué lo quiso ayudar? – pregunto Melisa – si tanto lo odia se hubiera alegrado de su sufrimiento. Lo que Sirius tiene no es odio, es ganas de saber porque, porque Petter fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Además de que se siente culpable.  
- Por eso Dumbledore tiene a Petter en San Mungo – dijo Harry – quiere que él y Sirius hablen  
- Yo pensé en lo mismo, solo que hay un pequeño problema – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Harry  
- Que Petter no habla con nadie mas que con Alexi – dijo Melisa – Dumbledore ya intento hablar con él, no pudo; Remus lo intento, no pudo; Arabella lo intento, Petter se escondió debajo de la cama; Mundungus lo intento, no lo logro. Alexi es la única que puede hablar con él y dice que Petter ya esta arto de que quieran hablar con él.  
- No lo comprendo, puede enfrentarse al mago más cruel y malvado de la historia y no se puede enfrentar a ustedes – dijo Harry  
- Ridículo, pero así es la vida – dijo Melisa metiéndose un dulce a la boca – puedes enfrentarte a Voldemort pero no puedes enfrentarte a tus responsabilidades – miro su reloj – son las dos de la mañana y mañana a las nueve Dumbledore quiere a todo el colegio en el Gran Comedor. Creo que van a regresar a todos a sus casas  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry - ¿por qué?  
- Si sales de la enfermería descubrirás porque – dijo Melisa – el castillo quedo muy mal, además de que ya llegaron como mil lechuzas con cartas de preocupación de parte de los padres. Dumbledore cree que lo mejor es que los alumnos pasen un tiempo en sus casas. Me encontré con un elfo domestico amigo tuyo, creo que se llama Dobby, le pedía que empacara tus cosas y las de tus amigos. Estuvo encantado de hacerlo. Un elfo tan entusiasta sería muy buen amigo de Jacome.  
- ¿Y vendrá el Expreso de Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry  
- Si, pero Dumbledore me ha pedido que los lleve a ustedes en mi camioneta – dijo Melisa – además me tengo que llevar la moto de Sirius y a Buckbeack. Bueno no sé tú pero a mi ya me dio sueño y no he dejado de ir de un lado para el otro, así que me voy a mi cama a dormir y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, buenas noches – se paro de la silla  
- Mañana que regresemos a la Cascada puedo ir a ver a Sirius – pregunto Harry  
- Si Molly no te lo impide, con mucho gusto te llevo – dijo Melisa – adiós  
- Adiós – dijo Harry mientras miraba como Melisa salía de la enfermería.

Esa plática lo había dejado más tranquilo. Se acostó y de inmediato quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en despertarse. Después se despertó Ron y de inmediato empezó a preguntar que había pasado. Harry le dijo que esperara hasta que los demás se despertaran. En cuanto todos estuvieron despiertos, Harry, con ayuda de Hermione, contó todo lo que había pasado. Ron, Luna, Giny y Neville oían con interés todo lo que Harry decía y cuando termino…

- No puedo creer de todo lo que nos perdimos – dijo Ron enojado  
- Lo bueno es que no le pasó nada a nadie – dijo Neville  
- En lo personal me alegro de no haber estado ahí – dijo Giny  
- Pero no puedo comprender algo – dijo Luna – ustedes me han contado que Colagusano traiciono a tus padres, Harry, y que mando a Sirius a Azkaban, no puedo comprender como fue capaz de salvar a Sirius.  
- No me preguntes eso porque yo tampoco lo comprendo – dijo Harry. Lo que Melisa le había explicado lo había entendido muy bien pero no sabía como explicárselo a sus amigos  
- Lo que hay que hacer ahora es descubrir porque Voldemort entro a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione – recuerdo que dijo algo sobre una antorcha de la llama verde, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea eso  
- Como puede ser que no lo sepas, Hermione – dijo Ron sorprendido – tú siempre sabes todo  
- Muy gracioso, Ron – dijo Hermione lanzándole una almohada a Ron  
- Señorita Granger, las almohadas no se hicieron para aventarse – dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a ellos  
- Lo siento - dijo Hermione  
- Lo mejor es que se vayan preparando – dijo la señora Pomfrey – ya casi son las nueve y hay una reunión en el Gran Comedor  
- Muy bien, en ese caso ¿puedo ir a los dormitorios a cambiarme? – pregunto Giny  
- Hace un rato vino un elfo domestico a dejarles ropa para que se cambiaran, la dejo en esa cama – dijo la señora Pomfrey  
- Se nota que no nos quieren dejar salir – dijo Luna en voz baja

Después de que se cambiaran y se arreglaran salieron de la enfermería. Cuando Melisa le había dicho a Harry que el castillo había quedado muy mal no se había equivocado. Gran parte de las paredes tenían abolladuras, las columnas la mayoría estaban tiradas, muchas de las estatuas se encontraban en el suelo o habían sido completamente destruidas. Parecía que lo único intacto eran los patios, claro, sino contabas que ya no estaba el sauce boxeador. En el camino al Gran Comedor se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban aterrorizados. Algunos miraban a Harry con interés y empezaban a murmurar cosas. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor los murmuros fueron mucho más grandes pues mitad de la escuela ya estaba ahí. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo caso omiso de los murmuros que oían. Harry volteo a ver a la mesa de los profesores. Casi todos estaban exceptuando a Lupin, que estaba en San Mungo, y a Snape, que quien sabe donde estaba. Todos los profesores se veían muy inquietos y preocupados, exceptuando a Dumbledore y a Melisa que estaban totalmente tranquilos como si fuera un día normal y como si nada hubiera pasado. Al ver que ningún alumno faltaba, Dumbledore se paro. Los murmuros pararon y toda la atención se centro en Dumbledore

- Primero que nada, buenos días – dijo Dumbledore – supongo que todos sabrán porque es esta reunión. Ayer en punto de las doce de la tarde, mortifagos enviados por Lord Voldemort y el mismo Lord Voldemort entraron a Hogwarts de una manera muy sorpresiva. Por suerte ninguno de los alumnos y ninguno de los profesores salio lesionado. Sin embargo, por ordenes del Ministerio de Magia, Hogwarts suspenderá sus labores por un tiempo indefinido – se oyeron murmuros de desaprobación y de disgusto – por lo cual – dijo Dumbledore a lo que el silencio volvió a reinar – tendrán que regresar a sus hogares. Sus padres han sido notificados de esta decisión y de todo lo que ha pasado ayer. El Expreso de Hogwarts llegara a las doce en punto y todos los alumnos deberán de tomarlo. Creo que eso es lo único que debía de decirles, así que sin más que decir, a desayunar.

Platos llenos de comida aparecieron ante todos. La mayoría volteo a ver a Dumbledore como si estuviera loco, otros se fueron a empacar y la minoría, incluidos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny y Neville, se quedaron desayunando. Hogwarts estaría cerrado por tiempo indefinido… Harry sentía que esa decisión era la peor que habían podido elegir. Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro que Harry conocía pero ahora esa seguridad había sido puesta en duda por la intrusión de Voldemort y los mortifagos. Al terminar de desayunar los seis fueron a los dormitorios por sus cosas.

- Faltan dos horas para las doce – dijo Hermione cuando salieron de la sala común con sus cosas – me puedes explicar, Harry, para que nos llevamos nuestras cosas  
- Vamos a llevarlas a la sala de oclumancia – dijo Harry – Melisa me dijo que ella nos llevaría a la Cascada  
- Y exactamente cuando te lo dijo – dijo Ron  
- En la noche – dijo Harry mientras daban la vuelta en un pasillo  
- Vaya, al fin conoceré la sala de oclumancia – dijo Giny - ¿cómo es?  
- Es casi como la sala común de Gryffindor – dijo Ron

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la puerta a la sala. Harry toco y esperaron a que les abrieran. Pronto se abrió la puerta.

- Creí que vendrían más tarde – dijo Melisa abriendo la puerta  
- Quisimos venir desde ahora para no estar en la sala común y que nos vea todo el mundo – dijo Giny  
- Mundungus ya viene para acá con la camioneta – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Te dijo algo sobre Sirius? – pregunto Harry  
- No, es que él no ha ido a San Mungo – dijo Melisa – se la ha pasado entre el Ministerio y la Cascada junto con Arabella  
- Y supongo que nos llevaran a todos a la Cascada¿no? – pregunto Ron  
- El papá de Luna la esta esperando en la Cascada al igual que la abuela de Neville – dijo Melisa -, los papás de Hermione están en una conferencia de dentistas fuera del país y cuando se enteraron dijeron que era mejor que Hermione se quedara en la Cascada. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, tú, Giny, Hermione y Harry se quedaran en la Cascada  
- ¿Y podremos ir a ver a Sirius y a Tonks? – pregunto Giny  
- Si quieren podemos ir mañana – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Y por qué no hoy? – pregunto Harry  
- Porque no creo que sea lo más conveniente ir de noche a San Mungo, mejor de día – dijo Melisa – además de que no creo que Molly los deje salir, según Arabella, esta como histérica  
- Típico de mamá – dijo Ron

La mañana pasó. Ron y Neville se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico; Hermione, Giny, Luna y Melisa se pusieron a platicar sobre la entrada de Voldemort a Hogwarts. Mientras Harry veía la ventana. Los jardines siempre habían sido hermosos y ese día no era la excepción, y pensar que ayer a esa misma hora estaban peleando contra Lord Voldemort ahí. La preocupación de Harry ya no era tanto de Sirius, ahora también tenía que ver con Colagusano. Sirius sería capaz de en cualquier momento matar a Colagusano y viceversa. Se le hacía una locura que estuvieran los dos en el mismo lugar. En que estaría pensando Dumbledore cuando tomo esa decisión. Un timbre como de teléfono lleno la sala. Harry volteo a ver a Melisa pues estaba seguro de que había sido la insignia-comunicador. Melisa saco su insignia y presiono un botón que tenía en el centro

- Melisa aquí, que pasa Dung – dijo Melisa  
- Ve hacía la ventana – dijo la voz de Mundungus proveniente de la insignia. Todos voltearon a ver la ventana. Harry vio como una camioneta aterrizaba en los jardines –. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me entretuve en el Ministerio.  
- Vamos para aya – dijo Melisa y presiono el botón de nuevo – Vayan adelantándose, yo tengo que avisarle a Dumbledore que ya nos vamos.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Harry  
- ¿Quieres que nos llevemos tu equipaje? – pregunto Hermione  
- Si quieren, con mucho gusto – respondió Melisa y salio de la sala

Los chicos cogieron sus equipajes y el de Melisa y salieron de la sala. El colegio ya estaba vació pues había llegado el Expreso de Hogwarts antes. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Mundungus les ayudo a meter su equipaje en la cajuela.

- ¿Y Melisa? – pregunto Mundungus después de meter el último baúl y cerrar la cajuela  
- Fue con Dumbledore a decirle que ya nos íbamos – dijo Harry  
- Ahí viene – dijo Giny. Melisa caminaba hacía la camioneta  
- Se puede saber en que te entretuviste – pregunto Melisa cuando llego a la camioneta  
- ¿Te acuerdas de Andrea Mcford? – pregunto Mundungus mientras todos se metían a la camioneta  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ella? La hija del profesor Mcford y siempre me odio porque yo le gustaba a Severus y no ella – dijo Melisa mientras arrancaba la camioneta  
- Pues me encontré con ella, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios. Iba a ver a sus hermanos a San Mungo cuando nos encontramos. Me pregunto por Sirius, sus hermanos le contaron lo que le había pasado y me pregunto por Snape y tú – dijo Mundungus – creo que todavía cree que hay algo entre ustedes dos  
- No es mi culpa que Severus este interesado en mi, yo ya le he dicho más de mil veces que debería de buscar a alguien más, como Andrea, pero sigue aferrado a la idea de que algún día seamos algo más que amigos – dijo Melisa mientras la camioneta comenzaba a volar  
- Pero claro que tú estas enamorada de alguien más – dijo Mundungus  
- ¿De quién? – pregunto Ron  
- ¡Ron! – gritaron todos  
- Esta bien, esta bien me callo – dijo Ron  
- De nadie – dijo Melisa – nunca me he enamorado de nadie y pretendo seguir así  
- Pero ¿por qué? – pregunto Hermione – es decir, no te gustaría algún día hacer una familia.  
- No serviría para eso – dijo Melisa – si con la familia que tengo ahorita no hago nada por ella

Cambiaron de tema, nuevamente comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido ayer. Alrededor de las siete de la noche comenzaron a vislumbrar las luces de Londres. La camioneta comenzó a descender hasta que llego al suelo y se estaciono delante del callejón que llevaba a la Cascada. Todos bajaron de la camioneta. Bajaron sus baúles y se adentraron en el callejón. Al llegar al final del callejón, Mundungus se agacho para sacudir una piedra con ocho agujeros. Metió su insignia en el agujero con el número siete…

- Mundungus Fletcher, número siete de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Mundungus  
- Melisa Mistick, número cuatro de la Orden del Fénix – dijo Melisa después de poner su insignia.  
- ¿Acompañantes? – pregunto una voz aguda, la de Jacome  
- Harry Potter, Ron y Giny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom – respondió Melisa  
- Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom no están permitidos a pasar – dijo Jacome  
- Son amigos de Harry – dijo Mundungus  
- Pueden pasar – dijo Jacome  
- ¿Cómo?, no hay ninguna puerta – dijo Neville  
- Tienes que atravesar la pared – dijo Ron

Melisa y Mundungus atravesaron la pared seguidos por Harry y los demás. Pasaron por el túnel hasta llegar a una puerta de color oro con las palabras "Cascada de Fuego" escritas con rojo. Mundungus abrió la puerta. Fue lo último que recuerda Harry antes de que unos brazos lo atraparan a él, a Ron, a Giny y a Hermione. La señora Weasley los abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Harry ya no podía respirar y no era el único

- Ma…mamá – dijo Ron - suéltanos  
- Señora Weasley, por favor – dijo Hermione  
- Perdón, perdón – dijo la señora Weasley soltándolos - ¿cómo están?  
- Bien – respondió Harry. Volteo a ver atrás de él pero Luna y Neville ya no estaban - ¿dónde están Luna y Neville?  
- Adentro – dijo Hermione

Luna y Neville estaban adentro saludando a sus familiares

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – dijo la abuela de Neville  
- Nosotros también – dijo el papá de Luna, un hombre alto, delgado; no se parecía en nada a Luna, exceptuando la mirada soñadora.  
- ¿Quieren que los lleve? – pregunto Mundungus – voy para San Mungo a relevar a Remus, el pobre ha estado ahí un día entero y con Arabella, eso si es un martirio  
- Con mucho gusto – dijo la abuela de Neville  
- Ya que vas a San Mungo, puedes llevarnos – dijo Ron  
- De ninguna manera, Ronald Weasley – dijo la señora Weasley – es muy tarde ya y no me gusta que vayan al hospital.  
- Melisa nos prometió que nos llevaría – dijo Harry  
- No me importa lo que Melisa haya dicho, ella no tiene ingerencia en la vida de ninguno de ustedes. En cambio yo si – dijo la señora Weasley – Ron, Giny y Hermione tiene prohibido salir hoy.  
- ¿Y yo por qué? – pregunto Hermione  
- Porque tus padres te pusieron bajo mi tutela hasta que regresen – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Pero a mi nadie aquí me lo puede prohibir – dijo Harry  
- Mundungus, ya vete, nadie saldrá de aquí – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry – prometiste que me llevarías a ver a Sirius  
- Y lo haré – dijo Melisa – pero no hoy. Molly tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y te puedo asegurar que Sirius esta dormido.  
- Bueno, yo mejor me voy – dijo Mundungus y después se dirigió hacia la abuela de Neville y el papá de Luna – vámonos antes de que explote una bomba aquí.  
- Adiós, Harry – dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo  
- Adiós – dijo Harry  
- Me saludan a Sirius – dijo Luna a los demás  
- Lo haremos – dijo Hermione  
- Adiós, chicos – dijo Neville  
- Adiós – dijeron los demás

Se fueron.

- ¿Podemos comer algo? – dijo Ron – no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre  
- Vengan conmigo – dijo la señora Weasley entrando en el comedor. Los demás la siguieron excepto Harry y Melisa.  
- Sé que te preocupa Sirius, Harry, pero él está bien – dijo Melisa – no le pasó gran cosa  
- Esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora iremos o sino me voy solo – dijo Harry  
- Ni siquiera sabes llegar solo – dijo Melisa  
- Remus tiene razón, siempre tienes una respuesta para todo – dijo Harry  
- Si tuviera una respuesta para todo, no tendría los problemas que tengo ahora – dijo Melisa - ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?, no sé tú pero yo no he comido nada desde ayer.

Entro al comedor. Por primera vez Harry sintió algo por Melisa, algo más que ese cariño y esa amistad, era algo así como lo que sentía por Sirius. Sentía que Melisa era lo más cercano a una mamá. Si, es cierto, la señora Weasley había sido como una mamá con él. Pero Melisa no solo se había preocupado por su seguridad ni porque estuviera bien, sino que también se había convertido en una amiga y lo había apoyado cuando más necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara, al igual que Sirius. Pero como podía sentir eso por alguien que apenas conocía y que no tenía nada en común con él. Prefirió dejar de pensar en ello y entro en el comedor. Nuevamente la platica se concentro en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño: él, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny, Neville, Sirius, Melisa y sorpresivamente Draco Malfoy corrían hacía una puerta de color verde esmeralda muy grande. Atrás de ellos iban un grupo de mortifagos encabezados por Voldemort. Harry vio como Giny, Malfoy, Neville y Luna se volteaban para enfrentarlos. Aunque quiso detenerse no pudo. Llegaron a la puerta. Sirius y Melisa se voltearon para enfrentar a los mortifagos. Harry abrió la puerta y entro junto con Ron y Hermione. En ese instante Harry se despertó totalmente agitado. Volteo a ver a la cama de junto, Ron estaba totalmente dormido. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño¿Por qué corrían hacía esa puerta¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta? y ¿qué rayos hacía en su sueño Malfoy?  
Al día siguiente, Harry aún recordaba muy bien ese sueño. Había sido como una visión, pero no del pasado como siempre sino del futuro. Pero era posible tener visiones del futuro.

- Coman bien – decía la señora Weasley mientras servía el desayuno – seguramente querrán estar todo el día en San Mungo y la comida de ahí no es muy buena.  
- Dices eso porque nunca has estado hospitalizada ahí – dijo Melisa – la comida que le dan a los pacientes es esplendida.  
- Tú has estado hospitalizada en San Mundo – pregunto Giny  
- Dos veces – respondió Melisa – una fue por la maldición durmicus  
- Así que tú también sabes que se siente tener la maldición durmicus – dijo Ron - ¿Qué se siente?  
- Es horrible – dijo Melisa –. Estas solo, no puedes recordar nada, es como si no existieras, es desesperante. Es como si estuviera en el vació total. Por eso muchas personas que quedan bajo esa maldición prefieren dejarse morir. Es una maldición muy fuerte pero casi imposible de utilizar, solo un mago con mucho poder puede lograrlo. Es casi como el Avada Kedavra, se necesita mucho valor y mucho poder para usarlas.  
- Pero, para una persona que no se deje vencer tan fácilmente, es una maldición totalmente inofensiva para él – dijo Hermione  
- Ni tanto – dijo Melisa – una mente no puede soportar tanto vivir esa sensación de vació. Es por eso por lo que creímos que Sirius no despertaría.  
- Eso significa que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Sirius – dijo Harry  
- Era la segunda vez que le pasaba – dijo Melisa. Un timbre como de teléfono muggle comenzó a llenar el comedor. Melisa saco su insignia – ahorita vengo – y salio del comedor.  
- ¿Por qué nunca nos dejan enterarnos de lo que hablan? – pregunto Ron  
- Porque son cosas de la Orden – respondió la señora Weasley  
- Me pregunto ahora como le harán para sacar información de quien-ustedes-saben – dijo Giny  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ron  
- Es que se quedaron sin espías – dijo Giny  
- Dumbledore buscara otra manera – dijo la señora Weasley – así que no se preocupen por eso.  
- Además todavía les queda Snape – dijo Harry  
- Dung ya viene para acá con la camioneta – dijo Melisa entrando al comedor  
- En ese caso es mejor que nos vayamos arreglando – dijo Hermione  
- Pero antes terminen de desayunar – dijo la señora Weasley

Después de desayunar, Harry y los demás se arreglaron para irse. Ese sueño aún daba vueltas por la cabeza de Harry. No podía comprender nada de ese sueño, comenzando por el hecho de que parecía ser su futuro. Mundungus llegó muy rápido con la camioneta. Durante el viaje Harry trato de recordar paso a paso el sueño. Ellos corriendo, mortifagos persiguiéndolos, la puerta verde¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta¿Por qué había despertado antes de descubrirlo? Y entonces recordó otro sueño, un sueño en la Cámara de los Secretos, alguien le hablaba sobre una puerta y una llave.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Melisa. Harry la miro. La camioneta estaba aterrizando.  
- En nada - dijo Harry  
- Es una visión verdad – dijo Melisa – desde que te despertaste estas así  
- No fue nada importante – dijo Harry  
- Si es algo que te inquieta deberías de hablarlo con alguien – dijo Melisa mientras estacionaba la camioneta – no es bueno tener encerradas tantas preocupaciones.  
- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Harry  
- Llegamos – dijo Melisa

Todos salieron de la camioneta. Caminaron hasta el escaparate donde estaba un maniquí con un jomper verde y lo atravesaron uno por uno. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que Harry había estado ahí. La recepción estaba totalmente tranquila. Se acercaron a una señorita. Melisa le mostró su insignia y la señorita de inmediato comprendió.

- Síganme – dijo la señorita

Subieron a un ascensor que los llevo hasta el último piso. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo, dieron una vuelta y entraron en una puerta que tenía las letras "solo empleados". Al entrar fue como si llegaran a otra parte de San Mungo que ninguno conocía.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Melisa  
- De nada – dijo la señorita -. Cuando salgan vean primero que no haya nadie que los vea y cierren bien, hemos tenido dos intentos de escape ayer.  
- No se preocupe – dijo la señora Weasley

La señorita salio por la puerta dejándolos solos.

- Es una parte secreta de San Mungo – dijo Hermione  
- Dumbledore la mando a construir después de lo que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios – dijo Melisa  
- ¿Y dónde esta Sirius? – pregunto Harry  
- En la habitación 12 – dijo Melisa

Caminaron por ese pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con el número doce. La puerta de junto, la número trece se abrió y salio del cuarto una mujer muy bonita, no muy alta, cabello rojo corto y ojos del mismo color. Se trataba de Alexi. Miró a Harry y los demás

- Hola – dijo Alexi con esa voz ronca que ya le conocían – no creí que fueran a venir  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Melisa  
- Bien – dijo Alexi - y viéndolos creo que ustedes también. Iba para la cafetería.  
- No sabía que la habitación de Sirius estaba al lado de la de Petter – dijo Melisa  
- Ni ellos dos lo saben y es mejor que siga así – dijo Alexi – de por si Petter ya trato dos veces ayer de escaparse imáginate lo que hará si sabe que Sirius esta en la habitación de junto.  
- ¿Has visto a Sirius? – pregunto Harry  
- Si – dijo Alexi como si recordara algo horrible – y me alegro de no ser Lupin. Si me disculpan voy a la cafetería. Nos vemos después  
- Hasta luego – dijo Melisa  
- No comprendo – dijo Ron – porque todos se compadecen de Lupin. Mundungus también dijo lo mismo ayer en la noche.  
- Ahora lo sabrás – dijo Melisa abriendo la puerta.

Si pensaban oír total tranquilidad estaban muy equivocados. Entraron en la habitación. Lo primero que vieron fue a Lupin sentado en una silla mirando hacia la cama donde Sirius estaba acostado. Sirius estaba acostado en la cama apoyado en muchos cojines (Harry noto que tenía todo el pecho vendado pues la playera que llevaba estaba abierta) y le gritaba a Arabella que no se quedaba atrás con los gritos. Ninguno de los dos noto que habían entrado pero Lupin si. Fue hacía ellos.

- Sino estuviera aquí acostado ya te hubiera sacado a patadas de esta habitación – grito Sirius  
- No me digas que serías capaz de golpear a una dama – grito Arabella indignada  
- Han estado así desde que Sirius despertó – dijo Lupin que parecía muy cansado – tengo paciencia pero esto ya es suficiente.  
- ¡YA LOS DOS! – grito la señora Weasley tan fuerte que ahogo los gritos de Sirius y Arabella y los dos la voltearon a ver - ¡Por amor de Dios, mírate, Sirius, estas mal y todavía te pones a pelear con Arabella¡Y tú, Arabella que no puedes tener un poco de tolerancia¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí Arabella junto con Remus que descansen y que no regresen hasta la noche!  
- Con mucho gusto – dijo Lupin y salio de la habitación de inmediato  
- De acuerdo – dijo Arabella y golpeo a Sirius en el brazo  
- Solo espera a que este mejor – dijo Sirius  
- Lo esperare con ansias – dijo Arabella y salio de la habitación  
- Es la persona más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida - dijo Sirius  
- Te escuche, gusano – grito Arabella detrás de la puerta  
- A mi tampoco me gustaría ser Remus – dijo Ron  
- Hola – dijo Sirius un poco más tranquilo – creí que no iban a venir  
- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Harry  
- Bien – dijo Sirius – exceptuando a la señorita insoportable. ¿Y ustedes?  
- Bien – dijeron todos  
- Me alegro – dijo Sirius  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? – pregunto Harry  
- Dos o tres semanas – dijo Sirius – en lo que cicatriza la herida. No se preocupen – dijo al ver las caras de todos – estaré bien mientras no regrese Arabella  
- Lastima – dijo Melisa – es la única que puede cuidarte  
- Mundungus vino en la noche, no se puede quedar todo el día – pregunto Sirius  
- No – dijo Melisa – Dumbledore lo tiene como mensajero.  
- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Sirius – y no puedes decirme que tienes otra cosa que hacer  
- De acuerdo – dijo Melisa – vendré todos los días  
- Junto conmigo – dijo Harry  
- De ninguna manera – dijo la señora Weasley -. No me parece bien que Harry venga todos los días a un hospital.  
- Mamá no se lo puedes prohibir – dijo Ron  
- Pero Sirius si puede – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Si Harry quiere venir, puede venir – dijo Sirius feliz  
- Sirius – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Vamos, Molly, no le pasara nada – dijo Sirius -. Si Harry fuera más chico estaría de acuerdo contigo. Además esta lucha va para largo y no será la primera ni la última vez que Harry venga a ver a alguien al hospital.  
- De cierta manera, Sirius tiene razón – dijo Hermione – Harry ya tiene la suficiente edad para estar en un hospital aunque debo aceptar que es un poco deprimente este hospital  
- De eso nos podemos encargar nosotros – dijo Giny  
- Está bien, está bien – dijo la señora Weasley de mala gana  
- Se han dado cuenta de que somos muy persuasivos – dijo Giny

La tarde paso tranquilamente. Lupin y Arabella no volvieron a regresar. La platica nuevamente se centro en lo ocurrido. Harry estaba tan arto de ese tema que solo oía a los demás y prefirió centrar su atención en ese sueño que había tenido. Aunque le daba vueltas y vueltas no lograba comprenderlo. Muy pronto llegó la noche.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo la señora Weasley  
- No se vayan – dijo Sirius – no me dejen con Arabella  
- Vendremos mañana – dijo Melisa  
- Además no creo que Arabella te haga gran cosa en una noche – dijo Ron  
- Es hartante – dijo Sirius – es la persona más hartante que ha aparecido en mi vida.  
- ¿Y Snape? – pregunto Giny  
- Bueno está bien, no es tan hartante como Snape – dijo Sirius  
- Vendremos mañana – dijo la señora Weasley – y lo mejor es que descanses. Ten un poco de tolerancia con Arabella  
- La palabra tolerancia no esta en mi vocabulario – dijo Sirius  
- Ya nos dimos cuenta – dijeron todos  
- Adiós – dijo Harry – nos vemos mañana  
- ¿Y por qué no te quedas, Harry? – pregunto Sirius  
- Con mucho gusto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca  
- Olvídalo – dijo la señora Weasley cogiendo a Harry del brazo – nos vamos, despídanse – y saco a Harry del cuarto.  
- Señora Weasley, por favor¿qué tiene de malo que me quede? – pregunto Harry  
- Harry, apenas tienes dieciséis años, no es correcto que siendo tan joven pases tanto tiempo en un hospital. Esta mal que Sirius no note que tú aún eres muy pequeño – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Señora Weasley, usted misma lo ha dicho, ya tengo dieciséis años, en pocos meses seré mayor de edad y creo que tengo derecho a decidir si me quiero quedar o no – dijo Harry  
- Aún no eres mayor de edad – dijo la señora Weasley – y hasta que lo seas los adultos responsables de ti deben de elegir lo mejor para ti.  
- Lo malo aquí – dijo Melisa que salía del cuarto junto con Ron, Hermione y Giny – es que el único adulto responsable de Harry es el mismo que le dijo que se quedara.  
- Sé muy bien que Harry no es nada mío pero es como si lo fuera – dijo la señora Weasley – y si hablamos de eso tú tampoco tienes ningún derecho a prohibirle nada o a decirle que si a algo  
- Exacto, así que la decisión es de Sirius y de Harry – dijo Melisa  
- Melisa, por favor hay que aceptar que Sirius no es la persona más cuerda del mundo – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Lo acepto – dijo Melisa – pero no creo que necesite estar cuerdo para darse cuenta de que es lo más conveniente para la persona que más ama en este mundo

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Se oyeron venir unos pasos. Lupin y Arabella se acercaba a la habitación. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Giny pasaban su mirada de la señora Weasley a Melisa para ver quien sería la primera en hablar.

- Solo esta noche – dijo la señora Weasley – pero con la condición de que alguien más se quede con él  
- Yo me puedo quedar – dijo Melisa – así dejamos descansar una noche a Remus y a Arabella  
- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Lupin  
- Melisa y yo nos vamos a quedar a cuidar a Sirius – dijo Harry  
- En serio – dijo Arabella  
- Yo me voy antes de que cambien de opinión – dijo Lupin y fue de inmediato hacía la puerta que separaba a San Mungo de esa parte  
- En serio lo están volviendo loco – dijo Melisa  
- Todo es culpa de Sirius – dijo Arabella – es insoportable  
- Es increíble como los dos pueden pensar lo mismo uno de otro – dijo Hermione  
- Bueno, ya vámonos – dijo la señora Weasley  
- Que te vaya bien – dijo Ron  
- Adiós – dijo Harry. Todos fueron hacía la puerta y salieron del pasillo  
- Aún no puedo creer que lo logramos – dijo Melisa abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Sirius y entrando en él.

Voltearon a ver a la cama. Sirius estaba volteado y aparentemente dormido.

- O se durmió muy rápido o no está dormido – dijo Harry  
- Despiértate, Arabella no regresara hasta mañana – dijo Melisa  
- ¿En serio? – pregunto Sirius volteándose – se van a quedar ustedes  
- Toda la noche así que nos podemos desvelar contándonos historias macabras y llenas de sangre – dijo Melisa. Tanto Harry como Sirius se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca  
- Me das miedo – dijo Sirius  
- No sabía que te gustaban las historias macabras y llenas de sangre – dijo Harry cogiendo una silla y acercándola a la cama de Sirius  
- Era lo único que tenía en común con mi mamá – dijo Melisa – ella se sabía las mejores historias.  
- Que por cierto eran demasiado sangrientas – dijo Sirius  
- ¿Quieren que les cuente una que me contaba todas las noches? – pregunto Melisa  
- La de la señora que se cae en un estanque lleno de pirañas – dijo Sirius - y que las pirañas se la van comiendo poco a po…  
- Ya basta – dijo Melisa asustada – ya comprendí el concepto.  
- Me alegra saber que aún te asusta esa historia – dijo Sirius con satisfacción – y eso que solo la había inventado para asustar a Regulus y a Narcisa.  
- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo Harry que también se había asustado, claro que no tanto como Melisa pues él no conocía toda la historia  
- De cualquier cosa que no sea lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts – dijo Sirius – ya estoy arto de oír lo mismo una y otra vez.

Después de minutos de deliberación, se pusieron a hablar sobre el quidditch. Platicaron hasta que el sueño se apodero de cada uno de ellos. La primera en dormirse fue Melisa, después Sirius y al final, como ya era costumbre, Harry.

Ya muy entrada la noche, Sirius se despertó. Desde hace dos días le era imposible conciliar el sueño y lo peor es que él sabía como solucionar eso. Volteo a ver a la pared de enfrente, ahí, en un sillón grande y aterciopelado, estaban acostados Harry y Melisa, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y pensar que eran las dos personas a las que más daño les había hecho. Y lo peor de eso es que había prometido, había jurado cuidarlas y nunca hacerles daño.

Flash back

Dos personas caminaban por una calle desierta, dos jóvenes; uno era alto, guapo, con el cabello revuelto y color azabache, ojos color café, tenía una expresión de preocupación, era James; el otro era un joven igualmente alto, guapo y apuesto, con el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, ojos color gris, era Sirius.

- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo Sirius – una vez al mes Lily nos deja salir juntos¿por qué no disfrutas este día como los demás?  
- Estoy preocupado, Canuto – dijo James – presiento que algo va a pasar hoy  
- ¿Y de qué se trata? – pregunto Sirius  
- No lo sé – dijo James – solo sé que va a ser algo malo  
- Exageraciones tuyas – dijo Sirius – no va a pasar nada.  
- Sirius, puedo pedirte algo – pregunto James  
- Tú sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras – dijo Sirius  
- Si algún día cercano o lejano nos llega a pasar algo malo a Lily y a mí, quiero que cuides, protejas y quieras a Harry como un hijo – dijo James  
- Eso, James, es la petición más ridícula que me haz hecho en toda tú vida – dijo Sirius – yo quiero a Harry como un hijo y te juro, cosa que nunca hago, que si a ti y a Lily les llegara a pasar algo nunca le faltara mi apoyo, mi cuidado, mi protección y mi cariño y te puedo asegurar que Alas también estará ahí y si me llega a pasar algo ella estará ahí  
- Gracias, Sirius – dijo James  
- Además también te puedo asegurar que a ti y a Lily no les va a pasar nada – dijo Sirius  
- Espero que así sea – dijo James – aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso.  
- No te preocupes – dijo Sirius

Fin del flash back

Si, le había hecho esa promesa a James el mismo día que murió y hasta ahora no la había cumplido. Había dejado solo a Harry durante doce años y todo gracias a su peor defecto, su forma vengativa de ser. Y también gracias a eso había roto otra promesa, una promesa de años más atrás.

Flash back

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital. Una de ellas miraba hacia una ventana, un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, al igual que sus compañeros, con el cabello castaño y canoso, con ojos de color café y con expresión de enfermo. Otro de ellos estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la recepción, era bajito, con el cabello café igual que sus ojos. Y los otros dos jugaban ajedrez mágico. Uno era alto, guapo, cabello color azabache y demasiado desordenado con ojos de color café que veían con satisfacción a su adversario, un muchacho, parecía el más joven de todos, de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros y ojos de color gris que veían al tablero. Se trataba de James, Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano.

- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Sirius a James – solo tienes que mover a la reina para ganar  
- Lo sé pero me encanta verte sufrir – dijo James  
- A veces me dan ganas de matarte – dijo Sirius  
- No creen que ya se tardo mucho Melisa – dijo Colagusano  
- Es cierto – dijo Sirius – ella dijo que nos veríamos aquí a las tres y media para ir a comer  
- Vamos, lo que Melisa quiere es pasar tiempo con su padre – dijo Lupin  
- Remus tiene razón – dijo James – creo que deberíamos de irnos  
- Yo no voy a irme de aquí – dijo Sirius cogiendo las piezas del ajedrez y acomodándolas para jugar otra vez – no pienso dejar sola a Melisa  
- Nadie piensa hacer eso – dijo Remus – lo único que hay que hacer es dejarla pasar más tiempo con su papá, además creo que ya están hartos de que estemos aquí – dijo señalando hacía uno de los sillones más alejados a ellos

Un muchacho de cabellos dorados, tez blanca, ojos azules y muy guapo estaba sentado ahí y veía con desprecio a James, Sirius, Remus y Colagusano.

- Pues si don "soy el americano más guapo del mundo" no le gusta vernos que se largue – dijo Sirius – en lo personal a mi tampoco me gusta su compañía  
- Pues tiene mucho parecido con ustedes dos – dijo Colagusano a lo que James y Sirius lo voltearon a ver amenazadoramente – me refiero a lo arrogante y presumido.  
- A mi nadie me compara con ese estúpido – dijo Sirius.  
- De cierta manera Petter tiene razón – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro voltearon a ver y se toparon con una muchacha muy hermosa. Su cabello largo, lacio y de color negro estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo y combinaba con sus ojos color negro. Era Melisa que tenía una expresión de cansancio y preocupación y no dejaba de comer dulces que sacaba de una bolsita que llevaba amarrada al cinturón – mi papá quiere hablar con ustedes, uno por uno.  
- ¿Y por qué no juntos? – pregunto Sirius  
- No lo sé - dijo Melisa echándose en uno de los sillones al lado de Colagusano.  
- Bueno, entonces yo seré el primero – dijo James parándose  
- No, él quiere que Sirius vaya primero – dijo Melisa – no tengo idea de por qué  
- Tal vez te quiere matar por acercarte tanto a su hija – dijo James – tal vez nos quiere matar a todos  
- Estas loco – dijo Melisa  
- Ahorita vengo – dijo Sirius parándose del suelo  
- Solo ten cuidado porque ahí esta mi mamá – dijo Melisa  
- Sé como tratar con personas como ella – dijo Sirius – no te preocupes.

Entro en un pasillo y camino un rato hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación. La puerta se abrió y salio de la habitación una mujer muy hermosa, idéntica a Melisa, excepto por los ojos que eran color miel. Miró con desprecio a Sirius y fue hacía la sala de espera. Sirius abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

- Sirius, creí que te tardarías más – dijo un hombre que estaba acostado en una cama recargado en muchos cojines. Era un hombre con aspecto amable, su cabello era café con algunas canas y ojos del mismo color. Esa hermosa sonrisa que Melisa siempre tenía la había heredado de ese hombre.  
- Bueno, señor, para qué me quería – dijo Sirius acercando una silla y sentándose en ella  
- Te quería para hablar contigo – dijo el hombre – y para pedirte que me llames Leo, no me gusta que ustedes me llamen señor  
- De acuerdo – dijo Sirius - ¿y de qué quiere hablar?  
- De alguien que nos importa mucho a los dos – dijo Leo -, Melisa  
- Pero no entiendo, a mi me importa mucho Melisa igual que a James y a los demás y a mi me llamo a parte – dijo Sirius  
- Te llame aparte porque sé que lo que tú sientes por Melisa es más que un cariño de amigos, de hermanos – dijo Leo – yo sé que tú sientes por Melisa algo más que eso.  
- Creo que se esta confundiendo – dijo Sirius – yo solo quiero a Melisa como una amiga  
- Si fuera así, no la verías con esa mirada llena de amor – dijo Leo a lo que Sirius no respondió nada –. Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que amas a Melisa.  
- Señor, usted esta equivocado – dijo Sirius aunque su voz denotaba que estaba mintiendo.  
- Hablémonos francamente, Sirius – dijo Leo  
- De acuerdo, pero usted no dirá nada de lo que yo diga en esta habitación – dijo Sirius  
- Yo nunca diría cosas que no me pertenecen – dijo Leo  
- Amo a Melisa – dijo Sirius  
- Y el tuyo si es un amor verdadero – dijo Leo  
- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Sirius  
- A ese muchacho, Severus – dijo Leo – es un gran muchacho y hasta eso me cae bien pero no siente por Melisa el amor que tú sientes por ella, lo que él siente es una obsesión, por eso Melisa nunca lo ha tomado en serio. Pero tú eres muy diferente a él y si algún día Melisa se casa me gustaría que fuera contigo.  
- Señor, no sé que decirle – dijo Sirius – empezando por el hecho de que Melisa nunca se fijara en mi más que como un amigo y que yo no pienso casarme nunca.  
- Bueno, te traje aquí para pedirte algo, Sirius – dijo Leo  
- Lo que usted quiera – dijo Sirius  
- Sé que si me pasa algo las cosas no van ir muy bien aquí – dijo Leo -, Mónica y Melisa no saben convivir si yo no estoy ahí y en cuanto llegue a faltar va a estallar una bomba entre ellas dos. Mónica tiene a toda su familia de Estados Unidos y por ella no me preocupo porque sé que será feliz, pero Melisa no tiene nada más que a ustedes y en su mundo hay una batalla muy fuerte. Sirius, quiero pedirte que pase lo que pase estés ahí siempre para apoyar a Melisa, para cuidarla y protegerla, para que hagas lo que yo ya no voy a poder hacer.  
- Señor a usted no le va a pasar nada – dijo Sirius – lo que le paso solo fue un sustito.  
- Y una visión de lo que va a ocurrir – dijo Leo – promételo Sirius  
- Se lo juro, señor, y créame que yo nunca hago eso – dijo Sirius – además yo nunca dejaría sola a Melisa pasara lo que pasara.  
- Estoy seguro de que no lo harás – dijo Leo – ahora debo hablar con los demás antes de que se acabe la hora de las visitas  
- Sabe que en el hospital de los magos, San Mungo, no hay horarios de visitas – dijo Sirius  
- Si salgo de esta me iré a internar a San Mungo mejor – dijo Leo  
- Esperando que no ocurra otra vez esto – dijo Sirius  
- No ocurrirá – dijo Leo – te puedo asegurar que esta es la última vez que me pasara esto  
- Bueno ya me voy - dijo Sirius - ¿a quién quiere que le hable?  
- A James – respondió Leo  
- Adiós – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta  
- Que lastima que no podré ver la familia que formaran tú y Melisa – dijo Leo. Sirius lo volteo a ver y salio de la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back

Y pensar que esa noche moriría el papá de Melisa. Lo había prometido y no lo había cumplido, ninguna de las dos. Pero pensándolo bien aún tenía tiempo para reparar eso, para hacerles la vida feliz a Harry y a Melisa y lo peor es que sabía como hacerlo. Al ver a Harry y a Melisa ahí esas palabras, las ultimas palabras que el papá de Melisa, Leo, le dijo aparecieron en su mente: "Que lastima que no podré ver la familia que formaran tú y Melisa". Leo tenía razón, Melisa y él formarían una familia solo que eso no implicaba que se casaran y que tuvieran hijos propios, pues ahora que lo pensaba Harry, Melisa y él eran una familia. Se recostó en uno de los tantos cojines y trato de dormir.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les guste.

Gracias a Pedro I y a shinji kun112 por sus críticas.

Adiós


	18. Hay lazos que nunca se rompen

**18**

**Hay lazos que nunca se rompen**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana pegándole en la cara. Abrió los ojos y miro toda la habitación. Sirius estaba profundamente dormido y Melisa también. Harry se estiro y se puso de pie. Miro a Sirius y después a Melisa y salio de la habitación. Miró su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana.

- Le hubiera preguntado a Melisa donde estaba el baño aquí – dijo Harry mirando de un lado al otro del pasillo. Comenzó a caminar. Era extraño que un hospital estuviera tan callado. El pasillo se termino y llego a la cafetería, una muy diferente a la que ya conocía en San Mungo. A su derecha estaba una puerta que decía "baño". Se acerco a ella, pero antes de entrar oyó unas voces. Alguien estaba en la cafetería. Reconoció una de las voces, era la de Dumbledore. Sin poder controlar su curiosidad se acerco un poco para oír  
- Entiéndelo, Dumbledore, no podemos tenerlo más tiempo aquí – decía un hombre, parecía ser un sanador – el Ministerio esta presionando con que nosotros lo tenemos aquí y que se lo entreguemos. No podemos ocultarlo por más tiempo. Él ya se quiere ir de aquí¿por qué no dejas que se vaya?  
- Petter no se ira de aquí hasta que él y Sirius platiquen – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente  
- Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo el sanador – lo único que puede pasar entre ellos es que Black mate a Pettigrew  
- Sirius no sería capaz de matarlo – dijo Dumbledore  
- Sea lo que sea no podemos seguir ocultando a Pettigrew aquí – dijo el sanador – puedes llevártelo a Hogwarts e igualmente estará protegido  
- Desafortunadamente, no lo haré – dijo Dumbledore – después de lo ocurrido, Hogwarts ha demostrado no ser tan seguro como creíamos además de que la única manera de que Sirius y Petter hablen es que estén encerrados en el mismo lugar.  
- Fudge ya tiene una orden para entrar aquí – dijo el sanador – en cualquier momento puede entrar y llevárselo a Azkaban.  
- No te preocupes por Fudge ni por el Ministerio – dijo Dumbledore y se oyó como si alguien se levantara de una silla – yo me encargare de ellos. Ahora si me disculpas necesito ir a hablar con Alexi.  
- Te acompaño – dijo el sanador – seguramente ha de estar en la recepción, a estas horas siempre llega  
- Vaya, yo creí que estaba todo el tiempo aquí – dijo Dumbledore  
- No, siempre se va en las noches – dijo el sanador

Harry vio que se acercaban a él. De inmediato entro al baño. Así que el Ministerio sabía que Colagusano estaba ahí. Sentía que debería de estar feliz pero no podía, en vez de eso se preocupo. Salio del baño y regreso a la habitación. Sirius y Melisa aún seguían dormidos. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que había escuchado. Se acerco a Melisa.

- Melisa – susurro Harry – despierta, Melisa  
- Un minuto más, Black – dijo Melisa entre sueños  
- Melisa, soy Harry – dijo Harry  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Melisa antes de abrir los ojos  
- Las siete de la mañana – respondió Harry  
- Todavía es muy temprano – dijo Melisa volteándose para otro lado  
- Escuche algo importante – dijo Harry – se trata de Colagusano y el Ministerio – Melisa abrió los ojos  
- ¿Qué oíste? – pregunto Melisa volteando a ver a Harry  
- Mejor afuera por si cierta persona se despierta – dijo Harry

Salieron de la habitación y fueron camino a la cafetería mientras Harry contaba lo que había oído. Se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería.

- Detesto que Dumbledore no nos diga todo lo que debemos de saber – dijo Melisa  
- Seguramente ahora se los va a decir – dijo Harry – pero aún no entiendo porque quiere que Sirius y Colagusano hablen.  
- Para que se arregle todo – dijo Melisa – si entre Sirius y Petter hay paz, habrá paz en el grupo y seremos más contra Voldemort.  
- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que Sirius va a hablar con Colagusano? – pregunto Harry  
- No lo sé – dijo Melisa – seguramente tiene un plan. Desde que conocí a Dumbledore me di cuenta de algo, nunca te preguntes porque hace lo que hace  
- Aún así me preocupa – dijo Harry  
- No te preocupes – dijo Melisa – algo me dice que todo esto va a salir bien.  
- Cambiando mucho de tema, puedo preguntarte algo sobre las visiones – dijo Harry que aún no había olvidado esa visión que había tenido.  
- Lo que tú quieras – dijo Melisa  
- Las visiones¿pueden mostrarte el futuro? – pregunto Harry  
- El presente, el pasado y el futuro – respondió Melisa – el único problema con las visiones del futuro es que aparecen de manera metafórica.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry sin comprender  
- No te muestra el futuro como va a pasar exactamente – dijo Melisa – puede mostrarte algo que tú puedas tomar como una sola escena que va a ocurrir, pero en verdad son muchas diferentes escenas. O también te puede mostrar cosas que crees que significan algo pero después significan otra cosa. Por eso a nosotros no se nos toma como adivinos y nuestras visiones no se pueden convertir en profecías porque realmente no sabes que va a pasar.  
- Tú haz tenido una visión del futuro – pregunto Harry  
- Varias, pero han sido tonterías, solo una ha sido importante – dijo Melisa – pero por qué tanto interés  
- No por nada, solo pensé que si podíamos ver el pasado tal vez el futuro también - dijo Harry

Como por las doce, llegaron Ron, Hermione y Giny junto con la señora Weasley, Fred y George. La tarde fue muy divertida. A la hora de la comida todos fueron a comer a la cafetería, exceptuando a Harry que dijo que no tenía hambre, aunque la verdad era que quería hablar con Sirius.

- Puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Harry después de que todos se hubieran ido  
- Lo que quieras – respondió Sirius  
- ¿Te gustaría hablar con Colagusano? – pregunto Harry. Sirius no respondió de inmediato, pero la expresión que puso le respondió la pregunta a Harry  
- Yo no hablaría con él – dijo Sirius – yo lo mataría  
- ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? – pregunto Harry -, claro, cuando estés mejor  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese traidor – respondió Sirius  
- Dime algo, si yo no me hubiera puesto entre ustedes y Colagusano en la Casa de los Gritos¿lo hubieran matado? – pregunto Harry  
- Claro que si – respondió Sirius  
- Entonces¿por qué te detuviste y no lo hiciste? – dijo Harry  
- Porque tú te interpusiste – dijo Sirius – eras tú el que tenía que elegir  
- No – dijo Harry – tú también podías elegir, también destruyo tu vida – Sirius se quedo callado sin responder.  
- Si hablara con Colagusano, sé que terminaría matándolo – dijo Sirius  
- Dumbledore tiene encerrado a Colagusano aquí por algo – dijo Harry -. No crees que a mi papá le gustaría ver a sus amigos juntos  
- Harry, Colagusano dejo de ser nuestro amigo cuando nos traiciono – dijo Sirius – y fuera de eso todos estamos juntos  
- Aún así deberías de hablar con él – dijo Harry  
- Está bien, está bien, pero no me hago responsable de cualquier cosa que pase – dijo Sirius.  
- Voy por algo que tomar¿quieres algo? – pregunto Harry  
- No, gracias – respondió Sirius

Salio de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Alexi salía de la de junto.

- Hola, Harry – dijo Alexi - ¿Cómo está Sirius?  
- Está bien – dijo Harry - ¿y Colagusano?  
- Hartante – dijo Alexi -. Nunca te quedes todo el día con una persona con complejos de culpa.  
- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – pregunto Harry  
- Con mucho gusto, aunque no creo que puedas cruzar ni una palabra con él antes de que se esconda debajo de la cama – dijo Alexi  
- No importa, solo quiero decirle algo – dijo Harry  
- Si quieres, ahorita regreso – dijo Alexi  
- Adiós – dijo Harry y vio como Alexi se iba.

Abrió la puerta y al entrar no había nadie en ella. Ahora Harry comprendía porque Alexi le había dicho que no iba a poder cruzar ni una palabra con Colagusano.

- Petter, soy yo Harry – dijo Harry – solo vine a agradecerte por salvar a Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios y en Hogwarts. Nunca le creí a Dumbledore cuando me dijo que algún día me iba a sentir feliz por haberte salvado la vida – espero un momento para ver si le respondían -. No puedo creer que puedes enfrentarte a Lord Voldemort y no te puedes enfrentar a mí. Si quieres vivir tranquilo lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle la cara a tus responsabilidades, te lo dice alguien que no lo hace – la puerta se abrió y entro Alexi  
- Ay, por favor, Petter – dijo Alexi – deja de ser tan cobarde y dale la cara a Harry, que esta perdiendo su valioso tiempo para venir a hablarle al aire – no se oyó nada  
- Mejor me voy – dijo Harry – ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.  
- Adiós – dijo Alexi

Harry salio de la habitación. No podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso. Era como si algo o alguien hubiera venido y le hubiera cambiado todo ese odio que sentía por Colagusano en compasión y preocupación. La tarde que quedaba fue divertida. Después de que se ocultara el sol, llegaron Remus y Arabella para cuidar a Sirius. Todos se despidieron de Sirius y se fueron de San Mungo. Esa noche Harry durmió tranquilo sin saber que a algunos metros de ahí, iba a ocurrir algo.

En una habitación de San Mungo Remus y Arabella ya se habían quedado dormidos lo cual significaba que él ya podía hacer lo que había deseado desde que lo habían internado ahí. Sirius se paro de la cama, se acerco a Remus y Arabella para ver si estaban dormidos, fue hacía la mesita de noche y cogió su varita de ella. Abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación con total sigilo. Volteo a ver a ambos lados del pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta de junto y la abrió lentamente. Entro en la habitación. Cerca de la ventana estaba una silla en la que estaba sentado un hombre muy bajito, de cabello café canoso y calva en la coronilla, sus ojos se fijaron en Sirius y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa…

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – dijo Sirius y Colagusano quedo petrificado ante él – la venganza es dulce, Petter, muy dulce. Quince años esperando este momento y al fin ocurrió. Dime, no te agrada la idea de morir aquí.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó de lo más tranquilo, más tranquilo que lo normal y por primera vez había sido el último en despertarse. Después de arreglarse fue al comedor donde todos estaban esperando el desayuno.

- Vaya, Harry, creímos que dormirías más – dijo Hermione  
- Hace mucho que no dormía así de tranquilo – dijo Harry  
- Me alegra que hayas dormido bien, Harry – dijo la señora Weasley sirviéndole el desayuno - ¿Dónde estará Melisa?, ella nunca se levanta tan tarde.  
- Buenos días, adiós – dijo Melisa pasando de largo el comedor y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- Espera, espera – dijo la señora Weasley desde el comedor - ¿qué pasa que sea tan importante?  
- Si te lo digo alguien en esta habitación se va a poner histérico – dijo Melisa regresando a la puerta del comedor – así que adiós, comeré algo en el camino  
- ¿Qué paso Melisa? – pregunto Harry pues sabía que Melisa se refería a él  
- Nada de que debamos preocuparnos – dijo Melisa – aunque están armando un alboroto.  
- Mejor cuéntanos o vas a ver lo histérico que se puede poner Harry – dijo Ron  
- Lo que pasa es que a mitad de la noche Remus se levanto, vio que Sirius no estaba en la cama, lo buscaron por todo el hospital y no lo encontraron hasta que Alexi llego esta mañana a San Mungo y al querer entrar a ver a Petter descubrieron que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro con magia y no pueden abrirla lo cual les hace pensar que Sirius esta ahí adentro con Petter y que alguno de los dos ya esta muerto – dijo Melisa tan rápido que todos se sorprendieron  
- ¿¡Qué!? – pregunto Harry levantándose de la mesa  
- No me digas que tengo que volverlo a repetir – dijo Melisa  
- Pero¿cómo paso eso? – pregunto Hermione  
- Remus y Arabella se distrajeron y Sirius salio de la habitación – dijo Melisa  
- No me refiero a eso – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo es que Alexi no estaba cuidando a Colagusano?  
- Alexi siempre se va de San Mungo cuando anochece – dijo Melisa – le dan miedo los hospitales de noche.  
- ¿Y cómo saben que esta con Colagusano? – pregunto Ron  
- Porque han intentado abrir la puerta y esta trabada – dijo Melisa -. No escucharon todo lo que dije  
- Y si Colagusano trabo la puerta él mismo – dijo Giny  
- Eso no explica porque se oyó la voz de Sirius en la habitación de Petter – dijo Melisa  
- Parece que a ti no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar¿verdad? – dijo la señora Weasley al ver la tranquilidad que tenía Melisa  
- Para que me va a preocupar que los dos estén hablando – dijo Melisa  
- Pueden tratar de matarse – dijo Harry  
- Ninguno tiene el valor ni la fuerza como para intentarlo – dijo Melisa – yo solo voy para tranquilizar a Remus  
- Voy contigo – dijo Harry  
- Yo también – dijo Ron  
- Y nosotras – dijeron Hermione y Giny  
- ¿Vienes, Molly? – pregunto Melisa  
- Claro que si – dijo la señora Weasley

El camino a San Mungo fue muy tenso. De cierta manera Harry se sentía culpable por haber incitado a Sirius a ir a ver a Colagusano. Al llegar a San Mungo vieron que alguien los esperaba. Era Arabella que tenía una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. En cuanto bajaron de la camioneta, Arabella fue directamente hacia ellos

- Que bueno que llegaste – dijo Arabella – tal vez tú y Harry puedan hacer entrar en razón a Sirius para que salga de ahí sin hacer ninguna tontería.  
- ¿Y cómo saben que Sirius es el que va a hacer la tontería y no Petter? – dijo Melisa  
- No importa quien sea el estúpido que haga la tontería – dijo Arabella mientras entraban en San Mungo – lo que importa es que ninguno salga muerto.  
- Arabella, a los dos los conozco desde que teníamos once años, siempre han sido amigos y no creo que ninguno trate de matar al otro – dijo Melisa  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, piensa lo que quieras – dijo Arabella mientras subían por el elevador al último piso

Mientras tanto, en el último piso, en una de las habitaciones, Colagusano veía pasear a Sirius de un lado al otro.

- Sirius – dijo Colagusano – si piensas matarme, hazlo ya  
- Espera, espera – dijo Sirius - ¿Qué no los escuchas? – afuera de la habitación se oía como Lupin y Alexi trataban de abrir la puerta  
- Sirius, estamos aquí desde las dos de la mañana, ya te conté como fue todo, ya mátame – dijo Colagusano implorante.  
- Como ya te lo dije, la venganza es dulce – dijo Sirius – y para matarte necesito que lleguen dos personas. Tú aún tienes muchas explicaciones que darle a Harry y a otra persona, aunque creo que ella ya sabe todo lo que me contaste, por eso nunca te odio.  
- ¡Sirius, abre esta puerta, ya! – grito Lupin desde afuera de la habitación. En el mismo momento que Arabella llego a ese lugar junto con Harry y los demás – vaya hasta que llegas, Melisa.  
- Primero tranquilízate – dijo Melisa – después…  
- ¡Sirius, abre la puerta! – grito Harry golpeando la puerta – ¡no hagas una tontería, te acaban de dar la libertad!  
- Hazle caso a Harry, Sirius – dijo Melisa – no queremos tener que irte a visitar a Azkaban  
- No lo harán – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta – porque no pienso matarlo  
- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntaron todos y mucho más Colagusano  
- Como lo oyeron – dijo Sirius – yo solo quería hablar, ya lo hice.  
- Ven, se los dije – dijo Melisa - ¿quién me hizo caso? NADIE  
- Vamos, Petter, vete, escapa como siempre – dijo Sirius. Colagusano no podía creerlo – Yo te perdono todo lo que hiciste

Un silencio reino en el pasillo. Todos miraban atónitos a Sirius sin poder creer ni una sola palabra de lo que habían escuchado. Colagusano se quedo en total estado de shock al oír eso. Melisa se acerco a Colagusano.

- Yo también te perdono, Petter – dijo Melisa  
- Y yo – dijo Lupin. Sirius volteo a ver a Harry  
- Yo te perdono, Petter – dijo Harry, Petter comenzó a negar con la cabeza  
- No… yo no… me merezco esto – dijo Petter  
- No importa si no te lo mereces – dijo Alexi – aprovéchalo.  
- Lo que más necesitamos en estos momentos, es estar todos juntos – dijo Sirius  
- ¡No, no, no! – exclamo Petter acercándose a Sirius – ¡yo no me merezco su perdón, yo no me merezco tu misericordia, Sirius!  
- Pero tampoco mereces la muerte – dijo Sirius  
- "El tiempo y las circunstancias separan a las personas, pero no rompen sus lazos" – dijo Melisa – se acuerdan que eso nos dijo mi papá el día de su muerte. Es como si él supiera que todo lo que nos paso nos pasaría. Les puedo asegurar que donde quiera que este él y James en este instante están haciendo una gran fiesta por que al fin nosotros volvemos a estar juntos. Así que, Petter deja de tener tus complejos de culpa y vive lo que estás viviendo, te lo merezcas o no te lo merezcas, disfrútalo.  
- Melisa tiene razón – dijo Harry  
- Bueno ya que todo paso, si me permiten tengo mucho sueño – dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Pero en ese instante la puerta que conectaba esa parte con San Mungo se abrió y entro Fudge acompañado de aurores. Después de él entro Dumbledore y algunos sanadores.

- Petter Pettigrew, he venido por ti para llevarte a Azkaban y que esta locura se acabe – dijo Fudge  
- Cornelius, ya te dije que no te permitiré llevarte a Petter de aquí – dijo Dumbledore  
- Tú, Dumbledore, no me puedes decir que es lo que debo o no debo hacer – dijo Fudge – Pettigrew se va a ir directo a Azkaban...  
- Después de que destruyamos a Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore. Al oír el nombre de Voldemort la señora Weasley, Ron y Giny dieron un grito ahogado  
- Olvídalo, Dumbledore – dijo Fudge y después se dirigió a los aurores – espósenlo y llévenselo.  
- Pues tendrán que pasarme primero – dijo Sirius levantando su varita. Los aurores se echaron para atrás.  
- Ahora tú, Black – dijo Fudge - ¿de qué se trata?  
- Se trata de que usted se vaya de aquí – dijo Melisa sacando su varita.  
- Él debe de estar en Azkaban – dijo Fudge  
- Y lo estará – dijo Harry sacando su varita – después de que hayamos destruido a Voldemort.  
- Y esperemos que para ese entonces, usted ya no sea el Ministro – dijo Lupin sacando su varita.  
- Esto es una locura – dijo Fudge – ese hombre les destruyo la vida y piensan protegerlo  
- Sé que se oye muy tonto, pero si – dijo Sirius  
- Tú dices, Cornelius, te enfrentas a cuatro de los mejores magos del mundo o aceptas mi trato – dijo Dumbledore  
- Aunque yo acepte tú trato, Dumbledore, tú sabes perfectamente que dentro de un año yo ya no seré el Ministro de Magia – dijo Fudge.  
- Pues espero, que el próximo Ministro sea alguien más inteligente que tú, Cornelius – dijo Dumbledore lo cual hizo que todos se rieran y que Fudge se pusiera rojo de ira.  
- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo Fudge – si así lo quieres. Pero después, si él los vuelve a traicionar, no vengas a verme, Dumbledore.  
- Créeme que no lo haría – dijo Dumbledore. Fudge le mando una mirada de odio y salio totalmente furioso seguido de sus aurores.  
- Eso fue muy chistoso – dijo Sirius y después se desmayo  
- Sirius – gritaron todos

Según los sanadores, Sirius había hecho una tontería al levantarse de su cama estando tan débil y por eso se había desmayado. Durante toda la tarde, Sirius estuvo dormido. Al anochecer todos se prepararon para irse a la Cascada. Esa noche, Harry tuvo un sueño, más bien una visión. Se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon. Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la tienda de artículos de quidditch. Algo le decía que tenía que entrar, así que lo hizo. Al entrar de inmediato se dio cuenta porque estaba ahí. Cerca del escaparate estaba un grupo de muchachos como de su edad a los que reconoció de inmediato, eran su papá, Sirius, Remus, Petter y Melisa. Harry se acerco a ellos y noto algo que no había notado: Sirius tenía la frente y un brazo vendados y parecía haber sido golpeado por alguien. Los cinco veían una escoba, al parecer la mejor de ese tiempo.

- Mi papá me dio el dinero suficiente para comprarla – decía James – imagínenme en los partidos de quidditch con esta escoba. Todos me van a ovacionar  
- Si ya de por si te ovacionan por ser guapo – dijo Melisa  
- Ahora si voy a llamar la atención de Lily – dijo James feliz  
- Tú sabes perfectamente que Lily te odia por ser tan engreído y arrogante – dijo Remus – y a menos de que dejes de serlo no creo que llames su atención.  
- No me bajes de mi nube, Remus – dijo James  
- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo en que te la compres – dijo Sirius – si Lily no te presta atención es porque esta ciega  
- Más bien es porque tiene cerebro – dijo Melisa  
- Muy gracioso – dijo James mientras se acercaban a donde estaba el tendero para pedirle la escoba  
- En lo personal no me gustaría tener un novio tan arrogante ni engreído, ya tengo suficiente con tener dos amigos así – dijo Melisa

En ese instante Harry volteo a ver un anciano que entraba en la tienda. Su cabello totalmente blanco simulaba la melena de un león, sus ojos eran entre rojos y amarillos (Harry nunca pudo saber cual era el verdadero), cojeaba de la pierna izquierda; parecía ser muy estricto y poco amigable. El anciano pasó cerca de ellos y se le callo algo. Harry alcanzo a ver que se trataba de una llave muy pequeña, apenas mediría unos tres centímetros y era de color rojo. Remus vio que la llave era del señor y se agacho a recogerla.

- ¡Ay! – grito Remus al tocar la pequeña llave y la soltó de inmediato, sus amigos voltearon a verlo.  
- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto James  
- Trate de levantar la llave pero me quemo – respondió Remus sobándose la mano  
- ¿Cuál llave? – pregunto Sirius  
- Esa, la que se le cayó al señor – dijo Remus señalando la pequeña llave  
- Estás loco, Remus – dijo James agachándose para recoger la llave, pero al tocarla la soltó de inmediato - ¡Esa cosa si quema! Miren – les enseño su mano que tenía una marca de quemadura.  
- Eso es imposible – se burlo Sirius  
- Haber – dijo Petter pero al igual que James y Remus no tardo en soltar la llave profiriendo un alarido de dolor.  
- Son unos exagerados – dijo Melisa y cogió la llave entre sus manos – Esto no quema – dijo mostrándoles la llave a James, Remus, Petter y Sirius. Y de repente, ante ellos la llave cambio su color de rojo a negro. Melisa miro fijamente la llave - ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?  
- No lo sé, pero ya me está dando miedo – dijo Petter  
- Haber, dámela – dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano izquierda que también tenía algunos raspones y moretones. Melisa le entrego la llave y Sirius la cogió y la vio – A mi tampoco me quema – y nuevamente la llave cambio de color de negro a gris.  
- Muy bien, esto ya es raro – dijo James – primero nos quema a nosotros, a ustedes no, y cambia de color.  
- Y es mía – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los chicos voltearon a ver. Se trataba del señor que miraba a Sirius con total sorpresa  
- Disculpe, señor – dijo Sirius entregándole la llave – lo que pasa es que mis amigos se la encontraron.  
- Gracias – dijo el señor cogiendo la llave - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Sirius Black – respondió Sirius  
- ¿Y cómo te hiciste todos esos golpes? – pregunto el señor  
- Es una larga historia – dijo Sirius que parecía no querer recordar porque estaba así.  
- ¿De quién heredaste esos ojos? –pregunto el señor – yo que recuerde nadie en la familia Black ha tenido ese color de ojos  
- Realmente no lo sé, señor – dijo Sirius  
- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? – pregunto el señor a Melisa  
- Melisa Mistick – respondió Melisa  
- Mistick, ese no es un nombre de mago – dijo el señor - ¿Quién en tu familia tiene esos ojos?  
- Nadie, señor, soy la única – dijo Melisa – como soy la única bruja de mi familia.  
- Interesante – dijo el señor y se colgó la llave al cuello. La llave había vuelto a ser de color rojo – Nos veremos después.

Los chicos vieron como el señor salía de la tienda totalmente sorprendidos. En ese instante Harry recordó algo que había visto hace mucho tiempo, una visión en la cámara de los secretos, una voz le había dicho que tenía que encontrar una llave, una llave que muy pocos podían utilizar. ¿Pero sería esa llave? Se despertó de inmediato. No podía comprender porque había tenido esa visión. ¿Era para que descubriera quien tenía la llave? Y si era así, eso significaba que la llave estaba entre los merodeadores. Pero no todos los merodeadores la habían podido tocar, solo Sirius y Melisa habían podido. ¿Pero que podían tener en común Sirius y Melisa? Y entonces Harry recordó que solo los que poseyeran el mismo poder del que estaba hecha la llave podrían usarla y ese poder era la legeremancia, poder que Sirius y Melisa tenían, lo cual significaba que uno de los dos poseía la llave.

* * *

Es posible que haya personas que encuentren este capitulo aburrido o incluso algo imposible, pero es que era necesario tener a Colagusano de parte de los buenos.

Pasando a otra cosa, anuncio que comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para el final de esta historia, ya solo quedan cinco capitulos que espero les gusten.

Gracias a shinji kun112 y a Pedro I por sus críticas.

Gracias a Alisson R. por su crítica, este capitulo está dedicado a ti.

Adiós


	19. Sacrificio

**19**

**Sacrificio**

Las semanas pasaron completamente tranquilas. Era el primer sábado de abril, un día muy alegre para Harry y mucho más para Sirius, porque lo daban de alta.

- Al fin - decía Sirius mientras salían de San Mungo - después de dos semanas, ya me estaba aburriendo, aunque voy a extrañar la comida que sirven aquí

- Pero que dices - dijo la señora Weasley - la comida que sirven aquí es horrorosa

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has estado internada aquí - dijo Sirius

- Y espero nunca estarlo - dijo la señora Weasley

- Me sorprende que aún no los hayan llamado para regresar a Hogwarts - dijo Sirius

- A mí también, aunque a ellos no les interesa - dijo Hermione lanzando una mirada de reprobación a Harry y a Ron que estaban disfrutando mucho no estar en Hogwarts

- Si nos importa, Hermione - dijo Ron mientras entraban en la camioneta que esta vez iba conducida por Lupin, pues Melisa había tenido otra cosa que hacer - que queramos descansar es muy diferente

- Pues a mí me preocupa que aún no hayamos regresado - dijo Hermione - que tal sí el Ministerio cerro Hogwarts

- No lo creo - dijo Lupin -, a mí me parece que están reforzando la seguridad para que Voldemort no vuelva a entrar

- Sería muy estúpido como para volver a hacerlo - dijo Sirius

- Sigo sin entender - dijo Giny - ¿por qué entro en Hogwarts?

- Lógico, Giny - dijo Ron - para matar a Harry

- No, no entro por eso - dijo Harry

- Realmente no lo sabemos - dijo Lupin - aunque todo apunta a que fue por eso.

- Aún así es muy raro - dijo Hermione - si solo quería matar a Harry lo hubiera transportado como en el Torneo de los Tres Magos

- Pero en ese momento tenía a alguien en Hogwarts, ahora no tiene a nadie - dijo Sirius

- ¿Hay algo en Hogwarts que Voldemort quiera? - pregunto Harry. Después del sueño de la llave no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso

- Tú - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

- No yo, algo que Voldemort desee, algo que necesite - dijo Harry

- No lo creo y si así fuera, Dumbledore ya lo sabría - dijo Sirius

"Y si no lo sabe" pensó Harry. Y si realmente no sabían que quería Voldemort que hubiera en Hogwarts. Pero Voldemort lo había dicho: La antorcha de la llama verde. ¿A qué se refería con eso¿Qué sería esa cosa¿Qué podría tener de importante como para que Voldemort entrara en Hogwarts? El viaje hacia la Cascada de Fuego fue muy rápido. Cuando llegaron a la Cascada de Fuego.

- Vaya hasta que llegaron - dijo Melisa que parecía haber estado esperándolos

- Creí que llegarías más tarde - dijo Lupin

- Termine rápido y regrese - dijo Melisa - Hola Sirius

- ¿Es una carta de Hogwarts? - pregunto Hermione viendo la carta que Melisa llevaba en las manos

- Si, en la mesa están las suyas - respondió Melisa

- Al fin - dijo Hermione entrando en el comedor y cogiendo un montón de cartas que había en la mesa

- Genial, las vacaciones se acabaron - dijo Ron

- Aquí esta la mía - dijo Hermione - la tuya, Ron - le entrego una carta a Ron - Harry - le entrego una a Harry - Giny y Sirius - les entrego las cartas

- ¿Y por qué a mí? - pregunto Sirius sentándose en la mesa y abriendo la carta

- Tenías razón, Ron, se acabaron las vacaciones - dijo Giny

- Regresamos este lunes - dijo Harry

- En ese caso deberían de comenzar a empacar - dijo Melisa - nos vamos mañana a las doce.

- Dumbledore quiere que vaya con ustedes a Hogwarts - dijo Sirius leyendo la carta - al parecer quiere decirme algo

- No dice que - pregunto Melisa

- No - dijo Sirius - y además dice que lleve todas mis cosas para quedarme ahí

- ¿A vivir? - pregunto Lupin

- Si - dijo Sirius - esto es muy raro y no me gusta hacia donde va

- A de ser por seguridad - dijo Melisa - nos quiere a todos ahí por si pasa algo.

Que Dumbledore le hubiera pedido a Sirius irse a vivir a Hogwarts hacia que Harry sintiera más preocupación. ¿Las cosas estarían tan mal como para reunir a los elegidos en Hogwarts? Esa tarde se la pasaron empacando sus cosas. En la noche, después de semanas de poder dormir bien, Harry no pudo dormir nada bien. A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, se fueron de regreso a Hogwarts. El viaje, como siempre, fue rápido. Sirius había insistido en irse volando en Buckbeack, así que durante todo el viaje todos estuvieron mirando hacia la ventana para ver las acrobacias que hacían Sirius, Buckbeack y las lechuzas, que también seguían a la camioneta. La diversión se fue apagando cuando empezaron a vislumbrar las majestuosas torres de Hogwarts. La camioneta aterrizo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, la cual estaba vacía. Bajaron de la camioneta y sacaron los baúles de la cajuela. Aunque no le agradaba la idea, Melisa tuvo que dejar la camioneta ahí, pues esta vez Mundungus no los había podido acompañar para regresarla. Al entrar a los pasillos de Hogwarts mucho se les quedaba viendo y en especial a Sirius, el cual parecía disfrutar que lo vieran tanto.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Luna acercándose a ellos - hola, Sirius¿cómo sigues?

- Mejor - respondió Sirius

- Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas - dijo Harry - nos podemos ver en el Gran Comedor para que nos cuentes que quiere Dumbledore

- De acuerdo - dijo Sirius

- Yo tengo que ir a ver a Severus, así que adiós - dijo Melisa - nos vemos después

- Claro, preocúpate más por Snape - dijo Sirius

- No creo que te vaya a pasar nada - dijo Melisa y dio vuelta en un pasillo

- Nos vemos - dijo Harry

- Adiós - dijeron Sirius y Lupin al mismo tiempo y los dos grupos dieron vuelta en diferente dirección.

Mientras desempacaban, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Giny se encargaron de contarles todo lo que había pasado a Luna y a Neville. Al anochecer todos fueron al Gran Comedor para cenar y enterarse para que quería Dumbledore a Sirius en Hogwarts. En cuanto entraron al Gran Comedor vieron algo que nunca habían visto: Sirius, Lupin y Melisa estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, cosa muy rara tomando en cuenta que Melisa y Lupin siempre se sentaban en la mesa de los profesores. Los chicos fueron hacia ellos y se sentaron juntos a ellos.

- ¿Y? - pregunto Harry

- Nos lleva aquí esperando para saberlo - dijo Melisa dándole un dulce a los chicos

- Creo que Dumbledore tiene algo en mi contra - dijo Sirius

- No creo que sea tan malo - dijo Lupin

- Te acuerdas de esos memorables días en los que de castigo nos ponían a ayudar a Filch - pregunto Sirius

- Como olvidarlos - dijo Lupin

- Por suerte a nosotros no nos atrapaban tantas veces como a ti y a James - dijo Melisa como si recordara algo muy gracioso.

- Dumbledore quiere cobrarse todo lo que le hice a Hogwarts, y en especial al cuadro de la Dama Gorda con el peor castigo - dijo Sirius

- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron todos

- No nos digas, te puso a limpiar el Castillo - dijo Melisa apunto de reírse

- Mucho peor, me puso como ayudante de Filch hasta que termine el curso escolar - dijo Sirius. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Melisa comenzó a reírse - lo único bueno es que me dejo quedarme en la Sala de Oclumancia - Melisa dejo de reír.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Melisa -. Lo hiciste a propósito¿verdad?

- Yo nunca haría nada a propósito - dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Te conozco, Sirius Black, lo hiciste a propósito, aunque no sé porque - dijo Melisa

- Está bien, lo hice a propósito y lo acepto, yo se lo pedí - dijo Sirius - porque el dormitorio de Remus es muy pequeño y no creo que todos los compañeros de Harry quieran que un perro duerma con ellos y como sé que la Sala de Oclumancia tiene dos dormitorios. Además no es la primera vez que vivimos juntos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo Melisa - pero te advierto que voy a poner algunas condiciones, tal y como tú me pusiste a mí

- Acepto - dijo Sirius

Las semanas que siguieron fueron de lo más tranquilas y de cierto modo divertidas. El hecho de que Sirius estuviera ahí hacia que los largos días en Hogwarts (como había comenzado a sentirlos Harry) fueran más felices y divertidos. Muy pronto llego junio lo cual empeoro el estado de animo de Harry. Ya no veía tanto a Luna, pues ésta se pasaba todo el día entero en la biblioteca junto con Giny, Collin Creevy y Virginia estudiando para los TIMOS. Y a eso se juntaba la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Durante las últimas noches había tenido un sueño en el que él estaba enfrente de Voldemort. Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición Avada Kedavra pero antes de que lo tocara, Melisa lo abrazaba. Lo siguiente que veía era a una persona tirada en el suelo, no podía ver de quien se trataba pero a juzgar por el color tan raro de su túnica no podía ser otra persona que Melisa. Durante las clases de oclumancia no permitía que Melisa viera el recuerdo de ese sueño. Era la penúltima semana de clases, viernes, cuando Harry se despertó, más temprano que de costumbre por culpa de una cosa: su cicatriz. Un dolor muy fuerte no lo dejaba dormir. Él sabía que eso debía de significar algo. Pensó que no era bueno despertar a sus amigos así que trato de dormirse.

- Estás bien - pregunto una Hermione preocupada a Harry durante el desayuno

- Si estoy bien - respondió Harry aunque no dejaba de sujetar con su mano la frente

- Haz estado así desde que despertaste - dijo Ron - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada, seguramente Voldemort ha de estar enojado por algo o algo así, no debemos preocuparnos - dijo Harry

- Creéme, Harry, que ese dolor puede significar algo y muy grave - dijo Hermione - deberías de decírselo a alguien. Que tal a Sirius

- ¿Para qué? - pregunto Harry - ¿para qué se preocupen como siempre?

- Necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa - dijo Hermione - una muestra de ello es la entrada de Voldemort hace tres meses.

- Podríamos hablar de otra cosa - dijo Harry

- De acuerdo, pero eso no hará que desaparezca el problema - dijo Hermione

Y Hermione tenía razón, el dolor se fue incrementando durante todo el día. Ese día había tenido que hacer todo lo posible por no salir de una de las clases pues el dolor se había vuelto insoportable. Al terminar las clases, Harry prefirió no ir a cenar. Sabía que haciendo eso despertaría las sospechas de Sirius y Melisa, los cuales últimamente lo protegían demasiado. Al llegar a la sala común, ésta estaba vacía, exceptuando a algunos alumnos de séptimo y quinto curso que no dejaban de estudiar para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS. Subió las escaleras y entro en el dormitorio, ese si estaba vació. Aventó la mochila a su baúl y se tiro en la cama. Miro el techo por un minuto y después cerro los ojos. Deseaba dormir, descansar, ya no sentir dolor. Sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido. Nuevamente sus sueños lo llevaron a la Cámara de los secretos. La admiro por un momento y después como si supiera a quien vería ahí volteo quedando de frente a un anciano. Este lo miro con una sonrisa. Ya lo había visto antes, era ese anciano con cabello totalmente blanco que asemejaba la melena de un león, sus ojos eran rojos, ahora que los veía de frente no podía equivocarse. Sin dar rodeos pregunto lo que debía de preguntar.

- ¿Sirius o Melisa? - pregunto Harry

- Debes de ser más especifico en lo que preguntas, muchacho - dijo el anciano comenzando a caminar a través de la Cámara

- ¿Quién tiene la llave? - pregunto Harry siguiendo al anciano

- Tú ya lo sabes, no tienes que preguntármelo - respondió el anciano.

- ¿Por qué no me quiere ayudar? - pregunto Harry

- Ya te he ayudado suficiente - dijo el anciano

- No me diga que usted me ha mandado todas esas visiones - dijo Harry

- Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso - dijo el anciano

- ¿Por qué es tan importante esa llave? - pregunto Harry

- La llave no es lo importante, lo que es importante es el poder del que esta hecha - dijo el anciano - un poder que nunca puede ser puro si es utilizado por una persona, ya que la persona no es totalmente pura. Un poder que solo y encerrado es tan puro y tan poderoso que morirías en cuanto te enfrentaras a él - el anciano miro a Harry - muy pocas personas tienen ese poder puro, ese poder solo y encerrado y los que han descubierto que lo poseen simplemente no quieren saber más. Es por eso, Harry, que hay tan pocos legeremistas en el mundo. La legeremancia es un poder destructor, un poder incontrolable. Por suerte yo nunca lo poseí, yo solo poseí el don de usarlo, pero no poseí el poder en sí. O si, podía leer mentes, lastimar cuerpos y destruirlos mentalmente, pero ese no es el poder, esa no es la legeremancia. El poder, el poder es algo que nunca podrías imaginar, solo lo puedes vivir, si es que tienes la mala suerte. Por desgracia ese poder se ha sido otorgado a las peores manos posibles.

- Voldemort - dijo Harry

- O si, ese monstruo lo posee y por eso es más monstruo, sin embargo no sabe como utilizarlo de la manera correcta y tampoco controlarlo. Ni siquiera el mago más fuerte del mundo podría controlar un poder así.

- Pero el poder que Voldemort posee no es puro - dijo Harry

- Exacto - dijo el anciano - Oye me bien Harry, hay algo, aquí en Hogwarts, hecho de ese poder, ese poder ilimitado e incontrolable, eso es lo que quiere Voldemort y no parara hasta encontrarlo. Pero primero debe descubrir donde esta - el anciano cogió de los hombros a Harry - Tú ya sabes donde está, sin embargo, aún no puedes controlarlo, debes de controlarlo y cuando hayas hecho eso, Creéme que nos volveremos a ver.

- Antes de que se vaya dígame¿Quién es usted? - pregunto Harry

- Mis amigos me decían Fidelius, pero mis alumnos me decían profesor Mcford - respondió el profesor Mcford - ahora debo irme, creo que ya he retrasado demasiado la realidad para ti - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, pero entonces hablo - tus padres dejaron a dos personas para cuidarte, uno es Black y el otro posee la llave - guardo un silencio - tu madrina tiene la llave.

Harry no comprendió lo que acababa de oír. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una niebla intensa se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Ya no se encontraba en el dormitorio y mucho menos en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en un campo completamente seco. A lo lejos se veía una aldea y a pocos metros de donde estaba se veía una mansión. Él estaba encadenado a una pared de piedra a muchos centímetros del suelo, casi un metro, que al parecer había sido construida ahí, a mitad del campo, y lo peor era que él no estaba solo. A su izquierda, también encadenados, se encontraba, Ron, Luna y Giny, los cuales no dejaban de forcejear con las cadenas. A su derecha estaban Hermione y Neville los cuales no forcejeaban las cadenas, solo veían a Harry preocupados. Enfrente de la pared se encontraba una mesa de piedra en la que reposaban las varitas de los seis. El lugar lo resguardaban varios mortifagos.

- Harry, que bueno que despertaste – dijo Hermione con lo que logro que Ron, Giny y Luna dejaran de forcejear.

- ¿Qué paso¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Harry casi sin aliento

- Voldemort utilizo su poder de oclumancia de una manera sorprendente – dijo Hermione

- Nos teletransporto – dijo Luna

- Nadie se dio cuenta de sus intenciones – dijo Hermione

- Eso es imposible, yo me hubiera dado cuenta – dijo Harry

- Estabas dormido y tenías una visión – dijo Ron – El que no debe ser nombrado dijo que eso impidió que te dieras cuenta

- Pero¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? – pregunto Harry

- No lo sabemos – dijo Giny

- Vaya, vaya, parece que al fin el señor Potter se ha dignado a despertar – dijo una voz parecida a un susurro. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron como Voldemort se acercaba a ellos junto con Bellatrix y Lucius

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – pregunto Harry

- Para matar dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Voldemort

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry

- Te mato a ti y de paso destruyo a la Orden – dijo Voldemort -. Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que en este momento toda la Orden del Fénix viene para acá. Comenzare matando a los elegidos, después a Dumbledore, a toda la Orden y al final a ti. Has comprendido mi plan.

- Ellos no son tontos – dijo Hermione – No caerán tan fácil

- Es cierto, pero estamos preparados para todo – dijo Bellatrix – Incluso para cualquier estúpido plan que se le ocurra a mi primito.

- Señor, la Orden ya viene para acá – dijo uno de los mortifagos

- Muy bien – dijo Voldemort – Ya saben, maten a cuantos puedan. Bella contra Black y ahora si quiero ver su cadáver

- Si, señor – dijo Bellatrix – pero quién se encargara de Mistick

- Lucius lo hará – dijo Voldemort

- Ya están aquí – dijo Ron en voz baja, apenas audible para Harry.

Una comitiva de no menos de cincuenta personas empezó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, proveniente de la aldea. Conforme se acercaban más, Harry vio que al frente de la comitiva iban Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Melisa, Arabella y Mundungus; a nadie más pudo distinguir. Muy pronto estuvieron frente a frente los dos bandos.

- Tom, suelta a los muchachos, ya – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? – dijo Voldemort

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta lucha – dijo Dumbledore

- Potter si – dijo Voldemort – y sus amigos se pusieron la soga al cuello después de lo del Ministerio.

- Comprendo que quieras vengarte de Harry, pero no comprendo porque quieres matar a unos chicos inocentes – dijo Dumbledore

- O los sueltas o te arrepentirás – dijo Sirius. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que ese no era su padrino

- Si tanto los quieren, vengan por ellos – dijo Voldemort y con un solo chasquido una barda de fuego rodeo la piedra en la que estaban Harry y los demás encadenados.

Ese fue el pié para comenzar la lucha. Miembros de la Orden contra mortifagos. Voldemort había logrado lo que se había propuesto, hacer que la Orden viniera para destruirlos. Miraba como hipnotizado la lucha hasta que un grito ahogado de Hermione lo asusto. Volteo a ver a Hermione al igual que los demás. Ésta miraba hacía abajo totalmente incrédula. Harry miro hacia abajo y no pudo creer lo que veía. Volteo a ver a la pelea… pero claro ahí estaban peleando… pero también estaban ahí, debajo de ellos.

Sirius y Melisa estaban debajo de ellos en cuclillas apuntando con sus varitas a los mortifagos que custodiaban el lugar. Al mismo tiempo pronunciaron unas palabras y los mortifagos cayeron al suelo desmayados. Miraron a todos los lados y después se incorporaron. En frente de la mirada incrédula de los chicos comenzaron a abrir las cadenas y a ayudarlos a pisar suelo. En cuanto todos estuvieron libres…

- Pero si ustedes están allá¿cómo pueden estar aquí? – pregunto Harry señalando hacia la batalla

- ¿Cómo le hicieron para duplicarse? – pregunto Ron

- No nos duplicamos – dijo Sirius sin dejar de ver hacia la pelea, como esperando algo

- Narcisa tomo mi figura y es la que esta peleando con Lucius – dijo Melisa – y Tonks tomo la figura de Sirius

- Pero claro – dijo Hermione -, Narcisa y Tonks son metamorfomagas, tomaron su apariencia mientras ustedes venían a rescatarnos.

- Aún no entiendo algo – dijo Giny – porque no vinieron ellas mientras ustedes peleaban

- Porque no se lo esperaban – dijo Sirius – Ellas entretendrán a Bellatrix y a Lucius mientras nosotros los rescatábamos a ustedes.

- Ellas no hubieran podido entrar a esta ráfaga de fuego – dijo Melisa – En cambio para nosotros era fácil entrar gracias a nuestra oclumancia.

- Lo único malo del plan es eso – dijo Sirius señalando a Sirius (Tonks) peleando contra Bellatrix, la cual le estaba dando una verdadera paliza – donde rayos están, ya se tardaron demasiado

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron todos.

- Ellos – respondió Melisa señalando hacia el suelo.

Dos ratas, una más pequeña que otra, aparecieron a sus pies. En el lugar de las ratas aparecieron Petter y Alexi, esta última llevaba una bola de cristal negra en la mano.

- ¿Por qué rayos se tardaron tanto? – pregunto Sirius

- Por esto – dijo Alexi mostrando la bola de cristal negra

- Y exactamente que es esto – pregunto Sirius

- La oclumancia de Melisa – dijo Alexi

- No puede ser – dijo Melisa totalmente feliz

- Con que la toques toda tu energía te será regresada – dijo Alexi

- Oigan. No quiero preocuparlos pero Bellatrix le esta dando una paliza a Tonks – dijo Petter

- Muy bien ya saben que deben hacer – dijo Sirius – pase lo que pase no se detengan ante nada

- De acuerdo – dijeron Petter y Alexi

- Escuchen bien, chicos, no se separen de Petter y Alexi ni un solo minuto. Ellos los llevaran a Hogwarts – dijo Melisa

- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto Harry

- Nosotros tomaremos los lugares que debemos de tener – dijo Sirius

- ¡Accio varitas! – dijo Alexi y las varitas de los chicos saltaron a su mano – Tómenlas, la necesitaran – le entrego a cada uno su varita.

- Dame la bola de cristal – dijo Melisa a lo que Alexi se la entrego, En cuanto Melisa la toco la bola desapareció en una nube negra

- Vamonos, antes de que descubran que no somos nosotros – dijo Sirius señalando al campo de pelea – Cuídense chicos

- Ustedes también – dijo Harry mientras veía como Sirius y Melisa atravesaban la muralla de fuego (seguramente con ayuda de la oclumancia)

- Muy bien, vámonos – dijo Alexi, dio un chasquido y al instante se encontraron afuera de ese anillo de fuego.

- ¿Cómo regresaremos a Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección a la aldea

- Con un traslador – respondió Petter

- Y por qué no mejor nos teletransportamos allá con tu oclumancia, Alexi – pregunto Hermione

- Porque Dumbledore reforzó la seguridad de Hogwarts impidiéndome teletransportarme hasta allá, además de que somos demasiados y mi poder no es tan grande – dijo Alexi

En ese instante un hechizo pasó rozándole la cabeza a Harry lo cual los hizo detenerse. Voldemort se acercaba a ellos con la varita en alto y apuntándole a Harry. Petter y Alexi de inmediato se pusieron enfrente de Harry

- Vaya, vaya, así que Colagusano y Alexandre son ya del otro bando – dijo Voldemort

- Todo es mejor que ser sirvienta suya – dijo Alexi

- Eres igual a tu madre, una bocona – dijo Voldemort – sin embargo, ella si era leal, no como tú

- Yo soy leal con los que merecen mi lealtad – dijo Alexi

- Se arrepentirán de haberme traicionado – dijo Voldemort - ¡Expelliarmus!

Petter y Alexi salieron volando por los aires dejando a Harry y los chicos desprotegidos. Todos mantenían la varita, listos para cualquier cosa que pasara, excepto Harry, cuya varita la tenía Melisa en Hogwarts. Sus amigos lo cubrieron por cada lado para protegerlo.

- Creen que podrán proteger a Potter de que lo mate – pregunto Voldemort

- No dejaremos que le hagas nada – dijo Hermione

- Si quiere hacerle algo a Harry va a tener que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres – dijo Ron con un valor que ni el mismo se creyó

- Son unos verdaderos tontos – dijo Voldemort – pero no desperdiciare mi energía en hacerles algo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritaron dos voces diferentes al mismo tiempo y Ron, Hermione, Giny, Luna y Neville salieron despedidos por el aire. Se había tratado de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Harry se quedo solo, ahora si era su fin

- ¿Qué se siente estar solo y sin nadie, Potter? – pregunto Voldemort - ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada ante el inminente fin?

- Se siente así¡Expelliarmus! – grito Melisa salida de quien sabe donde, pero Voldemort hizo un escudo más rápido así que el ataque no dio efecto.

- Veo que ya tienes de nuevo tu oclumancia, mi querida Melisa – dijo Voldemort – supongo que Alexi te dijo donde estaba

- Exacto – dijo Melisa acercándose a Harry

- Me doy cuenta de que ya te deshiciste de Lucius – dijo Voldemort

- No, su esposa le esta dando una paliza en este momento – dijo Melisa

- Y tú vienes a socorrer a Potter – dijo Voldemort - ¿Por eso regresaste¿Para ayudar a Potter? Supe de buenas fuentes que tú te habías pasado los últimos quince años viajando por el mundo pero regresaste en cuanto te enteraste de la falsa muerte de Sirius Black. ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que a ti no te importan – dijo Melisa

- Pero claro, porque no lo vi antes – dijo Voldemort como si hubiera descifrado un enigma -. Potter y Evans no eran tan estúpidos como para dejar a Black solo con su hijo, no, ellos también dejaron a alguien más. ¿Por eso regresaste, verdad?

- No te entiendo – dijo Melisa un poco nerviosa

- Tú eres la madrina de Harry – dijo Voldemort – Por eso volviste

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Ya era suficiente sentir que ese era su final y aparte enterarse ahora que Melisa era su madrina. Pero porque nadie se lo había dicho antes, tantas veces que había estado cerca de la misma Melisa y esta nunca le había dicho nada.

- Es cierto lo que dices, Tom, Melisa es la madrina de Harry – dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado a ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta al igual que Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny, Neville, Petter y Alexi.

- Vaya Dumbledore, ya te tardabas para unirte a la fiesta – dijo Voldemort

- Tom, esto es ridículo – dijo Dumbledore – es ridículo todo el odio que le profesas al mundo entero

- Para mi no es ridículo – dijo Voldemort.

- Deja esto por la paz – dijo Dumbledore -. Si no lo dejas ahora en un futuro se te va a regresar todo el mal que haz hecho y cuando ocurra eso, no habrá salvación para ti.

- Es eso una amenaza – pregunto Voldemort

- Es una advertencia – dijo Dumbledore

- Pues esto también es una advertencia – dijo Voldemort y con un solo chasquido todos saltaron en el aire excepto Harry al que le apunto con su varita - ¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo lo que paso fue muy rápido: Harry sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, sabía que era su fin así que cerró fuertemente los ojos. Oyó como un hechizo golpeaba a alguien y después silencio, un silencio estremecedor. Se oyeron los hechizos entrecruzados de la batalla. Un susurro que decía "Dios mío" se oyó en ese desolador silencio. La persona que lo estaba abrazando lo soltó. Harry abrió los ojos y miro que Melisa (quien lo había estado abrazando) miraba incrédula hacía el suelo. Volteo a ver al suelo y quedo totalmente paralizado. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, en estado de shock. Ahí… tirado en el suelo… muerto… estaba…

* * *

Espero no haberlos dejado muy intrigados. Lo único que puedo decir es que el siguiente capitulo va a estar algo triste (y los que le siguen). ¡Dejen criticas!

Gracias a shinji kun112 y a Pedro I por sus críticas.

Adiós


	20. Adiós amigo

**20**

**Adiós amigo**

Dumbledore. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Harry sentía una total desesperación. Ni siquiera Voldemort se había movido por tal impresión. Dumbledore había salvado a Harry y a Melisa.

- Fantástico – dijo Voldemort – el muy tonto se murió por proteger a Potter y a Mistick. Bueno, ya es uno menos.

- No puede ser – dijo Harry en un susurro lleno de tristeza. Gateo hasta el cuerpo de Dumbledore pero antes de que llegara alguien lo detuvo. Melisa lo había vuelto a abrazar. Ésta parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos. Voldemort dio un chasquido y desapareció dejando en su lugar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry comenzó a llorar sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y oyó que alguien más lloraba detrás de él. Sentía tanta tristeza, tanta culpabilidad, tanta rabia. Volteo a ver hacia la mansión que se veía a lo lejos y al instante la mansión se prendió en llamas. Harry se exalto ante ese hecho y no fue el único, todos miraban estremecidos el fuego. Un repentino dolor llego a los ojos de Harry lo cual provoco que llorara aún más.

- Petter, Alexi llévenselos de aquí ahora mismo – dijo Melisa ayudando a Harry a levantarse

- De acuerdo – dijo Petter – síganos, chicos

- Yo me quiero quedar – dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas – quiero ayudarles

- Harry, ya nos ayudaste como no tienes idea – dijo Melisa viéndolo a los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando – acabas de destruir el cuartel general de los mortifagos – señalo la mansión que se carcomía por el fuego.

- ¿Fui yo? – pregunto confuso

- Te impresionarías de lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser la legeremancia – dijo Melisa abrazándolo – Ahora quiero que te vayas con ellos y que esperes ahí en Hogwarts.

- Está bien – dijo Harry. Dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de Dumbledore y dio media vuelta para seguir a sus amigos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todos estaban llorando. El camino hacia la aldea fue muy pesado y lento. Era increíble ver como el cielo estaba lleno de Marcas Tenebrosas. En cuanto llegaron a la aldea, Petter y Alexi los metieron a una tienda. El lugar estaba totalmente desolado y había arañas por doquier lo cual no le agrado para nada a Ron

- Todos toquen el aparador, nos llevara a Hogwarts – dijo Alexi

Uno por uno fue poniendo sus manos en el aparador. Cuando todos lo hubieron agarrado, Harry sintió que sus pies se desprendían del suelo. Sentía que iba muy rápido en el tiempo y de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en esa tienda desolada, se encontraba frente a la entrada de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey y la Profesora Mcgonagall los esperaban ahí, totalmente pálidas y preocupadas.

- Hasta que llegan¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall

- Pasaron algunas cosas que nos detuvieron – respondió Petter

- Lo bueno es que están bien – dijo Madame Pomfrey inspeccionando a los chicos – lo único malo es esa cara que tienen. ¿Qué paso?

- Algo terrible – dijo Alexi

Mientras Madame Pomfrey les servía a los chicos una poción tranquilizante, Petter y Alexi se encargaron de contar lo ocurrido. Al terminar, la Profesora Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey comenzaron a llorar. Tan solo habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada cuando recibieron noticias sobre todo. En cuanto oyeron el "ring" de la insignia de Petter todos lo voltearon a ver llenos de interés. Petter saco la insignia y salio de la enfermería. Después de unos minutos regreso con una cara más triste

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alexi con una voz más ronca de la que siempre tenía.

- Termino la batalla – dijo Petter – Hay muchos heridos.

- Si solo hay heridos¿por qué traes esa cara de velorio? – pregunto Ron

- Es que… bueno… murieron cuatro personas – dijo Petter

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron todos

- Dumbledore, como ya saben… - dijo Petter - Ernest Mcford, el hijo del profesor Mcford… y bueno… - la voz se le quebró – lo siento mucho… Ron, Giny… sus hermanos Percy y Charlie.

- No – dijo Ron – eso es imposible, no pueden estar muertos

- Es una broma¿verdad? – dijo Giny al borde de las lágrimas

- Creánme que quisiera que lo fuera – dijo Petter

Giny comenzó a llorar. Ron no hizo nada, se quedo en estado de shock diciendo "no". Harry abrazo a su amigo que al instante comenzó a llorar. Hermione, Luna y Neville se habían puesto a reconfortar a Giny

- También, aunque aún no esta comprobado – siguió Petter – creen que Sirius y Bellatrix están muertos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry sin soltar a Ron

- No los encuentran por ningún lado, y Remus encontró la varita de Sirius cerca del lugar en donde estaba peleando con Bellatrix – dijo Petter

- Pues en lo personal, espero que Bellatrix este muerta – dijo Alexi

- Arabella, me dijo que los están buscando por todas partes, pero que no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos – dijo Petter

- ¿Y Voldemort? – pregunto Harry

- Desapareció junto con Lucius y los Lestrange – dijo Petter

- Por qué no me sorprenderá eso – dijo Alexi

- ¿Y los demás mortifagos? – pregunto Hermione

- Los atraparon y en este momento se los están llevando a Azkaban – respondió Petter

- Creo que lo mejor es que los Weasley estén con su familia – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall secándose las lágrimas

- Es lo mismo que me dijo Arabella – dijo Petter sentándose en una de las camas

- Yo puedo teletransportarlos hasta donde estén – dijo Alexi - ¿Dónde están?

- En San Mungo – respondió Petter – también los padres de Hermione y Luna y la abuela de Neville están ahí.

- Entonces nos iremos todos – dijo Alexi

- Yo no – dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall – creo que lo mejor es preparar todo para el velorio y todo eso.

- En ese caso hagan un círculo alrededor de mí todos los que vayan a ir – dijo Alexi.

De inmediato Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny, Neville y Petter formaron un círculo alrededor de Alexi. Esta dio un chasquido y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos. El panorama cambio, ya no estaban en la enfermería. Estaban en ese corredor con la puerta que los llevaba a esa parte escondida de San Mungo. Ron y Giny abrieron la puerta y entraron corriendo. Harry y los demás los siguieron hasta una sala de espera escondida. Ahí se encontraba la señora Weasley, llorando a lágrima viva. A su lado, Fred, George, Bill y el señor Weasley trataban de tranquilizarla sin ningún éxito. Ron y Giny se acercaron a abrazar a su mamá y también comenzaron a llorar. Los papás de Hermione, Luna y la abuela de Neville aparecieron en la sala y abrazaron de inmediato a sus respectivos hijos. Esa tal vez fue la noche más triste y solitaria que Harry había pasado. Veía desde lejos a cada familia. Una sensación de desesperación y tristeza lo habían poseído. Trato de dormirse, sin embargo, cada intento era fallido. Miro su reloj, ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Al fin habían logrado que la señora Weasley se quedara dormida, oportunidad que aprovecharon todos los Weasley para dormir un rato. Una mano se poso en el hombro de Harry haciendo que este se sobresaltara. Volteo y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Melisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Melisa

- Bien – mintió Harry

- No has dormido¿verdad? – dijo Melisa

- No – dijo Harry

- Mi papá me dijo una vez que cuando no podías dormir, lo que debías de hacer era tomarte una taza de chocolate bien caliente – dijo Melisa - ¿Quieres desmentirlo?

Fueron hacia la cafetería, la cual estaba vacía, Melisa pidió dos chocolates y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas a la puerta.

- ¿Aún no saben nada de Sirius? – pregunto Harry

- Todavía no, pero no te preocupes, ya aparecerá, siempre aparece – dijo Melisa - ¿Malvaviscos? – le extendió una bolsita de malvaviscos

- No gracias – dijo Harry mirando como Melisa echaba la mitad de la bolsita en su chocolate. Desde que la conocía, sabía perfectamente bien que cada vez que consumía tanta azúcar era porque no estaba bien - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Melisa

- De que tú eres mi madrina – respondió Harry. Melisa como si supiera que esa pregunta se avecinaba dio un largo suspiro.

- Supongo que por miedo – dijo Melisa

- ¿Miedo de qué? – pregunto Harry

- No lo sé, de que me odiaras, tal vez – dijo Melisa

- ¿Y por qué tendría que odiarte? – pregunto Harry sin entender

- Porque es muy cruel saber de repente que tienes a otra familia además de los Dursley y que esa otra familia se la ha pasado viajando por el mundo sin importarle nada ni nadie – dijo Melisa

- Yo sé que no fue así – dijo Harry

- Si lo fue – dijo Melisa –, después de la muerte de James y Lily y de que metieran a Sirius a Azkaban, yo sentía que no era bueno seguir aquí. Trate que Dumbledore me diera permiso de llevarte conmigo, pero él dijo que lo mejor era que te quedaras aquí con tus tíos. Me fui y no regrese, por lo menos no a aquí. Cada mes iba a visitar a Sirius y a contarle todo lo que pasaba afuera. Fuera de eso no me importo nada más. Entonces, después de que me enterara de la muerte de Sirius supe que ya era momento de regresar. Después de ver que Sirius estaba vivo me propuse quedarme hasta que el se despertara e irme de nuevo. Sin embargo algo ocurrió que cambio mis planes

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Harry

- Me encariñe de ti – respondió Melisa

- Y por eso regresaste – dijo Harry – para cuidarme

- Si – dijo Melisa – trate de apoyarte pero creo que no lo logre

- Si lo lograste – dijo Harry – fuiste la que más me apoyo en la "muerte de Sirius", me quisiste como él me quiere y de cierta manera yo ya sabía que teníamos algo en común.

- Sabía que mi manera tierna de ser me iba a traer problemas – dijo Melisa entre risas – Ves te lo dije, siempre aparece - Harry volteo y vio con felicidad que Sirius y Remus entraba en la cafetería, el primero iba un poco herido.

- Hola¿cómo están? – pregunto Sirius sentándose al lado de Harry

- Bien – respondieron Harry y Melisa al mismo tiempo.

- Me alegra que estés bien, Harry, me preocupe mucho cuando Remus me contó lo de Percy, Charlie y Ernest – dijo Sirius

- Acabamos de ver a Amy Mcford y a su hija Andrea – dijo Lupin – están muy afectadas

- ¿Quién no lo estaría? – dijo Melisa – aunque no entiendo, solo estás triste por Percy, Charlie y Ernest

- No me quiso creer – dijo Lupin

- No me digas que lo que dijo Remus sobre Dumbledore es cierto – dijo Sirius

- Lo es, Sirius, nos salvo – dijo Melisa – a Harry y a mi

- No puede ser – dijo Sirius triste

- Yo tampoco quisiera que fuera cierto – dijo Harry. Sirius volteo a mirar y le paso un brazo por el hombro.

- Esto se esta poniendo cada vez más feo – dijo Sirius

Se estaba preparando para el velorio, que comenzaría a las doce. Volteo a ver a Ron, el cual estaba inmóvil sentado en la cama y mirando al vació. Esa mañana los habían mandado a Hogwarts para que se arreglaran para el velorio y el entierro. Velarían a Dumbledore, Charlie, Percy y Ernest Mcford en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Se acerco a su amigo y le cogió el hombro.

- ¿Cómo sigues? – pregunto Harry

- Mejor – respondió Ron sin dejar de ver al vació – la que me preocupa es mi mamá

- Ella estará bien, ya lo veras – dijo Harry

- ¿Y tú como estas? – pregunto Ron – Con todo esto he olvidado que tú también estas mal por la muerte de Dumbledore

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Harry – él que importa eres tú.

- Estoy bien – dijo Ron – solo necesito tiempo para aceptarlo.

- Sabes que aquí me tienes – dijo Harry

- Lo sé – dijo Ron

Se sentó junto con Ron, al igual que Hermione. Era muy triste ver a la Señora Weasley tan destrozada. Harry creía que principalmente esa era la razón de la tristeza de los Weasley. Había tomado unos minutos para ir a despedirse de Dumbledore. Se sentía culpable, sentía que era su culpa que Dumbledore hubiera muerto y no era el único. Melisa también se sentía culpable, claro que no tanto como Harry. Sirius se había encargado de lidiar todo ese día con la culpabilidad de ambos. Aunque no lo había conocido, también quiso ir a ver a la familia de Ernest Mcford. Acompaño a Melisa a verla. Todos los que estaban ahí eran aurores. Harry le dio sus condolencias a una mujer muy bonita, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés llamada Amy Mcford, al parecer era la madre de Ernest Mcford. La mujer se sintió muy feliz de ver a Melisa ahí. Melisa se quedo un poco más de tiempo, pero Harry no, él tenía que hacer algo que ya había posponido desde hace mucho. Entro en la cámara donde estaban velando a Charlie y Percy pero no fue hacia Ron, se acerco a Neville

- Puedo decirte algo – pregunto Harry

- Si claro – dijo Neville

Salieron de la cámara y Harry hablo. Le contó a Neville todo sobre la profecía que se había roto en el Departamento de Misterios. Al terminar Neville quedo totalmente sorprendido y aterrorizado. La simple idea de que él pudo haber sido elegido por Voldemort en vez de Harry lo ponía muy nervioso pero a la vez le decía que lo mejor era que siguiera en esa lucha, apoyando a sus amigos y mucho más a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente fue el entierro. A los cuatro los enterraron en la sección de la Orden del Fénix. Al terminar el entierro se separaron: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Giny, Luna, Neville, Melisa, Lupin y Sirius tenían que regresar a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron vieron que en todo el castillo había un ambiente de tristeza. Muchos se acercaron a Ron y a Giny para darles sus condolencias. Era muy deprimente ver y sentir todo ese ambiente. Hermione, Harry, Luna y Neville habían decidido mantener a Ron y a Giny afuera del castillo el mayor tiempo posible para alejarlos de esa tensión.

* * *

Fue muy difícil escribir este capitulo en especial porque no es mi fuerte describir los sentimientos, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a shinji kun112 y a Pedro I por sus críticas.

Debo decir que me encantan las críticas positivas que me escriben, sin embargo, también es lo mismo con las negativas. Diana no sé si vayas a leer esto pero como no puedo responder a tu crítica aquí lo hago. Es una pena que no te haya gustado la historia y me alegra que lo hayas puesto, ya que me hiciste recordar que no a todos se les puede dar gusto. Melisa es un personaje al que tuve que ponerle mucha importancia porque fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para meterla a la historia; es un personaje necesario para más adelante y con el paso del tiempo pierde un poco de importancia. Basicamente la metí para que Harry tuviera un apoyo mientras Sirius regresaba y también para otras cosas que no puedo decir ahora. Me gustaría que hubiera más personas como tú que dijeran lo que les desagradan de todas las historias que leen; esas críticas, mucho más que las positivas, nos hacen mejorarnos a nosotros, los escritores. Gracias por tu crítica y este capitulo te lo dedico.

Adiós


	21. Las heridas del alma

**21**

**Las heridas del alma**

Ya había pasado una semana. Los exámenes habían terminado dejando una tranquilidad en todo Hogwarts. Era el penúltimo día que pasarían en Hogwarts, sin embargo en ningún rincón del castillo se sentía esa alegría característica del fin de curso. Todos los alumnos estaban de luto al igual que los profesores. La perdida de Dumbledore había dejado un gran hueco en todo Hogwarts, un hueco que ninguna cosa podía ocupar. Incluso los de Slytherin parecían tristes. Para Harry, esa semana había sido la más pesada de toda su vida. Por suerte Ron y Giny ya se habían resignado al hecho de que Charlie y Percy estaban muertos lo cual le quitaba un peso de encima. Pero eso no le quitaba de la cabeza una cosa, una cosa que le había rondado la cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, ya estaba acostumbrado a no poder dormir, pero ya estaba arto de quedarse cada noche mirando la chimenea. Saco la capa de su papá, el mapa del merodeador y salio de la sala común de Gryffindor. Comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la orilla del lago. Se quito la capa sin preocuparle que alguien lo viera y se tiro en la hierba. Miro el cielo. Estaba completamente lleno de estrellas. Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir. Oía el viento, el agua moviéndose, pisadas, alguien se acercaba a él, pero no le importo.

- No sabía de tus caminatas nocturnas – dijo la voz de Sirius. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a su padrino parado enfrente de él con una sonrisa – sabes que esta prohibido estar afuera a estas horas – se sentó al lado de Harry

- No me podía dormir – se justifico Harry

- Bienvenido al club – dijo Sirius - sé que será absurdo preguntarlo, pero ¿por qué no puedes?

- Siento que fue mi culpa – dijo Harry sentándose

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius

- Todo lo que paso – dijo Harry

- La muerte de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius – Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de que Dumbledore haya muerto.

- Claro que la tengo – dijo Harry – todas las muertes que hace Voldemort son para llegar a mí. Si no hubiera sido Dumbledore hubiera sido Melisa

- Harry, la vida no es para lamentarnos, creéme, lo aprendí de la peor manera – dijo Sirius – lo que paso, paso por algo y ya no podemos remediarlo.

- ¿Por qué todas las personas que amo tienen que morir? – pregunto Harry

- Nadie ha muerto porque lo quieras – dijo Sirius

- Claro que si – dijo Harry – Primero mis padres, murieron por protegerme de Voldemort, ahora Dumbledore, muere por lo mismo, y Melisa estaba dispuesta a morir igual. Te das cuenta como todos los que mueren en manos de Voldemort mueren por estar en el camino que lleva a mí.

- Harry, tus padres y Dumbledore murieron para protegerte y para que pudieras vivir, tú crees que les gustaría verte así, lamentándote por sus muertes – dijo Sirius -. Mira a Ron y a Giny, ellos perdieron a dos de sus hermanos y no los ves ahorita lamentándose. Harry, yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido y no poder hacer nada para regresarlo, sin embargo, es muy tonto estar toda la vida triste por ya no tenerlo. Nosotros que estamos con vida tenemos que aprovecharla y disfrutarla – se acostó en la hierba – además algún día los volverás a ver.

- Siento que me voy a quedar solo – dijo Harry acostándose en la hierba – Voldemort los va a terminar matando a todos

- No lo creo – dijo Sirius – por lo menos yo no pienso morir hasta verte feliz y libre de Voldemort.

- Es muy seguro que ahora vayan por ti y Melisa – dijo Harry – por ser mis padrinos

- No creo que Voldemort centre toda su atención en matar a todos tus seres queridos – dijo Sirius. Se quedaron callados, mirando el cielo. Sirius se sentó y miro a Harry extrañado - ¿De dónde sacaste que Melisa es tú madrina?

- Ella me lo contó – respondió Harry

- ¿En serio?, pues que bueno por que ya me estaba hartando de guardar el secreto – dijo Sirius

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – pregunto Harry

- Porque Melisa me lo prohibió y debes saber que ella tiene un poder de convencimiento muy grande – dijo Sirius

- Aunque ya me lo explico, no comprendo porque nunca me lo dijo – dijo Harry

- Melisa siempre le ha tenido miedo a la familia – dijo Sirius – creo que por eso casi mata a tu mamá cuando la eligió como tu madrina.

- Mi mamá eligió a Melisa como mi madrina, creí que había sido mi papá – dijo Harry

- No, James me eligió a mi y Lily a Melisa lo cual fue muy extraño – dijo Sirius

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry

- Porque Lily no le tenía mucho aprecio a Melisa – dijo Sirius

- ¿Se llevaban mal? – pregunto Harry

- No, se llevaban bien, eran amigas pero siempre terminaban peleándose – dijo Sirius – Empezando por el hecho de que Melisa era una merodeadora y hay que admitir que a Lily nunca le gusto eso de los merodeadores.

- ¿Melisa era una merodeadora? – pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Alas – dijo Sirius – yo le puse ese apodo como ella me puso Canuto a mí. Nunca se quiso convertir en animaga, sin embargo, su poder de oclumancia le permitía estar cerca de Remus sin que este le hiciera daño.

- Pero porque nunca me entere de que ella también había sido una merodeadora – dijo Harry

- Porque ella se encargo muy bien de que nunca supieras sobre su existencia – dijo Sirius – primero nos callo a todos y después escapo. Lo único raro es que no lo hayas descubierto cuando encontraste el mapa, su nombre también estaba ahí.

- ¿En donde? – pregunto Harry sacando el mapa del merodeador.

- Al principio sale: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, Alas y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar el Mapa del Merodeador" – dijo Sirius

- Pues no, aquí solo llega hasta Cornamenta – dijo Harry mirando el Mapa

- Que ingeniosa, seguramente lo borro – dijo Sirius mirando el Mapa – Cuando me dijo que iba a borrar toda evidencia de su existencia nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. Sin embargo no contaba con esto – saco su varita y apunto al mapa - ¡Reparo! – como por arte de magia entre "Canuto y" apareció "Alas". – No es tan inteligente.

- Bueno pero no me has dicho, porque mi mamá la eligió – dijo Harry

- Te lo diría si lo supiera – dijo Sirius – nadie lo sabe, tus padres se fueron con ese secreto a la tumba lo cual le molesto aún más a Melisa.

- Seguramente ha de haber tenido una buena razón – dijo Harry

- Si, seguramente, o tal vez solo quería molestar a Melisa – dijo Sirius – sabías que a estas horas Filch hace una ronda por todo el castillo

- Sería mejor que ya nos fuéramos – dijo Harry

- Antes de que vayamos a parar al despacho de Mcgonagall – dijo Sirius parándose

- Creo que ya estoy más tranquilo – dijo Harry parándose con ayuda de Sirius

- Me alegra saber que mis platicas contigo sirve para algo – dijo Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el castillo – las platicas con mis padres nunca me sirvieron para nada, bueno, solo para odiarlos más.

* * *

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Siempre me han gustado las platicas de Harry y Sirius, con decir que todas y cada una están marcadas en mis libros.

Gracias a shinji kun112 y a Pedro I por sus críticas.

Adiós


	22. Los que se fueron y ya no están aquí

**22**

**Los que se fueron y ya no están aquí**

El cielo, a diferencia de toda la semana, ese día estaba totalmente despejado. Cerró su baúl, ya había empacado todo. Se sentó en la cama y miro como sus demás compañeros seguían empacando. Le dijo a Ron que lo esperaba en la sala común y salió del dormitorio. La plática con Sirius lo había hecho sentirse mejor con respecto a todo lo ocurrido. Al entrar a la sala común fue hacia la chimenea. Cerca de ahí estaban sentados Hermione, Giny, Luna y Neville.

- Ya empacaron – pregunto Harry sentándose con ellas

- Ya – respondieron Hermione y Giny al mismo tiempo

- Yo estoy en mi búsqueda de cada año – dijo Luna mostrando un montón de volantes como el que Harry le había visto pegar el año pasado.

- Siguen quitándote tus cosas – dijo Harry – en cuanto sepa quienes son los pondré en su lugar

- No es necesario – dijo Luna – son las amigas de Chang

- Así que Cho sigue molestándote, no aprendió de todo lo ocurrido – dijo Hermione

- Ella no me ha molestado desde diciembre, sus amigas si – dijo Luna – incluso Cho se ha portado muy bien conmigo y esta mañana me ha enseñado el escondite donde ponen la mayoría de mis cosas. Es una tristeza que se vaya a ir

- Ya termine – dijo Ron acercándose a sus amigos

- Muy bien, ya vamos a desayunar – dijo Giny. Se pusieron de pié y salieron de la sala común.

Era el último día del curso. El luto se había quitado completamente de todo el castillo. Ese día tenían pensado pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran afuera. Esa tarde, Harry tenía una cita con Melisa, ella no le había dado ningún detalle ni nada. Llego a la sala de oclumancia y toco la puerta. Se oía una discusión en el interior de la sala. La puerta se abrió, entro y lo primero que vio fue a Sirius y a Melisa peleándose.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que detesto hablar de eso – dijo Melisa aventando cosas hacia el sillón

- Es algo que no puedes dejar en el olvido – dijo Sirius

- Si quiero puedo – dijo Melisa

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Harry a lo cual los dos se exaltaron

- De su mamá – respondió Sirius

- Yo no tengo mamá, se murió hace mucho – dijo Melisa - de eso hablábamos, de que detesto recordar a mi mamá, me da mucha tristeza y hoy se cumplen 19 años de su muerte, y también de la de mi papá

- Murieron el mismo día – pregunto Harry

- En un accidente – dijo Melisa

- Y yo soy el Ministro de Magia – susurro Sirius en voz apenas audible para Harry.

- Es muy triste – dijo Harry

- Si, pero donde quiera que estén, se que están bien – dijo Melisa mientras se subía en un banquito para bajar algo de un estante. Y entonces Harry lo vio, nunca lo había notado, tal vez porque eran muy pocas las veces que Melisa llevaba vestido como ahora: de su tobillo a su rodilla se notaba una fina cicatriz.

- ¿Qué te paso ahí? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Melisa bajando del banquito.

- En tu pierna, tienes una cicatriz – dijo Harry.

- Fue un pequeño accidente que tuvimos yo y Sirius – dijo Melisa como si recordara algo horrible

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Harry

- En sexto – respondieron Melisa y Sirius y después como si quisiera cambiar el tema Melisa dijo -. Bueno, te llame para regresarte tu varita, aunque dudo que sigas necesitándola. – le entrego su varita

- Gracias, aún no puedo hacer hechizos muy bien – dijo Harry

- En eso nos concentraremos en las vacaciones, quiero terminar con la oclumancia y comenzar con la legeremancia – dijo Melisa – a decir verdad yo nunca fui buena en la legeremancia, es decir, puedo leer mentes pero no puedo utilizar todo ese poder. Según el profesor Mcford era una bendición que ninguno de sus alumnos pudiera utilizar la legeremancia totalmente.

- ¿Por qué era una bendición? – pregunto Harry recordando esa visión en la Cámara de los Secretos en la que había conocido al profesor Mcford

- Porque la legeremancia es un poder tan oscuro e incontrolable que al tenerlo te destruiría poco a poco – respondió Sirius – siempre nos decía lo mismo.

- En lo personal creo que a veces era un poco exagerado – dijo Melisa – un poder no te puede destruir y menos si es tuyo – saco unos papeles de un estante – ya termine de empacar todo.

La tarde paso de lo más normal. Al llegar la noche, Harry y los demás fueron al Gran Comedor para el ya acostumbrado banquete de despedida el cual este año seguramente sería muy triste. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, esta vez Luna se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Después de un tiempo Mcgonagall se puso de pié lo cual hizo que el silencio reinara en todo el Gran Comedor.

- Otro año más se ha acabado – dijo Mcgonagall – Debo informarles que este año por circunstancias obvias no habrá entrega de la Copa de las Casas – se quedo callada un momento y después prosiguió -. Antes de comenzar con el banquete, quisiera pedir un brindis por el profesor Dumbledore – la voz de Mcgonagall se quebró pero aún así siguió – el cual murió en el enfrentamiento de hace una semana. También quiero pedir un brindis por tres exalumnos de Hogwarts: primero por Ernest Mcford, al cual ninguno de ustedes conoció; a Charlie Weasley que muchos de ustedes lo conocieron y a Percy Weasley. Quiero pedir que alcemos nuestras copas por ellos, dondequiera que se encuentren en este momento – Mcgonagall alzo su copa y al instante todos los profesores lo hicieron – Por los que se han ido y ya no están aquí.

- Y yo – dijo Melisa poniéndose de pié – si me lo permite, profesora, me gustaría pedir un fuerte aplauso para todos ellos – Mcgonagall le sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir junto con Melisa. Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Mcgonagall y Melisa.

* * *

Algo pequeño pero espero les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, lo que sucedió es que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a otra casa y con tanto no había podido entrar al internet pero aquí está.

Erika Weasley, como no puedo respondser tu crítica aquí lo hago: Debo de decir que no concuerdo con tu gusto hacia el Harry/Giny, pero eso, a estas alturas, ya no tiene ninguna importancia. A mi tampoco me gusto que matarán a Dumbledore y la verdad también me fue difícil escribir su muerte pero era algo necesario, ya que pienso que Dumbledore era el único impedimento en el enfrentamiento final entre Harry y Voldemort. Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, aunque lamento decirte que Voldemort aún no morira, por lo menos no en está parte de la historia, en la siguiente... mejor no digo para no arruinar el final. Gracias por desearme inspiración, es lo que más necesito ahora. En cuánto a tus preguntas, soy de México y tengo 16 años.

Erika A, igualmente aquí respondo a tu crítica: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, eso me alegra mucho y en cuanto a Dumbledore y al Harry/Giny ya lo puse en la respuesta dse arriba. La verdad no creo que la muerte de Dumbledore haya sido tonta, ya que murió protegiendo a Harry y a Melisa, en cuanto a su muerte en el Principe no puedo opinar porque aún no termino de leer el septimo libro. Está historia relata el sexto y el septimo curso de Harry en Hogwarts pero como era mucho, en especial el septimo año, lo dividi en dos, así que si hay uan continuación. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a shinji kun112 y a Pedro I por sus fieles críticas.

Gracias a Erika Weasley y a Erika A por sus críticas, este capitulo está dedicado para ustedes.

Adiós


	23. El primer beso de amor

**23**

**El primer beso de amor**

- El expreso nos va a dejar – decía una y otra vez Hermione mientras corrían hacia Hogsmeade

- No nos puede dejar porque no se puede ir sin todos los alumnos – decía una vez más Sirius para tranquilizar a Hermione

- No puedo creer que ustedes dos se hayan quedado dormidos – dijo Hermione

- No es nuestra culpa habernos dormido tarde ayer por el banquete – dijo Ron

- Además no fue nuestra culpa – dijo Harry – fue culpa de quien apago el despertador.

- Si claro ahora échenle la culpa a un tercero – dijo Hermione – debí de haberme ido con Giny y Luna y no esperarlos a ustedes.

- Estás seguro de que no nos dejan – pregunto Harry a Sirius en voz baja para que Hermione no los oyera

- Nunca se van si no están todos los alumnos, James y yo lo comprobamos una vez – dijo Sirius

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Hermione

- De nada – respondieron Sirius y Harry.

Se han de preguntar como es que paso esto. Todo comenzó la noche pasada cuando accidentalmente Ron apago el despertador, lo cual ocasiono que a la mañana siguiente Ron y Harry se despertaran tarde. Hermione se quedo a esperarlos sin darse cuenta de la hora que era. Y por otro lado Sirius…

- Por cierto, no nos has dicho tú que hacías todavía en Hogwarts – pregunto Harry a Sirius

- Se me olvido una cosa en la sala de oclumancia y regrese por ella – dijo Sirius

- Gracias a Dios, el expreso aún no se ha ido – dijo Hermione señalando al Expreso de Hogwarts a punto de irse. Afuera de él los esperaba Melisa y Snape.

- Me pueden explicar ¿por qué no están en el Expreso? – pregunto Melisa

- Es una larga historia, profesora, y no creo que quiera escucharla – dijo Harry

- Pero yo si quiero escucharla, Potter – dijo Snape

- Lo que pasa es que me los encontré de camino a la sala de oclumancia y me ayudaron a buscar lo que había dejado – dijo Sirius

- Sea lo que sea suban ya – dijo Melisa entrando en el Expreso

- Gracias – le susurro Harry a Sirius

- No importa – dijo Sirius.

El expreso comenzó a moverse. Se separaron. Sirius se quedo con Melisa y los chicos fueron a buscar a Luna, Giny y Neville. Los encontraron en los últimos vagones.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Luna

- Los dos se quedaron dormidos y apenas de despertaron – dijo Hermione

- Pues estuvieron a punto de que el expreso se fuera sin ustedes – dijo Giny

- Juro que la próxima vez que se queden dormidos no los esperare – dijo Hermione

- Olvidémonos de eso¿Qué creen que dice en el ejemplar del "Chismologo" de hoy? – pregunto Luna

- ¿Tú lees eso? – pregunto Harry

- Solo el último ejemplar de cada año, me gusta la sección que ponen sobre posibles nuevos profesores – dijo Luna

- ¿Y qué dice? – pregunto Ron

- Dice que Lupin va a dejar el puesto – dijo Luna

- ¿Por qué lo haría?, él es feliz aquí y no creo que se vaya – dijo Hermione

- Eso no es lo más interesante, escuchen – dijo Luna sacando un ejemplar del "Chismologo" y comenzó a leer – "hemos sacado de buenas fuentes que el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo tomara el exconvicto Sirius Black" – se quedaron callados y después comenzaron a reír, todos excepto Harry y Hermione.

- Sirius… como… profesor – dijo entre risas Ron

- Están… locos – dijo Giny

- Yo no creo eso – dijo Hermione y todos la voltearon a ver – es muy posible que Sirius tome un puesto como profesor en Hogwarts aunque no sea en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione - dijo Harry

- Definitivamente los dos enloquecieron – dijo Ron

- No me gusta hacer esto pero por una vez que lo haga no me va a pasar nada – dijo Hermione – que te parece una apuesta, Ron

- ¿Una apuesta¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la verdadera Hermione? – pregunto incrédulo Ron

- Cinco galeones a que Sirius es profesor el próximo curso – dijo Hermione

- Sabes que vas a perder – dijo Ron – apuesto diez galeones.

- Ya veremos quien pierde, Ron – dijo Hermione

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema. Harry no se preocupo por la plática, le preocupaba otra cosa. No sabía si ese día regresaría con los Dursley o al fin sus sueños se harían realidad y se iría a vivir con Sirius. Nunca había hablado del tema con Sirius y él no le había mencionado nada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse con Sirius, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Las horas pasaron. El expreso comenzó a aminorar la marcha hasta que paro por completo. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del Expreso.

- Harry¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Luna

- Si, claro – dijo Harry. Luna cerró la puerta del compartimiento después de que los demás salieran. Se volteo a Harry y comenzó a acercarse lentamente

- Sabes que llevamos un año como novios y no nos hemos besado ni una sola vez – dijo Luna

- No me había dado cuenta de eso – dijo Harry

- Pero yo si – dijo Luna, ella y Harry ya estaban a un palmo de distancia. Una fuerza magnética los fue acercando cada vez más – Que crees que se pueda hacer ante eso.

- No lo sé – dijo Harry y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía acerco a Luna más y la beso. Nunca en su vida había sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando había besado a Cho. Se sentía más feliz y seguro que nunca. Se separaron y se miraron por un momento.

- Nos veremos en las vacaciones – dijo Luna

- Eso espero – dijo Harry

- Te amo – dijo Luna abrazando a Harry

- Yo también – dijo Harry abrazando a Luna.

Mientras tanto, afuera del Expreso…

- ¿Pueden decirme donde está, Harry? – pregunto tía Petunia que esperaba a Harry

- Se quedo adentro hablando con Luna – dijo Ron

- Seguro no ha de tardar – dijo Sirius –. No te desesperes, Petunia

- Yo no me desespero, él que se desespera es Vernon – dijo tía Petunia

- Ahí viene – dijo Sirius. Harry y Luna estaban bajando del Expreso – voy a ver porque se tardo tanto.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Ron

- Adiós, Harry, que la pases bien – dijo Luna

- Adiós – dijo Harry mientras veía como Luna atravesaba la verja que separaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King Cross

- Se puede saber porque se tardaban tanto, tu tía ya esta como loca – dijo Ron. Harry no le hizo caso.

- Besaste a Luna por primera vez – dijo Sirius. Ron y Harry lo voltearon a ver

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Harry

- Tienes la misma cara de felicidad que James tenía cuando beso a Lily por primera vez – dijo Sirius – no cabe duda de que eres igual a él.

- No puede ser que hasta ahora la hayas besado, llevan casi un año de novios – dijo Ron

- Me gustaría enterarme de todo lo que paso pero tu tía ya esta como loca y creo que Melisa ya no aguantara más sin golpearla – dijo Sirius

- ¿Mi tía¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto Harry sin comprender

- Viene por ti como cada año – respondió Ron – no puede ser que con el beso se te haya borrado la memoria

- Es que yo creí que me iría a vivir contigo, Sirius – dijo Harry

- Yo también – dijo Sirius y le entrego una carta a Harry. Harry la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Sirius: _

_Se me olvido pedirte en la carta un favor: sé mejor que nadie sobre tus deseos de que Harry viva contigo y también sé que a él le encantaría, solo quiero decirte que lo mejor para Harry sería que el regresara a casa de sus tíos, por lo menos una semana. Te lo pido como amigo y como una persona que quiere mucho a Harry y a ti. Creo que ahora si he terminado de decirte todo lo que debía._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

- La encontraron entre las cosas de Dumbledore junto con otras cartas para otras personas – dijo Sirius – creo que también había una para ti, no estoy muy seguro, el caso es que lo pensé muy bien y creo que si es lo mejor.

- Lo comprendo – dijo Harry entregándole la carta a Sirius

- No te preocupes, será por poco tiempo – dijo Sirius

- Despídanse de Harry antes de que mate a Petunia – dijo Melisa acercándose a ellos

- Adiós, Harry – dijo Ron – nos veremos muy pronto

- Dentro de una semana iremos por ti – dijo Sirius abrazando a Harry

- Los esperare – dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius. Se separaron y Harry se acerco a Melisa

- Antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo – dijo Melisa

- Nos lo estás quitando para que ya se vaya pero antes tiene que hablar contigo – dijo Sirius - ¿De qué se trata?

- Luego te lo explico – dijo Melisa y se llevo a Harry lejos de todos, volteo a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los veía y saco una cadena, que Harry nunca había visto. Tenía una medalla de oro en forma de corazón con las palabras "mi corazón" grabadas y una llave pequeña, muy pequeña de color negro. Harry la distinguió de inmediato.

- La llave de las puertas abiertas – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – pregunto Melisa sorprendida

- Tuve una visión relacionada con ella – respondió Harry

- Eso me facilita el trabajo – dijo Melisa y quito la llave de la cadena -. Esta llave me la dio a mí el profesor Mcford, nunca comprendí porque me la dio a mí teniendo también a Alexi, no lo entendía hasta a noche que tuve una visión. El profesor Mcford me dio esta llave para que yo te la diera, tú la debes tener y no yo. Harry, esta llave es muy poderosa, puede abrir todo lo que tú quieras abrir, incluso la mente, por eso es también muy peligrosa. Durante siglos, miles de personas la han querido poseer para poder controlar su gran poder. Si cae en las manos equivocadas nadie sabe lo que pasará. Cuídala mucho, Harry.

- No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar mucho – dijo Harry cogiendo la llave de manos de Melisa. En cuanto la toco la llave cambio de color, ahora era verde, del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Bueno creo que eso era todo – dijo Melisa – y desearte un feliz verano

- Hablas como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver – dijo Harry

- Bueno, es que pienso salir de viaje la próxima semana y no se cuando regresare – dijo Melisa

- Entonces podría ser nuestra última vez juntos – dijo Harry

- Posiblemente – dijo Melisa – aunque no te aseguro nada, conociéndome mi corazón será más grande que mis deseos de no regresar

- Espero que regreses – dijo Harry. Se abrazaron

- Ya vete antes de que tu tía se vuelva loca – dijo Melisa separándose de Harry

- Adiós – dijo Harry

- Cuídate – dijo Melisa

Se acerco a su tía la cual ya parecía totalmente enojada y se fueron. Al salir de King Cross se dirigieron a un coche donde los esperaba tío Vernon y Dudley. Harry entro en el coche. Miro la llave sin poder creer que ahora tenía en sus manos lo que había alimentado sus últimas visiones. Metió la llave al bolsillo de su pantalón y volteo a ver el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana. Tenía la sensación de que ese sería el verano más extraño de su vida y también, por alguna rara razón, sentía que sería el último que viviría.

**Fin**

**Enero 2006**

* * *

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron este ficc de principio a final y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias a Pedro I, a Marionne Danita, a Miss-Mandy-Scarmander, a Nadia Black (que me sigue desde Fanautores), a shinji kun112, a Alisson R., a Diana (aunque solo fuera un capitulo), a Erika Weasley y a Erika A por sus críticas y por leer mi historia.

Esta historia la termine de escribir en enero de 2006 (como dice arriba), el tiempo justo antes de que sacaran el sexto libro en español (yo siempre los leo en español) y casi inmediatamente comence a escribir la siguiente parte, a la que le puse de nombre** Harry Potter y la Cámara de las Sombras. **Sin embargo, cuando ya iba por eso del capitulo 15, tuve ciertos problemas con mi computadora lo cual provoco que el disco donde la guardaba se hiciera completamente inaccecible. En ese momento se me ocurrió bajar la historia de un sitio, de nombre Fanautores, en donde la estaba subiendo, pero resulto que por esos mismos días el sistema del sitio se calló y se perdió mi historia. Por unos meses guarde la esperanza de recuperarla, pero en vista de que eso no sucedería, opte por reescribirla y mejorarla en muchos aspectos. Actualmente solo tengo el primer capitulo, que espero les guste ya que lo subire el martes (si nada me lo impide). Por lo demás, tendre que pedir su paciencia, porque no actualizare tan rápido como aquí, pues me tardo algo en escribir un capitulo.

Espero seguir teniendolos como lectores y sino pues los extrañare.

Con todo mi cariño y gratitud, Melisa Mistick.

Adiós y nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
